Foreshadowing The Future Part I: The Final Showdown
by BazzCatgirl03
Summary: After overhearing the conversation between his rival and his friend, he learns through his original mentor Qui-Gon Jinn. Of the truth that foreshadows his life from this mission to his twin's birth. And the final destruction of the republic and the Jedi. A what if story before the Attack Of The Clones, Anakin/Darra friendship/imprinting story.
1. Foreshadowed Futures

**The Foreshadowed Future: The Final Showdown**

**Characters: Anakin Skywalker, Obi-wan Kenobi, Mace Windu, Adi Gallia, Master Yoda, Darra Thel Thanis, Soara Attana, Ry Gaul, Siri Tachi**

**Time-line: After over hearing the conversation between Ferus Olin and Tru Veld**

**Sypnopsis: After saving Darra and destroying Zan Arbor and Omega, Anakin decides to end his connection to to Palpatine, unaware that he decision changes the course of his future as he becomes the true chosen one, that his mentors always wanted him to be now.**

**Disclaimers: the characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to the author and the creator of the movies.**

**Warnings: This story is taking place during the mission, on the ship after the first fight now as he learns that the blast not only did damage to Tru's lightsaber. It possibly damaged the crystal as he makes his choice right then to tell them the truth. And as he prepares to change his future into who he would have been. Had he stayed clear of Palpatine as he makes one good decision after another.**

**This is also borrowing some of the conversations from my other story, as instead of Darra being killed now, it's taking the alternate reality of what if the council had called them back to the temple and they decided to run the test there. Before Anakin got hit by Sidious's rage at the loss of his plan falling apart, before the mission reactivates as Ferus gets expelled and Tru gets hold back a year now.**

**But he's still going to be paired with Padme, and the second pairing is Darra, in friendship now, as the future gets changed, as every loss he took changes as he grows more powerful as he cuts himself off from Sidious later that year now. And before the movie begins now, but this is taking place during the weeks leading into the prologue to the Attack Of The Clones later, but this story opens with the last chapter.**

**And of the Jedi Quest Novels, after the first show down, and before the middle of the story, as they return to the temple as one change, does it as it changes his future, as he gets thrown into the future. As a result of their, Obi-wan, Yoda and Mace's decision, in making that choice to bring them home, before the lightsaber breaks down then it saves the future of the Skywalker family heirs now.**

**And this will be a what if one change in his childhood as a padawan does for his future and the future of every Jedi in the order. As the Skywalkers, continue making changes in the past, before the purge begins as one by one every Jedi that died is cloned by the Kimonoans. As he and Padme raise Luke and Leia and it enters the original trilogy as he stayed himself now and everyone who loved him knew it too.**

**Chapter 1: Overhearing A Code Violation And Foreshadowing The Future**

After over hearing the conversation between his rival, Ferus Olin, and his best friend, Tru Veld, he sat there quietly then. 'He's with Obi-wan why would that matter unless..., oh no, Obi-wan is held in very high esteem by the council. He comes to me, and though I fix it, I would tell the quartet the repairs might not last. As they report this to the council, oh Tru, I'm going to have to tell them that anyway right now, for the safety of the team.'

'I can't lie to them and I won't, you may have repaired the damage, but there is possibly work that still needs to be done on it, turn it on.' Anakin Skywalker thought softly as he heard it and carefully focused on the frequency tones of the crystal connection to the flux aperture and the power cell. Hearing it go up and then go back down, he nodded softly. 'Yeah it still needs work done on it, if it needs a new crystal then so be it right now.'

'But we can wait to arrest them, what matters more is the safety of the team, so we can delay the arrest right now. The arrest can wait a few weeks, what matters more is making sure we all make it back home alive now. Duty to the truth or duty to my friends, if I don't tell the council and the quartet immediately. I left home so I could learn to protect the people I love, use my knowledge for defense never to attack.'

'Mind everything I learned, it can save me, don't give into anger and hate, that way leads to the darkside, I'm only human, I'm like everyone else. To be angry is to be human, to control that anger is to be a Jedi, that's the key, one side or the other. I continue to live separate lives it's going to destroy me, I lived in both worlds equally. That's the key, I have to talk to Obi-wan and the council later on, it maybe time for the code to change.'

'I don't have to leave the Jedi, but it's time, it's time to return to the real world again, it's also time I told the duo what he said to me. But not lying, I'm not lying to them ever, never ever, you want to hate me you two, go ahead. But so long as our mentors and Darra are not killed, and we all come home alive, that's all that matters right now. I will never lie to either of them ever you two, as I know that if I do right now.'

'And they will never trust me again, and even mom would be disappointed, no I can't do that to them or her.' he thought to himself then as he closed his eyes as he saw her face more clearly then ever. At that as he saw the proud smile on her face at his winning the race then. Their talk, and every other memory from his life on Tatooine, as it starting coming even faster, as it landed on a single memory, as he saw for the first time then.

His parental mentor, Master Qui-Gon Jinn, as he heard his voice for the first time in years as he thought it over then gently as he heard a tone loaded with love. _**'I understand Anakin it's hard choice, but a choice that must be made. But you grew up telling the truth, to Mace, Obi-wan, Yoda, and now they want you to lie. You remember you always told the truth even before I found you, and Darra is right.'**_

_**"That no matter how many years go by you're still the boy I remember when I found you. **__**Remember that, you are still the young pilot I found, the young boy who raced for what was right back then. **__**The boy that I learned was a Jedi, remember.'** _he heard and he closed his eyes as the tears came out then. 'I love you father, I miss you.' he thought back to him and he heard a gentle tone in his voice.

_**'I love you too son, I'm very proud of you, of the man you have become, so stay that way, remember."** _he said and Anakin nodded as he thought it gently. 'He's right, I can't lie, I never could before why should I start now, and knowing that. If I do, they can't trust me again, no, so to him, what difference does it make right now. And at the moment now, but I have to do the right thing, I'm a Jedi, a Jedi does not lie.'

'You and Ferus, you want me to make a choice, well Ferus, time's up, I made my choice I'm telling Obi-wan now.' he thought to himself at that as he thought it over carefully at that. 'Well things changed thanks to Master Yaddle and Zan Arbor, but what changed is that while one friendship started getting weaker. Well the other got stronger, said stronger, Darra is my entire world now, she is my life right now, my best friend.'

'Who matters more to me, I love Darra with everything in me, she's my best friend, if I never see Padme again. I can move on with Darra now, but if not, I have two girls who matter most to me, and my family is all one kind. But red and blue, what does that mean exactly, they told me the meaning of the colors. But red and blue, I'm carrying a case of instability in me, and at the same time, fighting to control that fear in my heart.'

'And right now, it's a matter of what is showing in my heart, what is happening to me right now. That I'm afraid to lose someone I love, that I'm going to turn to the darkside, what if that fear is the meaning in everytime I cross swords with a red lightsaber. That I have to face my fears, let them help me control that fear. I never got around to telling them what I saw in that image when I built my first lightsaber, is that what it is?'

'What am I, if I've been afraid of this ever since, well if there is one way to find out I got to take it to Siri. She is the sister I always wanted, and I love her and Soara, like they're my big sisters. Obi-wan my brother, and Garen and Ry' two more brothers, even Minga she is my sister. I have family in the Jedi, so one option to keep my family in one piece, I have to tell them the truth, so Tru or Obi-wan and the council, Obi-wan, it's Obi-wan.'

'And it always will be him, father would want this anyway, that I tell them the truth, duty to the truth or duty to my friends, I have to tell the truth. For the safety of the team to protect us, it's duty to the truth.' he thought as he sat there softly at that. As he thought over what he heard from them and the frequency in the tones from inside it then. He realized it quickly and his heart skipped several beats as he realized the problem.

"Master would you see this as the acceleration programs clouded their judgement, because I heard them discussing this. But Tru also said I'm with Obi-wan as well right now, would you say this suggests, now. That they consider me the enemy, because our team is hold in very high esteem by Master and the council?" he asked aloud in a whisper and he heard a firm tone in response as he heard his tone go stern in that question.

_**'Yes, but like any good padawan you did what needed to be done, I know everything. The planet that created your future as it is right now, created the reason you were meant to bring balance. And to the force now, but lay out the clues in what the prophecy really means, Padawan. **__**You already mastered everything Obi-wan taught you, it's time you went to advanced training.'**_

_**'And under the council, Mace and Adi can cover that, as you invest more time in learning everything that resulted in destroying you in the end. But listen to me, the future is never certain, you must trust in the force now, Anakin, the future is not set, there is no fate.'**_ he told him and Anakin nodded as he closed his eyes. 'The future is not set, there is no fate but what we make for ourselves now.'

"I can trust in the force and let things play out and I stay myself and for life now as a result, or I do something about it and it destroys me in the end that's the key point now. I have to trust in myself, and the force, that's the key now, my instincts were always so good, before. But I let my emotions take control that also destroys me in the end. No, no I can't let that happen, I can change things now as do something about this now.'

'But that way is my one chance, if I take this and do this now, I can stop what the future holds for me altogether. Said going to the wrong person in how to save her, my mother or Padme if I get reunited now, I have to trust in the force, I'm only human I love them: my friends and family with everything in me, that's the key, I release my fears and I truly am the moniker they called me, whatever it is.' he said to himself and he nodded to that.

And to Qui-Gon's advice then. 'Father, I've been studying lightsaber lore ever since Zan Arbor came back into the picture, is this something only I can prevent. And by turning it into Obi-wan, before the lightsaber gives completely. And one of us is killed if it shorts out, because I'm not holding this back right now. And definitely not from the trio at the moment if we're this close here?' he asked and he heard a gentle tone to that.

_** 'Yes, but remember now, you never changed all that much you're still you, though it's been 10 years with you turning 20 soon as a result now. **__**You never lied to me, or Obi-wan, Adi and Siri, even the council, before, so why start now, I know you. You would never hold something this serious back to prove he is not as noble as he wants to show he is.' **_he said and Anakin nodded in agreement.

And to that remark firmly then. 'No I wouldn't, in fact I would turn this in immediately and when my relationship. And with my parents, if mom got married, but her, Obi-wan and the council are at stake here. But I never lied before and why start now, Obi-wan knew this about me, and three years together. And leading into now, I couldn't keep this from him and Siri and not if my theory is confirmed, regarding that lightsaber right now.'

'The blow to it possibly damaged the crystal that's true, and it needs more work on it anyway, you guys, are you out of your blasted minds. You may have adjusted the frequency output, but it still needs further work on it right now, I can't keep this from them I have to tell them now.' he said quickly to himself as he pulled a manual out then as he checked it, studying lightsaber lore, he got a thrill out of learning from it.

Knowing as a mechanic, he could build them easily and wanted to create one set to his own specifications then. And knowing like any mechanic he was unmatched in maintenance and other areas of it. He knew if he got it right, it was his only chance to prevent that flaw from destroying their team as he read through it. Seeing what it said regarding his primary thoughts he nodded, as he pulled a pen out.

And circled the words as he sat there, thinking it over carefully he circled it, before something appeared on the floor, picking it up. Seeing an image of himself with Obi-wan standing in front of him. 'Father, is this from you?' he asked and he heard a gentle tone. **_'I had some help from the planet that came from, but think about it, in why would they talk about it, this loudly.'_** he heard and nodded to the instructions.

As a second book appeared at that with one of the chapter marked as he saw which one, before seeing the word effect, in bold letters and underlined three times. As he opened the other book, in the end of the story and saw the word cause, in the same way. As he looked between them and thought it over. 'Cause and effect, cause and effect, why would that make me brush the darkside here.' he thought as he tried to crack the code.

_**'Anakin though only two weeks, I know you better then you know yourself, I understand you, and you understand what I taught you. Obi-wan and you patched up your relationship we're a team trio now, but remember, from start to end we were a trio, we all had our jobs. You are a Jedi apprentice it is your duty, to me as your mentor, to Obi-wan and the council, to the trio and their mentors, to tell us this.'**_

**_'Remember, I know your personality inside and out, you would never do what they are trying to make it sound like here. But you would be a model padawan and turn them in for lying that it was broken, you knew it was broken.'_** Qui-Gon told him as Anakin checked the next to last chapter and felt his heart tear. 'They knew it was broken and it shorted out during the fight, they knew it would, they knew.'

'Why would they be talking that loudly about it if they knew I was listening unless..., oh no, no not going to happen, you just got caught in the act here, you two. You honestly think that Obi-wan would not take this seriously when I tell him this right now, well if you think that. You are both out of your blasted minds, implication for attempted murder, you're too late Ferus.' he thought sternly as he stood up at that as he put it away.

As, charging up to the cockpit, at that, as he arrived in time to find the duo also standing there and nodded sternly as he said it loudly as it got his mentor's attention. "Talking a bit too loudly, were we there, guys?" he asked and they looked at him in shock at that. "Well instead of what you expect, there's going to be hell to pay when this mission ends and I mean that." he said and they swallowed as he watched as they tried to hide it.

"Honestly you two, did you want me to over hear you right now, did you want me to hear you so when it breaks down you can give it. The implication to your mentors, to our parental mentors, that I knew and never told them immediately, because if you did. You just screwed up your chance, because I'm telling the trio right now on that. And don't think I won't hold back on Adi, Damon and Tiana as well at the moment."

"I love your parental mentors like they are own my own family Ferus, Tru, my own is dead, because of the Sith that just attacked me. You ever lose someone you love, not a member of the council, but your own master, do you love Adi and Siri. Tiana and Ry', do you love your mentor and parental mentors, do you. I can't lie to my own and the council, I won't, ever." he said and the duo paled at that remark as his own said it then.

"So to them you're a traitor is that it, why, because you never tell them your feelings, and in your words: They're overly critical. They never listen, they just don't understand, and if this continues in the same direction it's heading it's all they're fault, they're jealous, they're holding you back?" his mentor asked and he nodded. "You just nailed it completely Master, that is it exactly." he said and his mentor nodded sternly to that remark as he looked at the duo.

"What does it matter you never tell them what goes on in your therapy sessions since Thracia retired, it's none of their business anyway. So tell me you two, why should he even tell you what's going on, when all you're going to do is twist the words right now. But the truth is between us: us mentors of your mentoring quartet, himself and the council and until he unloads it to someone outside of the temple right now anyway here."

"Tell me young man, what do you know about love and compassion, aside from the fact that attachment is forbidden in the code as it is now. And possession is forbidden as well, compassion, which I would define as unconditional love, this is essential to a Jedi's life, so we are encouraged to love. So you might say we are encouraged to love and for the record you two, I too lived a non force sensitive life on Melida/Daan and I understand this like he does."

"He followed in my footsteps and became a wise young Jedi, one that never had to show off to me, to show he had something to prove. And he kept the good in his heart, to the point he made me more then proud of him these last three years. He got the point to that and he grew up with love and compassion all his life, what does it matter he loves me as more then a mentor, but a older brother." his mentor asked him sternly and they both swallowed hard to that.

"More like I see you as everything I ever needed: best friend/mentor/brother/adoptive father, what does it matter we bend the rules. It doesn't mean we're turning to the darkside all it means is we got the most out of what Father taught us, and we are very wise young men. We made him proud of us now, by showing that we stuck to our principles and we never show off to the council for special treatment." he said and his mentor nodded to him with a smile.

"Love you Master." he added and his mentor answered him in kind. "Love too you my padawan." he said and they swallowed hard at that remark. "Issues as mentors and Jedi we train the next generation and he's Master, but our generation, mine, had the added problems to deal with. And though you maybe trying to show off to me, to get my attention back on you, won't work at all, I am not abandoning him for you." his mentor said and Ferus paled at that remark.

"I'd hate to be the idiot that actually tries that right now, because I'm the only one of us who's mentor is a member of the council." his own said and Anakin nodded as he answered her. "And that is why they never came to me for helping in repairs at the moment, reason being is I'd tell you my repairs to his lightsaber may not hold up and it needs more work done on it, and I'm trying to protect the team." he said and she nodded as Tru said it in shock to that.

"And that is exactly what I want to hear from you, the true honesty and dedication to protecting the team, as one damaged lightsaber. It can effect us all and enough that we need to pull and so it can get more work done on it, but showing the compassion and honesty. That is the very essence of what it means to be a Jedi and a Jedi apprentice, the way of the apprentice." his mentor said smiling and they swallowed hard as he answered him gently as he said it then.

"So telling you immediately keeps your trust and with you the entire council right now, I get off light by telling you immediately. But they continue holding back and it's getting them called before the council and in front of their own mentors: parental mentors. And whatever is involved in this test, if this is the last piece to make it to the trials acceleration program." he said and the quartet nodded and the duo swallowed hard to that remark as his mentor answered him.

"Yes, that's the last piece to make it to the acceleration ceremonies, but your advancement is not the reason we're here. And you got the point to that from the second you decided to give up your shot to arrest them and taking in the fact you and Darra are hurt, you with a concussion. And her with several lacerations across her arm, you followed orders and pulled out immediately, so why call you a traitor for that?" he asked and they paled at that remark.

"Well you read my thoughts out loud, their advancement is not the reason we're here, but we're all exhausted and injured, we pull out. We get another chance later, but right now we need to go home, and I got to report into the others at the current moment. But the masters need to know that the Sith is here, and we need to recuperate from our injuries right now." he said and their mentors nodded in approval to his way of thinking then as his own said it.

"Following orders, you exercising the fact that you get a second chance, but we need to regroup, until you're fully recovered: the four of you now, are completely recovered from this. The duo and their Sith comrade can wait a few weeks to a month, making sure we recover from this situation matters more. Is that turning to the darkside, no, but all it shows is that you're showing patience and patience is essential to being a true Jedi knight."

"You're showing the true Jedi you are by having patience in waiting for the right moment to strike, reporting a problem with a fellow student's lightsaber is there is one and most of all being honest right now to us as your mentors. And with us the council and their parental mentors, that is the true essence of being a padawan and Jedi right now, you're ready now Anakin." he said and they swallowed hard at that as he answered him as he looked at the duo.

"So is showing compassion at the fact we can wait about arresting them against the code, when a Jedi's first rule in life is to survive?" he asked and they shook their heads. "No it's not, in fact that's showing the true wisdom of being a real master and Jedi, we have to have patience and wait. But showing compassion is essential in a situation like this, Master knew he had to get me medical attention when he wanted to go after Tahl."

"But he knew I needed time, before we kept going, just like I know you and Darra need time, though I want to go after him. And you do to, we have to think about the team first, so we have patience and wait, as we leave the planet and go home as we report in. But that's the true essence of being a Jedi knight, patience is a virtue, and we have to regroup and work through these things, and you need to rest." he said and Anakin nodded as he said it to that.

"Thank you, that is exactly the point to what you and father taught me from the time we met now compassion is essential to a Jedi. But we both had an attachment and it made us strong from the time we connected to father." he said and his mentor nodded to that and the new title. "I take it you mean Qui-Gon by that new title Anakin?" he asked and Anakin nodded and he nodded with a gentle smile at the news as he looked into his eyes.

"So you're a traitor is that it?" Tru asked in shock and he crossed his arms. "Traitor, that's how you see me, why, because I love our mentors like they are my family. Because I never lied to them, not once and I never show off to them, ever. Sure I get in trouble every once in while, but that doesn't change anything, at all. But the council loves me like a son, Obi-wan and Siri, like a brother and son rolled into one since Krayne now."

"Who's the traitor here exactly if you think like this now, my loyalty is to my mentor and the trio, Darra and to the council and my parents. If you said that about me, you made it, your feelings, clear, if I'm with them and I'm the enemy." he said and they paled at that remark. "That's not what I meant, Anakin." he said in shock and his mentor crossed his arms at that as Anakin's answered that remark as he crossed his own.

"Love you too, padawan." he said and Anakin smiled at that and the duo paled at that. "Love compassion, virtue and honesty are the powers of the chosen one, my powers come from love and trust, so tell me, how can you be a Jedi. And when you show such bloodthirsty thoughts of possession, lust and hate. Because you want everything I have, the mentor, the trust and attention of the council, and most of all Darra, Ferus?"

"I don't care about the commendations, all I care is about keeping their trust, so tell me, tell them how is it that I'm a traitor. Just because I show who I was to my mentor, your mentors and the council, doesn't mean I'm better then you. I never was, my power, my redemption comes from within, I am not a traitor, you are." he said softly and they swallowed. "He said what?" his mentor asked slowly and they both paled at that remark.

"He said and I quote 'I'm with Obi-wan', hearing that I knew what he was really saying I've been beyond loyal to you since we met at the time now. But at the time since the test activated, I chose to stay with you as you gave me an order right now as I got a concussion here and you know it. That's the problem, he thinks I deserted them, when I was with you at the time." he said and his mentor nodded sternly to that news at the remark as he answered him.

"You're with me, I gave you an order to stay with me, and though I knew you wanted to keep going, you followed orders Anakin. You okay, my brother, how's that head, is it still hurting right now?" he asked and Anakin nodded to him. "The headache hasn't stopped, since we regrouped Master, in fact it's only getting worse, not like the force lightning. I feel like someone hit me with a rock." he said and his mentor nodded to him gently.

"And you already had a concussion to begin with you needed a chance to recover in case that blow to the head lead to something worse. But that attitude that you chose to stay with me, that is not tolerated, and I will not tolerate that attitude right now." he said and turned to the duo who were both looking at him in a panic at that remark. "So if he's with me, then he's the enemy is that it?" he said with a low, but stern growl at him then.

And they swallowed hard at that as he went further at that remark sternly. "I don't give a damn why you said that it doesn't matter young man, but what does is he followed my direct orders. Because if he hadn't and he'd have been captured by our Sith and learn who he is sooner then we needed to right now, Master said so." he said and Tru quickly said it. "Master I swear it's not what I meant." he said and Anakin said it sternly then.

"Oh no, well can you give us another reason right now to why you'd say this, if I'm not this close to the council or to Obi-wan. My team is the reason everyone lost focus, Master inspired us to show compassion, and he's the reason the quartet are like this. Our mentors mentors are the generation training us from the time we left the nursery, so tell me, tell them how is that I'm a traitor, because I act more like him right now."

"He, who is under such high esteem by the council, but loyalty is the big one for me, as loyalty is everything, and how do you suppose Padme is going to take it. She's a Jedi loyalist, as is Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, Crix Madine, Carlist Reeikan, and Admiral Ackbar, all Jedi loyalists, this situation that we're in right now, about to be in now. It presents a failure to listen, we should be talking and not going to war, but to us."

"And in ten months we're at war you two, and we're going to be at war and with our Sithmaster later on and I don't need this. But you just sided with the enemy by saying that right now?" Anakin told them and they paled at that remark in shock. "Bit simple don't you think, I'm a Jedi, my loyalty is to the rebellion, to democracy, and I'm trying to end a dictatorship in the future and you sided with the dictatorship." he said and they swallowed hard at that news.

"This dictatorship is allied with a Sith and one that we've been hunting down ever since the Zabrk murdered my own parental mentor. But no, our Sithmaster slaughtered the Jedi to start a dictatorship now, and you know what the true cause to this really is. You turned me into a Sithlord, because you started a worry that I carried to turn into an obsession and one that starts taking countless lives." he said and they paled at that remark as he went further at that.

"I'm a traitor, don't think so, you are the traitors, part of the dark Jedi, the Sith Empire, if you think that, and what your plans are for me." he said and they backed into the wall at that remark. "Sith, you think we're Sith now?" Ferus said in shock and he nodded. "Yeah I do, my loyalty is to the Jedi, to the rebellion against the Sith Empire, to my parents, the girls I love, our mentors, and most of all to my own." he said and their mentors crossed their arms at that news.

"I'm a Jedi, my loyalty is to the Jedi, my parents, the girls I love, and the rebellion that my wife, Senator Amidala creates with the other senators. All of which know my babies, my twins all their lives, and the only safe place to hide my baby boy is my home planet. With my brother, sister-in-law and my father, and Obi-wan knows this, that Tatooine holds many bad memories and he's safe till the loyalist committee calls him back." he said and the older man nodded.

"What's happening to you, I never heard you sound like this before?" he asked and Anakin nodded as he said it with a sigh. "It's because father talked some sense into me, before the point of no return now, I'm back, the me you know is in full control now. But Padme is creating, or is about to create a group known as the Rebel Alliance, that alliance is dedicated to stopping our Sithmaster and his dictatorship." he said and the trio nodded in shock to the news then.

"The upcoming debate in the senate between now and when we see Padme again is the smoke screen as is the war. That follows it now, is really a Jedi trap, by just fighting it, we're destroyed one by one now, the darkside is pulsing so hard, it's clouding everything. That we don't realize what the heck is going on here, till I get the truth and by then all of you but Garen, Bant and Reeft are dead." he said and they nodded in shock as his mentor pulled him into a hug.

"You never lost me, but by then he gets me off the planet and out of the way, before he reveals himself to you. And by then it's already too late as we never saw this coming, is that it?" he asked and Anakin nodded as the tears started pouring down his face. "And that's when you lose me, he finally got me in the end, for years everything I believed was a lie, his non force sensitive name is someone I knew." he said and his mentor nodded as looked into his eyes.

"It's okay, I'm never letting him get to you, he wants you, and he's getting to you over my dead body now. Well that explains why he slammed you into the wall he didn't want you knowing who he was too soon right now. It's not just me, but the only members of the council left are me and Master, that it?" he asked and Anakin nodded. "Yeah and you and Master decide to train my son yourselves, to get me back and kill him: Our Sithmaster."

"Whoever the Sith is, but we both know this, I could never turn whatsoever unless..." he said and the man nodded sternly. "Unless it meant saving us from whatever at the current moment here, but you want to save us, then stay yourself, if Master spoke to you through the void. Then that is the power that this Sith is offering you, we can learn it, in the way Master learned it, and you stay yourself, the you we all know, but don't change to save us."

"The force is strong in your family we knew this already, but one member who turned is enough, but the galaxy, from one end of it to the other. It would never stand a chance if your children turned as well, blast it, whoever the hell this is that this Sith is. He's never getting near you or the twins, I would give my life to protect them and Padme if you got married, that promise, I'm keeping it Anakin." he said and Anakin nodded as he hugged him tightly at that.

"I love you brother, you are my brother, I love you." he said and his mentor nodded as he said it then. "I love you too Anakin, I'm not losing you to this Sith, you want to save us and keep our family together, both the real and the extended. Then stay yourself, there are better ways to keep us alive, then doing a deal with the devil, literally." he said and Anakin nodded to his thoughts as his mentor hugged him and he tightened his arms around him then.

"So tell me, why is he a traitor young man?" his mentor asked and they swallowed hard at that. "And while I'm on the subject, what is this secret you're holding back if you didn't ask Anakin to fix your lightsaber and Ferus did it in secret, I know it was damaged. But how far if you never went to Anakin and Ferus tried to fix it in secret?" Ferus's mentor asked sternly and they swallowed hard at that as Anakin read it out to them as he said it in 15 words then.

"I'm with Obi-wan, isn't that what you said Tru, I'm with Obi-wan, and in essence..." he said and their mentors crossed their arms at that. "The council, so if he's not with you in keeping whatever secret you had to hide from us. Then he's with us and the council and in essence a traitor to every padawan in the temple is that it?" Ferus's mentor asked sternly and they paled at that remark, knowing they just got caught red handed in their conversation then.

"My loyalty is to my mentor, your's and the council, once reunited with my family and the senator it's over as we do this. I know what this is and it's a Sith trap, as us Jedi fight this war and one by one we're being exterminated now, as the Sith divides the council and then I get hit. And with the worst possible news ever, that everything I ever believed in is a lie now, in this war, and all because of you." he said and they swallowed hard at that remark as he said it.

"What's going on if you said that Anakin?" his mentor asked and he crossed his arms. "Whatever he, Ferus, said to you last year during the Slams, just came back to haunt him right now, Master. As to why I'm saying this, if you saw the look of shock on his face that Darra took care of things during Radnor. And you did it during Sebulba, he wanted me to lose my temper that much." he said and they all nodded as the duo crossed their arms at that remark.

"I once said, that to be a Jedi is clear point of loyalty, and not once, not once have I ever lied to you, so why would I do it now?" he asked and they nodded to him. "You wouldn't that's the point, so what is this all about if you came to report this to us and they're now classing you. As a traitor to every padawan in the temple when our team is held in such high esteem by Master Yoda?" his mentor asked and he crossed his arms at that remark as he answered him.

"Twice now since we started missions in training, did he try to get me to lose my temper completely, but I never did, the first was done by Darra. And my friend Amee did that all the time, when around Sebulba when he tried to provoke me, never worked. You did the second case, after he humiliated himself in front of thirty people from my home planet and you met Selbulba on that mission and now he's talking about me behind my back to you."

"And I don't have to hear the words, while I was with Siri talking things over, he's with you and talking about how I'm a failure as an apprentice. But I just realized why he's trying to sew that doubt into your thoughts." he said and Ferus paled as his mentor answered him. "Why exactly?" he asked and Anakin looked at him as he said it in 12 words. "He's jealous and he's envious to everything I have, starting with you." he said and his mentor nodded sternly.

"Me, he's jealous you have me as a mentor, why exactly, he barely knows anything about me, and you learned bit, by bit. About my life as it brought pieces of it back into it now. So you have me for a mentor, you have our attention as we're more focused on you since Zan Arbor came back into the picture. Okay so what's the last piece of it?" he asked and Anakin crossed his arms. "Darra, he wants Darra." he said and they nodded in shocked outrage at that remark.

"Darra chose you from the second he said whatever caused him to lose points with her, correct?" her mentor asked and he nodded to her. "Yeah she made it clear, five years and I never changed a bit, to her, it could be 5 years, 10 even 15. And to her nothing would ever change, so long as we had each other, we'd be okay, after breaking it down for you. And we started spending this much time together now, one bond was falling apart, the other getting stronger."

"But by then I became who you wanted me to become now, and as a result everything she ever wanted, I showed it all. But to her she doesn't want a man that is too good to be true, she wants her mate, her soulmate, to have a few flaws, I'm not perfect, but I am to her." he said and she nodded to him. "And he's crazy jealousy correct, he wants her, but you have her, in that way Anakin?" she asked and he nodded as Ferus's mentor shook his head to that.

"You'd been a real Jedi, but you two, you remind me of Siri and Obi-wan when we were cubs no older then you when we went to Radnor now. But seriously if you had that connection and I think it went from friends, to possibly..." she started to say and he nodded. "Yeah it did, so as result now, it's he's beyond jealous and that jealousy could turn possessive, dangerously possessive." he said and Ferus paled at that remark as his mentor answered him then.

"Didn't we already have that conversation young man, attachment is forbidden, possession is forbidden, compassion, which we would define as unconditional love. This is central to a Jedi's life, so we're encouraged to love, but where's the comparison, exactly, if it's you this and you that in his eyes?" Ferus's mentor asked and he nodded as a book appeared on the floor and she picked it up as she got a very good look at it as she said it to him then gently.

"And speaking of which, I let go in two things, but that rivalry and my friendship, duty to the truth or duty to my friends no choice necessary. It's duty to the truth, I will not lie to you and nothing they say is going to change my mind. they want to call me a traitor, go ahead. So long as I never lose your trust, I can take what's coming right now Master." he said and she nodded proudly to that remark as he looked at the episode in question at that and nodded.

"Looks like a teenage prodigy is a pain in the behind to guys like this, but I'm the chosen one, and he's jealous I got your attention and with you. And it's the entire council, you took me into training though I'm ten years passed the correct date. This kid got into training on the ship that belongs to his parents best friend, who is also his father's original commander." he said and the adult quartet nodded in agreement as his own answered him gently at that remark.

"Jealousy and envy are very dark thoughts in this case, and if not checked at the door, could lead to the darkside." he said and Anakin nodded to that. "Too late, it did already, and with what I had to read and learn from Master, it's only going to get worse if this keeps up." he said and his mentor nodded firmly. "Yes and you never showed any of this in the ten years since we met and I started training you." he said and Anakin nodded as he answered him then.

"Truthfully it's this, but ever since I started, your focus, and Master's focus, the council's was on me, you took a special interest in me. Since I came in late, but though I excelled in everything you had to teach me, I still had plenty to learn and I have, as you and Siri, whether knowing or not. Backtracked to the lessons you learned from Adi and Qui-Gon now, teaching me by example and I learned so much that I was ready for this last and final test now."

"Which is the honesty test and I'm taking that right now, if there was anyway to make it clear that I was a Jedi for my trials. Then it was telling the truth in a situation like this and where all our lives are at stake. But the talking behind my back doesn't get rid of me, pushing my temper to exploding backfires. And he's running out of time right now, as the darkside clouds everything." he said and team partner mentor answered that as she crossed her arms at that.

"And instead of his provoking you, you absorbed these acts and let go?" his mentor team mate asked and he nodded to her. "Public humiliation in front of my friends, he sees this as though I humiliated him, I act more Jedi then he does. And I'm not the one showing off to you, and every chance he gets, his trying to show off is his own flaw right now. But you told me this time and time again, there is a very thin line between self assurance and pride."

"But cross that line and it turns into arrogance, you knew from the second you met me, I never showed arrogance, I was beyond humble. And it was by blind luck that my shot hit where it was supposed to right now during the blockade Master, I was humble at my first race. And most of all I was showing mercy, and I regret ever taking a life right now." he said and they all nodded in understanding as his rival looked between the adult in a panic at that remark.

"So if provocations don't work someone is now trying to sabotage you right now?" his mentor asked him and he nodded to him. "Yeah that is exactly what I do mean, but guess what." he said and his mentor decided on the trick question. "What is it exactly?" he asked and he smiled. "The me that you remember meeting as cub is back in place, so I think you know what that means, not long after we pulled it together." he said and his mentor smiled in relief at that.

"You would never lie to me, and to me you're like my son, I raised you since you were a boy, and trained you from that time. You could never do anything to disappoint me and why would you, to do something that cruel, is not in your nature. And you would turn that into me immediately right now, the it, whatever it might be, padawan." he said and Anakin nodded. "Yeah I'm back, brother." he said and his mentor nodded as he hugged him and he tightened his arms.

"Things changed, but what didn't is how we are together, but we change it now, and things are staying the way they are forever. But what I will say is that for you, it's in your nature to be overly critical after a trauma, as my big brother and mentor. But that's part of the problem I don't know what the heck is going on at home, we need to make a few changes later on. And father said this already, it's passed time for me to go back as they know what's going on."

"And to mom, she knows I never changed and as do my friends, then again we both know this, as you met my fellow racers." he said and his mentor and the other members of that mission nodded in agreement to that as Ferus paled at that remark. "Now what's that look for?" his current team mentor partner asked and Ferus's sighed at that. "He publicly humiliated himself by nearly starting a riot." she said to her and she nodded to the news as the other said it firmly.

"Where's Qui-Gon when you need him right now?" Ry Gaul said in annoyance at his tone and a second later they heard the answer to that. _**"Padawans, though not visible I am right here, he got into a full conversation with me after hearing what he's about to tell you. But I reminded him of the person he was when we found him and he's back completely the him we know is in total control."** _they heard and the adult quartet nodded firmly.

"Master, though in there somewhere, can you maintain that the five of us are linked together?" his own padawan asked and their partner nodded in agreement. "Yeah I agree with him Master, can we use this as a way to fuse the five of us together, we've been partners for 22 years since Kegan?" she asked and they heard a gentle and paternal tone enter the voice as he answered them as they looked at each other at that remark as Anakin moved to them.

_**"We can padawans, I know you three miss me, and as does Adi, I know this, but she's been in mourning long enough. It's time, you have me in some form and when I gain enough power you can see me as well now, promise, I love all of you like my own children. I never stopped, you made me so proud, boys, honey."**_ he said and they nodded as they wiped the tears of their faces at the revelation as they hugged each other.

"I miss him so much." she said and he nodded as Anakin tried to control his voice as he answered her. "He had an effect on us from the second we started spending so much time together, I never had to hear the words. These lessons you taught me, and I mean both of you, they are the lessons they taught you, and through you me at the time. But family, we're family, you're my brother and sister, I love you both." he said and she nodded in agreement to that.

"You changed back, you mean the you I met on Tatooine, is back in place?" his mentor asked and he nodded. "He reminded me of who I was when we met, I'm back, the me you know is in total control now finally. But that's the piece that is really going to tick you off, you knew me from the time I was going on 10. And you know me better then anyone, would I do a thing like what he's about to try to imply, but that's the catch right now."

"I caught him with the quartet and made it clear right now, but what's going to happen when I tell the trio this?" he asked and they heard a firm tone at that remark. "Trio, our own mentors, with Qui-Gon in the force?" Ry asked and he nodded. _**"Once they hear what this is leading into, they're going to be furious that anyone would even consider this implication when we all know you better then this."**_ they heard sternly and the adult quartet nodded.

"Excuse me, implication, implication of what, because I knew you longer then they do and you'd never do it. Whatever this implication is whatsoever, as you would turn that into me and Siri, let alone Ry, immediately?" his mentor said and they paled at that as Anakin gave a nod. "Yeah there you see, he knows, he knows I would never do what you're trying to imply here Ferus, if you were talking about it, that loudly." he said and the older quartet nodded sternly.

"What you learn if you're saying that padawan?" Obi-wan Kenobi asked him and he crossed his arms. "Would you take their word over mine, if they made an implication?" he asked and Obi-wan shook his head. "No I wouldn't, the fact you never lied to me is party to that, so what is this implication they think I would take?" he asked and Anakin said it firmly. "That a lightsaber was broken and I would never tell you." he said and they nodded in shock to that.

"Is what just happened out there, before we regrouped, connected to that implication?" Soara Attana asked as she crossed her arms and he nodded. "Yeah, the blast shot the lightsaber right out of his hand, and chipped a piece of the hilt off." he said and they nodded. "Anything else happened that needs to be checked, and by Tolan?" Ry asked, meaning the lightsaber lore and training master at the temple then and he nodded as he answered him at that remark.

"The crystal itself, it needs to get double checked, now you told me this time and time again, these lightsabers are our life. We have to take care of them, but with that in mind, who would you listen to more right now, you knew from the second you met me. I could never lie, it's not my way nor is it the Jedi way to lie to one's master, let alone eaves dropping on a personal conversation, on therapy and training?" he said and they nodded as Obi-wan said it sternly to that.

"And of the four of you, only you built more the one, and of you, you're the only mechanic in the team." he said and Anakin nodded. "So what's that say to you, for years, you and the council left fixing the fighter engines to me all that time?" he asked and they nodded. "It says that if anyone can see the damage and where it could lead to, if not disassembled completely it's going to be you." Soara said as she and Siri Tachi both stood up at that as Ry did the same.

"We also taught you to look at this and carefully analyze, and if something was wrong bring it up immediately." Obi-wan said and he nodded. "The padawan growing up outside the temple had galaxy smarts to know if something was wrong. And was a trained mechanic and most of all right now, to us, brought their honesty and dedication to doing the right thing with them no matter the cost." Siri said, resting her hand on his shoulder and Obi-wan said it for all of them.

"It's you, and it's always going to be you, if Qui-Gon was still alive, he would to then listen to a padawan showboating to us at every chance he gets. You already figured this out, want to find a correct match, then we get to know each other right now." he said and Ferus looked at him in shock. "Two ways to find a correct match in a master/padawan team: get to know each other and test the future connection fusion link." he said and Siri nodded in agreement to that.

"Speaking of which, time to test it now, you took me as your student, and I invited you in by telling you my doubts, fears. What's in my very heart, so with that, it's time right now, the me you know is still intact, so..." he said and Obi-wan nodded as they pressed their foreheads to together, as they saw their added future missions. Obi-wan and him training and raising his unborn children and the years ahead as a team and they opened their eyes and smiled.

"We were right, the connection is sure, you are my padawan, and I am your mentor, I know you so well, that I know you'd never do that. But how could anyone even consider that is beyond me right now, but you would never do something this cold blooded. And just to prove he is not as noble as he says he is." he said and Anakin nodded. "I know and he made that implication, as did Tru." he said and they both paled at that as the quartet nodded in shock to that.

"You got to be kidding me, you would never do something that cold blooded to prove he's not as noble as he says he is!" Obi-wan said in shock to that remark as the duo swallowed hard at the response and Siri Tachi, Soara Attana and Ry' Gaul all nodded in agreement. "Yes, you never lied to us as your mentoring quartet before and why start now?" Soara said and he nodded as he hugged her and she tightened her arms around him before he did it with Obi-wan.

Who did the same and the duo tried to keep from paling that he jumped their move then. "My brother, my best friend, mentor, how could I ever lie to you, I never did before, so why start now?" he asked as he felt a knife go through his heart, that they could even think that. "I know, and with that, they want to mess with your career, I will destroy their's for even attempting to sabotage you right now." Obi-wan said sternly and they swallowed hard to that remark.

"You ever play dejarik, because this is what, in the galaxy the books I have here, the planet, as a game called chess, and though you tried to do a surgical strike, I went to pre-emptive to prevent you from attempting this. So tell me who is the council going to believe when I tell them that you nearly started a riot, the games. Dejarik's a Jedi game, played the same way and trust me, Mace is not going to take it?" Anakin asked and Ferus Olin swallowed hard at that.

"Uh oh, that's the first time I ever heard you use Master's first name rather than his rank." Siri said and he nodded. "Yeah and reason is, because if he and Adi are the only masters with a color that is not green, blue or yellow. That's including you and you showed me your lightsaber color, I think this unlocked the door finally, I'm one of us you and it's time, I reached the pique of what I had to learn in basic training." he said and she nodded as she got it then gently.

"Mace, Adi and I have to complete your training?" she asked and he nodded. "And I'm not surprised that I'm included in that as I've been acting like your big sister from the second we met. And things just keep getting better and better since, our family is intact, and it's a family of five. From Zan Arbor and Didi to now and thanks to a repeater of Xanatos, it's started up again." she said and he nodded as he crossed his arms as he looked at Ferus at that remark.

"You evidently don't know anything about the trio at all whatsoever, if you think that they're going to take this lie of your's." he said sternly at that and they swallowed hard at that. "But trust me, though a few years, they knew each other all their lives, so guess what's going to happen now, when I say this. To the duo, and to Adi, she and your own mentor are my team partners, we knew each other for years." he said and Ferus paled at that remark as he went further

"All Adi has to do, is open up to the living force to know I'm telling her the truth, and she's going to yank back that commendation. And as for my holding back my therapy sessions from you, the fact you're talking about me behind my back and then the fact now. That you you lied to Siri, regarding the mission to Radnor, I got the point, you lied to her, to Adi, you lied one too many times, well you toed the line once too often now at the current moment."

"You honestly think Master is going to take your word over mine, when the truth comes out, he knows me better then he knows you. That the implication of I knew and never told them, no, he wouldn't, in fact if father was still alive, he would see this. In truth as it's not my way to act this cruel and cold blooded now, why, why would I do that. And in in his eyes, your mentors, even your parental mentors, my mother and the council."

"Answer I wouldn't, I would tell them immediately that if one of our lightsabers were broken. But I would never do something this cruel, this cold blooded to you just to prove you're not as noble as you think you are." he said and the quartet nodded crossing their arms at the implication. "Yes, I know as do they and the council you would turn that into us, whatever it might be." His mentor said to that sternly as he went further at that.

"I would tell him, immediately." he said and they tried to keep from paling at that as he went further at that. "Obi-wan knew this from the second he met me, I could never lie, it's not my way, nor is it the way of the Jedi to lie to one's master. But what is also not the Jedi way is eaves dropping on conversations that don't concern you. And for the record, if father was here, and we had our parental mentors with us on that mission."

"And they saw Darra's response to that remark, she's my entire world, to her, if we were normal like my friends on Tatooine. She would be my girlfriend and this stage we're young adults, she's close to being ready. But honestly right now this is something the girls would see as you lost points with all of them now as our mentors take over. They'd ask me immediately on why I was that close to losing my temper at the moment here."

"Before I told them that, as they ask you to do that conversation with me, again, and this time in front of them." he said and Siri crossed her arms at that. "Speaking of which, what was said if Darra took charge like this at the time, young man?" Obi-wan asked firmly as he and Soara also crossed their arms at that. "Ferus, what did you do exactly to cause that?" Siri repeated and he looked between them in a panic then.

"I'll explain in a second guys, but honestly this is enough to get him in trouble with the council." they heard in answer to that as Darra Thel Thanis walked in at that. "Honey, you okay?" Anakin and she nodded to him gently as she took his hand at that. "Before they drag you in here for a disciplinary hearing, but honestly. What goes on in his training and therapy with the masters." she said and Anakin finished her remark sternly at that.

"That is between me, Obi-wan and the council, so therefore it's not your concern and secondly, there is the matter of this lightsaber and mission. You know the rules you two, it's our first duty as padawans, to report if our lightsabers are demaged enough to break down on us." he said and hold up the book as he watched the duo pale at in shock then. "Uh let's see here, this is read out as if my alter ego is the one in control."

"But never mind that, my alter ego is not in control, I am, in fact, I shoved him into the background so hard. That the door is shut, locked and bolted shut, this is me, when I was a youngling, when Obi-wan met me. So I think you know what I'm saying, when I raced for the parts to help the senator, when I destroyed the blockade And when I gave my skills over to helping others, and never mind the award, it was the right thing to do."

"The problem in this galaxy is that no one helps each other, and not without asking or getting something in return, but you know what. I don't need awards, I do the right thing, because it feels good, it's the right thing to do. Why, because it is, I kept my honesty, my choice to do the right thing over the years now. And even my original personality traits, never mind it's five years to ten years, no matter how old I get."

"I'm still the me that Obi-wan met as a child, just as my 19 year old self, but how do you suppose my brother would take it that you framed me for something I never did." he said and Ferus paled at that. "Brother?" he repeated and Anakin nodded. "Yes that's right my mother got married five years ago, to a moisture farmer. But honestly, where I come from I never lived in luxury I never tried to sabotage someone out of jealousy."

"But long term consequences can be a very dangerous thing right now, like say oh I don't know, causing that concern I carried all my life." he said and Tru Veld swallowed hard as he answered him. "What concern if you grew up on the outside?" he asked sternly and Anakin crossed his arms at that as he answered him.. "Do you understand what it's like to have a family, loved ones, because this fear as Jedi can get dangerous."

"And since Krayne attacked my home town, to turn that fear into an obsession that results in, now. To result in my alter ego growing so strong that the last blow to the heart in my case. Well that results in killing the me that they know and he takes on a life of his own now. " he said and Obi-wan crossed his arms at the remark then."Which is something that I'm stopping at all costs if that does happen, Padawan, I'm not losing you now."

"And we already had that conversation as result here now." he said and Anakin nodded to him. "Yes and as a result a certain person never considered where his choices could lead to for the order. And in the hands of someone like our Sithlord, if he saw my powers at the same time you and father did, and ended up luring my alter ego to the darkside here. If I know one thing right now on these guys: him, Omega, and Xanatos now, it's this."

"It's that they use any means with us being completely human, but though Jedi, we're only human. We're human, and we're like everyone else, suffer heart break, grief and everything else our counterparts do now. And like everyone else, what do we suffer from that could result in a case of self destruction?" he asked and Siri nodded as Soara Attana nodded as she answered him at the question then gently at that remark.

"The seven deadly sins: Greed, anger, lust, envy, pride, sloth, gluttony, if there is one way to get to your alter ego. Then it's fueling his lust for power, and furthering his anger." she said and he nodded as he answered her gently at that. "Yes, and the fear of losing someone you love is just the beginning right now in this case at the moment. But here it is right now, as he already has everything he wants, but he still wants more."

"So Greed: the knowledge to save someone he loves: Lust, and finally the fact that there is one thing he hates most here now. It's the fact that one choice, one bad decision wrecks his life, and as a result it turns it to the ones that cause it: Anger." he said and the quartet nodded sternly as he saw the look on the duo's faces at the remark. "Said not looking at the fact that you grew up normal, you have attachments and secondly."

"One bad decision could cause that anger in you, to escalate out of control, until it erupts and results in something you can never take back. And when I'm not there to prevent the catalyst that causes it." Obi-wan said and he nodded. "That's the key point Master was trying to get me to understand and I do now, but a certain someone. They clearly don't understand that to know they are playing with fire that could turn into an inferno here."

"I just got the point to where that lesson would take me, if we don't act now Obi-wan." he said and Obi-wan nodded. "I'm the mission leader and you and I are the ones that know a few things on that formula. That Xanatos used to try and destroy us 22 years ago, are you saying that's what's going on here. Especially if this continues, and I don't end this mission now, and I mean right now?" he asked and Anakin nodded to him

And he gave a nod to him. "Yeah that's what I'm saying alright, but a certain someone never understood a thing on your past and as you also learned that. And learning that the hard way now, like I'm about to and if we don't take charge. But Obi-wan, in truth we already had that talk here, if I can't be changed back now, to take care of my family. But that's what concerns me right now, that father was right, I can bring balance, if we change a couple things."

"And first off, it's by changing this moment in time and end the mission now, before it starts. Because even one bad decision can affect us for years to come." he said and Obi-wan nodded to him. "What decision are you referring to here Anakin?" he asked and Anakin crossed his arms. "That not telling you or their mentor their weapon needs more work done on it, or not disassembling it completely to check the crystal."

"And continued use could result it causing it to short out and just as Omega fires his blaster." he said Obi-wan nodded as he went further. "Somehow, and I'm not sure how, father contacted me through the force, and gave me this." he said and passed him the book then. "That's us, and this..., 'The Final Showdown'." he read out on the cover and turned it over as he read the synopsis on the back of it, as he thought it over carefully

And his eyes went stern as he looked at Anakin gently at that. "That's this mission right now, whoever wrote this knows the outcome and what it could cause in you. So this is the reason for the beyond stern tone in your voice at him. You never lied to me before and why start now, our bond will never change. And these two cause something in that does it?" he asked and Anakin nodded to him then as he answered him then.

"Yes and evidently whoever wrote this, knew our entire lives together, leading into what they're telling their planet my future could lead to. If we don't take charge now, did Master Adi ever mention anything or did Father, after you and Siri were paired off?" he asked and he nodded to him. "There were a few things that didn't make a whole lot of sense, but that's why the Keganites closed their planet off from outsiders at the time."

"I'm just saying this for that decision, have you ever looked at the long term consequences for your choices, I know you're a unifying force. Master, what is Tru?" he asked and Ry answered that one. "Also unifying force, Darra is living force, like you are, Anakin. Can I assume this has to do with never looking at the bigger picture and where it could lead to in your case?" he asked and Anakin nodded to him gently at the question.


	2. Talking To Old Friends

**Foreshadowing The Future I: The Final Showdown**

**Disclaimers: the characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to the author and the creator of the movies.**

**Warnings: For this chapter the trio are going over the primary that caused his double in the book to turn. And before he makes it clear that one fatal mistake could have dire consequences. As his former friend and his rival never considered that possibility and to the quartet they knew this as well. As he further explains it to their mentors and to Darra then as they continue to piece together where this decision could lead.**

**This story is taking place after he learns that the blast not only did damage to Tru's lightsaber, it possibly damaged the crystal as he makes his choice right then to tell them the truth and as he prepares to change his future into who he would have been. Had he stayed clear of Palpatine as he makes one good decision after another.**

**This is also borrowing some of the conversations from my other story, as instead of Darra being killed now, it's taking the alternate reality of what if the council had called them back to the temple and they decided to run the test there. Before Anakin got hit by Sidious's rage at the loss of his plan falling apart, before the mission reactivates as Ferus gets expelled and Tru gets hold back a year now.**

**But he's still going to be paired with Padme, and the second pairing is Darra, in friendship now, as the future gets changed, as every loss he took changes as he grows more powerful as he cuts himself off from Sidious later that year now. And before the movie begins now, but this is taking place during the weeks leading into the prologue to the Attack Of The Clones later, but this story opens with the last chapter.**

**And of the Jedi Quest Novels, after the first show down, and before the middle of the story, as they return to the temple. As it asks the question now, if the council, Obi-wan and Anakin had help from our galaxy in learning what only one change in his life could do for him. As not only does he have his life in complete balance, he also gets the meaning of the prophecy and as his personality changes now.**

**What this change in her personality causes as it causes his lightsaber crystals color to change. And as he now matches Mace in color, as they also decide lzto make several changes to the story. ****as one change, does it as it changes his future, as he gets thrown into the future. As a result of their, Obi-wan, Yoda and Mace's decision, in making that choice to bring them home, before the lightsaber breaks down then.**

** And this will be a what if one change in his childhood as a padawan does for his future and the future of every Jedi in the order. As the Skywalkers, continue making changes in the past, before the purge begins as one by one every Jedi that died is cloned by the Kimonoans. As he and Padme raise Luke and Leia and it enters the original trilogy as he stayed himself now and everyone who loved him knew it too.**

**Chapter 2: A Jedi's First Duty I: Contacting Padme And Naboo **

"Focused on the future, and without paying attention to the here and now, events now, like I do. For me, I prefer the here and now, I live in the moment, never thinking about the future, I want to enjoy myself in the here and now. I focus on the here and now, but that's what I'm saying and of long term consequences, looking at how many lives are lost, because of bad decisions." he said and they both swallowed hard at that as he went on.

"But honestly the team was split in half from the second Zan Arbor came into the picture right now." he said and Soara and Darra moved to him and Obi-wan as they looked at the duo sternly. "Tell me, why should I tell you what's in my heart, my emotions, when all you're going to do is twist my words to the rest of our clan later. But too late right now, look at you, your arrogance nearly resulted in causing a riot that day." he said and Ferus swallowed hard at that.

"You remember that day, you ignored your own surroundings in favor of showing off and hot-dogging to the council and to the trio. But 500 people in that stadium, 400 politicians, and a few dozen other members and spectators, in total now. It's there were close to 950 people there all planets, but they all had one thing in common in the case of Tatooine, they needed a local, someone that spoke the language to break up a debate that went on repeatedly."

"And had I not intervened, how many would be dead or in the hospital, because of you, you acted before thinking that day, tell me, how many. Because you reacted too fast and not paying attention to what was going on and instead were showing pride and showing off. You saw the way the guards and everyone that knew me there approved of the way I handled it now?" he asked and the duo swallowed hard at that memory at the remark as Obi-wan nodded.

"Yes and you are correct, you are me as a teenager you did exactly as I wanted you to do Anakin, that's the true essence of being a padawan. But there are better ways to handle a debate or fight like this, going to violence immediately right now, and you proved that to me. You did exactly as I wanted to, and the more powerful weapon is the weapon of words, words of peace and showing the essence of the living force pulsing in you now."

"If you know the people involved then let someone that speaks the language take charge, that was the point of the test. And secondly as is opening to the living force, by proving that to us and to Adi, Tiana and Mace, you showed you understood Master's lesson perfectly." he said and Anakin nodded to him. "So to him he's holding to your humiliating him in front of your own people?" Soara asked and they both nodded to her and she crossed her arms at that remark.

"Yeah and secondly is he lied to you, again." he said and she nodded. "What did he lie about if Darra had to take charge right now?" she asked as she crossed her arms and he sighed. "The original lesson you were teaching us, I don't have to hear the words, Adi and Qui-Gon had a hand in it. As did Tiana and Damon, I knew the point and I got it in the second try, but he failed the test and lied to you." he said and she nodded sternly to him at that remark.

"What's you opinion of understanding the mentors these lessons came from and being given second hand to us, by you?" he asked and she nodded gently. "I would see that though just getting to know us, you understand this better then our own students do. As trained or not, Qui-Gon had just as much impact on you as he did on us, you are like us in training mode." she, Obi-wan and Siri said together and he nodded as Ferus looked at him in a panic he got it then.

"What's the true point to the lesson, if he got it wrong and failed another one of Adi and Qui-Gon's tests and with them, Master Yoda?" she asked and he explained that to her. "Trust in your partner and trust in the force, competitiveness and anger, rivalry have no point in this test. You must trust your partner knows what they're doing, especially if you're the younger in training then your partner." Anakin told her and she nodded to confirm that and Ferus paled.

"That's the real lesson, not what I thought it was?" he asked and they nodded to him. "Not what you thought you overheard, you were eaves dropping on us, weren't you, you were listening to our conversation. And before whatever caused Darra to go to him, Annie, why don't you give us the true point of the Jedi goal and the point of the lesson that day." Soara said using his nickname and Anakin nodded as he hid a smile at her use of his nickname then as he said it.

"How'd you know?" he asked and she smiled. "Going on a guess Annie, somehow I knew you preferred to be having a nickname. And I heard Adi and Damon mention a name that Qui-Gon and the queen called you by, I take it I guessed right, that's your nickname?" she asked and he nodded smiling to her. "Yeah it is, you got it right Master, but to answer your question, on the Jedi lesson and the true Jedi goal, in what I learned that day now."

"As the big point and I got it immediately is this: we both had strengths and weaknesses, that was for either of us to see this, but join together. Join together and we were stronger together, but merge with the strength and cover the weakness and together. Together, we are stronger together, if we set aside our differences and work together as one, Master and I got it immediately." he said and the quartet nodded as she went to a trick question.

"The fear of something, of looking like a fool is no reason to do something or not to do it, for it is a fear born in weakness, tell me padawan. Who told us that and we were teaching that to you?" she asked and he smiled at her. "Master did, he told this to Obi-wan and Obi-wan to me, change the words, but still the very same lecture." he said and the trio nodded to him. "Yes, very good, that is just the point." Siri said and he nodded as Ferus looked at him in shock.

"Fact is I understand their lectures and through them their own mentors, as I am living force, but I never show off. I am humble about my training, but that attitude very well could have backfired on you, just like you never looking at the smaller picture to see this. Where one decision can have consequences and for future generations, generation after generation of Jedi, of families that are force sensitive." he said and Ferus swallowed hard at that as he went further.

"Now I may be the chosen one and I was chosen to rise, but one single decision causes me to fall, chosen to rise, and destined to fall, because of one decision made by you. You ever consider this choice could cause future repercussions right now. Like say..., oh I don't know, a tribe of innocents to be wiped out, by my hand. And in a grief stricken black out as my alter ego lost it?" he asked and they swallowed hard at that remark as he went further then.

As Siri, Ry' and Obi-wan heard the beyond stern tone in his voice at that. "You know, where I come from, we're used to standard attacks by Tuskin raiders. But this one resulted in 46 men to be killed when they went to save my mother, and my stepfather right now. He's also nearly killed right now as a result, and one month time separation, when I'm on protection duty for my original mission results in wiping out this tribe."

"My mandate involved my wife, but as a result of this, I got to use a loophole and take her with me. Just so I could check on them, before my alter ego snaps, and I black out, and you know what happens?" he asked with a stern growl and they shook their heads shaking. As Obi-wan, listening to this, felt his heart clench, after the two times he had to live with the knowledge of a self defense situation, and knew this was even worse.

"Do you understand the meaning of a broken heart, to grieve at the loss of a family member, the loss of a loved one. Are you aware that when in the five stages of grief as Jedi if someone pushes us too hard, it could result in something you can never take back. And with it, oh I don't know, the destruction of the entire order, also by my hand, because this worry, this fear I carry in turn, turns inward and destroys me."

"And this worry, this fear, that only the council and Obi-wan know about, it turns into an obsession. All because of one thing, it, your lightsaber, causes the death and kills my best friend, who is practically my imprint, Darra." he said with a stern tone and Obi-wan heard the tone he remembered when dealing with Krayne and knew whatever he learned then. Was enough he was determined to prevent it and by any means necessary at that.

As he exchanged looks with the trio at that at the pale looks on the duo's faces at his remarks as he went on further at that. "Two blows to the heart, back to back in the next 8 months alone starting with today, result in destroying a tribe of innocents. And said being the ones that accidentally killed my mother, as things play out, in the end on that mission. I get the truth and in the worst way possible that our Sith was standing directly in front of us all this time."

"As he offered me power in order to save the people I love, as this continues, as it results, now, in something else that can not be taken back. You would be responsible for the deaths of millions to billions, starting with the order. And immediately following them is Gunray and his band of conspirators, who are all working for our Sithmaster. And as my family gets torn apart as a result, if I not caught this, and I mean now."

"And before it could happen right now, but my allegiance is to the republic, to democracy, but my alter ego stabs me in the back and creates a dictatorship now. And the ones that hate you, and for the rest of your lives are the senate, the members. Said who are friends to the order and possibly the best friends, of my wife, Queen Amidala. Or in handmaiden mode, Padme Naberrie, as she dies of a broken heart as well."

"That's the reason for this, and you know what, if you were intending on making it clear I was capable of whatever you were plotting regarding me. Well you've failed miserably right now, just like our Sithmaster has right now. Do you honestly expect me not to tell this to the entire council and immediately, just to prevent a bloodbath. And prevent it from getting started at all and as my alter ego takes total control in four years time."

"But you know who pays the prices for this long lack of vision in your case, and the most as well?" he said sternly and Ferus swallowed hard at that remark. "It's my entire family that pays the price here, starting with my son who is being trained by my mentor. And my daughter and her husband, who are left living in fear that, now. That by my grandchildren, they too, could also turn." he said and Ferus repeated that in shock then.

"But that Sithlord is never taking me alive right now and with me, my family, I'm not capable of cold blooded murder, I am a Jedi, like my father before me." he said and in response to those words, they saw a dark purple glow coming off the lightsaber. And on his belt and he turned it on, as they saw it turned to the shade the second in command. Of the Jedi Council, Mace Windu, carried and they nodded in shock as Ferus swallowed.

"Well if that tells me anything they just changed colors, control the evil in your heart and yet a guardian, you did it finally, it's over." Siri said and he nodded in relief. "It's never happening, I will never turn to the darkside, he failed, I am a Jedi, like my father before me." he said sternly and Obi-wan smiled in relief at the declaration. "There's the you I know, you would never turn on us." he said to him gently and Anakin nodded to him.

Turning it off, he pulled him into a hug and Obi-wan closed his eyes and the feeling pain and heartbreak he felt then. At the possibility that the boy he raised could become such a monster in only four years. "Not you, I'm not losing you, whatever it takes, if it means ending this mission now, I'm doing it, but this Sith is never getting his hands on you, not on his life or mine." he said as he tried to control his voice as he hold him and and Anakin pressed his forehead.

And to his, as they fused their link the duo swallowed hard at that remark. "Family?" Tru repeated and another book appeared on the cockpit dashboard at that, and Siri grabbed it. "I was meant to change the code, that's the true point, a Jedi living in both worlds. And brings balance to the force, is part of this conversation at the moment, this is what the prophecy truly meant. But in order to do so, it's possibly by two wars back to back, and evening the odds."

"Especially if our latest lost Jedi resigned from the order right now." he said and the quartet nodded. "Lets see, peace and strife, light and dark, Jedi and Sith, bring the force back into balance, how long has the republic stood exactly?" Anakin asked and Obi-wan explained that. "Over 1,000 years." he said and Anakin nodded as he looked at him gently as Ferus swallowed as he never considered his decision then.

And where it could lead as he heard the firm tone of a Jedi council member in his voice and his heart hit the floor. And as Obi-wan nodded as he heard the tone in his voice as he answered him gently. "Uh huh, what about the Jedi/Sith war, who won that, before our Sithmaster came back on the scene?" he asked and Siri answered that. "We did." she said and he nodded as he read out what the prophecy really meant then to her.

"It's like the balance point between a normal Jedi and what you called me when you, Master and Adi taught me. But everything has to be completely balanced, there have been over 1,000 years of peace, and it ended when you found me, the prophecy has begun. We out number them 10,000 to 2 if Dooku also turned to the the darkside, 1,000 years of peace, we're about to go into war." he said and they nodded to him gently.

As Ferus ended their conversation, before he could though Soara answered him. "And now it's their turn, revenge of the Sith, said revenge is we wiped them out. So they in turn do the same to us, as they're not targeting our counterparts in the Grey order. But we are their true enemies here, if this was read in the galaxy these books came from. Where they come from they have a different view of in certain cases religion now."

"We're heaven, the Sith are hell, our religion is the complete opposite to a Sith, and they are the middle ground, so in other words. We destroyed them, now it's their turn and it takes the republic with it as a result. Though if you lose your arm, and it results in your clone ending up in the uniform, if that's your alter ego." she said showing him the red tinged book and he saw a black robed, masked character carrying a red lightsaber.

"Anakin this boy carrying this lightsaber looks just like you." she said and he nodded. "I know, and this is where this choice they make leads, he's my son. I married Padme, later this year, and look at the girl, who does she remind you of, Obi-wan?" he asked and Obi-wan checked it and felt his heart shatter, as he got the point and reason at his remark. And for the stern tone in his voice, as he answered his question then gently.

"She looks like the queen, so the boy looks like you and the girl like the queen, and this is..., you're turning 20 this year. And 26 years, this book trilogy is 26 years into the future!" he said as he got it and Anakin nodded to him sternly. "Yes, father got these books from another planet, in another galaxy, across the universe, my future was being written out." he said and Obi-wan nodded as he crossed his arms as Anakin went on.

"Just give me 15 minutes you two, because this future that plays out, is only going to happen if I don't change what's coming in this mission. But this decision causes long term consequences that I will not allow if I have anything to say about. I'm a padawan, and I'm taking this directly to the council, after I explain this to my mentor. And your's with him, but this is neither the time nor place for this debate right now."

"And I mean right now, but future consequences are a serious factor and the only senator that knew about my family, the twins. Let me make this clear, but in the wrong hands my powers could be very dangerous and had I not caught this now. They would destroy bilions of innocent lives, once in the hands of a Sithlord, the one that realizes. Now this was a hostile take over is a senator, one who's always been friends of the council."

"Said is Senator Organa, he's a Jedi Loyalist and a ally of my family, as he, Obi-wan and Master Yoda, have to hide the twins from our Sith. You know the rules, always two there are, no more, no less, a Master and Apprentice. My son is just as powerful as I am, to them: Obi-wan, Master and Bail, the twins are their only chance now. To turn me back, if I did turn and you know, why, it's because Darth Vader betrayed and murdered me."

"That betray is betraying my beliefs, that murder is he knocked me into a coma, to them, they will do whatever it takes to turn me back. As I have to recreate the order, start from scratch with Ikrit out there somewhere right now. How do you suppose the twins are going to take it, if I survived and turned back as I refocus on this moment in time. As they and Han learn the truth to my turning and said is because of you right now."

"They would hate you both for the rest of your lives, as their godfather is dead, their mother, their guardians and friends, all dead. All dead, because of a single choice that caused a back to back blow to the heart and I have to live with the guilt. And for the rest of my life right now, to my baby girl she's just like me and a living force Jedi. But the higher the amount of midichlorines and the stronger you are right now."

"But because I was conceived by them, this makes my clan, so strong that if in the wrong hands it destroys them. Because of you, you are the reason for that turning, that their father, the chosen one. He turned to the darkside, because of your choices, that it cost a friend her life?" he said and they swallowed hard at that. "Not that I would blame them right now." Siri said sternly at the revelation and the duo nodded in agreement to that.

"Yes, if we had to be the ones to explain why you turned and to your children and Leia's husband. And they would want both of you arrested, boys, because not only did it nearly destroy the family. It also almost destroyed the alliance, and the alliance is our counterparts in the senate so with that. So who knew the most about your family secret, aside from Obi-wan and Master, Anakin?" Ry asked sternly and he crossed his arms.

"Bail Organa and possibly Mon Mothma, Padme's best friends in the loyalist committee are the duo, but as a result. My alter ego was too close to the chancellor that they couldn't come to us for help, but one chance now." he told him and they nodded as Soara answered him gently at that. "Obi-wan, there is one person, one group that this affects the most with us seeing her in 9 months?" he added to him and Obi-wan nodded to him.

"It's time, our Sithmaster doesn't know you and I pretended that this is not the first time we made contact with her, before he suggested to the chancellor. That you and I be assigned to her as her bodyguards, that's the distraction, keeping me away from home. And long enough she, mom dies of heart failure, not going to happen, we can keep in touch by secret. Before seeing her face to face, during our mandate later on."

"But we keep in touch with by secret." he told him and then sighed softly. "He pretends he knows everything, but omnipotence blinds him right now. But his over confidence is his weakness at the moment. But father just saved me and you with him, if we pull this right now, I don't care what he tries to give me. I can learn it from Qui-Gon, as he also said to follow my instincts now." he said and Obi-wan nodded in agreement to that.

"Don't believe everything you see in the premonitions Anakin, a dream and premonition could easily spell your self destruction. Dreams pass in time, but as they get more and more frequent, they could lead to a trauma you can't take back." he said and Anakin nodded. "Yes Master, father said the same thing." he said, but before Obi-wan could answer they heard a gentle response from their mentor himself as he answered him.

_**"Indeed, but did Master Yoda tell you I studied the Shaliman of the whills, boys?"**_ they heard and Obi-wan answered him. "He made a brief reference to it, but I didn't you think you could talk to us this way Master." he said and they heard a gentle tone._** "Well I gained enough power that I can help train you this way, and soon enough you can see me boys, Siri."**_ he said and they smiled in delight at the news.

As Anakin answered him then. "That would be great, we all miss you right now father, especially Master Yoda, Mace and Adi, at the moment. Things are possibly taking on the formula that you dealt with regarding Xanatos. And we caught the first two. If you hadn't commed me now, I would never have headed off the third to prevent the conclusion of this formula right now." he said and they knew he nodded to his remark then.

As he answered him gently at the remark as the trio went into a line gently at that. _**"I understand why Anakin, but remember that though not there with you physically, I will always be there to guide you boys, honey. I love you three and I always will, my children."**_ Qui-Gon said and the trio smiled at the declaration then. "We love you too father." the trio said together as Anakin said finished that remark.

"Well then I'm not letting you down, to prevent whatever it was that the Keganite guides told you, I will prevent it from happening in my case, I promise now." he said and they heard a gentle tone to that._**"I understand Anakin, but remember, you must trust in yourself, like Luke, he lets the premonitions control him. Listen to me, it is you and your abilities the Sithmaster wants, that is why you are suffering this."**_

_**"He wants you to brush the darkside, so you can get a taste of that kind of power. Like Luke, you let the premonitions control you, control the situation and **__** it could make an already bad situation worse. Listen to me carefully but remember Yaddle, not your fault it was just her time now. But for both of you, you allowed yourself to be drawn into shadow trap, and she still died."**_

_**"For him he tried to stop it and he learns the truth in the worst way possible your true fate, but he had to save them, but did he?"** _he said and Anakin nodded. "He tried to save Leia, Han, Chewie and Lando, but he didn't, it was them who had to save him. And he learned the truth in the worst way possible, that my alter ego didn't kill me, he replaced me, I'm in a coma and he knew that what they told him was wrong."

"I wound up learning that the hard way with Yaddle, I can't make the same mistake twice or it's going to destroy the order. I let the premonitions play out everything turns out fine and I stay myself. I do something about and I will brush the darkside or I turn as a result." he said and Obi-wan nodded as Darra said it quickly to him. "Anakin don't change to save me, your mother or the senator, stay yourself, you can still save all of us."

"By staying yourself, the only way we could die, and of a broken heart is we all lost you that way." she said and he nodded. _**"There that's exactly the point we needed you to understand now Anakin, the future is not set, there is no fate..."**_ they heard in response. "But what we make for ourselves, my one chance to change the future, is by ending this mission, before said lightsaber dies in the middle of a scrimmage."

"I have to let the premonitions play out and with you able to talk to us like this, I still have you guiding me like you used to. And when you found me at the time now, but our team is intact, though you're in the force, we have you with us in spirit now. Master, you think it's time for me to make a visit to see mom and my friends. So I know what's going on over there?" he asked and they heard a gentle tone to that remark gently at that.

_**"Yes Annie I do, in fact it's past time for a trip to see Shmi and the others, but change this point in time, change her dying of blood loss. And heart failure to a need for a healer and it's game over, as you are there to make it clear now, as your stepfather recovers now. But with it, your brother is, if you and him had been raised together, would be exactly matched now if he was a Jedi."**_

_**"But your brother is Corran as a non force sensitive, **__**Anakin, the keys are in the clues. Obi-wan, Siri, we know this to be true as well, it was your first joint mission together. That the guides gave me and Adi, break down each piece of it, by looking at the illustrations on the cover. They're afraid of a dictatorship, but the first and foremost now, is evil surrounds the Jedi and comes from them."**_

_**"What is that really saying to us now."**_ he asked and Obi-wan nodded. "The Sith are back, that's just the start of it, Father." Obi-wan and Siri said together at that news then. _**"Obi-wan one more thing, I gave you that so you can focus on this, but remember what you were like as a padawan. As a child, before and after I picked you and after we fixed the rift between us now, at the time now."**_

_**"But remember, remember what I told you, as we caught this just in time, but Anakin cracked the bring balance to the force remark. But if it was a close call, like me our Sithmaster's own mentor studied this power. **__**But those scrolls are in the restricted section of the archives right now, he learned as much as he could. And from you, my padawan, to finish his training, the council has to finish it."**_

_**"Especially Mace, Adi and Master, that's his one chance regarding the senator. **__**And 2) he learned as much as he could from you, Mace, Adi and Siri have to teach him the rest in being a master guardian." **_he said and Obi-wan nodded. _**"Boys did you ever consider what this action can cause, the negative repercussions in the future?"**_ he asked sternly and the duo swallowed hard at that.

"Looks like they didn't, but then, like you kept telling me, my sensitivity to the living force was not my strength when we were younger then the quartet were at the time. But I definitely get the point right now, but one mistake. And bad decision can cause severe ramifications for the future and can result in a trauma. And one that can definitely not be take back right now, as a result here." Obi-wan said and Anakin nodded to that remark.

As he answered that remark gently at that. "Yeah that's an understatement, but father would you say it's time to make contact with her and mom finally. It's been ten years and I'm close to graduation to my trials now?" he asked and they heard a gentle tone to that. **_"Yes Annie I do, in fact, it's passed time now, you reached the point where we, if I was still alive, right now and finished training both of you now."_**

**_"Would have suggested it's you got the chance to see her and your mother now, you get to see your mother and the others, even Padme. We know her true identity, but none of us cared about thar, our bond was in place. If I was still alive, I'd be, like am with you, Obi-wan and Siri right now. And adoptive father to her, as your Jedi parent." _**he said and they both nodded to that gently.

"Hey father, if I got this right, and in my change of personality the final prize is making it to the council. I followed the code all these years, but my philosophy came from you, feel, don't think, use your instincts. And secondly your focus determines your reality and most of all right now. Don't center on your anxieties, but keep your concentration on the here and now." he said and they heard him finish that with a proud smile in his voice

And Obi-wan nodded and in agreement to that. _**"And though you must be mindful of the future, but you must never do that, at the expose of the moment. Be mindful of the living force, my young padawan, and you both were meant to be the team. The one that changed the future of the republic, but these two don't realize that one action, one action amd choice, destroys the team."**_

_**"Their fear of your powers, are and will their self destruction and with it the total destruction of the old ways of the order. **__**But if I wasn't sure before, this attitude may not match Bruck's but he's still as arrogant as Bruck was and his pride. His pride, envy and jealousy will be his total self destruction, but there is several possibilities in all honesty, Anakin's mother could be one reason."**_

_**"Darra could be it, they came up with many possibilities that were the reason he turned. But all of them centered around the same fear, Obi-wan." **_he said and Obi-wan nodded to that firmly. "That fear was losing someone he loved now, but his fear at losing Padme, was the big one now. His premonitions of her dying in childbirth, that was really spelling out his pending turn to the darkside now, alright I get it now."

"What's happening to you, my brother, you're sounding more and more like me?" he asked and Anakin smiled as he answered him. "You wanted me to change and you got your wish at the moment, but this is me, if I was a member of the council, right now. But not just the council, my chosen fighting form was meant to release all the anger. In me and out of me and into the blade, Vaapad was meant to do just that."

"As it brings you close to the edge, without crossing entirely. Djem So, that does the same thing, but only a Master Guardian understands this. I am a Master guardian, control the evil in my heart and yet I am a guardian, I'm not dangerous." he said and they paled at that and Obi-wan nodded smiling sternly at that. "And that's exactly what I wanted to hear Anakin, you know you can do this, but if we crack down on each piece."

"And we have our Sithmaster and can prevent the first two scenarios and do the others right now. But first we have to discover the identity of our Sithmaster, his real name, though why the Chanceller would say that to you is beyond me right now. Though if we reorganized what he meant by that, and with that, that's the first thing. Now that I really want to know here what does that mean." Obi-wan said and she nodded as she said it.

"There that's what I needed you to understand little brother, you're not dangerous Annie, in all honesty now. It's not the powers that make you dangerous, it's how you use them that counts, you can still be a Jedi, you just have to remember. Though ten years older and wiser, the you I know, the you Obi-wan and Qui-Gon met years ago. It's still intact, you're still you, just ten years older and wiser." Siri said, smiling gently to that remark.

And he nodded as Obi-wan nodded to that. "And if this continued in the same direction this was going in if Master decide and chose now to contact us. You're his sister, our family is us three, Adi, and Qui-Gon, we needed a key to unlock where this was headed. And we just got it now, but if what you have to tell me right now is the reason and I'm ending this, right now, before whatever happens on this mission leaves the door open."

"As for your remark right now, you're right and with that in mind here at the current moment. Indeed, this is a matter of life and death in your case at the hands of your alter ego, I'm not losing you without a fight, my brother." he said and Anakin nodded. "I know, but you're my best friend brother, more then friends or brothers. But we're family, but you're my brother, so like the council and mom, I would never lie to you, ever."

"And I'm not losing you anymore then you want to me, but that's exactly the problem to balance myself out. In being a father, husband, and a Jedi, it's a matter of knowing I can change back now. Especially if I do turn, but the acts that are going to come with it, including dealing with Jabba, if he pushes me to hard, regarding this. But that's the real problem right now, the fact that Padme and the twins knowing it now finally."

"That I'm changing back at the moment, they know it, as does Nejaa and Bail Organa, as I spared Nejaa's life, and immediately following that. I stage my own death in a ship crash to hide us from our Sithmaster at the time. But this determination to pretend that I'm never going to turn back could lead to your self destruction. In not just reconstituting the order, but your friendship with Padme and me, when she knows I'm returning."

"Obi-wan listen to me, the fact that our last encounter, if this plays out all the way to where it could, and she got the news. That I was still alive, she could decide she could try to turn me back as the twins are the key to that now. But every Jedi master that was willing to give it a shot believed I could return, but if you kept thinking it. That it could never happen it would have her resenting you for the rest of your life."

"And with her, my children, if I died because of it, as you do the damage directly in front of whoever of the twins came running to stop it, especially if said twin is Leia. Because you never listened to her or me, and still used my alter ego's name, to her nothing changed would ever change. After she changed my appearance back to what I looked like before my turning now, but this over protectiveness, this arrogance in you, to her."

"Is beyond self absorbed, she knows she can turn me back, and with her the twins now, I know her so well that to her, if you made that choice, to kill me at the time. And even though I was making progress, would have her so furious she'd throw you out of her and the twins lives now. If she decided to return to find me, get us back together, the act of thinking I never changed back, that this psychosis you hold right now."

"From when the twins are 5 to 14, is going to have her thinking you're not thinking like a non force sensitive. And keeping me trapped as my alter ego now, and till you admit you were wrong and me stuck like that till I let go of the hate finally at you." he added and Obi-wan nodded in understanding at the remark as he went further at that remark then. "Though the same could be said for Dorme, she was with us when Rabe, Sabe."

"Padme and we were on Coruscant, during the blockade that year at the time now, the girls were going to be concerned here. That you're holding on to this, could result in throwing both of you out of our lives. As to Padme, the fact remained that so long as she continued acting like this and you pretending I'm manipulating them. And until I get a blow taken right to the chest, is going to have her hating you and resenting you now."

"But if I changed back then why is my lightsaber still red, answer I never got the chamce to change crystals, as I've been in hiding for several weeks. I just go out there and directly to Ilum, or return to the temple to get some new crystals and I'm dead. And secondly I just got out of surgery and the damage done by wherever the fight was. Why that landed me in that suit, had weakened my lungs and heart and that suit."

"It was meant to keep me alive right now, now that I just got out of surgery two weeks earlier and the doctors assigned me a medical droid. What's going to happen if you refuse to believe I changed, and the surviving members of the order, that's including Nejaa and Master know I did?" he asked and Obi-wan nodded as he went further to that. "Making progress in the council's eyes, though once thought that if a Jedi turned."

"That they could not be turned back, we're getting evidence to the contrary of that, he's absolutely right, Obi-wan, if Nejaa and Master Yoda, even Bail now. They thought you could return from the darkside, this would be the knowledge of the ages as you trained students. And in how to fight the darkside now, but to the council this is worth so much as he could become the master, now, this was the key point in the prophecy."

"That went to the darkside and then returned as he started training the new recruits in how to resist mind manipulations of a Sith. To fight the trio as they try to control you now, the key to that is the love of friends and family, as you were returning to yourself again. And till finally releasing the hate completely and that's it as you're back finally as our brother, father and husband, and student." Siri said and he nodded to that remark.

As Obi-wan gave nod of agreement to her thoughts as he answered him gently to that remark. "So this is the you I know, but this Jedi trap was a way to destroy you, your stress levels are out of control. Leading into the final destruction of the Jedi, and with it into the final destruction of the republic, we make a few changes. And you stay yourself forever, to make sure Vader never learns that the twins are alive, let alone she is.

"We have to go into hiding as a result, our family, but your parents and hers, they know you're both alive now as a result as we fake it. But the safe house, it could be on anyone of 3 dozen planets we went to, even Melida/Daan as by then Siri and I are married. Our Jedi family is intact now and we're together for good, as we train the twins. And in the basics, before you and I take him to Tatooine and you stay with your parents."

"Leia is taken to Alderaan and the council is in hiding on every planet that held a lot of very bad memories to your alter ego." Obi-wan said and he nodded to him gently as he looked at him. "Yeah that's what I mean alright to make sure you never lose me, it's time now, we have to tell her where this is going to lead. You and the Jedi know, the senate, in the loyalist committee knows and even our parents know, it's not a secret."

"But we're married, we're expecting and you all know this now, I'm equaled out and now, with it so are you, you are me as young adult or teenager, you allowed yourself to reflect that day as you realized it. You also have to return to the weeks after Gala, you spent months in real world, I was raised in the real world now. We're exactly matched and you're my big brother, so what else exactly, we have to act like our third now.."

"Soon enough you're going to be living on Tatooine, helping me train Luke, we have to be like everyone else now, my brother." Anakin told him and he nodded he read the subtext then as he looked at his fellow mentors and Darra gently. "Well one thing's for sure is that you learned as much as you could from me. Mace and Adi have to finish your training right now." Obi-wan said to hum and he nodded to him gently at that

"Hold it a second now." he said and the trio and Darra nodded, as Anakin thought over a way to contact Padme Amidala and smiled as he dialed the palace frequency. "Senator Amidala, this is Padawan Skywalker, do you read, repeat, this is Padawan Skywalker, do you read me?" he asked and a second later a man that looked like the captain, he and Obi-wan met before appeared on the camera as he answered him gently at that.

_**"Did you say Padawan Skywalker, son?"** _he asked and and he nodded. "Yes this is the Jinn/Skywalker/Kenobi team reporting in Captain. If you know Dack Panaka, I need to speak directly to him and Senator Amidala, please I need to speak to the senator. But if not her then Captain Panaka and Governor Bibble please." he said to him gently and a second later, the captain of her guard appeared and got in front of the camera.

_**"Yes son I read you, what is it?"**_ he asked and Obi-wan smiled as he got the idea. "Is Senator Amidala there on Naboo, or is she at the capital Captain. May have been a while, but we wanted to talk to her and it's good to see you as well?" he asked and he explained that. _**"She's at the capital, but this is a welcoming surprise I was wondering if I was ever going to see you two again, Master Kenobi, Anakin."**_

_**"Well this answers that question Master Kenobi, it's good to see you two again, so what's this about boys?" **_he asked and Anakin crossed his arms. "I just learned a few things that are going to test everything we thought was once true, but do you know what a Sithlord is?" he asked and the man went ramrod straight at the title as he answered him at the question in shock as he quickly answered his question then firmly.

_**"Yes, but they were supposedly wiped out here."** _he said and Anakin nodded. "Well we just got evidence to the contrary right now, the lunatic that attacked Master. That was a Sithlord, his mentor is human, we're trying to crack who he is, his non force sensitive identity. Once done, you, as our allies are the first to know, followed by Senators Organa and Mothma." Obi-wan said and Anakin finished that sentence at the remark gently.

"Well we were wrong, this debate that the senator is dealing in, it's all a Jedi trap Captain. The character you saw Qui-Gon and Obi-wan get into a fight with was the apprentice of the Sithmaster. I don't have a complete picture, but once I do, I'm telling the loyalist committee, but here it is now. There was a Jedi prophecy of a Jedi born and raised in both worlds that would bring balance now, as that balance now."

"Said is balance to the force, but Obi-wan's choice to choose Tatooine, that wasn't by chance, he was meant to find me, before the Sith did. I'm that chosen one, it was my destiny to change the code, so we can fall in love and get married. But the clock is ticking and this oncoming war that the senate is debating about. This is part of a trap, to wipe us out, this is a Jedi trap and just fighting this war, we, the Jedi, go extinct as a result."

"Before the Sith calls treason as a reason to wipe us out and turns the republic into a dictatorship." he said and the older man nodded in shock to that as he answered him. _**"Great that's just great, alright, to pull this off, now that you told me that, I can give you the Senator's frequency to reach her son. She's going to want to hear from you now anyway, as she finally gets to see you as you are now finally."**_

_**"She never said it in a while, but I know she misses you and Master Kenobi. Just hearing from you right now, she would want to know this information."** _he said and Obi-wan nodded in agreement to that. "Thank you Captain, but the mission we're on is on a hold now, as we're trying to crack this code Master gave us right now. But the teams you see with us, this woman next to me, she's my team partner, Dack."

"My team and the Galia/Tachi team are partners when our team went on double missions. Long story, but Granta Omega, he's a Sith want to be, but his father is owner of Offworld, my past on several missions just came back to haunt me. But at the moment, if this continues in the way it's heading right now. And the results are it could be a ticking time bomb waiting to go off, my padawan is already stronger then the padawan trio."

"And way ahead of them too, I know and as does the council, he's just months away from his trials, but he's training to be a master guardian and that means. It's time for Masters Windu and Gallia to finish his training right now in this case. But things right now, we're close to the finish before you see us again right now in person. But 10 years training you're seeing how good he became, if we get assided to you for another mission."

"And we all knew, with his growing up in the real world, that it's beyond dangerous to push a student this strong." he said and they heard another voice as the planet governor appeared at that. _**"Which is what right now, if you decided to comm us finally?"** _he asked and Obi-wan looked at the panicked looks on the duo's faces as he said it. "That the key lesson could leave the victim traumatized for life at the moment, reason being."

"Is that loss combines with another as two losses come together as one. And then wipe out a tribe of innocents, Anakin has already been through one too many traumas as it is. And he doesn't need this added on to it right now, as such, this is what I have to discuss with her, we haven't seen her in years this is our one chance to change things now." he said and the duo that knew their team nodded gently in understanding to that.

"Anakin already made it clear, and this is me, before I turned into who you remember me as Captain, Governor. But this is me when I was living on Melida/Daan for several months and Granta's father just barely missed killing our mentor, Master Yoda. But as a result that one mission changed my life, but ever since right now. My past came back to haunt me in two missions, but first this and then another." he said and they nodded to him.

_**"So this is you when living as a non force sensitive not long after you became a padawan, alright I take it that's dangerous as well as a result here now too. So changed demeanors you could sympathize with us, though Anakin grew up that way. And you both are connected to us, and it's because of the senator as you wre there helping us protect her?"**_ Panaka asked and he nodded to him gently.

"Yes, that's right, I learned something that would take years to get over at the time, to me. It's the only way, as he sees my past as it recreated itself for him, and the other reason, Zan Arbor, she's back on the loose here. But she's already killed the son of a senator, out of her obsession regarding the force. So as of right now, we're both getting over losing Master Yoda's partner in the council, her name is Master Yaddle."

"We don't need anything else making it worse right now, in his case." he said and the duo nodded in understanding as Anakin finished that remark. As Obi-wan wrapped his arm across Anakin's shoulders then and the trio hid a smile at that. **_"I take it with you choosing that side of you, it's making it easier to bond more deeply?"_** Panaka asked him and he nodded to him gently at the remark as Anakin said it for both of them.

Just as he was saying it then, a black book appeared on the dash and Soara grabbed it then. "If that's focused on the mission that brought us together, then the first two chapters are focused on me, hit chapter three. If this says it for sure, then it means I was right that the trade federation is working with the Sith to destroy us and the republic." Anakin told her and she nodded as she checked and then saw it, in the truth

And nodded as her eyes narrowed in anger then. "If he is hiding plain sight, then he met me at the same time Palpatine did the day you guys took me with you to Coruscant at the time." Anakin told them and she nodded. _**"That transmission that was sent to track you down, but just as that character nearly runs you down. Before seeing him face to face at the hanger door that day, but that is one situation here."**_

_**"Regarding having a possible Jedi initiate getting involved that month, in one way and by actually piloting one if our starfighters at the time. **__**And with it, having said student piloting it into the ship, that is something I'm not likely to forget either."** _Bibble said in response and he nodded. _**"Before we had to split up the teams and he joins Ric, but each grouping had their own mission."**_

_**"And I think he interpreted Qui-Gon's orders as get involved in the dogfight in orbit that day, if Ric told us he destroyed the droid control ship."**_ Panaka said and he nodded to him. "No kidding, but the fighter was on autopilot, and it only made sense for Artoo to be with me at the time. But we keep this up and he's going to be my astro droid, before turning into a family droid." Anakin said and Panaka nodded, bemused.

"Yes and you ended up nearly giving us a heart attack at the fact you gunned down the destroyers before we got out of the hanger." Obi-wan told him at the memory then as they exchanged looks of concerned annoyance at the remark as she answered him. "Just found it alright, Gunray is working with our Sithmaster Captain, boys." Soara said and Panaka nodded in shock to the news then as Anakin nodded as he said it to them.

"Looks like the partnership never quit at the moment, they gathered more followers and the results are it resulted in the oncoming war. That is being debated in the senate right now, over the army creation act that the Senator's still working on right now, these characters, they're all working for our Sithmaster. I'm just saying this for both of us right now, that we hope diplomacy plays itself out, but with the way this is looking.

The day the republic no longer functions is the day we lose it right now." he said and they nodded to that._** "Well lets hope that day never comes right now."**_ Sio Bibble told him and they nodded in agreement to that. "Tell me about it right now, any word on Gunray, in the court's decisions?" he asked and he sighed in annoyance to that question as he answered his question. "Gunray?" Tru and Ferus repeated and the duo nodded.

"Nute Gunray, the viceroy of the trade federation, and I'm just repeating Qui-Gon's remarks, but these federation types are cowards. But they don't want to mess with us and he made a bad situation worse, by attempting to kill my team, before they got to me. And before I had to blow up the blasted ship from the inside at the time." Anakin told them and Panaka and Bibble nodded as they exchanged looks

As Bibble answered him, and as he looked between them gently. **_"Despite, several hearings in court, Nute Gunray is still the viceroy of the trade federation. So who's part of this plan to destroy you and destroy the order. If our Sithmaster is determined to get his hands on you?"_** he asked and Anakin sighed. "I'm searching for the non force sensitive identity of our Sithmaster, once done, I can tell you then."

"But the Jedi and the Loyalist committee have to work as one, this is a Jedi trap, we change the next four years And it turns into a Sith trap, as we get the entire order cloned, and that everyone, but me, Master and Obi-wan go into hiding. But Masters Windu, Adi and Siri here are teaching me a few new things. And that could help prevent this in my case, I'm what they call a master guardian, because the red of evil."

"Honestly, I learned as much as I could from Obi-wan, to finish my training, I have to be trained by the council, but here's a question for you. What's your opinion of a couple students trying to frame me for something I never would do. You both met me as a child you know this captain, and their decisions bring about the downfall of the Jedi. And with it the senate and the republic, now, as we believe in democracy at the moment."

"Because they're determined to prove I'm turning to the darkside, reason being now here at the moment. Now as a Jedi my training is the concern of only Obi-wan and the council, I learned our lesson, and he doesn't want to hear the truth. Now, that I was telling Obi-wan the training lesson he wanted me to learn and I did that alright, but said student. He is unifying that refuses to capitulate to me, a living force, when during said lesson

"I was the one that dealt with the technology. Said is being used in said invasion, said invasion as close to yours as possible, before giving a threat Before seeing the girl he's in love with looking at him in disgust here, and she moved to me, his rival. I'm his rival, and everything he wants I already have it, the master, the attention of the council. And most of all is the girl he likes, my friend?" he said and the duo nodded in disgust at the news.

_**"If we were along for the ride and heard whatever he said to you, I would see this in the way your friend there would right now kiddo. But that's no excuse for that remark whatever he said to you, or his jealousy at the fact you earned that trusy."** _he heard and a young woman moved forward and he smiled at her. "Hey Lieutenant, good to see you." he said and she smiled at him gently at the title.

**_"Not quite kiddo, it's lieutenant commander now, I was promoted five years after we separated at the time."_** she told him and he nodded. **_"Congratulations Commander, I'm glad to hear that, if there ever was a need for my helping you out a second time. And I'd do it in a heartbeat and join your squadron, ten years maybe, _****_but the me you remember is still in full control here."_**

**_"So I would gladly do it again to help you out."_** he told her and she chuckled at the news. _**"Rick, Dave and I would love to have you as part of our wing for another mission, I heard most of what you told the captain. And you're right this is reason enough to contact the ones it most affects. If this Sithmaster's identity is someone we all know here."** _she told him and he nodded to that in agreement gently.


	3. Talking To Old Friends II

**Foreshadowing The Future I: The Final Showdown**

**Disclaimers: the characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to the author and the creator of the movies.**

**Warnings: ****This story is taking place after he learns that the blast not only did damage to Tru's lightsaber, it possibly damaged the crystal as he makes his choice right then to tell them the truth and as he prepares to change his future into who he would have been. Had he stayed clear of Palpatine as he makes one good decision after another.**

**This is also borrowing some of the conversations from my other story, as instead of Darra being killed now, it's taking the alternate reality of what if the council had called them back to the temple and they decided to run the test there. Before Anakin got hit by Sidious's rage at the loss of his plan falling apart, before the mission reactivates as Ferus gets expelled and Tru gets hold back a year now.**

**But he's still going to be paired with Padme, and the second pairing is Darra, in friendship now, as the future gets changed, as every loss he took changes as he grows more powerful as he cuts himself off from Sidious later that year now. And before the movie begins now, but this is taking place during the weeks leading into the prologue to the Attack Of The Clones later, but this story opens with the last chapter.**

**And of the Jedi Quest Novels, after the first show down, and before the middle of the story, as they return to the temple. As it asks the question now, if the council, Obi-wan and Anakin had help from our galaxy in learning what only one change in his life could do for him. As not only does he have his life in complete balance, he also gets the meaning of the prophecy and as his personality changes now.**

**What this change in her personality causes as it causes his lightsaber crystals color to change. And as he now matches Mace in color, as they also decide to make several changes to the story. ****as one change, does it as it changes his future, as he gets thrown into the future. As a result of their, Obi-wan, Yoda and Mace's decision, in making that choice to bring them home, before the lightsaber breaks down then.**

**And this will be a what if one change in his childhood as a padawan does for his future and the future of every Jedi in the order. As the Skywalkers, continue making changes in the past, before the purge begins as one by one every Jedi that died is cloned by the Kimonoans. As he and Padme raise Luke and Leia and it enters the original trilogy as he stayed himself now and everyone who loved him knew it too.**

**Chapter 3: Contacting the Naboo Part II: The Truth And The New Code**

"Tell me about it, but that's the reason for the conversation you heard between Obi-wan and Master, this character is seeing it the same way right now. Reason is I grew up normal at the time here, to him that's dangerous, but what's even more dangerous in my eyes. And honestly, is he can't control the impulse to show off to the council or to my mentor, but you remember when we met, I did what I did for a good deed.

"And not for showing off, I'm humble on winning my first race, but one chance at getting the shot correct. And it was by blind luck that the torpedoes hit exactly where they were supposed to. But I was shooting blind when I did that, when you saw the it exploding Commander." he said and she nodded. _**"I get why, but I take it you never wanted to talk about these traumas with them."** _she asked and he nodded to her gently.

"Go ahead and tell them, may have been a couple of weeks, but doesn't matter, they're friends and allies. The planets who were connected to us, if this goes through, is Tatooine and Naboo." Obi-wan said and he nodded, just as he was answering they heard a very familiar voice. _**"Captain, Commander, Governor who are you talking to?"**_ they heard and Anakin smiled in delight at that as he answered that question for them

As he answered the voice. "They're talking to us actually Padme, been a long time, Padme, it's me. But remember, before we separated, the ceremony after we freed your planet. Ten years maybe, but still me, I just matured from the boy you remember, this is me now at the moment now." he said and heard an immediate answer to his voice. _**"Annie, is that really you?"**_ she asked quickly as she moved into full view of the camera and he smiled at her.

"Yeah it's me Padme, been a long time." he said and she smiled in delight at seeing him. _**"It's been far too long, Annie, hello Obi-wan, it's good to see you both again."**_ she said and Obi-wan smiled back at her as he looked at her as he answered her. "You too Senator, it's good to see you again, if you two need to tell me and admit it, I'm fine with it, once we get assigned to you on mission or mandate now." he told her and she nodded as she smiled at the duo.

**_"Well I know you on sight, to answer the other question. And on Captain Panaka's replacement that's his nephew, Typho' he's the head of the senatorial guards. _**_**So what's going on if you chose now to contact me exactly?"**_ she asked and he explained that. "Our Sithmaster, the one that is the mentor to the one that killed Qui-Gon, we just had a run in with him right now on this mission that we're on at the current moment right now."

"Before you ask, this is me, when I was dealing with the revolution on Melida/Daan, my non force sensitive side." he said and she nodded as he went on. "We just discovered a plot that could have severe repercussions actually, but what's your opinion to a couple jealous padawans attempting to set him up. And when we both know he would never do what they tried here as well?" he asked and she explained that as her tone went stern at the remark as she said it.

As she looked into his eyes gently. _**"They're afraid of him ever since this scientist got her hands on him and to him, his rival, he's dangerous. Why, because he acts like a non force sensitive, because he can relate to us non force sensitives and he gives without wanting anything in return?"** _she asked and he nodded and she nodded. "Yeah that's it exactly right now." Anakin told her and she nodded sternly as she said it.

_**"I would see this if it resulted in destroying everything we ever worked for as they both deserved to be tried and convicted for this. Anakin when I met him was already very powerful at this stage. And with us 5 years apart, his powers tripled in strength now. Since we saw each other, but honestly, whatever this is, he would never do that he couldn't do that at all whatever it is."**_

_**"But**__** who is the catalyst exactly if it did too, and**_** _our Sithmaster is hoping it would happen?" _**she asked and he explained that as he answered her gently. "It's my friend Darra, the girl next to me." he said and she nodded as she looked at Darra standing next to him. "Hi Padme, my name is Darra Thel Thanis, I'm his best friend in Jedi training." she said and Padme nodded smiling._** "Nice to meet you Darra."** _she said and Darra smiled at her then.

_**"Let me guess, you're the Jedi version to Amee?"** _she asked and Darra nodded to her smiling. "I am, but I pulled it off in the second this guy here tried to provoke him into losing his temper at the time. Same strategy she used to use on him whenever Sebulba, was testing his temper a bit too much right now. But he lost points by me for that situation and it's split the team in half ever since right now." she said and Padme nodded as she answered her at that.

_**"If you're with him and his best friend, could you do me a favor if this is heading where I think it is right now?"** _she asked and Darra nodded. "Don't worry I'll keep him focused, he's not going to get hurt, I got his back, always." she said and Padme nodded smiling in relief at the news. "Alright ladies, you can compare notes, later, but we better focus right now." Anakin said and they chuckled at that remark, as he explained it to her gently at that.

"With you guys being the same type of girl, I suppose you'd see this as what I could never tell these two, I could tell you?" he asked and they both nodded in agreement. _**"If Amee and Melee heard this they'd say the same, but your progress in your therapy is none of their business. So why should they care, when us girls know you'd do anything to protect us, though you'd never go that far."** _Padme said and Darra nodded to that news firmly.

"And that's why I was annoyed, and never said it to them, because my rival here is going to twist my words to our Jedi clan. My training clan, in the temple, there's ten members per clan, and Darra and the duo are three of the ten other members of my clan, not counting me. As a result, what I could never tell them I told it to Obi-wan and the council, let alone their own mentors and parental mentors." he told her and she nodded in agreement to that gently.

_**"If you never want to talk about it to them, why are they scared of you, you grew up a non force sensitive, and I knew you better then anyone. Well next to Qui-Gon and Obi-wan, and your mother and the sextet of friends of your's I met when you invited me to spend several nights with you."** _she said and he nodded in agreement to that remark as he answered her at that remark with a gentle look at that.

"I know, but to them my being about to act like I used to is dangerous, and to them it's not just my title right now. And I'm the chosen one of the Jedi, but I was meant to bring balance to the force, what that means is that the republic has a cancer growing in it. It's that balance is out of balance for 1,000 years since the Sith were destroyed, the peace, it has thrown the force out of balance, and we're close to going to war." he said and she nodded in shock to that.

_**"This Sithmaster is meant to destroy the republic and impose a dictatorship?"**_ she said to clarify and he nodded. "Yeah and he was hoping to use my alter ego to do so, but Qui-Gon gave me a way to stop his plans of getting me in order to do it right now." he said and she nodded as she moved closer to the camera. _**"How, what's the key exactly if you're saying that?"** _she asked him and he explained that to her gently as he went over it then firmly.

"I had this situation once already with Master Yaddle she was killed on a mission 18 months ago, but I let the vision play out and the me you know. This me stays intact, I do something about these visions for a second time, and they play out, but the one focused on you. You dying in childbirth, spells out my impending turn to the darkside, I have to let the image play out." he said and she nodded as her eyes narrowed in anger as she answered him then gently.

_**"Dying in childbirth, I told you I was pregnant, after whatever happened this time on this mission, so you're under too much stress as it is. But you and I got married, and I was pregnant and just weeks away from having our children and I told you this. And you're carrying guilt that you had to do it again, take another life in self defense, though the culprit was disarmed, literally?"**_ she asked and he nodded to her softly.

"Yeah that's exactly what I do mean, but not one child or another, we have twins, a boy and a girl." he told her and she nodded smiling. _**"You're the father of my children, if it meant keeping our family intact, it would mean we have to go into hiding, because if our Sithmaster lost you. He's going to want our children, but I'm not losing our babies or you to the darkside whatsoever."**_ she said and he nodded in agreement to that gently.

"Trust me I know that Padme, and he already told me this as well, but if we were normal, and he would have named me the twins, godfather, and Siri their godmother." Obi-wan told her and she smiled at the offer. _**"I'm saying the same thing, you are my future husband's best friend and older brother and sister, I'd be honored if you were part of our family."** _she said and he smiled at the remark, as he answered her.

"In between returns to the capital, I got his back, you have my word, I'll take care of him." he said and she nodded smiling to that remark. "What are you doing, they're outsiders?!" Tru said in shock and he and Obi-wan turned around at that as Anakin said it for both of them at that sternly. "No, they're old friends of our's that, like us, we can be completely honest with at the moment, you don't know them, so before you judge, get to know them first."

"Buster, and for the record, they're all adults who were there when I got them off Tatooine, they are my friends, before I became a Jedi. And watch your mouth you two, she's a lady, and she deserves respect right now, but she is my entire life, and the girls my world, and together they make up my entire life. If you want to be a Jedi, learn to be polite and watch your manners Tru." he said sternly to him and the duo flinched at that as Obi-wan nodded.

"Acting like a gentlemen and showing the proper respect for a lady, is all part of being a Jedi, if you know the person in question right now. But this disrespect is behavior unbecoming of a Jedi you two, so watch your mouth, there is a lady in the room." Ry' said sternly and Anakin nodded. "I grew up on the outside, I show the type of appeal any father would want for their daughter, well if Ruwee met me, he's going to agree with that and as would Will."

"To answer that question, he's Amee's father: Wilhelm Farcloud, he's known me all my life, and knows I never changed to know I would, if she and I were together, I would be everything he ever wanted for her and that attitude disqualifies you." he said and Obi-wan nodded in agreement to that as he said it "Indeed, living force lesson 101: before judging someone, get to know them first, as you see more in this then thought possible."

"And you're correct Anakin, there's the act of a gentleman I want to see right now we are their friends, we knew each other. And for a couple of weeks you two, but that two week basis changed things forever between us. And secondly this was how Anakin became a Jedi, they were his first mission, as a Jedi padawan. And before I became his master and mentor." Obi-wan said to the duo with a stern tone and they flinched at that.

"Much to learn on the living force, and never mind that, but seriously, Didi and Astri were one lesson. And Cerasi and Nield were the other, but again this was the way I learned so much on the living force. If both of you focused more on the force to hear the truth between conversations, you would learn alot from him. He's like me, but as a padawan, he's me as young teenager to young adult." he added as Anakin answered her question.

"And we would see as you both failed in your training because of this issue you have on him. And him never telling you anything the four us see this as it's only normal for him. And his reconnecting to someone connected to his past, before he became a Jedi." Soara told them sternly and Siri finished that. "And that is why both of you failed in your training, as much as you proclaim, you haven't learned anything."

"And what else you failed is the very act of which he just showed of being gentlemen, if you're jealous he has a bond with a woman. And said is knowing what he's like, as knowing he's more gentlemen then you both are." she said and they paled at that condemnation then as Anakin turned back to Padme then. "Sorry My Lady, but yeah that's the reason, I never talk about my fears or my traumas with anyone, in my peers."

"But I do with the council, Ben and my healer, she's Obi-wan's age, but the trio next to Obi-wan. They're all part of his clan, so anything personal that needs to be said, is said to them, a few other masters, next to the council and Obi-wan himself. But to them this is considered dangerous, in their eyes, as I never tell them. And aside from Darra, anything I feel, in fact I never confide in them what goes on in my therapy sessions."

"And everything I hide from them has the leader twisting my words, and is listening to private conversations, between me and Obi-wan?" he asked and Siri saw Ferus pale at that as Panaka crossed his arms. **_"Never mind the formality Annie, we knew each other a long time, so just use my name." _**she told him and he nodded to her._ **"That I understand, if something happened that left you traumatized this time."**_

**_"You would tell me what happened this time to leave you this shaken up and traumatized, like your friend there, I understand you just as easily."_ **she said and Panaka nodded in agreement to her thoughts. _**"Yes and I completely agree with that at the moment, what traumas and therapy need to be discussed. And what is considered confidential between the patient and the therapist."**_

**_"Your mother would see it the same way, as would the Senator as well, as you told us adults and family."_ **Panaka told him and Padme snapped it out at that remark as she answered him then sternly.**_ "You're right I do Dack, whoever decided on this and they're playing with fire and the ones that get burned are innocent people. Annie, did you learn anything else?" _**she asked and he nodded to her gently.

"Yeah, this situation we're right now is the cause and the tribe that accidentally killed mom is the effect." he said and she nodded, before her eyes narrowed in realization. **_"Oh my gods, you mean that two losses come together as one. And wipe out a tribe of innocents?!" _**Panaka said in shock and he nodded. "Yeah I do mean that Captain, the girl you see next to me is my best friend." he said and they nodded gently to him.

**_"Where did you get the information from exactly to find out where this is heading right now?" _**Padme asked and he explained that to her. "Master found these on a planet that created our entire life story, our past, present and future, Padme. But I was meant to change the code, so we fall in love and get married honey." he said and she smiled at the wording as she read through that and then grinned in delight at that.

**_"The next mission that brings us back into each other's lives is the one that has you acting as mybodyguard. But that sums it up, my sister and parents meet you, we tell them the truth to what you just told me, the council changed the code. And you're training to join the council right now, you're also the one who changed the code, what's the future say?"_ **she asked and he explained that to her.

"We marry and have twins, our daughter falls in love with a former smuggler and we saved his life, by his accepting our charter. In the end our family is the one defense the new republic has against the Empire, the the dictatorship. And against the re-emergence of our current problem in the senate, but Gunray is working for the Sithmaster. This whole thing is Jedi trap, Padme." he told her and she nodded to the news gently.

**_"And said Jedi trap is meant to kill me in the process, because I lose you to the darkside, not going to happen. If this was me, I'd tell her to follow her heart, then do her duty, but you better take this to my committee, who do we become in the future?"_ **she asked and he explained that. "They're the leaders of the rebellion against the dictatorship, I'm going on a guess, Mon, Bail, even Jan."

"We're turning this into a Sith trap, so play along, but first thing's first, Captain Typho, just trust me, we have to pull a decoy, Corde's going to be cloned. So she survives this, but we have 8 months to work this out, ladies, you're having us involved in protection duty." he told them and her handmaidens nodded to him as Dorme said it smiling. **_"So let me guess, Obi-wan, the woman next to is your soulmate."_**

**_"And so we have an easier time doing this, but we have a long 9 months until we hit that point right now. If we have someone gunning for the senator, but in your case, regarding this situation and your rival and his accomplice. I would see this as beyond cruel right now."_ **she said and Panaka nodded in agreement to her thoughts as he answered that sternly then to him at that as he looked at the duo.

_**"I would consider this illegal, as a result, setting you up to take the fall and it kills a bunch of innocent people. But do these little fools understand what one mistake can cause and the long term consequences for it. If you turned to the darkside, it could do more then wipe out a tribe, it could kill billions. But you changed back and then helped repair the damage, at the time now."**_

_**"And before the ones in the committee that created the alliance get the truth if these two fools survive this. **__**That doesn't make you dangerous, it's just very clear that anything personal, as you grew up like we did. But this is considered personal and private, but to sabotage you. And for you not telling them anything, because you want to mourn in private like a non force sensitive."**_

_**"And the rival is twisting your words, to make it sound like you're turning and by setting you up. And by you knowing someone's weapon was broken and you never saying anything, at the time here. **__**But that's beyond cold blooded right now at the time here, a**__**side from that. We all know this about you, son, you would never do this cruel and cold blooded, you would be a good padawan."**_

_**"And turn that information into Obi-wan and your mentor quartet, as well as the council immediately, but I know you. **__**I know you would never do something like this **__**would see this, like every planet in the loyalist committee. And especially the senator, they barely know you, we got to know you very quickly. And that they should be tried for the destruction of the order and the senate."**_

_**"If you're in therapy for these traumas Obi-wan just told us about, that's none of their business, it's between Obi-wan, your parents. Especially if your mother got married, but him, your parents, the council and you, just because you act normal. And are hiding your feelings, they try to sabotage you, this is beyond cold blooded son, this is illegal in the republic too as well as a result."**_

_**"And I can say this for all of us here in Naboo, but we never been so disgusted in a Jedi padawan if it happened right now. **__**I know you and you would never do something, whatever it might be that he's trying to frame you for. But something this cold blooded right now, but be a good student. And turn this into the quartet, especially Obi-wan immediately and with him and the trio."**_

_**"The council at the moment, but if his choices had far reaching consequences for you, and you and we, like your children. They would suffer the consequences, as the committee and the surviving members of the council. They would want him and his accomplice arrested for this. **__**And with it the destruction of the republic as it turns into a dictatorship, and whatever happens prior to it."**_

_**"If it resulted in wiping out the order and then kills Gunray and his fellow conspirators, if you went to the darkside on us. The senator told us how powerful you are, but with you at this age to early 20's. That you're so powerful now, your powers have become dangerous now. But it's best we keep that power out of our Sith's hands." **_he said and Anakin nodded as he looked at the duo.

As the duo paled knowing that now that he dragged it up to them, they were screwed now. _**"And what's that look for young man, you honestly expect us not to hold you accountable for what happens to him, to us and every planet in the republic. That will one day become the resistance against this dictatorship, if a member of your team is killed today?"** _Bibble added sternly and they both paled at that

As the remark scared the heck out of them and Siri nodded and as Anakin nodded in agreement to their thoughts gently as he answerd him gently at that. "That just goes to show, you remember who I once was as a child, still me you guys. And to keep it that way, it's a matter of changing the next four years now, as I'm turning 20 this year." he said and the duo nodded as Obi-wan hid a smile to his thoughts.

_**"Well I'm glad to see you never changed at all son, I still remember you as member of my flight team, as my young wing mate that day. **__**But good to know that though ten years time difference, you're still the young man I know. That I was teaching to handle our star-fighters, before the dogfight started that day."**_ they heard and another man that met him came into the picture then.

"Hey Captain, good to see you again." he said and Ric Olie smiled at him gently as he answered him._** "You too son, it's good to see you again, but you're right at the moment regarding that. In fact now in that is we would see this as a very good reason now. **__**After the resistance puts an end to this dictatorship to have the duo that caused it arrested for implication of attempted murder. **_

_**"But the key member of your team, is the cancer cell that caused a tumor to form and as loss after loss causes it to start growing till it kills you. If these Sith you mentioned are the alter ego of your true personalities as Jedi. But then we would want the ones that caused it tried and convicted now. **__**You're still the Jedi team we respect most son, in fact we trust uou more then whoever it is."**_

_**"As you helped us by helping free our planet at the time, son." **_he said and Obi-wan nodded to him in agreement then. "When Qui-Gon freed me, he took the position of in our terming parental mentor to me, Obi-wan took me as his student. But Qui-Gon is our father mentor, so each team was composed of two of one kind, and one of the other now. By that I mean in the force, Living force, is what I am, I can relate to you."

"As I grew up in the real world, I live in the moment, never thinking about the future, I prefer the here and now. Obi-wan, he's unifying force, they understand all aspects of the force, but focus more on the future. But that's precisely to the problem here, the duo I'm referring to here, never considered one choice could have drastic consequences. And for the future, and not when I'm a living force Jedi, I live in there and now."

"The duo are unifying force, they never focus on the here and now, and instead have their minds stuck in the future. But their sensitivity to the living force is definitely not their strength, as you got a demonstration to that in my case. My rival is just like Obi-wan when he was arguing with Master, before we yanked it together. Before the mission started that day at the time." he told them and they nodded as he went further.

"I'm learning to balance it, the evil, in my heart, with the good, but red in lightsaber colors is evil, blue is good, and I completely equalize it. That's the key, I learned as much as I could from Obi-wan, I have to learn the rest from Siri, her mentor and Master Windu. So the Zabrak that you saw fighting Master is red, Obi-wan is blue and they're two sides of me, but one or the other is not working, I have to completely equalize it."

"And I turn purple as a result now, Master Tachi, her color is a hot pink, near violet color, she's giving me the strength to keep fighting. Her mentor is Orange, but there is a few other thngs, but honestly, certain people don't seem to get the fact. But one bad decision affects the lives of everyone connected to the person now. You're one side of my children's heritage and I'm the other, but certain people don't get this training now."

"That they're trying to sabotage me, but you and Alderaan are our greatest allies, what's your opinion of your senator marrying a council member and through said master. She's linked directly to the other members of the council and one being the former mentor. And of her husband and the others their mentors from childhood?" he asked and a woman appeared at that she answered him gently as she answered him at that question.

**_"I would see this as you can protect her better than her guards can, Padawan Skywalker, so you were meant to change the code, and this way. Your children are the new hope to free us from a dictatorship, being lead by our Sithmaster. And said is possibly controlling the army that is up for debate here, that it, and before you ask, I am the new queen of Naboo, my name is Jamilia."_**

**_"If she tells you this later on, I asked her to be my senator and she's been doing that the last 6 years."_** she said and he nodded. "Nice to meet you, your highness, I'm Anakin Skywalker this is Obi-wan Kenobi, we helped your predecessor. In freeing the planet now at the time." he told her and she nodded.**_ "Well we better end this, if you're still searching the truth to who our Sith is, call us back."_**

"We can talk afterwards, after you confirm this for sure." she said and they noded. "Sure thing your highness we'll call back after we get it now." he said and they nodded as they ended it that as Anakin crossed his arms then. "You see even they see this fact that you lying is considered illegal." Anakin told them and Soara nodded in agreement to that. "Anyone want to hazard a guess here that the loss of one too many friends now."

"Or, in our case, big brothers and sisters now, we matter more to him then anything here. Is the reason that he finally gave up before his alter ego killed him?" she said and Siri crossed her arms at that as she nodded to her. "That and the fact that Adi is also dead, our teams have been partners for years. And all that is left of our team, our family, by the time we learned who it is we're searching and their identity is Obi-wan."

"As Adi and I are dead, but 3/5's of our family is dead now, our father and mother are dead and then he loses me next. To him, his Jedi family is dying one by one, everyone of his clan, but these two is dead, we're dead, us three, Soara, Ry'. And all he has left is Obi-wan, in our Jedi family, I gave him the strength to keep fighting. While Adi was showing him the light at the end of the tunnel at the time, we were his Jedi family."

"While Mace was just like him, we're dead and he's under way too much pressure that he finally gives up. When he discovers who the real identity of our Sith master is now finally." she said and Obi-wan nodded in agreement to that remark as he answered her as he crossed his arms at the possibility then. "Our friends were all dead, including our Jedi family, team partners now, but sure Qui-Gon was gone, our family of five."

"He had me still, and with me, you and Adi, but one by one our family is being destroyed, if Shmi had the chance to meet me, she'd see me as a son. I'd be part of the Skywalker clan as another member, as his step family if she got married. They would get a chance to get to know me as well, but these stories are another version of our lives. If we never caught this in time, before this mission comes to an, but that's the chronometer now."

"Long term ramifications here at the moment that these two never considered, as we all know how strong in the force you are. But in the wrong hands, that power can turn deadly, wrong hands, being our Sithmaster's hands. But for us, we can use that power for knowledge and defense, never for attack." Obi-wan added and he nodded in agreement to that remark as he answered him then gently at his hypothesis then.

"You taught that to my son, use his knowledge for defense, never for attack, and never give in to anger or hate, that way leads to the darkside and most of all. Mind what we learned, that can save us, this is me, if I had the chance to train him. But what these two don't realize is that their choices destroy our lives: you, Master and me. And it kills everyone in the order, our friends, our family." he said and they nodded sternly to that.

"Losing me and Padme one after the other is too much in your case Obi-wan, after discovering the slaughter in the temple. But the pressure was mounting, if we could consider my alter ego as anything and this is a real possibility. That he was a cancer cell and now realizing this, I had only weeks left leading into it. when I discovered the identity of our Sithmaster, the cancer, had triggered a severe case now."

"And of immune system problems as they showed a very high case of high body temperature, but exhaustion. Shock, and finally I was looking like my immune system crashed, so what would this look like to Minga and Bant if they saw me, after I discovered the identity of our Sithmaster?" he asked and Soara answered that question. "That fever had reached a dangerous stage and we had to yank that cancer cell out of you."

"And fast, before it reached your heart and killed you now." she said and he nodded as Obi-wan's eyes narrowed fury at the possibility of losing his student. "Issues in this case and leading into the purge at the temple, that war. Now that you mentioned a bit ago was a Jedi trap at the time right now, created by Gunray and The Sith. By just fighting in the war we lost as one by one, us adult Jedi were dying by either this army."

"But Gunray or whoever was connected to Gunray as a result, are the ones we have to arrest here, if your alter ego, once he destroys our clones at the temple. He's heading for wherever the group that Gunray is leading is hiding at. But before anything really starts it's living with the fact his first true cold blooded kill is possibly Dooku. And from there he is suffering premonitions of his pending turn to the darkside, while prior to it now."

"The secondary issue is it's destroying my clan one by one, all of your's is dead, 1/3 of the council that was here when you became a Jedi. That 1/3 is dead, including Adi, and now comes this final blow to the heart. As not only do you have take a life in cold blood, and for real, you then get the news that Padme is pregnant immediately following that. That night is the premonitions of your pending turn to the darkside, now."

"And as she dies from a broken heart, you told this Master, but that didn't alleviate the concern, as the final test to make it to full master started now here. Those premonitions, after you get another one now are telling you that your alter ego is getting stronger. And every day, and you're slowly looking like you are suffering a terminal disease. And until you get the truth as that cancer hits your heart and kills you that night."

"One decision kills everyone in the order and destroys our friendship, our lives, because your alter ego kills you in my and Master's eyes?" Obi-wan repeated and he nodded. "The twins are separated at birth, and Tatooine hold one too many bad memories. You decided to be the godfather you were going to be named and took him to the farm. Bail took my daughter, until they recalled us when the twins were going on 19, Obi-wan."

"A single decision destroys a family and kills the last Jedi not in the war, what do they know of the darkside aside from the fact that anger. Said uncontrollable anger and hate causes you to brush it now, aside from the fact that it leads directly to it. But one thing, father suffered that like I did, Tahl stopped him, Vader lost it. And killed the tribe that killed mom, the call to vengeance." he said and Siri and Obi-wan nodded sternly to that.

"Vengeance and desperation are the keys that destroy you and it all starts with this mission. Oh that's enough of this already, I'm not losing you to your grief over your mother. Or your desperation to prevent her dying, and the starter point is what, a busted lightsaber. That has more wrong with it then we thought and that one of us gets shot if it goes now?!" Siri and Obi-wan said together at that as the two paled at that remark.

"Yeah and that's why I had to tell you this guys, Father sent me the truth of where this was going to lead. The planet he got that from created our future, before starting on our back history together, from your being a padawan. The four of you, to when you met me and our lives together, before getting reunited with Padme. And to the final destruction of everything we ever worked for and all of it is destroyed, by our Sithmaster."

"The death and destruction of the order and the republic, at the hands of our Sithmaster, and my alter ego now as a result here. My babies had their lives torn apart, my son grew up thinking that first I'm a normal fighter pilot, to you telling him the truth. I'm a Jedi, before he got the added truth, from my alter ego, he didn't kill me. But he put me into a coma and took my place." he said and Obi-wan nodded in shock to the news.

"And all of this stems from their fear of you, because they never considered where their actions would lead to?" Ry' said and he nodded as he looked at the duo sternly. "Luke's going to get his chance to know me, but first it's preventing this situation before it can happen right now." he said and Obi-wan nodded. "That and everything I told him becomes true, as you and I are equally matched in lightsaber combat, Anakin."

"But you're Djem So, I'm Soresu, and those two in a death match fight are completely equal, though you may get hurt, I'm taking you home and we can heal you." he told him and Anakin nodded in agreement to that. "Yeah we know that easily, but to you, it's a matter of you giving the death to save me, and you're feeling like you killed yourself. I'm your best friend though I'm your padawan, but how Luke and Leia take it that."

"And that I was nearly killed here, again, now, when they find out that I nearly was killed by my alter ego, because I couldn't save the person it started with. Darra, you were the one that was killed on this mission." he said and she pressed her forehead to his as she said it gently at that. "What caused it, you were fighting off the force visions, what else honey?" she asked and he explained that to her as she pressed her forehead to his.

"Because I'm stuck in a shield trap, being assaulted by force visions, but they swapped lightsabers, just before it gave and he fired at the same time. As you jumped in front of him as he did it, sure I heard the conversation. But my inner council member wanted them to expose themselves, as their parental mentors. Your mentors Siri, Ry, learn this was intentional, as they try to make it sound like I knew and never said anything."

"Is it anyone's guess as they learn the truth that my rival as a padawan is nearly the reason their entire family was torn apart. And I nearly turned, they'd be furious, my babies would never trust the duo that caused that it as a result. My babies, my son in law and his friends, you think they'd ever forgive the fact that. For Calrissian, he'd forgive that you got his grandfather killed." he said and the duo swallowed hard at that remark.

"Calrissian, like Thracia, had a few families out there, Obi-wan read the name of Han's fellow captain of the YTZ-1300." he said and a book appeared on the dashboard in a red tinged color as they saw a young man. "He looks like Damon?" Soara said in shock and he nodded. "That's his grandson, he was meant to find Luke and Leis, and my son-in-law brought them right to him now." he told her and she nodded sternly to the news.

"You never considered that did you, that in our Sith's hands, my powers can do more damage than anyone could ever expect?" he asked, taking the pilot's seat and Darra nodded as she crossed her arms at that, before changing position and wrapping her arms around his shoulders then in a hug at that and Soara and Obi-wan nodded firmly. "Looks to me like he never considered that all right now, neither of them did now."

"But if honesty is not worth considering anymore and they blow their careers as they lied, saying the lighsaber had minor damage. And when there is very good chance it could break down and the one thing holding you to the lightside is us. Said us is me, the girls and your family, you lose us and that fear you carried could turn into an obsession that could destroy you." she said and he nodded as he gave her hugged her arms at that.

Tightening her arms around him, before she moved in front of him, she pressed her forehead to his and Obi-wan and Soara felt the connection deepen. "So why the heck would he be willing to risk the entire order's life, let alone the republic now. Just to prove you're turning to the darkside?" Soara asked and he explained that. "He wants to make me out to be the failure he always claimed me to be right now at the moment now."

"He's jealous, for ten years you and the council focused on me because I grew up on the outside, you were taking time in my training, you heeded Master's warnings. But as time went on, I learned more and more on your lives as padawans, you especially Obi-wan. But the final pieces of my training are something that the council must teach me, advanced training, and that ties it up as I learned the pieces needed right now."

"But though not a model padawan, I never asked for all the attention nor my title, I want to be like you, a normal Jedi, he wants my title to show get your attention back on him. It's because ever since Zan Arbor, they been afraid of me and he's not accepting the fact, now I can control these powers if I balance my life out right now. And that, now, my emotions, my therapy under you and the council are none of his concern now."

"Just like my training under you and the council is none of his concern, but he can't just but out of our business, he needs to stick his nose in everything. And that attitude could destroy us if this keeps up now, and I heard the conversation between Obi-wan and father. The day of my interview with the council, and that's the psychosis that he is not letting go of right now, and it could destroy us, if he doesn't let it go."

"Not just me, because of my fears over all of you and that causing the balance to go one sided as it destroys. And then the follow up is it wipes out the entire order now, with 1/3 of the order dead in the war." he said and the adult quartet all nodded to the news firmly. "Of course the implication is never going to happen, because I told you this, and before it could happen now, I just prevented my life as a the future Jedi Master I was now."

"From being destroyed, I turn into who I was meant to become but the fact that it was way too close. In the eyes of the twins mother, is enough reason that she could never trust a padawan and to my parents, my in-laws. And even the senate members that become the Rebel Alliance, they would see this. Now, as a certain someone was playing with fire, and it burns everything it touches here." he said and Siri nodded sternly to that.

"Yeah that's an understatement, if Padme, your parents, Owen and Beru, if that's your brother and sister, if she did get married. Then to your step brother and sister, they would see this as the force sensitives are nothing but trouble. But to prevent that, we stop this mission now and I mean right now, you stay yourself as a result. But we don't everything you just told us comes true as one decisions destroys you now."

"They could never trust another Jedi for the rest of their lives, as Owen knows your protective temper and knows that Luke has too much of you in him." Obi-wan said and she nodded to that. "Little too late for that, I was never a farmer, I was meant for more, but until it was time to come out of hiding we had to wait. Until Bail sent for us as a result here, and you made the decision for me, as you decided to train Luke yourself."

"But one shot at stopping this, we stop the mission and my entire future changes now, as you and I spent the rest of our lives together. And the family is intact and more importantly the entire order is alive. That's including the younglings that we are looking at who are only two right now. " he said and Obi-wan nodded as Darra nodded as Ferus swallowed hard at that remark as the older quartet crossed their arms at that remark.

"Evidently they never considered that right now either, to me you were never Anakin Skywalker the chosen one. To me you are just Anakin, my best friend, and soulmate, if the rules changed, you're my everything, you always were Anakin. And that I might add is the other reason, he's crazy jealous, that he's willing to put our entire team at risk right now." Darra said and Soara nodded sternly as she answered her at that

As Anakin hold her and she leaned into him. "So your turning is their fault if we don't end this mission, because that fear you have and it turns into an obsession. Darra's the seed now, but as that seed grows, loss after loss feeds its now. As their choices, if we don't change this, if that is what is coming right now, and I mean right now. Your choices, you two destroyed the republic and the order as a result it lands their father back in slavery."

"You're my baby brother Anakin, I'm not having you living the life of a slave, for a third time in 13 years. And after we just freed him, freed you, which is what the darkside is, slavery, we gave you freedom and this lands you right back in it for life. But one choice chooses the fate of the entire republic and the galaxy with our Sirg on the loose. Either in a rival's case or your case, that's it." Soara said with a stern tone at the news.

"We cause the downfall of the republic and the Jedi Order?" Tru said shaking and Anakin nodded, knowing they never considered that possibility. "Yes that's right, trying to implicate a friend of murder of another friend is illegal in Mon's eyes. It's the same for Bail, Jan, Carlist, and Ackbar to them, they're afraid. Now to have another Jedi as powerful as me going to the darkside, because of you at the moment here."

"But I guess you never considered long term ramifications for your fears of me ever since Zan Arbor and Master was killed now. As they cause the perfect reason for our Sith to take advantage of my feelings, my fear of losing someone I love. As he tells me a legend on some Sith that had the power to manipulate the midichlorines to create live. And keep the ones he loved from dying at all." he asked and they paled at that remark then.

And the trio crossed their arms and nodded. "Expecting father and just took a life in cold blood for real, I'm under too much pressure until the cancer hits my heart. And I look like I'm close to death in Master Windu's eyes, you know why?" he asked and they shook their heads shaking. "It's because everything I believed in was a lie, there was no reason to fight anymore, there was nothing left to believe in as a result now."

"And there was no where to go, but up as a result with Padme, just weeks away from giving birth to my babies, if I had the time, I'd tell the trio take care of my family." he said as Obi-wan finished that. "Said reason, if I'm reading this right at the moment, you named me your children's godfather, I'm your best friend and if we were normal. Then you would have named me family and, in a few years now, their godfather."

"But I'm their legal guardian, I was there when they were born, and if we change the code, now, their godmother is Siri." Obi-wan said sharply and he nodded to him. "Bingo, and it's going to happen if things continue in the same direction this is heading in. But that's the reason I want them out of the room, so I can discuss this with you, in private." he said and Ferus swallowed hard at that, knowing he was in trouble then.

"Yeah I heard you, Ferus, Tru, but do you expect it not to get double checked right now you two, I'm the mechanic on the team here. But there are two things you forgot, but 1) I also built 9 in ten years, and 2) I carried my honesty into my Jedi training. So before you put that to use guys, and I'm serious. You better check it again, you two, but I would like some privacy with my mentor, my brother, please." he said and they nodded to him.

"We need to talk later guys, but this is between us, and only us right now you two, but I promise this is enough it just put things on the rocks, Tru. But right now, it's a matter of personal information between Master and me. So I would prefer some privacy with my own mentor, without you over hearing this, this time, Ferus. But this is beyond cold blooded if you intended it." he said sharply and Ferus nodded quickly to him at that.

And left the room as he walked into the room as his master Obi-wan Kenobi talking to the rest of their team mentors: Siri Tachi, Soara Attana and Ry Gaul. "That's the first time I ever heard you take that tone with Ferus, you sounded like Mace when you were 12, Anakin." Obi-wan told him and he nodded to him gently. "Had a very good reason Master, but that's why I said that." he said as he looked at the trio surrounding him then.

And sighing as he told him what he meant. "I just discovered a truth that could destroy me, if we don't take charge and right now, Obi-wan, one choice. It causes this concern I carry, this fear I have of losing someone I love. Into turning into an obsession and in the end it destroys me. That's what my words meant, they never consider long term consequences of where their choices lead to." he said, sitting down in the chair, at that.

"One too many traumas, and this is a truth I don't need where you're concerned, Anakin, what did they do to cause that remark. And where it would lead if you made it clear, that you're taking this to first us and then the council?" he asked and he explained that to him. "I just gained the effect of what would have happened if we don't call off this mission and return to Coruscant now, said choice of their's kills Darra."

"Said is going to destroy me by that concern as the red and the blue now in this. The red overwhelms the blue and in the end it destroys me, almost as if my alter ego turned into a cancer cell, and started growing. Until it hit my heart as I get the truth and in the worst way possible that someone I trust is really the enemy. If I'm right, that fear was acting like fever wasps and hatched, as my alter ego destroyed me that night."

"And took on his Sith alias, before going on a genocide, the temple." he said and they nodded in shock to the news then as he tried to control his shaking as Siri crouched in front of him and pulled him into a hug. "Shh, it's okay, what did you learn exactly if you're telling us this?" she asked and he swallowed, as he buried his head into her shoulder as she felt him shaking at the discovery as she rocked him then.

And before he relaxed. "You know my biggest fear right now, after Krayne killed Halla, I carried that fear ever since, now since we met. And said being something happens to mom or to one of you and I'm not there to prevent it, well this time. That's my failure at the moment, my true failure, I failed where you passed Obi-wan, but it's the girls. If this mission continues it could seal my fate, the mission, it can wait a few weeks."

"The arrest can too, we have to go home right now." he said and they nodded as Obi-wan also crouched in front of him at that. "What happened if we stayed here?" he asked and he swallowed hard at that. "His lightsaber shorts out, just as Omega fires and Darra takes the shot for him, she's killed, but with it now, it unlocked that fear. And turned it into an obsession, but two losses back to back result in wiping out the tribe."

"The one that accidentally killed mom, but in your eyes you were praying that nothing causes my pain to switch stages with you separated from me. But they did and my premonitions were focused on mom this time. You were scared out of your mind, of leaving me alone with Padme, stage one could end at any time. And it did, the tribe that took her then." he said and Obi-wan nodded as his eyes narrowed in anger at that.

"Your alter ego caused you to kill the entire tribe?" he asked and Anakin nodded to him as the tears of grief and pain entered his eyes as he tried to hold them back. "My alter ego had his blasted wires crossed, to him you were being too critical. But to read out the stages ever since the misson to Radnor, and he was blaming you instead of Ferus. Who is you as a teenager to young adult now, but you're overly critical, you never listen."

"You just don't understand and that never listen, is the fact he never stays out of our business. Following that is that he's jealous of me, and way ahead of him in training, in things he never considered yet. My alter, he blamed you, though in your place, it was always Ferus, that go of the hate, that hate. That is holding me back from being free of the darkside, it's him?" he asked him and he nodded as the tears came into his eyes

And he hugged him tightly as he said it to him. "Indeed, and you're right, it's best if we post pone this mission right now. Especially if that lightsaber was more then damaged, but something is wrong with it. We take this to the council as you tell us what else you learned if you said that to them and you were serious here. It's going to happen, we have to run a test on this, but you meant it didn't by reading what you did."

"That your friendship with Tru is on the rocks right now?" Ry' asked for him and he nodded to him gently amd he nodded. "Alright what's the reason for that exactly if you were that furious at the duo right now. If we're getting images of the future and what would happen if you never caught them in the act of what they were intending?" Soara asked and he stood up, though staying near that chair as he answered her gently.

As he moved to Obi-wan and quickly said their names to get their attention. "What was that about exactly, if they reacted like that at the moment Anakin. And what's that you're carrying exactly?" Obi-wan asked and he sighed as he looked between them. "I ended up catching them in something that they didn't want me to hear right now. And secondly and even better, I got paged by father, Master." he said and they nodded firmly at that.


	4. Shocking Revelations And Truths

**Foreshadowing The Future I: The Final Showdown**

**Disclaimers: the characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to the author and the creator of the movies.**

**Warnings: ****This story is taking place after he learns that the blast not only did damage to Tru's lightsaber, it possibly damaged the crystal as he makes his choice right then to tell them the truth and as he prepares to change his future into who he would have been. Had he stayed clear of Palpatine as he makes one good decision after another.**

**This is also borrowing some of the conversations from my other story, as instead of Darra being killed now, it's taking the alternate reality of what if the council had called them back to the temple and they decided to run the test there. Before Anakin got hit by Sidious's rage at the loss of his plan falling apart, before the mission reactivates as Ferus gets expelled and Tru gets hold back a year now.**

**But he's still going to be paired with Padme, and the second pairing is Darra, in friendship now, as the future gets changed, as every loss he took changes as he grows more powerful as he cuts himself off from Sidious later that year now. And before the movie begins now, but this is taking place during the weeks leading into the prologue to the Attack Of The Clones later, but this story opens with the last chapter.**

**And of the Jedi Quest Novels, after the first show down, and before the middle of the story, as they return to the temple. As it asks the question now, if the council, Obi-wan and Anakin had help from our galaxy in learning what only one change in his life could do for him. As not only does he have his life in complete balance, he also gets the meaning of the prophecy and as his personality changes now.**

**What this change in her personality causes as it causes his lightsaber crystals color to change. And as he now matches Mace in color, as they also decide to make several changes to the story. ****as one change, does it as it changes his future, as he gets thrown into the future. As a result of their, Obi-wan, Yoda and Mace's decision, in making that choice to bring them home, before the lightsaber breaks down then.**

**And this will be a what if one change in his childhood as a padawan does for his future and the future of every Jedi in the order. As the Skywalkers, continue making changes in the past, before the purge begins as one by one every Jedi that died is cloned by the Kimonoans. As he and Padme raise Luke and Leia and it enters the original trilogy as he stayed himself now and everyone who loved him knew it too.**

**Chapter 4: Jedi Apprentice Trio: The Fight For Truth**

"Looks like the force found him a way so he could speak to us from beyond the grave, because if his studies taught him how to communicate through the link. Before he gains enough power we can see him finally as a force ghost right now. But the remark, on family and those books show where this could have lead. And if I hadn't caught them in the act right now." he added and Obi-wan nodded in amazement to the news.

"Well if this tell me anything, instead of being gone for good, we can train to communicate with him, but we have to tell this to the council." Siri said and he nodded to her. "The four of us share a connection and though a member of our family is in the force, we're still here, and still linked. But this was just a way to tell us that no matter how much time goes by, he's there for us." he told her and she nodded to that remark.

As Obi-wan shook his head smiling as he answered him. "I should have realized you were right, Master I need the other books right now, all of them from day one. And when Anakin and I went in after her." he said and in answer to that remark 9 more books appeared on the co-pilot's chair and he smiled as Anakin looked at the first. "I'll explain the reason I'm reporting them in a minute." Anakin told them and they nodded to him.

"Like always, he's watching over us, and making sure you stay on your path right now. And so far we done just that, at the moment, so what warning did he send us. You, me, and the council exactly, if you told us this, especially if you had to tell me first after your last three three traumas at the moment?" he asked and Anakin passed him both books then and he read the books carefully as Soara looked between them.

"Father..., Qui-Gon, he contacted you mentally?" Soara said standing up in shock at the news then. "Yeah, he somehow ended up in the galaxy, and on the planet that created these, like he's sending me a message to the future. And of what the next four years hold at the moment, but it may have been my destiny to change the code. It all starts with this mission and what I have to tell you." he said and they nodded to him gently.

Before she could answer, another book appeared this time with the duo on it in a training exercise. "Well they got the illustrations correct, this is us when we were younglings, Adi was named to the council before I came home and this was Siri's first mission." Obi-wan said and Siri checked the back of it and nodded. "Olana, this was the mission to Kegan, Obi-wan." she said and he nodded to her as Anakin answered them smiling.

"So this is how Lana because a Jedi, she's 22 now?" he said and she nodded. "You guys are 3 years apart in age, so if I'm right you were born a year after my 15th birthday?" she asked and he nodded to her. "Yeah and I couldn't for a better adopted sister-in-law, you are the one that mattered most to me since I got to know you. But if she, like me, was connected to you, it only made sense." he told her and she smiled at him gently.

"Yes and she loves you little brother, in truth to her, it's a matter of insuring things never change. But to do that, it's also knowing where we got to prevent and if you're right these two never considered long term consequences. And force knows I told this to him a 100 times as well, that there is always a consequence to every action." she said and he nodded as he looked between them as he answered her gently at that.

"There's a cause and effect scenario here, but the cause is the reason you were scared out of your mind, as to why, here's the effect Obi-wan, check the marked page." he said and Obi-wan grabbed the book that his padawan on it. "Is that the queen?!" Siri asked and he nodded. "Yeah ten years to the date, and I mean 10 years, I'm 19, going on 20 in 8 months, father is trying to change my future." he said and they nodded as they read it.

"Oh gods, one trauma after another and this one leaves you so traumatized, you're traumatized for life, I know that the last two kills left you beyond traumatized. But if this one goes through and I'm taking this right to the council, this was why you dragged that up to Padme at the moment." he said with a firm growl to this. "Yeah it is, to her this is beyond cruel to do this to me." he said and theu all nodded to him firmly at that.

"You already been through enough here already, but this is going way too far, yes alright. Qui-Gon gave us this mission and the one focused on our possible mandate with the now, Senator. Alright, alright what is the reason for this, who's the catalyst right now for it?" Obi-wan asked and he crossed his arms then. "That's the reason for the stern tone in my voice, Obi-wan, things changed, but our bond, you and me at the moment."

"I think this is being spoken of as if my alter ego was the one in control and I stomped him down so hard, so I could tell you this. And as I got up here, as you know I never lied to you before, ever, and I'm not about to start now. But at the current moment I know these stories are all showing that side or me right now. So I could tell you this right now, but our situation right now, is the cause and that book you're reading right now.'

"That is the effect right now, if they were trying to figure it out in what caused me to turn on their planet, they may have gotten one reason for it right now. But I would never turn to the darkside, ever, but if we crack this and we can stop our Sithmaster's attempt to get to me right now." he said and Obi-wan nodded as he answered him. "No kidding, but if they know what happened to you now, I can prevent him from destroying you myself."

"Though that's true, we got tell this to the council immediately right now, we make this one change and our Sith lord loses a shot. And at possibly making you his new apprentice right now." he said, before another book appeared and it was with a cloaked Sithlord with a mask across his face, and in a smaller image was two men fighting. "Well if that's Vader, we know who it is Vader is now, but..., Revenge Of The Sith, yes okay."

"This means that everything from now to the army creation lead to this, he been waiting 13 years for this. This was all a plot to turn you to the darkside, and destroy the Jedi, but Sidious knew, if he was influencing the Chancellor. That if Mace caught him and he was going to jail, and turned that around as treason as it declared we were to be destroyed now." Siri said and Obi-wan nodded in agreement to her thoughts as Anakin said it.

"That's it, look at this, that's my alter ego, and that is us, in four years." he said and Obi-wan nodded as Siri grabbed the book and felt her heart shatter at that, as she read the reason. "It gets better, we got the proof needed now, our Sith is a man that met you the day you blew up the droid control ship." Siri said and he froze up. "You're not serious, Palpatine is the..." Obi-wan said in shock to that as Anakin collapsed and they nodded.

"Anakin, focus, it's okay, it's we caught this just in time, he's not taking you." Obi-wan said and he buried his head into his shoulder at that as Soara said it for both of them at that. "Our Sithlord and the chancellor are the very same man, the chancellor is the Sithlord!" Soara said in shock and he nodded and he closed his eyes in relief. "The senate and republic for the last ten years has been in the hands of a Sithlord all this time."

"And we never even knew it, we have to tell the council immediately." Anakin said and Obi-wan nodded in agreement to that remark as he crossed his arms at the news. And as he looked at the image of his alter ego sternly. "Master was this the point, that because we alienated ourselves from the living force, that that was our own self destruction. Because if it is, that's our one chance, he had 10 years, we got four to fix it."

"Thanks Master for the head ups, we can take it from here, no rash acting, we're playing it smart here right now. But what I can guarantee right now is there is no way in the force he's taking my padawan away from me." Obi-wan said gently to the news at that with a firm look as they exchanged looks at the revelation. **_"You're welcome padawan, but remember everything I taught you, if you change this moment in time."_**

**_"You can save who are your god children and their future, prevent it, and by protecting your brother. And from the Sithlord finally, he's had plans for Anakin and he's afraid of me, as I have the power he would have offered to save Padme now. Anakin stays himself, and the first piece of the trials unlocks a new way for the future to play out."_** Qui-Gon say to them and they nodded to him at that.

"All this time, he was influencing me, and I didn't realize it, alright that's enough of this right now. I'm not a Dark Jedi or a Sithlord, I am a Jedi, and as a Jedi, my first concern is preventing that formula you told me about from destroying us. Alright, disruption, that's when you got too caught up in the fact that the Sith were back. And it was disrupting you from actually getting to know me, instead of the way things went right now."

"It was you should have spent that week long trip there and back getting to know me, as things are the way they are now between us. The Council same thing, in fact, had I spoken up, leading into their meeting me face to face. And into when we killed Maul and I destroyed the blockade as you told our Sithlord/chancellor..." he said and Obi-wan nodded as he looked at the past carefully and he nodded as he answered him.

"I know you're very strong in the force, your powers in time could dwarf us, that's very apparent to us. at the moment, I should have made it clear. But I was suffering a flashback the day he was killed, in the same way I lost Cerasi 12 years before at the time. And second it's not easy, I just became a knight, but what you don't need is your powers, title and skills thrown at you, and second you should act normal."

"But you don't need this and every time you turn around, your training is only the concern of your mother. Me and the council, it's family business, and he's not family, so as of this moment. I want you to stay away from my student, your excellency, you're off limits.' I see where we screwed up here, but honestly, we are not a police force. So we have to change back, we lost sight of the small picture, this is what Qui-Gon meant."

"Disruption, demoralization and distraction and in the end it all results in one thing." he told him and Anakin nodded. "Devastation, there's the clue breaker, Omega is the son of Xanatos, if he and Sidious are in this together. It means now that this was all a plot to destroy the Jedi, by distracting us until I never got back in time to prevent it, like you couldn't, he gets you out of the way till he destroys me." he said and he nodded to him.

"Sidious is our Sithmaster, and he and Palpatine are one and the same, the Sith we been looking for all these years. He's been standing in front of us all this time, and we never knew it now, I was standing in his presence all that time every time. Well that's enough of this, you failed your excellency, I am a Jedi, like my father before me, we change this now, and it's game over." he said and Obi-wan nodded as he gave him a hug at that.

And he tightened his arms around him. "We just saved you ourselves, one chance to fix this said chance is by us doing this in one way, we have to reconnect to the others. And 2) and more importantly, we have to change the code right now. We have to change the code and change with the times now, starting now in your case. We have to let you keep in touch with her and visit your mother, it's time." Siri said to him and Obi-wan nodded.

"You're right, I should have changed things and said that and made it clear, you're my student, not his, he lost you. But it's over, but before we do anything, we take this to the council right now. You better get changed into clothes that match your Jedi self again, you're you again, it's time, then we'll discuss this." he said and Anakin nodded, as he headed for his cabin, and changed into the tunic and pants that matched his mentor.

Before pulling on a light chocolate brown robe on, as he looked at his old clothes in disgust. "You failed your excellency, I am a Jedi like my father before me." he said sternly at that as he walked backed up to the cockpit and they smiled in relief. "Games up, I think, that this one change, is going to change the future right now. But if that's what these books are foreshadowing in the future, but something doesn't make sense."

"But it's game over, I only killed in self defense twice, I'm not a murderer, I would never hurt anyone, I'm a Jedi, you are my mentor, I love you and I wanted you to be my mentor. For my alter ego, if he gave it a name, said being..., Darth Vader now, Vader wanted him as his mentor." he said and Obi-wan nodded sternly at the news, as he felt his anger growing by the minute at that as he answered him at that news firmly.

"It's been close to 10 years and look at the illustration from when you found me to now, before we get reunited with her right now." he said and they nodded as they looked at his aging as they saw the entire thing from 13 to 19. "I see it now, the you I know is slowly, in clothing, turning from a Jedi and into either a dark Jedi or a Sithlord." Siri said sharply and he nodded to her as he said it as he answered her gently.

"Would you consider making one change and that change it results in me staying myself, and before it results in whatever happens in the future?" he asked and she nodded. "Whatever caused that fear to turn into an obsession is the key that caused the red to overwhelm the blue and destroy you. We make that change and you stay yourself, but we do need a really good look that is what's coming." she said and he nodded to her gently.

"I knew you would never let me down in this area." he said and Anakin nodded as he looked into his eyes. "Honestly I could never disappoint you, my mentor, brother, it doesn't matter what he thinks, you matter more. Remember, loyalties always mattered between us here, well at the moment it turned into what matters more. And without thinking twice I chose you, Obi-wan." he said and Obi-wan nodded gently to that.

"I understand, our brother bond matters more." he said and Anakin nodded. "Everything I needed in you, I have Master, father/best friend/brother/mentor. Everything I needed you to be you were there, always, for me. I can't just lie to you like that. I never could before, why now, he wants me to lie, forget it, a choice between you or him. No choice, it's always going to be you." he said and Obi-wan nodded to him gently at his remark

"But what was the problem, I saw Darra move to you and press her forehead to your's what was that about exactly?" he asked and Anakin nodded. "I suppose you saw us discussing something and then felt a jot of anger go through the link between us?" he asked and they all nodded to him gently as the trio exchanged looks then gently at that as he got ready to say it, as the trio exchanged looks at the question then.

And Soara said it to him gently as he looked between them. "Yes we did, so what made her do that exactly, what did he say to cause that?" Soara asked and he sighed as he said it to them. "Though I told you the truth, he assumed I was lying and I made it clear that my education is your concern and the council's and only your's. But that's where the conversation took the turn that got your attention when you saw Darra move to me."

"And press her forehead to mine, as Amee did that all time, regarding Sebulba, 11 years ago. Would you call making threats like 'I'll be watching you' as training interference, guys?" he asked and they nodded in shocked disbelief at that. "Yes we do, in fact had I heard that conversation, I would ask you what that was about. Before I asked you two to repeat the conversation this time in front of us, and before we drag him on board."

"And for a disciplinary lecture, on that, but I know you, you never lied to me before and why start now." he said and Anakin nodded to him gently at that. "Master, ever since then, he was hoping that he could provoke me into losing my temper. And entirely, but think about it, the first to head it off is Darra, and then when you meet Sebulba. You got to be the one that heads it off as I cooled down immediately, following that now."

"Remember you saw the rudeness in Sebulba, but you made it clear, a Jedi does not give into taunts, he is not my enemy, anger is the true enemy." he said and Obi-wan sighed in relief at that as he saw a several pieces of paper with a metal connector. And to hold them together, checking the first page, he saw the words **_The Rising Force_**. "The rising force, but that would mean..." he started to say and their mentors lecture and nodded.

"The weeks before my 13th birthday, Master said this when I was sparring Bruck at the time, to defeat your enemy, you must defeat the anger in him. And he is you enemy no longer, for anger is the true enemy." he said and Anakin nodded to him. "Growing up in the real world, your wisdom, their wisdom, always lead me in the right direction. But father also said necessary to wait, yes you have to do some, but it's better to wait."

"That's why when Ferus got captured at that academy, I knew I had to rescue him, but haste was also the enemy, don't you see that?" he asked and Siri checked the quotes of wisdom that their mentors and Master Yoda always told them and they closed their eyes. "Force, why did I never remember that before." Obi-wan said and he nodded. "All this time as I grew up, I traded the words in your lectures, to Father and Adi's lectures."

"In a way father was training me through you at the time, I changed into you as I grew up, I act rashly and someone could get killed, it's always tempting to act." he said and the quartet finished that. "But it's often wiser to wait, impatience is the true enemy, rage is the true enemy." they all said together and he nodded. "You taught me, but though it's tempting to act, it's often wiser to wait, as a result, I had to wait till you arrived."

"As is the fact that, and to be honest, it's the fact that I couldn't get him out without getting him killed. As things changed, but from there, it only became more clear regarding this now. But here it is, his jealousy started getting worse after Yaddle now at the time, as you guys all started focusing on me dealing with this. That I finally admitted my biggest fears to you, the fact that I hate my powers and my sensitivity to the force."

"And even my title at time as we went over this, but as a result my friendship with Tru was straining and the one with Darra started deepening. And as did the one I had with the four of you and your own mentors, Master. But the bring balance was the key here, it's not just the force, or balance out both sides: the good and bad. I have to combine both sides of myself back together." he said and Obi-wan covered his eyes at that.

"In other words, it's time you returned home, so you could check on your mother, if she married now, as you combine that side of you, before I found you. And to the you I watched grow up into who you are right now, I understand. And you're right to balance the good and the bad, it's you also got to balance out the old you and the new you." he said and Anakin nodded as he went further at that remark gently.

"But there are things we could talk about to each other, and with my being the one growing up the real world it only made more sense. That the masters focused more on me then him right now, it was matter. Now of finally telling you about this after Jabitha and the Carver, followed by Krayne. Why should I tell them something this personal, when to a Jedi privacy is very valued and secondly is the fact now, that my therapy."

"And with you and the council is beyond private, I know this, I'm very strong in the force, but most of all I can sense the deception in words right now, and our link covers this, what did you hear in my voice when you asked me that?" he asked and Obi-wan crossed his arms as he answered him. "I heard the sincerity of your words, you were being honest with me, but why need the force, and when spending several hours."

"And up to a few weeks getting to know you, Siri read the truth in your voice as well, as did Ry and Soara. We knew you were telling us the truth, you learned the true Jedi lesson, in Masters' words, which is..." he said and Anakin smiled as he read it out. "Trust in your partner and trust in the force." he said and the duo nodded gently to him to confirm that lesson as thry gave a nod as she said for of them at that.

"Bingo that's the true lesson here that we were trying to teach you, and yes he was lucky, but he was right, like you were, and you passed our test." Siri told him and he nodded as he looked between them softly. "Maybe, but if you told me this once, you told me this 100 times, but my sensitivity to the unifying force is not my strength. Though the same could be said about them right now, because Darra is living force."

"And as am I, if that's what Master calls it right now, but honestly why lie, never did before. But again, he clearly thought I never got the point to lesson and lied to you when you asked." he said and Obi-wan nodded as Siri said it for both of them as she looked into his eyes at that remark. "Yes and I knew you were telling us the truth so go ahead and say it, what was the point here?" she asked and he smiled as he answered her.

"Trust your partner and trust in the force, competitiveness and anger have no point in this exercise." he said and she nodded. "Good very good, what else Anakin, you knew me since I told you the truth, I was working under cover, and with it we already told you this." she said and he nodded as he looked between them."He had his own strengths and weakness about him, that was for me to learn, but I merge with the strength."

"So merge with the strength in my case to him and vice versa, cover the weakness, the same now. Together we are stronger together, if we can set aside our differences and work as one. And I did learn the value of the Jedi lesson, I understand, very well, but in all honestly though I did this with him, repeatedly. He refused to capitulate to me, until we hit the fact you guys were trapped in a dead end and only then did he get it."

"So though I told you the truth, he lied and he didn't learn the Jedi lesson at all, in fact he didn't learn anything." he said and Obi-wan nodded as he finished that. "He was like Galen, we understand, and with the fact we were partnered up. Then I think he was deliberately ignoring the sincerity in your voice that day. But I think I better tell you this now, but during the situation over the Slams last year, he actually came up to me."

"And the focus of the conversation was you, Anakin, but same words you just described here right now. Before I let him have it, so to him what's the real reason for this, is he trying to prove to us you're dangerous?" he asked and Anakin nodded to him. "Yes, but what does he truly know of my personality traits right now, you raised me. And with you the council you knew from thr second we truly got to know each other."

"That I could never lie to you right now as a result here, I never lied to you, not once in 10 years now. But come on, does he honestly expect to get away with that right now, I mean I never lied to you, not once since you picked me. And a year early right now, but there's the point right now finally in this. Invite the master in, I told you my biggest fears right now, as a result and we're like this together now, as things changed."

"But what didn't was the fact we grew even closer then ever, you four, Masters Damon, Windu, Adi and Tiana, Master Yoda, you were all that mattered. But that fear, in my therapy, the fact that I finally said what had to be said, he's making it sound like I'm turning to the darkside, and I know he's twisting our conversations to Tru as well. That was my biggest fear, I have no clue what it means yet, at the moment here."

"And since we didn't have time to debate this after the undercover operation came to an end, I was traumatized as I had to do it. As I finally got a look at your lightsaber as a result and I've been wondering why there was near violet tone to your lightsaber. And ever since right now, that thought has been going through me ever since. And why does that always keep coming back, in every time I fight a red after Zan Arbor, but here it is."

"I have reason to believe that after Zan Arbor, he is afraid of me, they both are, but can they understand what it means to be in mourning and in recovery. I mean look at the ay the amount of traumas that I had tondeal with at the time. You were the only one that actually cared as I got older, stop hiding behind your emotions. Or it's going to destroy you, that's the problem you lost touch, the living force, but you know my condition."

"Healing emotionally, from a trauma, I could vent that information to you, but it's very clear, he is afraid of me. Because I wanted to be void of feeling until I was ready to open up at the time, I was in stage one grief, before Zan Arbor did 2." he said to the duo then and Obi-wan nodded in understanding to that. "We get why, but Siri's lightsaber is the same one she had since we were younglings no older then 15, but the color meaning."

"It means more then you know and we can explain that later, but certain lightsaber color match ups create a more powerful warrior, but the ones in red are so strong. That they become lone wolves, in training, if you allowed your fears to go through. And let them go, the crystals you chose would have turned amethyst, as a result. As a light purple, she's hot pink near violet, as one near violet to another in a lighter shade of violet now."

"And as she gave you the strength and just to keep fighting that heart clenching fear of whatever you saw in that image when on Ilum. And after this ended as you told us the truth in what you saw in that image this time, that fear and everything else. As we also, taught you in how to control that, as your lightsaber color switched colors. And the three of us and Adi worked out what needed to be changed and where at the time."

"But issues in this are something they can not understand, either of them right now, because you're like us. You spent years scoring the galaxy now, fighting corruption and a dozen other things over the years. But I chose you, a year early so we could stay together, you are my brother, I love you, I chose you. So if we fixed that original situation. and when we met at the time, we'd be like this together at the moment."

"And everything I never had to tell you, you already know and you started a year early during the weeks leading Zomona Sekot. Ferus was two years late in honesty, and also and in truth here, he wanted another unifying as his mentor. But the added problem here is that he wanted me as his mentor all this time. But I know Adi is going to say this the way you phrase it now at the moment." he told him and Anakin nodded to him gently.

"And then there's the fact you met my friends, Hekula was the middle name of Semta." he said and the trio nodded. "So Ratts children were attempting to free their sister, you did it once you can do it again. And by freeing another slave as this gave the slaves on your planet even more hope now that you took care Krayne?" Ry' asked and he nodded to him. "Well that we can understand now." Siri said and he nodded in agreement.

"As I said that a new day for a slave is another day to die, that our owners can get angry for our failing them and pull the trigger. I knew that Sebulba had a severe disregard for slaves, we're people but to him we're property. Could be five years, ten years of freedom and to him it's like I'm still a slave, as for Ferus, he doesn't understand my life, no one did till you saw it with Krayne you two, but that what I really meant you understand."

"But I understand you better then he does, you're me at going on 35, if the plan is good..." he said and Obi-wan nodded. "If your plan is good, no reason to abandon it, and in truth, now that you're in my place, and I'm in his, I get the point. But you understand things about me he never could, it's tempting to act. But often wiser to wait, we got a connection he doesn't understand." He said and Anakin nodded to that remark.

"Doesn't work like that, each team was always two of one kind and one of the other, it's supposed to be like that, as the next generation business. But we have different personalities and at times we clash, that's normal, as it reminds you. And of your own apprenticeship, it's that simple, but I have you to guide me in the right direction. And vice versa, but at this rate, now that we caught this, it's over, still me, though 19."

"And for the record, I think you may have to pretend you're a non force, so you can get some of this stuff at the moment. And with that, that's the problem, he can't capitulate to the other side no matter the debate. I started early from the time you met me, my Jedi mission, whether we knew it or nor was Padme and the blockade. But you know me better then anyone now you two." he said and the duo nodded as he went further.

As he crossed his arms then firmly at that. "What does he know of your personality, as my activation mission as a young Jedi started the day. That you crash landed on my planet as I got to work in helping you get the parts needed to fix the ship. And 2) by my destroying the blockade, we just met and soon after the cremation. And Father went into the force, I spent the next two years getting to know you, before you chose me."

"So that's why he's trying to catch your attention, when I'm this close to Siri, it's because she, like me, has a living force connection, he's unifying force. But the way we have it now is the way it should be, but Darra is a mixture of both in Soara's case. Damon is a unifying, Soara a living force, but generation three have to be a mixture or both. That's the way it should as we learn both sides of the force in training as it's paired off."

"But the connection is paired off, one side is unifying, the other living that's the way it's supposed to be. Father made it clear, though strong in either side of the force, you still have much to learn. And on the opposite, but in reverse, I'm very strong in the living force, but have much to learn. And on the unifying, as a result, that's why I'm partnered with you, and vice versa with me, we're you and father, now in this case."

"Just as the next generation, but like Master said, different personalities, at times we clash." he said and Siri chuckled at the remark. "Yes, and that is why the force lead me right to you, I was meant to be the one to find you and train you since we met now. You're my brother, I'm not losing you, to our enemies, but honestly, how can he understand that." Obi-wan said to him smiling then as Anakin answered him.

"All he knows is you're strong in the unifying force and a very strong knight, but does he know a thing of your past aside from the fact you are the student of the great Qui-Gon Jinn. But 1) you left the order for a few months and stopped an ongoing war, during the clean up, 2) You saw your best friend die in front of you. 3) on the return, stage 2 kicks in as you learn, I n the same way I do as you learn what the trio cause."

"As you suffer years of guilt from this and as you get put on trial for this as we learn the diplomatic name for un-named agents in the senate, as a result here. The truth comes out for his family as they refuse to believe he turned to the darkside and turned into a dark Jedi. While you're trying to save Bant from drowning, so though they a very high tolerance for being under water, we don't know the limit as you blame yourself."

"And which is when I come into the picture as I meet his family now, I learn what the force happened as you explain everything to me now, as a result. 4) like me, you also get traumatized by the Sith and the holocrons, after meeting Lundi now. 5) you know my past better then anyone, as it brings your team quartet into it now finally in that. As you see the maniac that attacked my space port, at the time and learned the truth."

"And as you then learn the mother of a friend was killed by him, as a result, that's the piece, we can't forget, we can never forget now. That's what I really meant, unless you see the type of cruelty that someone like this does to a person who has to follow orders, a slave. You can never understand, to be free I had to, they can never be free until this raider is gone for good." he said and they both nodded to him gently.

"Until I saw for myself what you had to deal with, but we as the students of the Jedi council understand now." Siri said firmly to that to that remark and he nodded to her. "Yeah, I was meant to be your padawan, unknowing or not, you were the ones meant to train me here. One as my real mentor, the other meant to train me as a Master guardian, this was the pont now." he said and they nodded as they got it then gently the news.


	5. A Jedi's First Duty I: The Set Up

**Foreshadowing The Future I: The Final Showdown**

**Disclaimers: the characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to the author and the creator of the movies.**

**Warnings: ****This story is taking place after he learns that the blast not only did damage to Tru's lightsaber, it possibly damaged the crystal as he makes his choice right then to tell them the truth and as he prepares to change his future into who he would have been. Had he stayed clear of Palpatine as he makes one good decision after another.**

**This is also borrowing some of the conversations from my other story, as instead of Darra being killed now, it's taking the alternate reality of what if the council had called them back to the temple and they decided to run the test there. Before Anakin got hit by Sidious's rage at the loss of his plan falling apart, before the mission reactivates as Ferus gets expelled and Tru gets hold back a year now.**

**But he's still going to be paired with Padme, and the second pairing is Darra, in friendship now, as the future gets changed, as every loss he took changes as he grows more powerful as he cuts himself off from Sidious later that year now. And before the movie begins now, but this is taking place during the weeks leading into the prologue to the Attack Of The Clones later, but this story opens with the last chapter.**

**And of the Jedi Quest Novels, after the first show down, and before the middle of the story, as they return to the temple. As it asks the question now, if the council, Obi-wan and Anakin had help from our galaxy in learning what only one change in his life could do for him. As not only does he have his life in complete balance, he also gets the meaning of the prophecy and as his personality changes now.**

**What this change in her personality causes as it causes his lightsaber crystals color to change. And as he now matches Mace in color, as they also decide to make several changes to the story. ****as one change, does it as it changes his future, as he gets thrown into the future. As a result of their, Obi-wan, Yoda and Mace's decision, in making that choice to bring them home, before the lightsaber breaks down then.**

**And this will be a what if one change in his childhood as a padawan does for his future and the future of every Jedi in the order. As the Skywalkers, continue making changes in the past, before the purge begins as one by one every Jedi that died is cloned by the Kimonoans. As he and Padme raise Luke and Leia and it enters the original trilogy as he stayed himself now and everyone who loved him knew it too.**

**Chapter 5: A Jedi's First Duty I: The Realization**

"I wasn't sure what mode I went into until after I came out of it, but for a padawan, to just come out of lightsaber training. As the first kill, and with any weapon, is beyond traumatizing, does he understand this. All he knows is the peace of life in the temple, while I see the corruption and cruelty and all over the galaxy. So what does he know of the code, outside the temple until he's in the field." he said and Obi-wan nodded firmly.

As he answered him gently. "And that is why he was not meant to be my padawan, only a living force Jedi could see the connection between us now. You knew everything within weeks of meeting her as a result, you love her like big sister. But you were the one who figured it out firs now you knew our own secret Anakin. From the second you met her, you know the truth, past events between us, seven years before I find you."

"Why we both had a very serious wariness against politicians as a result." he said and Anakin nodded smiling to him. "Yeah I know, the first is because Sorn, you both realized she was a criminal involved in kidnapping father, as she was blackmailed by Zan Arbor. And 2) your last mission, you love her and her you, and if things had been different she would be your wife and my sister-in-law." he said and she nodded smiling at that to him.

As Obi-wan smiled at him. "And what does he know of love or friendship exactly anyway, either of them in fact, you said it yourself now Anakin. All they know is the code, life in the temple, but we share one thing they do not understand. But you're me as child when I met you, I was a lot like when as a teenaer wt thr time, no older then you. But I spent a few months in the outside world, I learn what it means to be normal."

"Now, finally, and in the worst way possible, you were meant to be my student now, because you grew up in the real world. I spent months in the real world, the partnership was correct now." he said and he nodded in agreement to that remark then. "And that is why he is not your student, we spent several years together getting to know each other. He barely knows you, I knew you better than ever, everything and I mean everything."

"We share the same pain at the loss of father, we both spent a few months in the real world, in mine, I grew up in it. And finally and most importantly now, we know how dangerous the Sith and their followers are. But come on, honestly, what key do they always use here and what the holocrons do. And to a person's psyche now, but come on, this is as dangerous as it gets, dark Jedi, Jedi want to be's, or worse, Sithlords."

"We been fighting the Sith so long, that you got to control that trio and fast, before they bring you to the brink. But there is a simple matter to this that no one, but you and me know, Omega is the son of Xanatos. And Xanatos used this to try and kill Master, it's that simple, it's the formula, we caught it just in time, but think about it now. But demoralization, disruption, we have two, disruption and demoralization."

"But that leaves the last, my demoralization is losing someone I love right now, and the destraction with it comes our mandate with Padme and both of these. And combined with disruption in you getting a chance to know me resulted in the destruction of the Jedi. And the republic, Obi-wan: Disruption, demoralization, distraction." he said and Obi-wan nodded. "All three equals devastation, Xanatos." he said and Anakin nodded to him then.

"And the last of it is the big one and Darra is part of it, as is Padme and mom, that's what I had to talk about after Zan Arbor came into the picture only you understand that fear. And with you, Masters Windu and Adi, as well as Siri, just what are my premonitions supposed to tell me. But the fact that I'm growing so powerful that I'm going to match Master Windu soon enough in powers." he said and they both nodded firmly then.

"And surpass me, but don't be afraid of that, you're not going to lose me because you're stronger then I am, or we are. You were already stronger then we are, because of that prophecy, but just because you are. Doesn't mean things are going to change between us, we're not letting you go, anymore then you want to let us go. We just got to control that fear and the Sith, they're not going to be able to touch you after this."

"But you and I are both training to join the council, if I'm part of the council in movie three years down the road from now later." Obi-wan said and he nodded as she added on to it, as she looked at him gently. "Yes and we all knew this about you, but that title you gained, was not your fault, you gained a reputation. And by infamy, to all the slaves you were a hero, to every Jedi not like me, you were a murderer, but not."

"You did what had to be done, to save us and yourself, but that is what a master guardian does. Goes deep into that darkness, but without crossing entirely now baby." Siri said and he nodded as Obi-wan finished that as he looked into his eyes at that. Looking into her eyes, he felt a jolt of love as he never heard her call him that before, as he hid a smile to that remark, as she looked into his eyes smiling gently at that.

"Issues in finding new family members, I know we considered each other brother and sister here. But that's the first time you ever called me that." he said and she smiled at him, as she pulled him into a hug and he closed his eyes as he tightened his arms around her, before she let go as he looked between them at that. You grew up a non force sensitive and we're all human, five stages of grief, you were in denial as well."

"And at the fact Yaddle was gone, as was I, but together Zan Arbor gave us stage two, and we fixed the gap between us in tightening our bonds. Stages three and four were the previous two situations and we just hit acceptance at the fact that yes we're Jedi. But we're not infallible, we're only human." Obi-wan said and Anakin nodded as he went further, looking into his eyes at that remark then gently at that remark.

"Anyone catch the memo in this at the moment, that these fears and traumas are only discussed between the patient. If we were on the planet this came from and the mental healer would say this as well at the moment. I was already wracked up mentally and emotionally from the carver and Krayne. Nobody talk about it right now and give me time blast it, I'll get over these traumas, but you had to give me time right now."

"So far I never lost anyone I loved, leading into Yaddle, but that's not true, first Halla and then Qui-Gon, the pain is still there and made worse. At the fact my premonitions cost me another loved one, I needed time, but I was stuck in that void. That's in the woods of the people these came from, a vaccuum until I was ready to start healing. But only between the patient, true friends a mentor if they have one at the time."

"Their family and the psychiatrist, said being you two, Master Adi and Master Windu and finally the entire council. As from here, I spent the last 18 months studying things that involve this situation right now. But they pulled a stunt that can get them thrown out of the order, but I let my emotions get in the way, it could get me kicked out. Not going to happen, I have to focus, my emotions serve me well, right now, but honestly."

"It's I have to bury them deep down and before our Sith tries to use them against me, but honestly these things tend to get worse every time, but right now. It's a matter of dealing with a fear that I have to control and said is always fighting a red, and I'm carrying blue, when the character is as dangerous. And as our alter ego at the moment, but that's exactly the problem guys, as to why exactly right now, truthfully."

"First the blood carver and now Krayne, do they even understand what it's like here, they never had to take a life. They never had to live with the fear of losing someone they love and they never had to live with the fear that every time they see red and blue. Now, they're scared out of their minds that one could overwhelm the other and destroy them. But still learning to equal it out, because of you." he asked looking between them softly.

And they nodded gently as Obi-wan said it for all of them sternly as he rested his hands on his shoulders. "Your therapy sessions are none of their business padawan, and frankly this fear we get right now, who did you see. When you did your lightsaber though exactly if you've been afraid ever since?" Obi-wan asked and he said it then. "I saw the Sith that killed father, first I saw you and then you morphed into him, following that."

"Is that I saw the blade laser in red, and when I activated it for real, I saw blue." he said and they all nodded firmly as she answered him. "Like I said, you're a master guardian, but you're training to control the evil in your heart. And yet you're a guardian, I'm there giving you the strength to fight and keep fighting, and Master is there. And is showing you the light, said light at the end of the tunnel, Master Windu is just like you."

"But there is no need to be afraid, just equal the red with the blue and you become purple now baby." she said and he nodded with a smile at her as Obi-wan finished that remark. "That we can understand and you are correct, privacy over something like this is valued between us when in recovery emotionally from a trauma. But until you're ready to open up, just leave you be as you tell us or the council with Thracia leaving the order."

"You grew up outside the temple, this is something they can not understand, you were in mourning. You needed time and until you were ready to open up to them, you could tell us, but leave you be, your last trauma, when Daiv captured you. I knew you needed time to recover, Krayne the very same thing, but now seeing Yaddle. As she was being killed in front of you, it comes down to one thing, these things need a release valve safely."

"Was this why you invited in the zone of self containment, to be void of feeling until you were ready to unload your anger at Yaddle's loss?" he asked and Anakin nodded to him. "Yes Master it was, but in truth I resented them for treating me like this, I can't help I'm this powerful, but once, just once wish I was like you. I hate being this powerful, this sensitive, can they understand that." he said and Obi-wan nodded to him gently.

"We understand that, but that was the meaning to what we really meant by inviting the master in, you unloading your emotions to us over the fact you hate being this powerful. This sensitive to the force, but pulling it over to the fact I told you to wait for me, I had to prevent whoever his sithlord companion was. From getting his hands on you, after one too many close calls and we're on the Sith home planet, so better safe then sorry."

"You and I both know how dangerous this is, your first encounter with the Sith was the Zabrak that killed Qui-Gon. But Sithlords are our speciality, but right now, we're meeting him on our own terms and not his, as we worked this out. But I gave orders for you to wait and stay with me, that's the truth, they want to stretch the truth. It only shows more that they don't have what it takes." he said and Soara nodded in agreement firmly.

"Master, ever since Zan Arbor, I had him prying into my personal thoughts, and even when Sebulba came back into the picture. I saw him watching, waiting for me to lose it completely, does he even understand that there are things I don't want him to know. But I can tell you, but every time I try to, I catch him eavesdropping on us to over hear it?" he said and Obi-wan nodded in understanding to that news as he crossed his arms.

"He does, but at times the arrogance reaches the point to where they think they can instruct just as well as we could. But just because he's older then you, doesn't give him the right to try and train you, I am your mentor, Anakin. You are my padawan, not his, and I'm just adding this to the censure, if one of you gets shot or worse." he said and Anakin nodded as he gave him a hug and the older man tightened his arms around him.

"I love you master." Anakin said softly and he gently nudged his head in response as he looked into his eyes. "I love you to Anakin, you're my brother, I love you, after everything we've gone through together, it's a matter of understanding things. But what this really comes down to is commitment to each other and to being a team. And with that in mind, after Zan Arbor, I was waiting for you to let go, remember this, brother."

"Remember, we had that talk, never doubt my commitment to you." he said and Anakin nodded as he pressed his forehead to Obi-wan as he answered him. "Nor mine to you, you're my teacher, my mentor, I love you, you are the closest thing I have to a father. I just feel like he's the nagging older brother that does not know when to take a hint. Darra, she means a lot to me, but I think your orders got taken the wrong way."

"She, after talking to the duo, possibly thinks I left them to investigate who the blazes it was that he was going to meet. But double agent, I had to make it seem as though I was leaving them to fend for themselves as I wait for him to make the call. But I'll be watching you, this is what I meant, and I just caught him in the act. His career is ours, if one of us gets shot because it shorts out." he said and the quartet nodded to that firmly.

"What's happening to you exactly, I have never seen you like this before?" Soara asked and he smiled. "It's time, if I never see Padme again and I'd have moved on from her, Darra and me, our relationship shifted when we were 14. We were going to tell you this sooner or later, now is as good a time as any, Masters. With my close to moving on from the way things used to be now and until we see them again, it's Darra now, Soara."

"Darra is who I love, if I grew up normal and on the planet these came from, but honestly now, had we never gotten these and truthfully. We got a year now before seeing them again, though in radio contact, nothing changes a single and said now. It's that is and was going to happen sooner or later, so that was it right now." he told them and the girls both nodded to the news in shock at that, knowing he was being honest.

"Had you never gotten that message and Darra was it even before it came?" Siri asked him and he nodded smiling. "Yes that's it exactly, that's the reason she was acting like she belonged to me, she made her choice, said choice is me. But she made it clear that his threat to me lost points with her, she doesn't want her man to be too good to be true. But have a flaw or 2, well as a result, I'm it now." he told her and she chuckled at that.

"So you're my little brother now." Soara said and he nodded. "I got the point of what she really meant when you were training me as well, key point there. If I don't release the impatience and anger, I will never learn and be who I am meant to be now. Well I did now, I'm letting go of the past and focusing on the present now." he told her and she smiled proudly and nodded to the news he just gave her then as she said it.

"Darra come here for a sec." Soara called out and she walked into the room then. "What is it, Master?" she asked and Obi-wan explained that. "I heard the hard tone in your voice earlier, it's not what you think, if I had the time, as I was in a rush. I would have ordered we split the teams in half, you and Soara with me and Anakin, Ferus and Tru together." he said and she nodded as Anakin pressed his forehead to her's to confirm his remark.

Pulling back, she smiled and pressed her forehead to his as she hugged him. 'You're forgiven, all we need now is timing and luck.' they heard and then heard a gentle smile in his voice as he answered that.**_ 'Why need luck, as long as we're together, we'll make it out of this okay, like always.'_** they heard in response as the duo exchanged smiles at the way they were together as he said it out loud gently as he looked at them.

"Darra, remember we made it clear, we'd be watching and if he slips up, so severely one of us gets shot or worse, his career is ours?" he asked and she nodded. "We just reached it now, I caught him fixing Tru's lightsaber, but they broke the code. And by not telling the quartet the repairs may not hold up." he told her and she nodded. " Ideas Anakin, because we have to make it clear now." she asked and he nodded as he answered her.

"I set him up for failure, I checked something on lightsaber lore, this is what I found, guys. You knew this from the second I created mine, but as the mechanic, if there is anything dangerous than a faulty lightsaber it's our pride right now." he said passing the manual to Ry' and he read it out loud. "I'm lucky you're a mechanic, you caught this, before he tries it, this crossed a line, as even a small flaw in the crystal."

"Even that can affect us at the moment, listen to this ladies, Obi-wan, but this was the key point and he underlined this several times. '"**_Lightsaber safety, important: if lightsaber still drops below 65, check the flux aperture and crystal._****_For is there is a flaw in the crystal it can cause the power relay to drop without warning. And needs further work done on it, before use, _****_but if lightsaber is recharged."_**

**_"Check the crystal and flux aperture to insure repairs will held up." _**he read out and nodded. "In other words, it's not the blasted power source or the aperture, it's the crystal has a flaw or crack in it." Soara, Siri and Darra said together and he nodded to the news. "The blast hit the lightsaber so hard that it caused the crystal to crack under the stress here at the moment, but think about it, I'm with Obi-wan, so re-arrange that."

"What is he really saying, as my mentor is the one held in such high esteem by the council?" he said and they all crossed their arms. "It says that to them, you're the council's pet you tell him, therefore you tell me, and through me, right to Adi." Siri said sternly and he nodded as he looked at Darra. "Yeah exactly, so he comes to me, I tell you the repairs may not hold up and therefore, through you right to the council.

"As you send him home, and then the truth comes out, said truth a catch in implication. I knew the blasted thing was broken and didn't tell you." he said and they nodded. "Never mind that, you told us immediately and through me, Siri and Ry'. And through us, directly to Adi, Damon and Tiana, and right to Mace. Mace and Adi and they're master guards, they're not going to like this." Soara said and he nodded as they hid a smile.

Watching them as Darra wrapped her arm around his back as he wrapped his around her shoulders and she left her head against his shoulder. The quartet exchanged gentle smiles to that response. "Darra, you remember our talk after he said that, I meant that, you are my entire world, I..., I pledge my life to you." he said and she smiled and pressed her forehead to his, as she wrapped her hand around his neck gently.

"And mine to you, my Annie." she said and he smiled. "I never thought I'd hear that again, but you want to call me that, I'm fine with that, but you and me, we made it this far now. I always knew that as long as we stuck together we would be okay, because we were stronger together." he said softly and she pressed her forehead to his then. "You were my strength, you always were, as ourselves we are strong, but together."

"And we are unstoppable but that's because we are stronger together." she said and he nodded smiling. "We stick it out together, we'll be okay, stronger together." he said and she smiled. "Always, stronger together always, I pledge myself to you Anakin Skywalker." she said and he smiled. "And I you, Darra Thel Thanis." he said and the older duo nodded as they exchanged smiles at that as they exchanged a gentle remark then.

**_'It's finally happened now."_** Soara said softly to Obi-wan and he nodded to her quietly. 'Yes it's finally happened, I think he's ready to move forward as he lets go of the past, we just have to make sure neither of them get hurt.' he said and she nodded in agreement. **_'That his nickname, if she knew to use it?' _**she asked and he nodded. "Qui-Gon and Padme called him that when we met.' he told her and she nodded to him.

Refocusing, they both turned to their mentors, who had knowing smiles on their faces at that and he blushed. "If your thoughts are headed in that direction then yes, 6 years had to change something and they did with us meeting at almost 14." he said and Obi-wan nodded as he tried to keep the smile off his face as he answered him. "I get why, but best to refocus, over what we felt in that cave." he said and Anakin nodded to that softly.

"I just got the strongest jolt possible, when Master ordered me to check, but just as he came to check, whoever our mysterious Sith was, he threw me against the wall. I know that Sithlords are our speciality, but this character, Omega, he's the son of Xanatos. But I'm seeing a clear case repeater of what the heck happened here. When you guys were 13 now finally, but with those words in mind, we got to work as one, but his lightsaber."

"Why do I feel like this situation could result in a fatal injury if Omega is about to make contact with a Sith right now?" he asked and Soara sighed. "It's because if the lightsaber goes in the fight, whoever was holding it is exposed and could be shot. But this is why we tell you to tell us immediately if your lightsaber or damaged is broken." she said and he nodded as he looked between the quartet gently at her remark as he answered her.

"I don't know what the deal is, but what I heard was enough to tell me here at the moment at what I heard. Now that he wants to make the acceleration program, Darra, Ferus and I possibly made it, he doesn't want to get left behind, Ry'." he said and Ry nodded to the news sternly. "His performance is not the reason we're here, the safety of the team comes first, it always does." he said and Anakin nodded to him at that.

As he answered him at the remark. "Yes and you know me, why would I risk putting the team in danger just to get a chance to graduate early?" he asked and Soara answered that. "You wouldn't, that's the point, with the fact you told us this soon, that lets you off the hook. But them, if they continue to not tell us and till after it breaks and completely and one of the three of you get hit by Omega's shot if it goes, or we do."

"It's getting them both dragged before the council right now, I don't give a damn in why they waited till now to tell us, it doesn't matter, what matters is the fact they risked the safety. Of the entire team and let this cloud their judgement right now, you did the right thing, and like always. You knew to tell us as your older brothers and sisters, but seriously right now, of you, you were the one that always told the truth."

"Even before you became a Jedi and you always did it, after you became one now, always the code for you. The pieces of the code there, if you re-arranged the wording is 'No lies, only the truth, no cheating, always being honest, no hostility, always being honest and good, and no deception to family, always the truth.'. That's the way of the apprentice, Annie, we, like you, were learning our way in the world of life as a Jedi."

"And like you, our mentors taught you everything through us, Annie." she said and he nodded as he hid a smile at her use of his nickname then as he said it. "You girls want to call me that, that's fine, Padme still does, and honestly at the moment. It's nothing has changed in me very much, Darra was right, five years, even ten years. I never chaned at all rigjt now, I never lied before so why start now at the moment, I'd tell you."

"And I would do it immediately and not wait till the last blasted minute when in the fight to do so right now. But that's why he didn't tell you sooner, he wants a crack at Omega and a chance to get into the acceleration program. That's what is driving him right now guys, but Ferus said he sees no reason to tell you now that he fixed it. But lightsabers 101, if you recharged the power cell, then you got to check the flux aperture as a result."

"Just to make sure the repairs hold up, but he needs to compensate for the power cell boost or it's going to short out. You told me this time and time again, those lightsabers are our life, we have to take care of them. What am I going to do, they're going to see the fact I told you immediately as I turned on them now?" he said and Soara hugged him tight as he buried his face into her shoulder as she answered him then.

"If they have to learn the lesson, it's by the most painful way possible now, when you think everything is going fine and until your lightsaber goes on you. But either way you did the right thing by telling us immediately right now, Anakin. And I see you as a little brother, but the one to blame, if that does happen is them if it results. And if it's you or Darra getting hit and it does, and they're in trouble." she said and he nodded to her.

"I'm not losing your trust, not for them." he said and they nodded. "You made the right choice, by waiting for me after he threw you into the wall, whoever it was that did it. And this was also the right decision by telling us immediately that his lightsaber was broken. But if they continue to stall, and until one of you is hurt or worse, then we're dragging them before the council for this." Obi-wan said and he nodded to him gently at that.

"If this if the first stage to my trials it's by choosing between duty to the truth and duty to your friends. But you or them, there are no trials, it's you, my mother and the council and it will always be you, they can call me a traitor if they want. You matter more to me, you always did, but it's they come forward now and they may get off easy. But they don't and they're getting expelled if one of us gets hurt." he told him and Obi-wan nodded.

"We understand, Anakin, but that's the you I know for sure and you're right, to keep our bonds and trust the way they are. Then you had to tell us the truth, well that only makes it more clear, you're a Jedi to the end, you can't lie to us and the council. Let alone your mother anymore then yourself in something this serious." Obi-wan said and he nodded. "One direction or another, I wish there was a way to simplify this at the moment."

"If I was in the military and part of the academy, and my friends, my squadron committed an, in your eyes, daredevil stunt that is beyond reckless. And said stunt kills a member of our squadron, and while I'm the lone member now. The one that knows he has to come forward to keep your trust and they don't want to come forward. Because they don't want to be expelled for not telling you sooner, but to them here."

"They don't want to come forward, they don't have a problem with lying to you, our supervisors. But if I do, just resign my commission to the academy and walk away, but don't make them pay for my guilty conscious." he said and the quartet nodded. "Whoever between the duo says that, they just sealed their fate at the moment. Because the program was a test." Soara told him and he nodded to her as Obi-wan finished that.

"You better report into our Jedi parents, regarding that news as our's is in the force right now. You have to tell Damon, Tiana and Adi." Obi-wan told him and he nodded to him gently as he sighed at that. "I wish Father was here, he would know what to do." he told him and Obi-wan nodded in understanding. "I miss him too, Anakin, but I got an idea here, regarding this, make it sound like I called you up here to let you know."

"Regarding the fact that though they fixed it supposedly, I figured out that they're trying to keep silent about this, but make it clear. I'm giving them a chance to come forward, now they either come forward and tell us or we take it to the council. But of you, I know you, I know you better then anyone here, you'd never lie to me or the trio. And even the council, so make that clear, you can't lie to me ever, but you can't taking living with it."

"The guilt, and it's because they want to get involved in the arrest of those two, this is not the Jedi way to lie to one's master on something this serious. So tell them, either they come forward and tell us that it's broken and is the reason one of us gets hurt, or worse, or I will. Instead of getting recalled back to Coruscant, we do this first right now, just say it the way you phrased it." he said and Anakin nodded and left the room then.

Walking into the cargo hold he said it to the duo quickly, pretending he was listening in on their conversation. "Guys, did you expect me to not over hear the conversation today, because this is enough they're going to wonder about the stern tone in my voice. And they did and Obi-wan only had to look at a single fact here in why exactly. He just figured it out in why I laid into you both for that, but I'm with him at the moment."

"What is that supposed to tell him, when he knows I'm studying lightsaber lore, but that your lightsaber is broken Tru, he knows, he told me if we don't come forward and tell the council, then he will." he said and Tru quickly said it to that. "Does he have any evidence?" he asked and Anakin shook his head as he answered him. **_'Alright just admit it, you want to lie your way out of this.'_** He thought sternly as he said it then.

"No, but he knows exactly how it happened." he said and Tru sighed in relief as he answered him then as he said it. "Obi-wan doesn't know anything, he has theory, so let him tell the council what he thinks happened. They'll ask us: is it true, we'll say no, there's no evidence so there is no case, we'll get off with a reprimand." he said and Anakin looked at him in shock then as he looked between them in disgusted disbelief.

**_'What, are you kidding me, after everything he's done for me, Master Qui-Gon, the council, Obi-wan, no, no forget about it, I won't do it.'_** he thought in shock as the entire 9 years together, before it landed on them together hit him. " I can't call Obi-wan a liar." he said and Ferus said it gently. "Anakin, we have to hang in there a little longer, then this will all be over." he said and Anakin said it slowly to that remark.

"It's wrong you two." he said and Tru said it gently. "Anakin..." he started to say and Anakin said it firmly. "I'm going to tell them what happened." he said and Tru said it firmly to that as he crossed his arms. "You, alone, you, are going to decide what happens to you, to me and to Ferus, you're going to tell them." he said and Anakin said it forcefully as he looked at him then as he felt his heart tearing at this.

"I'm not going to lie them again, Tru, I can't live with it." he said and that did it. "You can't lie to them, you can't live with this, you have to be the one to decide. Who the heck are you exactly?" Tru snapped at him and he looked at him in shock. "Guys..." he started to say and Ferus over rode him then. "You're going to turn us in." he snapped at him and Anakin said it sharply. "Wait a minute." he started to say and Ferus snapped at him.

"No you wait a minute!" he snapped and sighed as he ran his hand through his hair as he said it to him then." They got to you, didn't they, Obi-wan, he told you this big speech about duty, truths and honor, well it must have been a pretty good speech. Just to make you turn your back on us, us, your friends." he said and Anakin said it sternly to that. "We are Jedi, we have a duty to the truth." he said and Tru said it firmly to that.

"And what about your duty to your friends, I got you on this team, I gave you a chance when there were other padawans. Just waiting in line, I told Ferus, you wouldn't let us down, you're on the best team in the temple, you know what it's like. Just to trust your partners with your life, I guess I was wrong at the time now." he said and Anakin said it firmly as he looked between them at that remark as he said it then.

"Look if we all come forward and tell the council you could get get off easy." he said and they heard a pained mental tone to this.**_ 'Just admit now, the chance to get into the program is worth too much to give up. Even if it means one of us gets hurt, you're going to lie to them.'_** he thought firmly to that and the boy scoffed at that. "We don't want to come forward, Ferus and me, we don't have a problem with this."

"But if you do then resign from the Jedi temple and leave, but don't make us pay for your guilty conscious." he told him and he looked at him in shock. "You'd put the entire team at risk just to save your necks?!" he said in disbelief. "To keep us together, the team, that is more important then you, and more important then me. And if I was in your place I would do so without hesitation, but that's just me." Ferus told him and Anakin nodded.

Getting up and leaving the room he went back to the quintet and they crossed their arms. Looking at the tears pouring down his face, Darra nodded to him gently as she hugged him and he buried his face into her shoulder. "You had to Annie, nothing changed between us, you and me, but now it's us and them now. They get what's coming to them and we stay together forever, it's okay, it's okay." she said, pressing her forehead to his.

"What they say?" Soara asked and he wiped the tears off his face as he answered her. "The conversation went as I thought, Soara, they said it for both of them, but if I can't lie to save the team, then resign and leave. They signed their death warrants now, they're not my friends, Darra is, as are you guys, my family. I made my choice, it's you guys and the council, it's always going to be you now." he said and she pulled him into a hug.

"It's clear they don't care anymore, you did the right thing baby, but if they switch lightsabers and one of us gets hit, because it shorted out. It's on their heads, you did everything you could, but it's their fault one of us gets hurt or is killed, baby brother." she told him as he buried his head into her shoulder. "I can't lose you guys and I won't, I made my choice, but it's clear, my bonds with them are on the rocks now."

"And practically over now, a choice, a choice of who I am and who I become in the years following this, no choice needed. It's you guys, you're my brothers and sisters, my family, I'm a Jedi, like my family before me." he said and Obi-wan smiled as he hugged him tightly as he buried his head into his shoulder. "I'm proud of you brother, very proud, you did the right thing now." he said, pressing his forehead to Anakin's gently then.


	6. A Jedi's First Duty II: The Council

**The Skywalkers Reborn: The Final Showdown**

**Disclaimers: the characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to the author and the creator of the movies.**

**Warnings: This story is taking place after he learns that the blast not only did damage to Tru's lightsaber, it possibly damaged the crystal as he makes his choice right then to tell them the truth and as he prepares to change his future into who he would have been. Had he stayed clear of Palpatine as he makes one good decision after another.**

**This is also borrowing some of the conversations from my other story, as instead of Darra being killed now, it's taking the alternate reality of what if the council had called them back to the temple and they decided to run the test there. Before Anakin got hit by Sidious's rage at the loss of his plan falling apart, before the mission reactivates as Ferus gets expelled and Tru gets hold back a year now.**

**But he's still going to be paired with Padme, and the second pairing is Darra, in friendship now, as the future gets changed, as every loss he took changes as he grows more powerful as he cuts himself off from Sidious later that year now. And before the movie begins now, but this is taking place during the weeks leading into the prologue to the Attack Of The Clones later, but this story opens with the last chapter.**

**And of the Jedi Quest Novels, after the first show down, and before the middle of the story, as they return to the temple as one change, does it as it changes his future, as he gets thrown into the future. As a result of their, Obi-wan, Yoda and Mace's decision, in making that choice to bring them home, before the lightsaber breaks down then.**

**And this will be a what if one change in his childhood as a padawan does for his future and the future of every Jedi in the order. As the Skywalkers, continue making changes in the past, before the purge begins as one by one every Jedi that died is cloned by the Kimonoans. As he and Padme raise Luke and Leia and it enters the original trilogy as he stayed himself now and everyone who loved him knew it too.**

**Chapter 6: Contacting The Council**

"Nothing's changed between us and nothing ever will, Master, never doubt my commitment to you." he said and Obi-wan nodded. "Or mine to you, 10 years, we managed this long, but be patient and you'll be ready soon enough." he said and Anakin nodded to him before they started. "Time to contact the council right now boys." Soara said and he nodded as he turned on the radio at that as he dialed it to the temple.

"Skywalker/Kenobi team to Jedi council do you read?" he asked, before they saw them, seeing who else was in the room with this at that and she smiled. "Great it's not just Adi in the room, but Damon and Tiana as well at the moment. And so we tell all of them right now, you did the right thing, but now they have to face finally. That there is no getting out of this right now Annie." she said and he nodded as Mace Windu focused on them.

**_"Yes Anakin, we read you, what's wrong?"_** Mace asked and he said it firmly as he answered him then quickly, before he could say it, Adi Gallia saw the tears on his face. And her eyes narrowed at that as she moved closer to the radio transmitter. **_"Whatever was said is the reason for why your face is streaked in tears. What happened this time, if you had to contact us, Anakin?" _**she asked and he took a deep breath.

"Reporting in Master, not only did we find the duo here, we hit a severe draw back right now that is urgent that we have to tell you this. Master, we had a run in with the Sithlord, the one who was the mentor of the Zabrak. The one that had killed Master Jinn at the time that year now during this mission when we met, but we just cracked the first clue in the riddle that Keganites gave you when the duo were padawans Master."

"But as a result, we discovered that our theory of the Sith and the duo working together was correct, but as a result of this fight with both of them. It's done some damage to one of my team's lightsabers, but that's where it gets more serious right now, and as to why. Master, we have a violation in the code serious enough that it could result in expulsion from the order in one case and postponement of graduation and to the trials."

"When in the other case here right now, as a result of lying and reckless endangerment, and with it attempted implication of murder in my case by both of them right now. But for Darra and me, we're about to get a shot at the program here, but that's what this is about." He said and they nodded. _**"How much of the conversation did you over hear to learn this exactly?"** _Mace asked him sternly at that and he explained that to him.

"I arrived in time to hear that the droids that we were fighting it out with knocked it out of his hand, and from there heard the entire conversation. But it was enough to tell me, that he knew if he came to me, then I would tell you. The situation, said is that the repairs I did were not likely to last at the time, as if that's not enough. The person I'm reporting decided it wasn't important to tell you that he fixed the damage after he did it."

"But the possibility is a big one right now, as to why I'm saying this, though they know how to fix the lightsaber. They never dismantled the darn thing completely to check the crystal I believe that crystal cracked duo to stress from the jolt. And of getting knocked out of his hand earlier, he fixed the easy parts, but the repairs are not done yet." he said and refocused as he said it firmly with a stern tone as he finished it then.

"But it's not done yet, in fact the repairs are not even close to being done right now here, it's one use away from shorting out on us, it needs more work done on it Master." Anakin told him and he nodded sternly to the news. **_"Thank you for the fast warning that was a honest way to get it to us and before it does now. Who's the one breaking the code exactly and which portion of it Anakin, if you needed us to know."_**

**_"And if you told us that, because this is against the code, to lie _****_and say it was ready for use though it clearly wasn't right now?"_** Shaak Tii asked him for Mace at the question and he explained that to her gently at that. "Tru Veld and Ferus Olin, and the violation is over Tru's lightsaber it was damaged enough. And in the fight with Omega, and Zan Arbor is also here, along with our Sithlord now."

"But Tru is the one holding back the fact it was broken, and Ferus repaired it, but decided not to say anything about it. I over heard the entire conversation between them, but I gathered one thing, and even more imperatively right now. I heard the tones in the lightsaber, they were accelerating one minute and decelerating the next. It's clear to me, it's needing more work done on it right now, but here it is, the stress the explosion."

"The amount of impact the explosion had and gave it, caused it to crack, the hilt had a piece or two missing and the crystal is cracked?" he said and they nodded in shock to the news. _**"They never took lightsaber lore to know that Anakin, but you're the best mechanic that we have here. Are you absolutely sure of this, so we can tell this to Tolan and Master, because Master is not going to take it well."**_

_**"That Tru is about to risk the entire's team safety for a shot into the program?"**_ Mace said quickly in shock at the news then and he nodded to him gently at that. "Yes Master I'm very sure, the last time he came to me, I tweaked the power cell to give it more of a boost. Before checking the flux aperture to give it more of boost at the time now, but I had to check both to make sure that the adjustments would hold."

"But they never dismantled it to check the crystal to know it's busted, but it's one use away from a power short out. It goes in a battle and one of us is going to get hit." he said and they all nodded sternly as Tiana answered him at the news. _**"Why would he consider not telling you this right now, so you can change crystals. And make the finishing repairs exactly?"** _she asked and he sighed as he answered her gently.

"You want to say it or should I, you explained this to me already Obi-wan?" Darra asked him and he nodded. "Aside from a concussion, we had to prevent the Sithmaster from capturing him, and him finding out too soon. And in who our Sithmaster is, 2) is I didn't want him chasing after the duo with him hurt. And you with him and 3) we had to regroup, so all of you could recover." he said and they both nodded to that remark.

As Anakin said it to Tiana, Adi and Damon at that remark. "Master ordered me to stay with him, after the Sith knocked me into the wall by a force push. But he got annoyed and resented me not helping him and Ferus as a result here now. But I had a commitment to my mentor, way of the padawan, my first commitment is is to Obi-wan. In the case of the Jedi code, a padawan's first duty is to their master here."

"But even better and Master sent me some books from the galaxy and planet they came from, four of the series explain why Obi-wan changed into who he did. Before I came into his life, but the first series is focused on him and Master Qui-Gon, the second on us. And that one includes the trio and their team, ever since this started, the commitment. The master and the apprentice rely on each other and total trust as well, but here it is."

"A Jedi's first duty is to protect their padawan as a result, anyone wants to get annoyed that's acting in not the Jedi way. And a Jedi knight does not throw temper tantrums as a result here, because their team partner had a prior commitment here. My first duty as a Jedi apprentice, it was to Obi-wan, I had a job to do. And Obi-wan knew I was in no condition for a further fight." he told her and she nodded to the news as Obi-wan nodded.

"He's right, after our Sith took off, I had to check him over, he hit the wall so hard, he had a minor concussion. I had to get us out of there, now, but hearing what he had to tell me, it seems that Ferus is twisting the fact that he wasn't with them. Because he wanted the glory of discovering our Sith's identity himself today. And 2) to arrest the duo, but two injuries and a concussion, we had to regroup at the moment."

"But I told Darra, I would have told her and Soara to stay with us, but I didn't have enough time here. But first resentment at his not helping and secondly his fear of Anakin helping to repair his lightsaber as he comes to me. Adding to that is the fact that Anakin had a first duty to me first and we pulled back as a result. Anakin is acting more Jedi then either of them right now." Obi-wan told them and they nodded to that sternly.

**_"Uh huh, so the one that knows the most on lightsaber lore is the Padawan that understands their first commitment is to their mentor. I told this to you when you were 13, but a Jedi must count on total loyalty from the padawan. Like the padawan does in the case of their mentor, without total trust in the bond. And the bond shatters, Anakin understands this better then they do, Obi-wan."_**

**"But that attitude blew their chances at getting into the program as this was the test to prove they were ready for the trials. Seems to me that Anakin earned that right more then they have." **Mace said sternly to that and Adi nodded in agreement. **_"So he's resenting you because you were given an order by your mentor, to help him and while you're recovering from a concussion here too."_**

**_"Well we can add that as conduct unbecoming, Anakin needed to heal?"_** Adi said sternly and he nodded to her gently. "Yes Master, like my first duty is to protect my padawan, it goes the same way. Anakin had just as much commitment to me right now, but as a result these two are not acting like padawans. They're acting like spoiled little children jealous in the fact that Anakin was acting more Jedi like then either of them."

"And Anakin and I already fixed our bonds, we're more tightly bonded then we were before Yaddle, things changed and deepened between us. But in all honestly now, they twisted truths of something I know Anakin would never try. As we had a very real talk over this with the senator herself and she made it very clear. Though ten years nothing in his personality when she met him changed, he still carries that humility, the podrace."

"But this time and I know he wanted more recognition, but the good humble person he was when I found him won out right now, like always, the him I know when I met him. It made an appearance, and kept shoving back a desire for more recognition." he said and the council all nodded as he sighed as he went further as he admitted it then. "But now it's more serious in their case." he said and Anakin finished that remark gently at that.

"Going by what I know of their wariness of me right now, it's not just because of the fact, he wants me to be imperfect padawan. Now that he thinks I'm willing to risk the safety of the team at the moment, my turning into a dark Jedi. Just to prove Ferus is not as noble as he says he is, even if it means getting him in trouble at the moment and 2. And more importantly in his eyes right now he doesn't want to lose his shot at Omega."

"Now, that the crystal cracked, it could give at any minute in being used, I did a fast check here on what I heard between them at the moment now. Seems that the crystal is the reason his power supply keeps dropping so fast, but the reason, main reason on why he never came to me. Is, and I quote, 'he's with Obi-wan', but you're my mentor as a master guardian and 2) and here's the other reason, and more immediate problem."

"And to why he never came to me now, but think about it: what connection do I have to you through Obi-wan. 2) and more importantly, just why is he so scared of this if not for one thing right now." he asked and she nodded.**_ "Our teams have been partners for 22 years, and I'm practically your Jedi mother. And 2) is the fact I'm a member of the council."_** she said and he nodded to her as he answered her remark at that.

"Yes exactly, but my mentor has been held and under high esteem by you as the council ever since you accepted me for training. And I explained that fear to you after I got captured by Zan Arbor at the time now. But you now, now that we made our bond even stronger as a result right now as well, but I'm with Obi-wan. And to you, he's your top young knight, so subtext?" he asked and Mace nodded in shocked anger at the news.

**_ "Your mentor is the one, that, ever since he returned to the order, 22 years ago, always took the rules. And code seriously and secondly, he's the mission leader as well. But you're the team we depend on the most and you are the ones that know the duo."_** he said and Anakin nodded to him at that. "We already told you about that as a result at the moment, but that fear, and from first the carver and then Krayne."

"That's one reason they're afraid of me and the other is thanks to Zan Arbor right now at the moment here. But honestly, what do they know of pain and heart break, they never lived in the real world, but again, I tell you he lied to Siri, and Obi-wan and they both tell you and Master Adi, who then tells you as the council right now. But come on, do they really expect me to lie to you on something this serious, we already talked about this."

"When you gave me that shot at the time, I made a promise to both of you on this, but who had more experience in living in the real world. And understands the meaning of honesty since he grew up now?" he asked and Mace nodded. **_"It's you, but you never lied to your mother, let alone Qui-Gon. And that was before you met us and you'd tell us anyway if it happened now."_** he said and Anakin gave a nod to him

And Obi-wan gave a nod gently to his remark then. "What you wanted me to learn and I changed as a result now in this case Master, but I spent 10 years earning your trust. But the invite the master in, well, that's the key point now, we had a bad first impression we can fix that now. And in this stage, as you watched me grow up, but as you're my counselor ever since Sekot, well it's time to fix past mistakes, right now."

"And before our Sithmaster destroys us here, but we fix our bond now and he's out of luck, so though bad first impression, we can fix that during the next four years. And as you complete my training at the moment, Master, I learned as much as I could from Obi-wan." he said and Mace nodded softly as his eyes gentled at that. _**"Yes, I have to finish it now, and if we had the chance to meet you on the com-line, that day now."**_

_**"And before we got the news that the Sith were back at the time. And with it, that you were possibly the person spoken of in the prophecy, this would have worked better. I'm starting to see that Qui-Gon is right at the moment, that his remark to Obi-wan now, over the sensitivity. And to the living force is not our strength anymore then it's Obi-wan's."** _he said and Anakin nodded to him then.

"It gets even better, but after I made it clear that I chose you, and the quintet over them, my lightsaber started glowing purple." he said and Mace nodded in shock.**_ "Well if that tells me anything, you just admitted your fears and doubts. And as a result your commitment and to you showing you're no longer afraid now. That your crystals accepted the changes and changed from light blue to a deeper version."_**

**"Of purple, and matching my color as a result, you just finished the transition from a normal guardian to a Master guardian now Anakin. But you're ready for advanced training by us: Adi, Siri and me finally here. so this mission. It ended what could have turned into a bloodbath, if our Sith finally got to you?" **he asked and Anakin noded in agreement as the council saw the gentle smile in his eyes.

"Yes, bad first impression, but that wasn't me doing the talking it was my alter ego, and evidently the people on another planet. Qui-Gon gained and got the entire storyline of our lives, from us now and all the way to when my youngest grandson is born. and possibly my oldest also turns to the darkside, as a result he just found us a way to save me from my fate and two finish it out by changing the next four years but here it is."

"They created our entire history, past, present and future, but it gets even better here, Master Adi, the Keganites were not kidding right now. If we don't pull back and the future is going to play out just the way they described it, we got the first piece to it." he said and she leaned forward at the news in shock at his remark as she answered him. _**"The Sith, that's the first clue?" **_she asked and he nodded as he explained it to her.

"Yes, darkness surrounds the Jedi and comes from them, what are they really trying to tell us here, Master?" he asked and she nodded as she crossed her arms. _**"The Sith are back, yes alright, what is the rest of it, if Qui-Gon paged you. And told you that this planet created our entire storyline from you. And to your children to possibly your grandchildren?"** _she asked and he explained it to her gently at that.

"Whoever wrote the story, evidently backed themselves into a wall here, as a result of the chosen one prophecy. But as I was the one who was supposed to be the best of the best in the order as I changed the code later on here now. And I was chosen to rise, in the storyline, but something caused me to fall and they're still trying to figure it out. But a very big possibility all possibilities stem from that fear we talked about that day."

"When we met, as you decided to go to my first training lesson in the ways of a Jedi: mom, as such, whatever would have ben the catalyst for it. In this story, I just got the cause and effect, but one loss gets shot into the next. And following that is something that can never be taken back at the time. Master's first lesson to me as a padawan, I understand the lesson, but to prevent it now, we win." he said and the council nodded.

**_"I knew this was going to happen sooner or later right now, but now it's very real case of a double whammy. Yes alright, okay so if we don't end this mission you're in now. That lightsaber breaks down causing what could be a trauma. as said destroys innocent lives as two losses come together as one?"_** Adi said and he nodded. "Yeah that's exactly what I do mean." he said and the council nodded to him.

**_"Someone you care about dies and you fail to stop it as that loss combines with another and destroys something, the very first lesson Master taught you?"_** Mace said as he leaned forward in his chair and he nodded. "Yes Master, it turns out that Darra could be that failure combined with mom and it results in a trauma. And the power blast is felt by you that's why we have to cancel the mission." he told him and they nodded.

**_"Yes and I agree with you, the mission can wait a couple weeks, we do this, well we can do it on our terms not the Sith or Omega's time, even Zan Arbor's. But equalizing the good in you with the bad is a matter of severe urgency in your case now. But not coming forward till someone is injured or killed is cause for expulsion from the order, if you told us this."_** Adi and Mace said together to him.

"On top of the fact that, he tells me and Siri, and it gets back to you, but why is that?" Obi-wan asked and Adi nodded as she answered that gently at the question. **_"I'm the one in the council, and he's seeing my padawan as a big sister, yes alright I understand this, so he tells you, you tell me. I tell this to Tiana, and we take it to the council, and the duo are getting dragged into the council room."_**

**_"And for a hearing at the moment, e_****_specially if it gets one of you shot or killed as a result, and to prevent that at the moment here, you had to tell us and your mentor immediately, padawan."_** she said reading it out and they nodded to her as he answered her. "Yes master, you were connected to my team since Obi-wan was 13, so one option had to go to my team partner, in addition to my own mentor."

"And that's you and Siri, but with that in mind you needed to know this, Master." he said and she nodded in understanding as he went further at that remark. "Better get Tolan and Master into the room, they need to know this." Anakin said and they nodded as they called them in at that as he said it.**_ "Yes Anakin I read you son, what is it."_** Tolan asked and Anakin told him his theory as he answered him at the question then.

"Master, I was studying theory under you for the last 18 months, but he's going to say this repair was nothing major. But it is, the crystal inside of it was cracked in the fight, now I read that book cover to cover it states quite clearly. That if there is a flaw in the crystal, and it won't regulate the reaction between the power cell and the flux aperture. I did some work on a few weeks ago, before the mission to Faleen at the time."

"That was last time Tru came to me, I tweaked the power cell to give more of boost, before adjusting the aperture on it. But evidently, they never adjusted the flux aperture, and they never took it apart to check to crystal. It's one use away to exploding or shorting out on us, and it does and not only could someone get hurt. The lightsaber could blow too." he said and Tolan nodded in shock at that and quickly answered him at that.

_**"Sure of that, are you Anakin?"** _Yoda asked quickly and he nodded to him. "Yes Master, I was listening closely to the output, it's accelerating one second and decelerating the next. Now I studied under you for months and you know I built close to ten over the years that this became a crucial fact. The blow to the hilt of it was so hard that the crystal cracked under the stress." he said and they nodded to the news sternly at that

_**"Thank you for telling us that, that is very honest decision in telling us this immediately, so is there a reason, they're not telling us this. And with the fact you did, I suppose the moment you tell us, it's a matter of their not wanting to call the mission off. Just so he can make repairs, so we can deal with Omega and this Sith on our time and not his?"**_ Tolan asked sternly as he crossed his arms

And Anakin nodded. "It's the acceleration ceremony program, he wants to join us three in the program, but with the fact that she and I came forward first. Well these two blew their chances at getting into it." he said and they nodded to him. _**"Well that just goes to tell me that he's not ready for the trials. Not if he's willing to put the entire team at risk and Ferus with him."** _Mace said sternly for Tolan and he nodded to him.

"Master you knew this from the time you took me in, where this is concerned. I will not lie to you, or the quartet, not at the sake of the safety of the team. I know the rules, but they're going to claim I knew and never said anything. But it's already far too late for that, I overheard the and took it to Siri and Obi-wan, before making it clear here now. But here's the rest of it, but we were discussing the added reason right now."

"And for why they are so afraid of me, but who of us spent months and up to 7 years in the outside world, and both suffered a trauma during it." he said and the council and Tolan nodded in agreement sternly as Yoda said it to him. _**"Indeed, and to answer your question it's you and Obi-wan, Bruck came back to haunt him. And with him Lundi, and both of them brought you into it in the process here."**_

_**"But you know and turned it into us immediately as a result made us proud you did, by making choice to come forward. And this soon, before lightsaber breaks in battle, but lying and implication is against the code and always has been. **__**And did this before I know and believe me you should, there will be consequences. And passed my test you have, Anakin, you and Darra, but consequences."**_

_**"And for**__** both of them in attempted implication of a friend and lying right now, there will be, but not worry you should. Seen this before many times I have in past of my previous apprentices. And not the least of which now is your mentor and Bruck Chun, and prior, when Dooku was a child now. **__**With Dooku and Lorian Nod now, but though your master never took the outlets nor did Dooku."**_

_**"Learned from their mistakes you have, and took the outlets to you now, that is what hoping for, hoping you would do now, **__**I was and passed you did**__**. **__**But choice between testing the growing defectiveness in lightsaber right now in battle or training exercise now. But both will show, that when in training now, they will expose themselves, to us as you did as you were supposed to do."**_

_**"Before make it clear we do that we already know and turned them in you had before it went completely. You and Darra students remind me of Tahl and Qui-Gon in parental mentors and Obi-wan and Siri in padawans prior to yourselves. Passed with honors of this test and ready for the acceleration to the Jedi trials. Begin once back at the temple in this now."**_ Yoda told him and he nodded gentle.

"Master you know me, so why would I lie about this at all, you knew from the second you took me in now ten years ago. I never lied not once, as not only is it not my way, nor is not the Jedi way to lie to one's master, and never. From the day we met and we started changed certain things in my training now. Not once have I done that now, not once have I ever lied to any of you right now, but this was something I brought with me."

"And when you freed me now, I could never lie to you before so why would I start now in this case. In fact I never lied to my mother or my friends parents, and it's the same for you now as a Jedi. And when I know that to lie is to lose your trust, so not lying and I keep your trust, you're all that matter, you and my mother. But all of you, your trust, that's you ask the council, my mother, Obi-wan and my training quartet."

"Your trust, that is all that matters and my mother's, the friend my age who's safety matters more then my own now is Darra. But you, my mother, father, Ben, Siri, Ry and Soara, not thinking twice, I will not lie and I won't Master. I never lied before to any of you and I'm not going to start now, I grew up being honest and that's not going to change." he said and they nodded as Mace said it with a gentle smile of pride on his face.

_**"That's the type of dedication we want to hear now, but that title of father."**_ he said and Soara's mentor Damon Calrissian said it for both of them, as he thought over the bond between Anakin and Qui-Gon and then smiled. _**"There is only one person that earned that title since we came into your life right now, and said it Qui-Gon."**_ he said and Anakin smiled and they nodded as they hid a chuckle to that remark.

**_"I take it you mean Qui by that new title son, but you're right, he would be beyond proud of you right now." _**Damon said and Mace nodded softly as he said it to him. **_"Your mother would be very proud of you right now at this decision, as would Qui-Gon, they would be very proud of you. But this was the best choice, to protect the others, you had to turn them in, so let me get this right now."_**

**_"He's letting the chance to graduate early cloud his judgement so much it's going to put your team at risk. You already run a test on this?"_** he asked and he nodded as he answered him gently as he said it as he answered him gently at that. **_"Yes we did, and they responded in the way I accepted, but to them, it's, now. That if I can't lie to save this team I can resign from the order as a padawan."_**

**_"And walk away, but don't make them pay for my guilty conscious."_** he said and Adi and Tiana nodded sternly, before they could answer, something appeared in front of them.**_ "Whoa, alright, we just got something, give me a second..., yes alright, uh huh, yes, the conversation you had with our padawans. Was said the same way between your double and his team leader, he been raised by the captain."_**

**_"Your double had the same remark that Qui-Gon and Palpatine gave on you to us from a version of whoever is the strongest grouping. And in the galaxy these came from, and he said the same thing on your double. And as a result he too was suffering a lot of pressure here now, as his mentor was a ship captain. And he was a friend of the family, but even better after they saw each other again."_**

**_"He's captain of the ship that his mother was stationed on, his mentor was like Mace, the other like Obi-wan. He was put in the same position, that you are, same conversation, but looks like he had to choose as well. But you told us immediately, he waited till the last minute and the damage is done. Well not in our case, Anakin you did the right thing and we're beyond proud of you."_**

_**"In fact this choice, the acceleration program was and is a test, to see if you would allow it to cloud your judgement in a situation like this. And you passed the test, you're ready for the trials, padawan." **_she said and Anakin nodded in shock as Darra looked at him in delight at that remark. "So this last test was the honesty test and by turning them in he and I get into the trials?" she asked and they nodded to her.

"Master, in all honesty, he and I made the same choice together, when he told you that, you this six years ago during the mission to Radnor now. After the fight between them, I made it clear, that the way he was acting was losing points with me at the time. But in that one second in, if Soara told you this Master, I was getting him to calm down. And he was in shock here, that I would react to Anakin's near loss of temper like this."

"And as I take care of that, as a result of this right now, but his jealousy, that's Ferus, is compiled to me as well. And reason is I know that though five to ten years older then we were when he arrived. I knew he was still himself, that I chose Anakin from day one and he was in shock I would choose Anakin over him at the time. So I think he decided if he can't have me, then no one can and is trying to implicate him in my near murder."

"With that lightsaber broken, if he hadn't caught them in the act it would turn into a real murder. But Anakin and I did a cross a double cross, Obi-wan, Siri and Soara with us to catch them in the act. He did the argument for me and as a result they said word for word what you just read in that transcript." she told them and they nodded as Mace answered her sternly as he looked between the two friends gently at that.

**_"There is more to this isn't there, he wants to prove you're capable of murder?"_** he asked with a stern growl and Anakin nodded to him gently at that remark. "Yes Master, we both knew this, but my therapy sessions with you guys. This was entirely private matter now and between us and Obi-wan. You already knew from the second this started at the time after Sekot, I changed and this was a matter of facing my past."

"But honestly what do they know of the life of a slave, when they have no control over their lives at the moment. But two self defense/murder situations and plus my getting captured by Zan Arbor, 18 months ago. Do they or the others even understand there are things about my past I don't want them too. After Zan Arbor, I was relieved to get the words out as we talked this over, but as you know, I hate my sensitivity to the force."

"And my title, I never wanted to be the chosen one, and most of all now, it's a matter of just saying that. But they're afraid of me now." Anakin told him and he nodded as he answered him then as he looked at him. **_"You're not turning to the darkside cub, you're a Master guardian, it takes time to control the evil. And balance it with the good, but honestly_****_ your therapy with me, Adi, Damon and Master Yoda."_**

**_"These sessions and what goes on in them is none of their business, it's between us and your master. So because you're more powerful then the others, they think you left them, because you were turning. And as a result of Zan Arbor same thing now, is that it?"_** he asked and Anakin nodded as he answered him softly "Yes Master that's it exactly, but I can't lie to you or Obi-wan and I won't, I won't."

"And secondly he knew, that I knew, that though I repaired it, I would tell you and the quartet that repairs may not hold up at the moment. I know my own pride at times can lead to devastating consequences and I grew up in the real world. But she made it clear, every sin he shows, I show the value for it at the moment, nothing changed still me. But lust, greed, pride and anger, as a result, he's wanting to keep your attention on him."

"In Ferus's case, but every sin that would cause a Jedi to turn to the darkside, they're showing them all. He's letting the acceleration program cloud his judgement Master, but it gets better. Though Ferus fixed it in secret, he says he saw no reason to tell them that he fixed it, at the moment right now But all of this together, is, in my eyes, enough of reason to tell you this, but Darra's remark over Radnor now at the moment."

"But here's the rest of it, did Obi-wan and Siri tell you about Darra calming me down on Radnor, six years ago, on Radnor?" he asked and they nodded.**_ "Yes and what was that about that she had to do that son?"_** Damon asked and he said it. "Would you call making threats like, 'I will be watching you' as training interference?" he asked and they nodded in shock, as Adi looked at Damon and Mace in shock at the news then.

**_"Yes we would see that as a reason to call that out right now, and Darra had to calm you down. _****_Alright so is this reason you never talk about your therapy sessions if he is around?"_** Adi asked and he nodded to her gently at the question then. "Yes Master it is, but his first attempt at trying to provoke me backfired. And Darra took care of it, the second time and this was when the trio met my rival, my racing rival."

"And he was waiting for me to lose it again, but Master took care of it, so now, he knew now that he saw Sebulba and how dangerous this racing gets. But he knew what needed to be done without needing to think twice about it now. And here's the real kicker, he decided if provocations don't work now, it's implication now. He said this loud enough that he knew I was listening to the conversation between them right now."

"I just caught him, or them, as ever since Zan Arbor, they are treating me like I'm turning to the darkside. Well then it's implication of the fact I knew his lightsaber was broken and didn't say anything until after it shorts out. And one of us gets shot or worse, but never mind that, after hearing that remark I reported both of them. For both of these, now, but this connection that Master has with both you and Siri, Master."

"But between both of these together does he really expect to get away with that, Obi-wan told me he was talking about me, behind my back to him. During the mission regarding the Slams last year, but more importantly right now. I know more about all three of you than he does right now, but that's my next question. Though they told me this already, I want to make sure." he said to her softly and took a deep breath then.

As he said the words to her then. "Is there more to your bonds then I know, I see the way he looks at you, like you're his mother-in-law?" he asked and she nodded as her eyes softened as she said it. **_"Yes, Qui and I have been the best of friends since our students started. We've been doing missions together since they were teenagers no older then you when you created your lightsaber."_**

**_"And secondly and more important, if you saw the deep bonds between them, and wondered why now, Anakin, since our teams are partners, here the real truth. _****_Its that the fourth and last mission we had together as a quartet before Lundi came into the picture, they had fallen in love. But with the code right now they couldn't be together, and instead of letting each other go."_**

**_"It's they decided to stay the best of friends. _****_So you were one reason he decided to infiltrate Krayne, she was the other, he was getting ready to bring her home now." _**she said and he nodded as he looked over at the two over his shoulder with a smile at the news and they nodded. "Well that confirms my original speculations on this, I considered he loved her and her him, but this just proves it right."

"So if not for the code, you'd be my adopted mother in law, alright that makes perfect sense. Well that's going to scare the force out Ferus and to repeat Father's remark, his sensitivity to the living force. That is not his strength, I was telling Obi-wan the truth I learned the point of the training lesson, but he never heard the sincerity in my voice. Said point is I merge with the strength, cover the weakness, and it goes both ways."

"And together we are stronger together, I did passed the test, and told Obi-wan the truth. But he lied to Siri when she asked him that question, he never learned the Jedi lesson, in short he had not learned anything." he said and Obi-wan completed his sentence as he crossed his arms. "So he was like the leader of Radnor, correct?" he asked and Anakin nodded to him in answer to remark and he nodded as he went further then gently.


	7. A Jedi's First Duty III: The Council II

**The Skywalkers Reborn: The Final Showdown**

**Disclaimers: the characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to the author and the creator of the movies.**

**Warnings: This story is taking place after he learns that the blast not only did damage to Tru's lightsaber, it possibly damaged the crystal as he makes his choice right then to tell them the truth and as he prepares to change his future into who he would have been. Had he stayed clear of Palpatine as he makes one good decision after another.**

**This is also borrowing some of the conversations from my other story, as instead of Darra being killed now, it's taking the alternate reality of what if the council had called them back to the temple and they decided to run the test there. Before Anakin got hit by Sidious's rage at the loss of his plan falling apart, before the mission reactivates as Ferus gets expelled and Tru gets hold back a year now.**

**But he's still going to be paired with Padme, and the second pairing is Darra, in friendship now, as the future gets changed, as every loss he took changes as he grows more powerful as he cuts himself off from Sidious later that year now. And before the movie begins now, but this is taking place during the weeks leading into the prologue to the Attack Of The Clones later, but this story opens with the last chapter.**

**And of the Jedi Quest Novels, after the first show down, and before the middle of the story, as they return to the temple as one change, does it as it changes his future, as he gets thrown into the future. As a result of their, Obi-wan, Yoda and Mace's decision, in making that choice to bring them home, before the lightsaber breaks down then.**

**And this will be a what if one change in his childhood as a padawan does for his future and the future of every Jedi in the order. As the Skywalkers, continue making changes in the past, before the purge begins as one by one every Jedi that died is cloned by the Kimonoans. As he and Padme raise Luke and Leia and it enters the original trilogy as he stayed himself now and everyone who loved him knew it too.**

**Chapter 7: Returning To The Jedi Temple**

"He overheard the conversation between us, and then made a threat he'd be watching me, so in your language. As you are our parental masters and in your case, Master Windu, my counselor, with Master Thracia retired, what does that translate to?" he asked and they nodded sternly as he answered him gently. **_"That was a threat of training interference, and had we heard that conversation or saw her with you."_**

**_"I would ask what the force that was about, before the four of us dragged him on board the ship for a disciplinary hearing."_** Mace said sternly and he nodded as he went further at that, as he answered him gently. "Master the reason I never got along that well with him and I'm sorry to say this, but if you changed the words. And jump back 22 years and put Obi-wan in my place, well who do you have exactly."

"And he's trying to provoke me, or worse give out threats like this, before the little mistake in our meeting who did you think of me as?" he asked and Mace answered that. **_"Honestly, you reminded us of Obi-wan, as a child, but I think this is what the prophecy meant, the chosen was born as a non force sensitive. And grew up in both worlds and was meant to change the code right now."_**

**_"Though that's true it's clear our Sithlord is hoping to use you for some little plan of his right now."_ **he said and Anakin nodded. "I just discovered said plan but it's connected to why we contacted you, Master. If I was what Obi-wan was like as a teenager, then I think if something changed in the records. Someone, I'm not sure who, pulled another Xanatos, the formula, but it's not just Omega, it's the Sith as well."

"But this entire plan that the Sith has, it's focused on the hope that the lightsaber fails when I'm stuck in a shield trap and can't get the Darra quickly enough. But in a certain someone's eyes it's if baiting me doesn't work to cause me to lose my temper, then he's going to try to set me up, so who does this sound like exactly. And in Obi-wan's clan, Obi-wan is me if he grew up on the outside, but we're both showing this now."

"And the way he and father did back then." he said and they nodded sternly to the news. _**"He's acting like Bruck at the moment, yes alright I see what you're saying right now, but in truth now here. **__**Master and I discussed things, regarding your brother getting a chance to here now to have Qui-Gon choose him, but we pitted them against each other when in a sparring exercise, at the moment."**_

_**"But there is one option, and said is having them expose themselves, by the lightsaber shorting out in the middle of the fight. **__**And as a result, as it shows them as the liars they are here, you did the right thing and we're beyond proud of you right now. **__**Though not acting that cruelly like Bruck was, he's trying to provoke you in the way Bruck did your brother, and had it not for the fact."**_

_**"Now that you caught him, before he could implicate you, he's trying to get you expelled here at the moment, yes alright I see that now Anakin. **__**Alright Anakin, I know this is going to be hard to remind him, but don't say anything about the lightsaber. If they exchange lightsabers and it gives just as whoever fired the weapon, that's enough to bust themselves now, in our eyes now."**_

_**"I know this is hard for you try this, I understand that, but..."** _Mace started to say and Yoda moved into the image then as he looked into his eyes as he answered him then gently at that. _**"Anakin, did this before I have, with Dooku when he was a just activated padawan, he got chose by another prize pupil of mine. When 13 himself, and when he and Sifo Dyas were children, just recently activated."**_

_**"As padawans to a Jedi knight, much like you considered, but cautious in your training we were, because grew upp normal you had. But to check animosity between himself and his former friends Lorian Nod, and over a holocron. Just proved you have that learn from Obi-wan's mistakes you did and turned him in. And with him, Tru. Know the outlets you do and used them you have now."**_

_**"That is commendable and you passed the test to get into your trials. Acceleration program, test is in the test for honesty, and you passed test admirably, so well done. But must not say anything until their silence exposes them if it gives out and just as one of them fires a blaster. But every charge told us you did, is getting them the proper consequences if one of you gets shot."**_

_**"Or worse, understood, **__**I know that hard to do this for you and stay silent you will, is hard, understand that I do. But must blow the whistle on themselves, as we do a further test as see we do how far his jealousy, all areas goes. From your title, to our attention, even his jealousy, Darra made her choice and you she chose, must see this, Mace, Adi, Damon and I do to know in this case."**_

_**"But not allowing to get away with this they are now, Anakin, promise that I do, know at first we had reservation, but change next four years. And from our Sithlord, to protect you." **_he asked and Anakin nodded to the orders as he said it to him gently at the request. "Yes master, I understand, but I'm keeping Darra with me and Obi-wan, but if this was implication, I think that they, if do exchange lightsabers."

"Just showed that they are capable of murder to get what they want, and if so, then they have turned to the darkside and into Dark Jedi." he said and they nodded. _**"That is what we must determine now, but if that is their intention and expelled from the order, they will be."**_ he said as Obi-wan took charge at that. "Hold it a minute, there is a way to make it clear, that we get them to expose themselves to us now."

"Master I got a better idea, remember that test you ran on me when Bruck provoked me into beating the force out of him?" he asked and Yoda nodded. _**"Do that again, we should, Obi-wan?" **_he asked and he nodded to him. "Yes, but there's more to this then we expected, we got commed, through the force. And by Qui-Gon himself, we know who our Sithlord is now finally, and it's the truth is going to come out now."

"But it seems that we caught onto a conspiracy serious enough to call out impeachment of the chancellor. And is serious enough to arrest the duo, because their choices seal Anakin's fate had this continued until our Sithmaster destroys him." he said and they nodded in shock as Mace answered him gently at the news. **_"So one choice destroys the republic and the order by Anakin's grief of losing someone he loved."_**

_**"Who is it Obi-wan, who is our Sithlord, if he's in league with Onega right now, if he's using the same formula Xanatos did?"**_ he asked and Anakin said it to him. "It's the chancellor, Master, the Chancellor is the Sithlord himself, but think about his remark to me. 'And you young Skywalker, we will watch your career with great interest', so subtext?" he said and Mace nodded in a shocked fury at the news firmly at that.

_** "I look forward to using your powers for my own benefits. And you will make a perfect Sithlord, in time'." **_ said with a firm growl and he nodded to her gently at that remark. "Well if we know we just found him, I got a suggestion in how to handle this, but instead of one mission or another, keeping us busy. I can spend the next 8 to 9 months to my 20th birthday, visiting her and mom, so they know, nothings changed."

"And 2) and more importantly, pretend that we're following his idea at the current moment these fools. They never considered their choices would land me in the shackles of slavery for a third time. Dooku yanked the coordinates to Kamino out of the computer, and with him Sify Dyas." he told them and they nodded in shock to that news. "You gave me freedom, and their choices turn a fear into a total obsession now in my case."

"Until that obsession destroys me completely, but anger, lust for power and most of all pride, in my case, these become a key point that destroy me. Because they never considered they're aiding and abetting a case of conspiracy and sedition. And one that Dooku is connected, Dooku's turned to the darkside, but this whole thing. Starting with the Zabrak that Obi-wan killed, is a Jedi trap from the second Palpatine saw me."

"And sensed my powers like all of you did, but he, Omega and Dooku are in this together along with Zan Arbor. That the duo that they are willingly working with a bunch of criminals, because of their fear of me after Zan Arbor got her hands on me." he said and Yoda nodded sternly at that. _**"Dooku, involved in Sidious's plan, he is Anakin?"** _Yoda asked and Anakin nodded to answer him as he explained it further to him at that.

"Yes Master, the planet that created the books that told us my future made it clear, after he resigned from the order. He switched sides now, and turned into a Sith apprentice, he's funding the war, but evidently Sidious used him. And as the first cold blooded murder here in my case, as that cancer in me, my alter ego, started growing. From that day to the final destruction I was dying, because my alter ego and they gave it a name."

"His name is Darth Vader, but Vader was geting stronger every day, my premonitions after Padme told she was pregnant, with my babies now. My premonitions of her dying in childbirth, they were really spelling out my turn to the darkside now." he said and they nodded sternly to the news as Obi-wan crossed his arms at the revelation. "As if that's not enough, by the end of the war, who's going to be left, when 1/2 our branch is dead."

"Let alone all of my clan is dead, and 2/3's of Obi-wan's plus half of you, and I get this news in the worse way possible, with my level of stress. That someone I once trusted is really our arch enemy." he said and they all nodded. _**"As a result of this and the news that Padme was pregnant, we had only weeks left. And before your alter ego killed you."** _Mace said and he nodded to the remark gently at that as he answered him.

"Think about it, the darkside, in another wording here, turns us from good people into total monsters, but that could be pointed in another way. On the planet these books came from, turning us from angels into our inner demons. The alter ego is the demon inside of us, but there is always a drawback to the kind of power, it turns us into slaves. The darkside is another kind of slavery." he said and every human member nodded.

"If there is one thing I learned when living as a normal child, it's that you let the sins control you, and they'll destroy you. That's the key to slavery, five of the sins are part of the darkside, but all of them are everything you ever taught me about the darkside. Pride, anger, envy, greed, lust, so denial of all of these and control the values in your life and it's game over." he said and Yoda nodded in relief Anakin gave them that news.

"I know that the Jedi code dictates how we live, but frankly if we don't change and that's going to be our own self destruction. It should have changed when you took me on as a student Master, I'm sorry, I don't mean to criticize you, any of you, but the fact remains, now. That while the Sith changed and evolved, if we don't and it's going to destroy us, but the Jedi went extinct, in our doubles future, because of our own ignorance and arrogance."

"The Sith code changed and evolved, to survive we have to as well." he said and Yoda nodded to him gently at that as he said it to him. _**"Allow Jedi to fall in love and marry, either other Jedi or non force sensitives and as result. The Jedi live on, learn to act normal, but let go of sins of pride and ignorance, that what saying, you are Anakin?"**_ he asked and Anakin nodded as he answered him gently as he looked into his eyes at that.

"Yes Master that is exactly what I'm saying: your arrogance of not changing the code, and the others of thinking they could be as good a teacher as you. That was what destroyed the Jedi in our double's cases, not seeing the smaller picture until it comes back to haunt you. When in the fight, between yourself and Sidious you realized that you failed us as your students and that all of you failed me at the time." he said and they nodded as he sighed as he finished.

"That's my own fault though, it's not you who failed me, I failed you, in a way we're both responsible for my falling to the darkside as you didn't see this. And until it was too late and by then you were left with picking up the pieces of a shattered life as you two lost me and Padme in one shot. And the democracy that we spent over a century defending, dies the day I turn and become Vader." he said and Yoda nodded to him as he went further at that remark gently.

"The two is me and Master, right?" Obi-wan asked and he nodded. "You raised me, but the pain at my loss is what was killing you right now, as not only did you lose Siri and the trio. But you lost me and Padme next, and to you all you had left of us was Luke as you were the one acting as godfather to my children while Bail raised her and you were training my son in the end." he said and Obi-wan nodded as he looked between them as he went further at that.

"Well I'm not losing you to the darkside and I can repeat this for a second time, but I don't want to lose you again for real. And like my double lost you to Sidious, if it means us keeping our family in one piece and we got to change right now. But my own ignorance and arrogance is what cost me everything and you with me. And it's the same for him, his not changing the code is what destroyed us in the end." he said and the council nodded as Anakin said it to that.

"The big one is I should have told all of you sooner, regarding certain things on my past, and the other is that I was married to Padme. And we were expecting, but my living double lives and not trusting you with these things, along with my anger at the duo for mom and Darra's deaths. Combined with losing you, one by one, till my desperation is what destroys me in the end is what destroyed me, we have to change or you're going to lose me for real now."

"We both know I'm very strong, but in the wrong hands, that power could do a lot of damage in the long run, and I think we can both say this. And with certainty that we need to keep my powers out of Sidious's hands before it results in destroying everything we worked so hard to build. And that's including a newly fixed bond and relationship between us." he said and they all nodded in agreement as Yoda said it for all of them at that.

_**"See that myself I do, our own arrogance was what destroyed us, and allowed you to be taken from us we did, and not see this till too late it was. Happened to our double it did, but will not have it, if anything to say about it I have, will not lose you to Sidious, to save us, and you. Must change and evolve with the times now, so where start we do, my padawan?"** _he said and Anakin nodded as he answered him gently.

"Master listen to me carefully, Obi-wan is the only one, next to me that lived a life outside of the order right now. But I learned in my time when living on Tatooine that we are no different then anyone else right now, Qui-Gon's loss made that clear. As did Yaddle's now, but everything a normal person suffers from in personality traits, the values, the sins, even the trio. It only makes us like our counterparts of the grey order and therefore like any normal person."

"You lost sight of the smaller picture, but I'm sure that Sidious thinks he's got us in his grip the second the war has peaked. But it does and he's going to use one thing against me as I grew up normal." he said and they nodded. _**"The fact you grew up normal, the fact you only became a Jedi to save the ones you love right now."**_ Mace said and he nodded. "Yes exactly, what I also know is that he can not love, a Sith can not love at all."

"I was selfless, before we met, completely selfless, but I make this one change and I stay myself forever now at the moment. But that's the key, the seed has not been sown at all yet, though we lost Yaddle and father, I never lost any of you, my mother or anyone I love yet. We stop this mission and there is no plant food for it to feed on, no sun, no water, nothing and it sits there until it dies." he said and the council nodded in agreement as Yoda answered him.

"Nice touch with the metaphor, that obsession that your double carried was a plant of evil that, with every loss, was being fed repeatedly till it's tendrils. If it was alive stretched around a planet and destroyed it by crushing it." Soara told him and he nodded to her. "Yeah and it doesn't get the first dose, by us stopping this mission and it sits there dying until the last one. It crushes it completely, but that planet, is the Jedi and the republic, so we stop the first dose."

"And of plant food it's waiting for it's sustenance to hit, but every life I save in the case of the people I love is the plant food. But every loss it's getting every dose, so to stop that, we end this mission and check the lightsaber there at the temple. Following that is I go see my family and friends, and one by one, everyone I love in either the Jedi or outside of the order, is safe and he loses now." he said and the council nodded smiling at his idea and wisdom then.

"The Sith use one thing against us, it's our human feelings, if we are human, love, desperation, even anger, by that point, my double. He's lost a lot of friends now that by then, that I reached the point where I was willing to do anything to keep from losing someone else I love. But by then, the plant it's reached maximum capacity and is the size of a sun, so one more loss and it's going supernova." he told them and they nodded as Yoda answered him at that.

**_"Grown arrogant we have and if not change we do and future generations pay the price for our long lack of vision. See that I do now Anakin, to save us, we must change now, Xanatos: greed, Bruck: anger, lust and pride. Even Dooku and Lorian: Pride and envy, though Jedi, like everyone else, we are. But must set aside our pride and arrogance and admit we are wrong, so who aside Obi-wan."_**

**_"Time it is that you return and see your family members, even the Senator, past time it is, and the chosen one. See I do that ready you are, for final initiation training, you are now, for admittance into the council and advanced training. Said training it is of being trained as a Master now, earned that right you did now. But of you three the one that deserves to get that promotion into the council is you."_**

**_"Though at the moment this was one last test, that run we had to now, but who deserved all those commendations. That padawan that deserved all those commendations in their record is you, as stay yourself you did as grow up you had. But see I do that envy you he does for everything that makes him jealous of you: our attention, your title and most of all Darra, but to make sure, put that to test, we have to."_**

**_"But not take this the senate members that become the resistance against the dictatorship will. When find out that their choices nearly resulted in destroying you, because of a single loss that prevented it could have. And by telling us sooner that needed further work done on it before being used, but the twins, who knew most on your children and Padme, aside from Obi-wan, Nejaa and myself, in the senate."_**

_**"Who knew about you, Padme and the twins, if they are part of the non force sensitives?" **_he asked and Mace nodded in agreement. **_"With you telling this to us now, and I know what Darra means to you, Anakin. Who in your friends on Tatooine is she really?"_ **he asked and Anakin explained that to him. "My friend Amee, she's Halla's daughter, but I had the same connection to her, to answer you, Master."

"It was Bail Organa and my brother, stepbrother, mom married, she's living in Anchorhead, near a town close to Bestine Township. Farmer territory, but as a result, the farmers tend to get attacked by Tuskin raiders and we made this rule of never going out after dark. And before I came close to a close call a week before Obi-wan arrived on Tatooine, though with that, it's a matter of knowing how dangerous it gets."

"And if I'm there then I can prevent it, these tuskins are slightly superstitious as a result, so they believe in magic. But the next 8 months are the most crucial portion of my training, if I can prevent my mother from being killed or Darra, even Padme, he loses and I stay myself forever. But if there was a hidden secret, we may have to take it to Tantive V, so we can clone the entire order, because I don't doubt if I lose my arm in the trials."

"Well then Palpatine is going to clone my alter ego here, as the rest of the order go into hiding." he said and Mace nodded as Yoda nodded to him then. _**"Better it is we have a student who is a local of this planet, to know how dangerous it gets there."**_ Yoda said bemused and he nodded as Obi-wan hid a smile at the remark gently. "Trust me you think it's bad now, just wait till we have the dictatorship scanning droids."

"And till they find the right ones, and I have to get us out and before they kill my brother next, but my family is the one who's constantly dealing in peril. And we all want a chance to rest for once here. We spoke to the senator and the new queen finally today Master, we decided on keeping contact until the day we come back into each other's lives." Anakin told him and Yoda nodded in approval to his decision, smiling gently.

_**"Agreed, good idea that is, and can contact the senator as much as you want now Anakin. And after mission ends, sending you to see your mother and friends for three weeks. I know and starting to see where this could lead if not change the code we do, which, now that running out time we are. We must to save you from turning to the darkside"** _he said and Anakin nodded as he hid a smile.

"Yes Master, I discovered a very fast truth, we all thought that there was no coming back from the darkside. But there is a way, by the love of friends and family, and if things played out all the way to the end. Padme knows there is still good in me, and the twins are bringing that back out in me, though everyone thinks. Now, I'm never going to change back, I am at the moment, and aside from Padme knowing this at the moment."

"As I show that I can change back now, starting from the very beginning, so let's say take a matter of dealing with now. And showing I know what my son wants and left behind as I track down said toy bear's double at the toy shop. And that's one clear case to Bail, I'm acting like a parent, not a Sithlord, the next test for me. In your eyes, is my finding us a safe place to hide, until I can fake my death to the Sithmaster."

"And we're in hiding till I'm completely back to full strength and I change lightsaber colors back and most of all I return to being fully human again now finally. And here's the real kicker, but the Sithmaster knows that as long as I was stuck in that uniform. That he had a power advantage over me, but fully human now again. And he's in trouble and two more beyond powerful Skywalkers, who are just as powerful if not more then me."

"And he's in serious trouble, because he would not stand a chance between me and my entire family once I complete their training. And they both know this at the moment, as Bail sees it immediately as well and not only would Bail see this. As would Nejaa as I spared his life in the midst of coming into contact with him, I'm changing back slowly. And at the moment I was just recovered from a recent surgery, to repair the damage."

"So you know I'm returning, as you are just as powerful as our Sith, I'm finishing the prophecy now. But you can feel the changes in me can't you, through the force, right, before the final power blast as I return again?" he asked and Yoda nodded to him gently as he answered him then at that. _**"Indeed I can, and you are correct at one point we all thought, now, that no returning to the lightside there was."**_

_**"But if seeing the changes in you, and feeling them through the force and know that the good in you is strengthening now. At last, then the last and final test to prove it is, is by facing the conflict and letting go of the anger now. In you, my padawan, but if this was meant to return balance to the force, understand I do. Change the code is our one chance and your's, at our salvation now."**_

_**"In truth now that understand my lessons when met you we did at the time are my padawan. Understand the key point now, but what is key point in fear and where it leads if not controlled?" **_he asked and Anakin explained that to him. "Fear to lose someone leads to anger at what caused it, anger at the cause leads to hate. And hate, if not checked and controlled can lead to something, in the black out."

"And that can not be taken back, another trauma and in all your eyes, I had enough traumas to last me and you a lifetime right now. That I don't need this latest one added to the list right now." he said and they all nodded in agreement to that as he answered him at that. _**"There, finally understand my lesson you do, and ready you are for your trials Anakin, but mean this now I do, but will**_ _**not lose you."**_

_**"And to Sidious, a**__**nd if anything to say about it I have now, my padawan you are, not his, Anakin. **__**And not lose you I will to him, you and your son, my last remaining students I have, before that time comes." **_he said and gently said it to him then at the remark. _**"Not lose me that fast you will Anakin, know what I mean to know I do, train I can to learn what Qui-Gon had to teach me **_

_**"And Obi-wan if a way to return from the force **__**and I will return to you, promise I do." **_he said and Anakin nodded as Mace said it to him gently at that remark. "Wait Master, but there is something you should know, and I think it's a matter. Now of understanding Master Van Boda's family history, it happened to Nomi. We don't take charge, and it could happen again, Master Van Boda's family history, Master."

"That is a key point in Jedi history lore, we need this, but learn from the past to create a better future, and you were around when Nomi was still alive, Master Yoda. But I think this was my destiny as I teach future generations how to resist it now." he said and they nodded as Mace covered his eyes. _**"Good point that is and correct you are, must utilize Vima's family history, if Yavin IV still has Kun's spirit trapped there."**_

_**"But know that learned a high point in history now, to understand the dangers you have, I do believe. But that is what the darkside does to you and learned that the hard way, she did, and if not take charge. And you could as well, will not happen if say anything about it, I have, Anakin. But if to understand the darkside and fight it, is by turning, then the chosen master, you are for it."**_

_**"But ready you are, if trying to prevent Nomi's mistakes from happening to you, we are, but if this happened twice more. And serious problems we have now, but how many times, we say not to get cocky or get hurt, someone could here?" **_he asked and Anakin crossed his arms. "Once too often Master, but at this rate, over confidence is a weakness that be dangerous if not controlled at the moment here."

"But honestly, there is very thin line between self assurance and pride, cross that line and it turns to arrogance. So a Jedi is always humble, this is the catch, we're only human for some of us that are human, don't control it, and it could destroy us." he said and Yoda nodded in agreement to that. _**"Indeed, but must be mindful of the gifts you have as well as the ones you do not, and remember your own advice you must Anakin."**_

_**"That is a very wise analysis of the situation, and learned much indeed from Jedi lore you have."** _he said and Mace nodded in agreement as he answered him. _**"That's our one chance to beat him at his own game right now, what did the book say. And before you had your premonitions on Shmi reached the point you had to go home?"**_ Mace asked him and he explained it to him at that remark.

"That the cloners on Kamino are using a bounty hunter to create a clone army, but I know the bounty hunter as, at times, he does business with Jabba the Hutt. But if they were all given an order, to the key code in that order was meant to wipe us out. Master to prevent the entire council and the order from being destroyed. You have to get cloned and your clone, and with you, Masters Saasee, Kolar and Kit have a clone of yourselves."

"But he used the fact you decided to rebel against him as a reason to call treason when I finally realized who he is. By this point in the war, my soul had already been beaten black and blue, and this news in your eyes..." he said and the remaining members that knew him best nodded as Stass Allie closed her eyes as Kit said it for her at that remark. _**"This news that you found him finally and when 2/3's of Obi-wan's clan."**_

_**"And what's left of the us when in**__** the council who watched you grow up are gone as well, to us this couldn't have come at a worse time. And right now, Vader turned into a cancer in you we had to cut out now. And this information in our eyes, was the thing that hit your heart and killed you that night. We get it, but we're not losing you to him right now, but I say we bide our time now."**_

_**"Clone ourselves, and then pretend we are serving him and until he reveals himself to you, before we pretend to do this. But in all honesty, the next five years in your training are crucial right now. And we prevent the girls deaths, and with them, your mother and that is it ad it's game over. And you stay yourself forever, as your children are the one chance to reconstitute the order."**_

_**"But with it..., alright, alright, we need to make a visit to the cloners, so we can clone a copy of ourselves at the moment, four years left. **__**Alright first we run this training test, and wait for him to blow the whistle on himself, before we finish this, but everything you told us. That is enough to get him expelled from the order, while Veld is getting hold back for a year during the trials right now. **_

_**"You passed our test, Anakin, and you're getting accepted into your trials early, but you're being trained to join the council that was the prize between you. **__**So with that, you were our spy this entire time, as you were doing our debate for us all this time, so whatever you told him, extend, as this is about to get a heck of a lot more serious for him." **_he said and Anakin nodded to him gently at that.

"Yes Master, we're ending the mission and coming home, we'll see you in a couple of days." he said and they nodded to him as Mace answered him. _**"Obi-wan, Siri, Ry, I want you to give the duo these orders, but starting now they're to learn several new things. And said are focused on Anakin's new training program under us, the objective is to understand that though he's stronger then they are, at his stage right now."**_

_**"And its a matter of understanding that though, n**__**ow of using a form like my own, or his, that's not turning to the darkside. So it's reaching the limit the line now and without crossing the line. And completely, but just because we're stronger then they are, doesn't mean we're dangerous, it means we got a deeper understanding. And of the ways of the force in both areas, but with it now, in both their cases is this."**_

_**"But they're confined to quarters, and make it clear, you catch them in the halls of the ship that's telling us they resign." **_he said and the trio nodded as he went on. "Yes Master, do you want me to question this, on the lightsaber, and into why they never told us this sooner?" Obi-wan said for all of them and he nodded._** "You're in charge of the team and with you is Soara, the duo arrived later on."** _Damon said and they nodded to him gently.

"That's what I figured, Soara and Darra were already here with me and Obi-wan, so as a result, we're making the decisions. And with it now, is the fact, we took a vote to return home, so what's the call, if they start arguing with us over ending the mission that just tells you. And us, that they want to make sure it goes, now, and before you check that lightsaber, Master?" Anakin asked and they all nodded to him gently as Tolan answered that question gently.

_**"Yes exactly, if they start arguing over the fact you six already discussed this and took a vote to end this mission. It just tells us even more that they want to make sure you get blamed, before we see the lightsaber as it starts going in the fight. And then either shorts out or blows, but tell them we're going to assign him a new lightsaber. And till we get his current one fixed, and we need to run a few tests right now."**_

_**"But Thracia, we're calling her back in and telling everyone from Obi-wan's age group to your clan. To the clans just behind, to wait till he admits and when he does, I'm the one giving the riot act, as I tell him the truth. We already knew this and that the crystal was cracked and it was one use away from exploding, but expect a call from Darian Durron and Master Van Boda." **_he said and Anakin nodded to the orders gently.

_**"Anakin the first test is being run right now, to test them in this, as you tell them the truth now regarding this. **__**That the mission is cancelled and you're to report back to the temple immediately, regarding the final preparations for the acceleration program. And something came up and**__** we as the council had to check something in the Jedi Trials." **_Adi said and Mace finished that as he looked at him gently as he said it then.

_**"In regarding a test or two, and both of you just cracked that test. But now they have to as well, but it's urgent that we do so now as a result with him this close to it now." **_Mace told him and he nodded to the orders as he answered him then gently at that news. _**"One other thing Anakin, between now and the day you finish your trials, we're assigning Nejaa Halcyon to you as substitute mentor."**_

_**"As you and him deal with things together, if Obi-wan is assigned a mission that separates you Nejaa is also married. So like Thracia, Damon and Ki don't mind about this, now that you us this soon."** _Adi said for him and Yoda gently and he nodded to their decision then. "Yes Master, see you soon, and may the force be with you." he said and the council nodded with a gentle smile as she said it for all of them.

_**"You too padawan, may the force be with you." **_Adi said and he nodded as they ended the call. "It's over, for years you were close and now in one shot by the help of our parental mentor, and the planet that created these we get you back. But I don't believe this right now, these two never saw where the consequences for their actions were going to lead right now." Obi-wan said and the girls and Anakin nodded in agreement to that.

"Well that's it, times up, and I think I know what he's suggesting for this, but first he fights you, and then they bring me in. And they ask him to fight me, and just as it goes, he blurts it out, that the blasted thing is broken and they let him have it here." Darra said and he nodded as he pulled her into a hug and she tightened her arms around him as he looked at her and at the duo softly at that as he pressed her forehead to his at that.

"Well we just have to let them expose themselves to you and to the council now. But honey stick close, you too Soara, Siri, Ry', pair off, as we leave them to deal with this on their own now." Anakin told them and they nodded. "We're returning to finish the mission, but we're bringing Garen and Dane with us to finish it now." Obi-wan told him and he nodded as they exchanged looks at this decision at that as Anakin said it to him.

"We're better off bringing five teams, but us three, Tahiri goes to Siri and finally, Corran holding Tru's position on the team until his probation comes to an end." he said and Obi-wan nodded firmly at that. "Anakin stay close to me, I know you want to rush forward, but you know your duty to me, brother." Obi-wan said and he nodded, pulling him into a hug, and Obi-wan tightened his arms around him as he hugged him.

"Love you brother." he said softly and they heard a gentle response to that. "Love you to my brother, I'm never letting go." he said and they ended it at that. "Alright, all in favor of us leaving the mission at where it is, raise your hand?" Obi-wan said and they did and Soara said it gently. "All opposed?" she asked and they didn't move and the duo nodded. "The motion has been passed, the mission is cancelled." Obi-wan said and the young duo sighed in relief then.

"Well we better let the duo know this, but get ready for the reaction, you're seeing a fair case here of argument. And when I know it's better to pull back then keep going right now." Anakin said and the adult quartet all nodded as he called out. "Guys!" he called out then and they came running into the room. "Guys the mission got cancelled we're returning to the temple, the council had to check something." Darra said and Anakin finished that remark gently at that

"The final preparations for the acceleration program have begun, with you close to your trials here, Ferus." Anakin told them and they nodded to him. "The council told us to return, when we're not even finished on this mission?" Tru repeated and they nodded. "Yeah, and it's because the quartet told them your lightsaber was broken, so they want to check that claim, and before it goes now." Anakin told him and he swallowed as Ferus said it for him at that.


	8. Contacting Old Friends

**The Skywalkers Reborn: The Final Showdown**

**Disclaimers: the characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to the author and the creator of the movies.**

**Warnings: This story is taking place after he learns that the blast not only did damage to Tru's lightsaber, it possibly damaged the crystal as he makes his choice right then to tell them the truth and as he prepares to change his future into who he would have been. Had he stayed clear of Palpatine as he makes one good decision after another.**

**This is also borrowing some of the conversations from my other story, as instead of Darra being killed now, it's taking the alternate reality of what if the council had called them back to the temple and they decided to run the test there. Before Anakin got hit by Sidious's rage at the loss of his plan falling apart, before the mission reactivates as Ferus gets expelled and Tru gets hold back a year now.**

**But he's still going to be paired with Padme, and the second pairing is Darra, in friendship now, as the future gets changed, as every loss he took changes as he grows more powerful as he cuts himself off from Sidious later that year now. And before the movie begins now, but this is taking place during the weeks leading into the prologue to the Attack Of The Clones later, but this story opens with the last chapter.**

**And of the Jedi Quest Novels, after the first show down, and before the middle of the story, as they return to the temple as one change, does it as it changes his future, as he gets thrown into the future. As a result of their, Obi-wan, Yoda and Mace's decision, in making that choice to bring them home, before the lightsaber breaks down then.**

**And this will be a what if one change in his childhood as a padawan does for his future and the future of every Jedi in the order. As the Skywalkers, continue making changes in the past, before the purge begins as one by one every Jedi that died is cloned by the Kimonoans. As he and Padme raise Luke and Leia and it enters the original trilogy as he stayed himself now and everyone who loved him knew it too.**

**Chapter 7: A Jedi's First Duty IV: The Truth Comes Out And Calling Friends**

As they exchanged looks at that remark. "Why, isn't the more immediate problem arresting Omega and Zan Arbor?" Ferus asked for both of them and he turned to him. "Are you questioning the orders and honor of the council, your parental mentor. Adi gave orders for us to come home, as did Damon and Tiana, as a result. We have a first duty as padawans to our mentors now, and the quartet are our parental mentors, Ferus."

"Are you questioning the first duty of our lives as Jedi and said is a duty to our masters and the truth?" he asked and Ferus swallowed at the remark. "Mine gave me orders. Mace decided to take his position up as parental mentor. I'm in extended training, and Nejaa Halcyon just returned from a mission. And he's offered to act as acting parental mentor in my case until I graduate." he added and the duo nodded in shock to that.

"The council called off the mission till further notice, it can wait right now, but frankly we need time to rest since we all been at it for over 9 months. It's time we need a break right now, they can wait a month or two then we go after them, Obi-wan and I. We both feel this is in our best interests right now at the moment, but for us and for the Jedi we have to think about what's in the best interests for the Jedi and for the republic."

"And Master says that it's in the best interests to put a hold on the mission and finish it once we all had a chance to rest." Anakin said and Ferus quickly said it to that. "If this next debate is just an attempt to find a way to make sure you can give that implication he knew it was broken and never told us. Then you're slowly eroding your chances at graduation, Ferus so watch your mouth." Siri said sharply at that and he closed his mouth at that in shock then.

"It's too late, and he told us that there is more of a chance it is broken, but to verify how serious it is, we're going home." Ry said and they swallowed hard at that remark. "The team was already divided in half after Zan Arbor got her hands on him, well I'm not allowing anything get between and him, and that's including you young man." Siri finished sharply and Ferus swallowed hard at the news as Darra finished that remark and he knew he was screwed.

"Fair enough question and for the record, Obi-wan told him to stay with him, after he ended up with a concussion after getting thrown into the wall. But Obi-wan said if he had the time he'd have ordered me to stay with them, so assumptions. They only do more harm then good, but his decision earlier was not the darkside. He was given an order by our masters to stay with him, his own mentor." Darra told them and they swallowed hard at that news then.

As she hugged Anakin from behind he closed his eyes and he pressed his forehead to hers at that, watching him carefully. It was then that they saw it clearly in what Anakin and Darra told them as they saw the jealousy boiling in his blue eyes at the way Darra and Anakin were together. And the quartet nodded. "If this attempt to keep the mission going is to get him in trouble or worse, you're the one who's in trouble." Obi-wan said sharply to him as Darra said it sharply.

Looking up, Darra looked at him as well and she crossed her arms as she said it then. "You know what, he's right Ferus, that attitude suggests your arrogance. Your envy, your greed and jealousy knows no bounds at the moment here. But I suggest you get that under control and fast, because you let those. Said those, the sins, dictate your life, it will destroy your life in the end, so be humble, or your pride could destroy you."

"Try for humility Ferus and before you make a fatal mistake that destroys your life at the moment here." she said and looked at Anakin and he gave a nod to her and they both looked at Ferus and Tru sternly. And Ferus, looking back at them and the quartet saw he tried to keep from swallowing. And at the looks on their faces then as they said together, as they injected a stern tone into it then as they looked at him on condemnation.

"Ferus, one of these days you're going to make a mistake and when that happens, I will be there to turn you both in. "'Darra is' 'I am' the youngest of us, in training, though in all honesty you started the latest, but that arrogance is against the code. So just wait, you quote the rules and code to us all the time and one day you slip up. And break the code yourself and you're our's when we turn this over to the council and the quartet."

"The only who is arrogant here is you, 'I', 'he' capitulated to you again and again, and yet you never did the same with 'him' 'me'. Until we realized our masters lives were endanger, you only did it once with us, we did it repeatedly with you. And 'he', 'I' submitted to 'me', 'Darra' and Tru repeatedly, so the only one lying is you. And as Jedi, one mustn't lie to our masters or ourselves, as such we do not lie or threaten."

"As that is not the Jedi way, and neither is eavesdropping, or cheating now, for a Jedi you started the latest of all of us. After Siri got back and it's clear why they paired you up with us, this was your test, we were just there for the ride. But just wait, one of these days you're going to slip off your high horse and when that happens. Your arrogance is going to destroy your life when you are that close to your trials."

'But to be a Jedi is to follow the rules, be honest and never lie to ones master, but you lied to your own. You said you learned the value of this lesson and you didn't, so just wait for it. 'Darra' 'Anakin' and I are the ones that are watching you and when the time comes that mistake is going to come back to haunt you, I promise you.' They said together and Tru swallowed hard at that as she leaned into Anakin's chest and the quartet nodded.

"I'm starting to see if we paid closer attention to this, we'd have remembered he was the one that caused a young classmate to end up in the hospital wing." Ry said and Anakin nodded. "So what caused that exactly?" he asked and Siri crossed her arms. "Not leaving the link open he shifted at the wrong time, the blast. It ricocheted off of his lightsaber and hit a five year old youngling, Anakin that week, that mission."

"It was the week Obi-wan met you at the time." she said and he nodded. "Who was the person he was supposed to go back to back with?" he asked and Darra answered that. "It was me Annie, Lana was also in the room along with me and Tahiri, it was match up sparring day in the pre-padawan program that they added you to." she said and Anakin nodded as he crossed his arms at the scared look on Ferus's face at that.

"Looks like he didn't want you to tell me that at the moment, he tries to make me sound like a failure as a jedi and yet he's the one not cooperating with a member of the opposite side of the force, when we know more then he does." Anakin said and Obi-wan and the trio all nodded in agreement to that. "Yes and we know you can fight, you proven that to us time and time again now. But with those words in mind right now, why not tell us the true point now."

"And of the Jedi lesson, we're you as the generation ahead of you so tell us, what's the point of the lesson if Masters Qui-Gon and Adi were there?" Siri asked and he explained that to her. "Trust in your partner and trust in the force, competitiveness and anger have no point this exercise." he said and she nodded as Obi-wan answered him. "Good, very good, and what else padawan?" he asked and Ferus looked between them at the remark in shock at that.

"He had his own strengths, that was for me to understand, but merge with the strength, cover the weakness and we are stronger together. If we set aside our differences and work together as one. But fear to look like a fool is no reason to do something or not to do it, for it is a fear born in weakness." he said and they nodded proudly. "Yes that is it exactly Anakin, that is the true Jedi lesson and you proved you learned the point of it now."

"So tell me, did you learn the value of the lesson, have you learned the true Jedi goal?" he asked and he smiled. "Yes master, I learned the lesson quite well, I have learned the true lesson and I have worked to the higher Jedi goal, I have learned the lesson quite well." he said and Obi-wan nodded with a gentle smile and Siri looked at her own student who was frozen in shock and knew he completely missed the point of the true lesson they were teaching them.

"I'll take that look on your face as you never truly understood what it was that Masters Adi and Qui-Gon, if Qui-Gon was still alive. Was really teaching you, if the quartet were with us and they asked us this same question, at the moment. Master knew I wasn't lying like Obi-wan knew I wasn't lying as I knew this was the true point of the test, and from personal experience, I knew Qui-Gon better then you do." Anakin said and Obi-wan nodded as Ferus said it then.

"Anakin told me the point of the lesson that day, after we were alone in our quarters and I knew this is what Damon wanted me to learn as well. I learned the true Jedi lesson, so the one who is not being honest with their mentor is you, Ferus. We learned the true lesson and the higher Jedi goal, but I got the point of the Jedi lesson, and frankly Anakin is a younger version and of Obi-wan." Darra said and he swallowed hard as Tru tried to keep from paling at the truth then.

"I get I was in the wrong here, but isn't it better to finish the mission, before we go home right now?" Ferus said quickly and he crossed his arms. "What are you saying risk it going now, and my getting captured, as I learn far too soon who our Sith is. Or we go for a more cautious approach as we all come back alive right now at the moment." Anakin asked and Darra nodded. "He's right, better safe then sorry here." she said and he quickly answered her at that.

"Everyone needs a check as we all recover from this mission, we need time to heal, I have a minor concussion and I don't have to hear Minga. Or Bant to know I've got a second degree concussion from getting thrown into the wall earlier, my body is beyond exhausted and I need a break. But I've just suffered a new trauma at the fact I learned who my supposed Sith is, and I have to report in." Anakin said and they sighed at that remark firmly in resignation.

"The decision was cast on a vote, and we all voted to end this mission, before we called you in and we told the council. They agreed, the mission is cancelled until further notice, so no more argument we're going home so we can regroup and I need a check up. And Obi-wan and I need to follow up our report to Masters Yoda and Windu right now you two, so the mission is scrapped." Anakin told them and they swallowed hard at that remark as Ferus answered him.

"Now wait a minute, why are you determined to delay this, why bother waiting, this is our chance to stop them?" he asked and Anakin crossed his arms at that. "Why are you so determined to stay here, a Jedi follows orders of their mentor and through them the council, we were given a direct order. And from the council to return home, do you want that to risk the safety of the entire republic?" Anakin asked them and they swallowed at the question then.

"Or is it you rather the damn thing goes now, rather then in the safety of the temple right now?" he asked and they swallowed hard at that. "And before Tolan gets a good look at it right now, he's the Jedi lore master, he knows these things, so what's wrong with him checking it. As we get you a new one until we can finish the mission exactly right now, that's why they're calling us back, they decided to get you a back up?" Darra told them and Tru swallowed hard at that.

"Is that why the council called us back Master?" he asked and Ry nodded to him. "Yes, I told the council that the lightsaber may need to be replaced, so they're giving you a back up. And till we do right now, but they need to run a few tests on this to see what type of damage there is right now at the moment. It's nothing serious, but we all need time to recover from our run-ins with these two." he said and Ferus quickly asked the next question at that remark.

"Can't we finish the mission before we go home?" he asked and they shook their heads. "No, we also told them that Omega is not the only one here, that we had a run in with the Sithmaster himself. He's the one that gave Anakin a concussion a bit ago, and we're trying to prevent Anakin from getting captured. And getting the news too soon." Siri told him and he swallowed hard at that remark as Soara said it sternly to him at that remark.

"A Jedi knows that when the odds are stacked against them right now, that it's best to retreat, Obi-wan, Siri and I examined the odds. And saw they were stacked against us and we decided to give a formal retreat now, there's no shame in a general retreat. But honestly the safety and security of the entire republic and Jedi order is at stake, and these two. They had it against Obi-wan since we were padawans ourselves, so use arguing, we're leaving, right now."

"But Anakin and Darra, like Obi-wan and I, are the leaders of this mission, so we give orders, you obey, now stop fighting with us. We're leaving right now young man." she said sternly to him at that remark. "And honestly this arguing is unbecoming of a Jedi knight, you don't want to admit you are in the wrong. And when Anakin and I know more then you do, but this little temper tantrum is not being a Jedi." Obi-wan said sternly and they swallowed hard at that.

Just as he was answering a wave of dizziness shot through Anakin at that as he slumped forward. "Anakin!" Darra said quickly grabbing him and he leaned forward. "God my head, Obi-wan, we can't, we have to go home, this headache is getting worse by the minute right now." he said and Obi-wan nodded. "Exhaustion, shock, minor concussion, don't tell me you're also burning up as well, right?" he asked, crouching in front of him at that remark.

And he nodded to him. "How long have we been on the trail of those two, guys?" he asked and Siri crouched in front of him. "Seven months give or take, you're beyond exhausted and your system crashed finally after that blow to the head." she said and Obi-wan nodded in agreement. "Yeah like me after my run in with the Hutts working for Xanatos, my body was still healing from the beating they gave me, and I was sick and running a fever now."

"If this tells me anything it says that his body just suffered from the system crash from hell right now. That he needs time to recover and he needs a few weeks off, so first returning the temple and recuperate, then we go see Shmi and his family and friends and then return to finish the job. But right now he needs a break and time to recover." Obi-wan said as he stayed crouched in front of Anakin as he checked his temperature and his eyes narrowed in concern.

"You listen to me, you two, you maybe padawans in theory, but to us you're still teenagers to young adults, it's our job to care of you. And not the other way around, I'm not having him suffer another this soon after the last one. And he's in absolutely no condition for another fight, because it goes now he's ending up in the medical wing." she said a minute later a purple book with four teenage boys on it appeared with a yellow piece of paper and on the paper.

Opening the marked chapter they saw what it said during the fight, before losing his best friend and they nodded. "The narrator was already in no condition for the upcoming sparring match between his gang and the rich rivals, but then he gets hit in the head so hard. He blacks out, before he collapses on his older brothers and what's left of their gang. I'm not chancing this, we're going home right now." Obi-wan said and she and Siri nodded in agreement to that.

"You're that older brother, you worry about me more then you should, but it's because you don't want to lose me." Anakin said gently and he nodded. "Yes and if it means taking a break on this mission so you can recover then so be it right now. You're in absolutely no condition for this next fight, with the way you look right now, I'd say we're close to the edge, if Vader is trying to push you into keeping it up." he said as he checked him over at that as he looked at him.

Checking his forehead as he crouched in front of him, Obi-wan nodded as he gently pressed his other hand to the back of his neck, to bring it down a couple degrees and he relaxed. Before burying his head into his shoulder. "Shh, it's okay Annie, just rest." he said softly, rubbing his back. "No use arguing, he needs to rest and recover now, he's been through enough right now." Siri said sharply and Soara and Obi-wan nodded as Anakin answered her remark.

"Yeah, I think this final blow to the head is what did it finally we have to go home, the mission can wait two weeks to a month. I don't care, but my body is exhausted and battered, I don't need the final emotional blow to end up like my son does. When he found out from the wrong person right now, we have to go home now." he said and Obi-wan nodded in agreement. "No argument there." Darra, Siri and Soara all said together and he nodded to that remark.

Just as Tru was answering, he hold up his hand. "Forget it young man, this is done, we're going home and that's it right now." Ry said sternly at that remark to him and Siri finished that sharply. "This conversation is over I don't care why you want to stay here it doesn't matter, but if you're hoping it goes now. And before we get it checked and it's only more clear it's attempted murder." she snapped at the duo and Anakin looked up at that as Darra stayed close to him.

"So what's the problem exactly anyway, don't you think that the safety of the entire order and republic comes right now, after what I told you guys earlier?" Anakin asked and they swallowed. "Because I just found out what the intention was in my case, this entire debate in the senate, is a piece of a conspiracy. That is meant to destroy us and turn the democracy into a dictatorship, by using me as a piece of it now as such." he said as he crossed his arms at that.

"Are you saying we shouldn't follow direct orders we were given by the council, by ending the mission before someone is hurt here?" Anakin asked and he shook his head. "No that's not what I'm saying." he said quickly and Anakin nodded. "Are you saying that protecting the team from it breaking down is not worth putting a hold on this mission that can wait a week or two?" he asked and they swallowed hard at that as Ferus said it for Tru at that remark.

"No, we're not saying that." he said and Anakin nodded to him. "Are you saying that I shouldn't tell the senate in Padme's committee that this whole thing is a Jedi trap meant to destroy the Jedi. In all honesty we had this scenario once already right now, Omega's father is the man that tried to destroy us once already. And his apprentice is my mentor's former rival, who poisoned his mind with promises of power, of wealth beyond his dreams."

"Encouraging his anger until he turns to the darkside and in the end, that kills him while his friend Aalto was held back 18 months, before the choosing ceremonies. Which is the pre-teen version to the Jedi trials, well this is the very same predicament right now, but we're in attempt #2 by the darkside to try and destroy us, are you saying I shouldn't just follow orders and head home instead of fighting it out with a possible damaged lightsaber."

"Is that what you're saying, when we both know I started when I was 12, but I really started three years prior now, so what's the problem. Is following the code really not worth your time, right now, there is now ignorance, there is peace. There is no passion there is serenity, so to rephrase a few things here, is when the council tells us to do something we do it, are you saying you are defying them?" he asked and they both swallowed hard at that remark.

"But to defy the council is to defy your parental mentors and in essence the council itself, so are you refusing to comply with a direct order. Said order is given to you by your own master, so are you refusing to listen to your own mentors when they decide to end this mission?" he asked and they shook their heads. "No we're not saying any of this Anakin." Tru said sharply and he looked at him sternly at that as Obi-wan crossed his arms at the tone and he went quiet.

"Here's what I see right now, but I saw the way you two were together, and the way you exchanged conspiratorial looks. As you prepared to exchange lightsabers and knowing that when you did your's was going to explode, that you knew she was going to jump in front of you to protect you. But not my friend, I said to myself, my friend wouldn't do that." Anakin said sharply and he swallowed hard at that remark as he answered him at that.

"That's not fair." he said quickly and Anakin shook his head sadly. "But then I thought of how cautious you were around me after Zan Arbor, how angry you knew I was when it came to him. You would want to pass me off as the failure of a Jedi that you wanted me to be. Even if it meant killing the entire team. and suddenly I realized yes, Tru would do that." he said and he quickly said it to that as he saw the disgusted disappointment in Ry's eyes and swallowed.

"You're looking at this all wrong." he said and Anakin shook his head as he answered him then at the remark. "I don't think so, I think I truly am seeing you both for the first time now." he said and Darra nodded in agreement as she left her hand on Anakin's shoulder as Obi-wan looked at the book. And saw the conversation in reverse and nodded. "The words are in reverse right now you two." Obi-wan said and Siri and Ry nodded to the news sternly at that.

"Even if means getting him in trouble he wanted to prove he's not as noble as he thinks he is to us, that' Tru's implication." Soara said reading it firmly to her. "Anakin, Darra please." Tru said quickly and he shook his head. "Your argument right now is painting a very nasty picture right now, so we're going home so the council can make sure that the lightsaber needs more work done on it right now." Darra said firmly and Obi-wan rested his hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"Watch it young man I am the leader of this mission and as is he, we're the mission leaders, but you two just arrived as back up. Darra was with us this entire time, as was Soara, so the decision to leave is up to me and Soara, not you or Ferus, Tru." he said and Tru swallowed hard at the reprimand. "So you're not saying any of this, well then what is it you're saying right now, because I was given a direct order by the council to return, I will not defy Master Windu."

"So again, what are you saying exactly, huh, a key point as a Jedi is to survive here, well to survive. Then we have to our weapons at working at full capacity, to make sure the council had to run a few checks and this is part of the acceptance. And into the acceleration program, so to get in, we have to return so they can double check. I've been admitted into advanced training under Master Windu." Anakin said and Obi-wan finished that with a stern look on his face.

"Master Windu and Master Yoda made a decision, they're putting Anakin into advanced training, but they need us to return. Just so they can take him through it right now, but it's part of the trials acceleration program for him so he can get advanced training. But they gave us a direct order and said is the mission is cancelled, and we are to return to the temple and Coruscant immediately." he said and Ferus started to say it for third time and he held his hand up.

"We will do exactly as the council instructed, and you will learn your place young one." he said sternly and they nodded in acceptance, sighing, knowing there was nothing they could do. And when Obi-wan used that tone on them as Anakin leaned into his shoulder and they swallowed hard. "So I'm with Obi-wan huh, yeah if that's what you see, then I'd rather get this over with right now you two, you made the choice here." he said and sighed as he went further.

"I was just following orders given to me by my mentor." he said sternly and they swallowed hard at that. "And for the record right now, when I didn't help you I was dealing with my own situation, and said is my mentor told me to stay with him, is that going to the darkside. The fact I was following direct orders given to me by my own mentor, as he helped pull me to my feet, I have a cut on my forehead and my head feels like I was hit by a boulder."

"Before making assumptions you better think this over right now, because I had orders by Obi-wan to stay close. After I got thrown into the wall I have a concussion you fools, you really think he wants to risk my getting captured. And with two injuries and a concussion and when it's best to regroup. And when the elder generation knows it's best to make sure that the opponent is not a decision killer?" he asked and they paled at that as Siri and Ry' nodded firmly.

"We had to regroup as it gave us time to recover and secondly, so Anakin and I could tell the council that the duo are not the only ones here." Obi-wan said and they paled at that. "Who else was here if you decided to retreat?" Ferus said in shock and Anakin crossed his arms. "Our Sithmaster was also and you know who it is?" he asked and they shook their heads shaking. "It's the chancellor, the chancellor is our Sithmaster." he said and they swallowed hard at that.

"I made a promise to the Naboo, that I would tell them immediately well I'm keeping that promise, Padme needs to know that. Immediately, that her former senator is really the Sith mentor of the one that killed my parental mentor." he said and Obi-wan finished that sternly. "This is why we were pulling out, he didn't need to find out on his own until we get more information and not this soon boys." he said and they nodded as Tru tried to answer him then quickly.

"Anakin, we did it, we're not losing you to the darkside, we have four years you have much to learn now. But your entire future is waiting you have your entire life ahead now, if we end this mission now and it's over. Come on little brother, time to tell her the truth, we know who he is, but you were deceived by a lie, we all were, we can fix this." Obi-wan said and Anakin nodded. "I know, but not losing you, Master." he said and he nodded as he hugged him tightly.

Pressing his forehead to his, the sextet felt the jolt growing deeper by the minute between them and the girls and Ry all smiled at that. "I love you too my brother, nothing's ever going to change between us now finally in this." he said and Anakin nodded in agreement to that. "Stronger together?" he asked and Obi-wan nodded smiling. "Stronger together always." he said and he pulled him into a hug, before they both relaxed, as Anakin refocused at that.

"Wait on that, guys, I got to make a phone call." He added, before he could do it then the radio went off at that and he quickly answered it. "Yeah this is Skywalker I read you." he said and a minute later Padme appeared on it. _**"Annie, what's the news, who is it, who's our Sithmaster?"** _she asked and he sighed. "It's the Chancellor, the Chancellor is the Sithlord, we just cracked it now, but here it is." he said and he laid it down for her then.

"The Sith had this rule of two rule, but Palpatine's mentor was the one that had such a knowledge on the force he manipulate it to create life. They tried to create the perfect weapon to defeat the Jedi, and the force rebelled and I was conceived now, but problem is that his mentor told him everything he knew. and he killed him in his sleep and he took a night brother and trained him, it's the Zabrak." he said and she nodded in shock to that as the group nodded.

_**"Palpatine is the Sith, you mean he orchestrated the attack on his own home planet?"** _Sio Bibble said in shock and Anakin nodded to him. "Fraid so governor, we got him now, but four years ahead of time, but the council changed the code, so I think you know what I'm saying." he said and they nodded. _**"So you're the future husband of our new Senator, we understand Master Skywalker."** _Queen Jamilia said with a gentle smile and he nodded.

"Yes your highness, I just cracked the code in this whole thing to know where this is heading, but every trauma in my life. Everything connected to you honey, and everything that is going to happen, is all Palpatine, he's the reason for the amount of war we got coming,. But the bounty hunter being used to create this army that you're debating I know him, because at times he's working for Jabba." he said and they all nodded in shock at the news as he went further.

_**"Who is he?"** _she asked and he explained that. "His name is Jango Fett, like Bossk, or IG-88, he's a very cunning, very dangerous bounty hunter. But bounty hunters never judge right from wrong, they just do it for the money, and evidently he was given a very high sum. And with it a clone no older then 10, so he cloned himself a son, but his son because of a source of aggravation for our cubs, Angel." he said and Padme nodded to the news with an annoyed look.

"Your debate in the senate, it's part of this, our Sith has a clone army being created with a specific order in them meant to wipe out the Jedi. I can stop this, but it means once I start my trials I'm losing my arm in the fight here. They can use that to clone a copy of me who turns into my alter ego." he said and she nodded to him. _**"Alright so how do we get around this honey?"**_ she asked and he smiled at the remark as he told her the truth at that news.

"First things first, get Sabe to fill in for you as the senator you're coming with me to Tatooine, we're going to see mom." he told her and she smiled in delight at the news. "I talked to the council, they changed the code for me, I can contact you and see you and mom as much as I want now." he added and she nodded smiling. _**"That's great Annie, so when we do it?"** _she asked and he smiled as he answered her then gently at her question at that.

"I got to finish the mission I'm on, but then once done, we, Obi-wan and Siri are heading back for this, just bring Artoo, if Threepio was finished. Well then we see him and the boys can see each other, but this is going to be an ongoing thing, but the council agreed. They given us their blessing, Obi-wan knows as well, he doesn't mind." he said and she nodded. "He's right Padme, I don't mind, now that you told me this soon." Obi-wan told her and she nodded smiling.

_**"Alright see you in ten days then Annie, Obi-wan."** _she said and he nodded smiling as he answered her at that. "You too Padme, and may the force be with you." he said and she smiled at him as they ended it at that. "In the mean time, you better keep your focus or you're going to get hurt, since you and Darra are like this together, but treat things with Padme the way you do now with Darra." Obi-wan told him and he nodded to the order gently at that.

"Yes master, but right now we both got a lot of work to do, with the fact we got 8 to 9 months till then." he said and Obi-wan nodded."What do you mean the council gave you their blessing?!" Tru said in shock and he crossed his arms. "Just that, I mean that they agreed, the code has to be changed to save ourselves, we have to change. Just to survive, now quiet, I have to let my friends know I'm coming home right now and they need the truth now."

"That they're going to get the chance to see me right now." he said and the adult quartet nodded in agreement to that sternly "Anakin how close to Tatooine are we with us on this planet?" Siri asked and he thought it over, before putting it up on the navicomputer and they nodded. "Three day flight at maximum capacity Siri, so we can boost the satellite on the ship so we can contact them." he said and she nodded as they got moving then as she answered him.

"Well let's do it." she said and he nodded to her. "Wait I got a better idea, with us leaving right now, why don't do the call at the halfway point, so we hit the 1.5 parsec range. And we can get better reception this way Obi-wan, Siri, Anakin." Ry' said and they nodded in agreement as Anakin turned the pilot's chair over to him and moved to the co-pilot's chair as he relaxed as Darra got him a pain killer and some water as he took and relaxed as they got to work at that.

As they flew to the halfway point and paused there as they got it and he finished tapping in the computer access codes to get them to align with the main radio tower on Tatooine until he had it correctly and completely aligned. "First time I did this since I left, I never studied the radio towers on Tatooine so you don't get it right and you got to try again, as it aligns itself to every planet in the Outer Rim." he said and the adult quartet all nodded as he tried to get it.

As he thought over the transponder to the Mos Espa radio tower and then smiled. "Mos Espa security, this is Padawan Anakin Skywalker, repeat this is Anakin Skywalker, do you read me over." he said and a minute later it activated on that as a young woman no older then him or Darra answered him at that summons. _**"Yes we reason Jedi Skywalker, we were wondering if we were ever going to hear from you."**_ she said and he nodded as he smiled.

Recognizing the voice, just aged ten years, he knew who he was talking to as he answered her then. "Well it's good to hear a familiar voice, Amee, is that really you?" he asked and she smiled at the summons in delight._** "Anakin, yes it's me, and it's good to hear from you, what's going on if you chose now to contact us?"** _she asked and he smiled at her then as he looked at her, before a man came into the image, and knowing who it was he said it smiling.

"Oh hey Mr. Farcloud it's good to see you again." he added and the man nodded smiling. "I got some good news actually, but I'm coming home in a couple weeks actually Amee, to see all of you." he told her and she nodded in delight. "It's time now, if Sebulba is ready for another shot at it now, and it's time, I'm keeping that promise, if mom was already freed, well all of you are next." he told and they nodded in shock and delight at that.

_**"We got word that the raider is dead, that true?"** _he asked and Anakin nodded. "Yeah it's true, he died by my hand, but my mentor's best friend was working undercover in his ranks. The raider Zora, she's a Jedi, her name is Siri Tachi, she and her own mentor, they were my team partners. For 22 years, since my mentor and she were still padawans themselves." he said and they nodded in amazement as they looked at the young woman next to him gently.

_**"So that's what you are now?"** _she asked and he nodded. "Yeah, Qui-Gon freed me, but what we never told you, that's mom and me, is he was Jedi master. After getting attacked by the trade federation he was escorting them to Coruscant after they invaded her planet. And got side tracked by the force pinpointing him and my mentor directly at me." he said and they nodded in shock. _**"And the girl and her friends?"** _Farcloud asked and he nodded to him.

"He was taxed with her protection, we were going on protection duty when I took them under my care. And for the three days they were here, in truth now, is I was involved in a training mission here now, but that's what the wager really was about, he tricked him into letting me go at the time. But Watto's sins cost his entire life savings, because by one nudge my powers activated and then went on full power, before meeting my mentor right after the race."

"My mentor, the man right behind me here, he was the other Jedi protecting her and her crew now, but ever since, I was doing one mission or another. This was my activation mission, and whether you all knew it or not here, was this was a way to test me. Though what I will say now, is this was another test the council were placing me under, and the training lesson, can a Jedi grow up in the real world and still be a Jedi, and I passed."

"Facing my past, I had to deal with Krayne, and the duo were involved in this, but they are the ones that know the most about my past. You guys, Krayne, and my racing, as I had another run in with Sebulba 5 years ago. It was a tie in the race, but he saw me as I am now." he said and they nodded. _**"Yeah we heard from his followers that he had a run in with you and you're surrounded by your friends."** _Farcloud said and he nodded as he answered him.

"Five years and the results are I looked like he saw me, well add the added five years and here I am now." he said and they nodded to him as they looked him over and smiled._** "Even though 10 years older since we last saw you, I can tell you never changed, you're still you right now."** _he said to him smiled and Anakin nodded. "From my mechanic abilities to my being a pilot, I'm still me." he said and she smiled at the remark as she answered him.

_**"I take it the racer engines had a slight flaw on purpose if you stalled at the start?"**_ she asked and he nodded. "Jedi design, it was meant to be a handi-cap now as a Jedi to give the others a slight head start to make the race more fun between us now. But this was, in the case of Sebulba, to teach him that cheating is discouraged as a Jedi and I was racing, in that case to free my pit crew's sister who was his slave." he said and they nodded to him gently.

"Go ahead and tell them, we're not hiding things from your friends or parents anymore, so what you can't tell me or the council you could tell them now, Anakin." Obi-wan told him and he nodded to him. "And our current situation in training mode right now, because he's not going to take this any better here. Then you do, mom will or Padme and her council did at the moment." he said and the duo both nodded firmly at the remark as Amee looked between them.

_**"So where are you in your training exactly?"**_ she asked and he explained that to her. "I'm a few weeks away from trials, but those take a year to 18 months to complete, so by the time I'm back, I'm close to graduation now. But you're meeting the duo face to face when I do, so where's mom exactly?" he asked and she smiled as he explained that to him as the quintet waited for the confirmation and knowing this was critical information they needed then.

_**"She married a farmer named Cliegg Lars, she's in Anchorhead, like you thought, you never knew if she was freed or not. But he freed her six years ago and they married five, and your brother now, his name is Owen, you come see us and we can take you to visit. **__**He's engaged to a young woman no older then you are named Beru Whitesun." **_he said and they nodded as this confirmed everything they needed to know at that.

As the duo paled and they nodded. "I knew something was up over there, what about the raiders, are things getting worse right now?" he asked and he nodded in concerned annoyance at that. _**"Yeah it's getting worse every day and their getting closer to the farms we had a raid and a man was killed. And two more were injured in a ambush at the time, the farms are putting up power shields before locking the main doors."**_

_**"Into the compounds of their homesteads right now."** _he told him and Obi-wan covered his eyes, knowing everything Anakin told him was right on target then. "Any more attacks in the trade offs between the Jawas and the junk dealers?" he asked and he nodded to him._** "Yeah there were two last week and five more over the last seven months alone over here."**_ he said and Anakin nodded as he waved the duo over at that remark then.

"Anyone from our grouping get attacked yet?" he asked and they shook their heads._** "No, although when Watto was going on trade deal, he barely got back in time, before sun down, but we all said the same thing. No one should be out after dark anyone, he, though separated from us, he's been asking for any news on you. And right now, we all been hoping we'd see you again and Jira said the same, as did Ren and his partner."**_

_**"But if anything we know if you just contacted us, nothing ever changed." **_he said and he smiled as Darra hugged him from behind. "Yeah nothing changed at all, I'm still me, as you remember, ten years later, but still me." he said and they nodded smiling at the news._** "So who's the red head behind you?" **_Farcloud asked and he smiled. "She's my best friend, sort of like Master Tachi, she's my version of her right now, you don't have to worry here."

"I'm still me Amee, and you'll get to meet your Jedi double." he said and she chuckled at that. _**"I can see that, but I guess you found Jedi versions of all of us in training?"** _she asked and he nodded. "Aside from these two, yeah, but my versions are Corran, Dane, Wedon and Tahiri they match Seek, Wald, Kit and Melee." he said and she nodded. _**"I'm not liking the sound of that, what did those two do?"**_ Farcloud asked him and he explained that remark.

"Long story, but the scope of it, and you can say this for mom and dad too, but would it matter to you if I never told you any of my traumas. Fears or doubts during my therapy, say after losing a friend, I'm still holding it in, until I'm ready to talk about it, would you give me time Amee?" he asked and she nodded. _**"Yeah we would in fact, until you're ready to tell us, we leave it be."** _she said and Darra nodded to that as she looked at the duo who paled at that.

"Yeah we kind of figured that, but would you see that the fact I never talked about them as I'm dangerous, as I'm far more powerful then you are?" he asked and she crossed her arms as they heard a fast shout out from four other voices at that. _**"No we wouldn't, but the fact you're more powerful then we are is not dangerous, your powers don't make you dangerous, how you use them is, Annie."** _they heard from deeper version of a male voice.

"Hey Kit good to hear your voice again buddy, Melee, Seek, Wald, guys it's good to hear from you." he said smiling and they came into view behind her smiling at that. _**"You too Annie, we were wondering if we were ever going to see you again right now, we miss you."** _they said together and he nodded. "I miss you guys alot right now, but don't worry, I'm coming home to check on you." he said and they nodded in delight at the news then.

_**"So what's the follow up question to this exactly if you needed us to confirm this to your team mates, aside from Darra?"**_ Seek Farstreamer asked and he explained it. "Would you consider me capable of something as cruel as holding back vital information if a weapon was close to shorting out or exploding?" he asked and they shook their heads. _**"No you wouldn't hold that back."** _Melee Sunstream said and he nodded as he looked between them.

"Well here's a question for you, as you knew me all my life before I left, and the reason for the sudden call in. And after several years, but the one that was really my true friend here is the girl next to me, but the duo that Sebulba reported to you that were with me. When on security crew duty at the games that year, turned out to be a couple of liars." he said and the man crossed his arms at that as he answered him at the remark and Soara crossed her arms then.


	9. Contacting Friends And Lightsaber Lore

**The Skywalkers Reborn: The Final Showdown**

**Disclaimers: the characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to the author and the creator of the movies.**

**Warnings: This story is taking place after he learns that the blast not only did damage to Tru's lightsaber, it possibly damaged the crystal as he makes his choice right then to tell them the truth and as he prepares to change his future into who he would have been. Had he stayed clear of Palpatine as he makes one good decision after another.**

**This is also borrowing some of the conversations from my other story, as instead of Darra being killed now, it's taking the alternate reality of what if the council had called them back to the temple and they decided to run the test there. Before Anakin got hit by Sidious's rage at the loss of his plan falling apart, before the mission reactivates as Ferus gets expelled and Tru gets hold back a year now.**

**But he's still going to be paired with Padme, and the second pairing is Darra, in friendship now, as the future gets changed, as every loss he took changes as he grows more powerful as he cuts himself off from Sidious later that year now. And before the movie begins now, but this is taking place during the weeks leading into the prologue to the Attack Of The Clones later, but this story opens with the last chapter.**

**And of the Jedi Quest Novels, after the first show down, and before the middle of the story, as they return to the temple as one change, does it as it changes his future, as he gets thrown into the future. As a result of their, Obi-wan, Yoda and Mace's decision, in making that choice to bring them home, before the lightsaber breaks down then.**

**And this will be a what if one change in his childhood as a padawan does for his future and the future of every Jedi in the order. As the Skywalkers, continue making changes in the past, before the purge begins as one by one every Jedi that died is cloned by the Kimonoans. As he and Padme raise Luke and Leia and it enters the original trilogy as he stayed himself now and everyone who loved him knew it too.**

**Chapter 8: Training In Jedi Lore And Lightsaber Truths**

_**"How so exactly son?"** _he asked and he sighed. "Would I hold back on the fact that a team mate's lightsaber was busted and never told our mentors or the council. You knew from the time I was a kid, before and after the raid what I was like, I never lied to you and Halla before, let alone mom. And the other parents of our little group of friends. Would I do this at all just to prove said rival is a liar or anything?" he asked and they looked at him in shock at that.

_**"What the heck brought that thought on, Annie?"**_ Seek asked him gently and he sighed as he closed his eyes. "Eighteen months ago I was captured by a crazed scientist studying the force, but the fact that after I was recovered from a zone that acted like I was in denial. Just after my mentor died, I finally let loose everything I felt." Anakin told him and they nodded as Amee leaned forward towards the screen as she answered him then gently.

_**"Which was what exactly?"** _she asked and the duo looked at him in shock he could be this open with them, but never with them. "What are you jealous he could do this with them, but not with you, but he tells me everything?" Darra said sternly and they swallowed hard at that. "That I hate my title, I hate my sensitivity to the force and most of all, I never wanted to be this powerful, I hate my powers." he told her and she nodded to him gently at that.

_**"That I understand, we always knew you were special, but we preferred to treat you normal and we knew you never wanted to be singled out."**_ she said and he nodded as Obi-wan and Siri smiled at her opinion and he nodded. "Had that same talk with the council they decided on the same right now, but certain people are jealous. That with me arriving, I needed extended training as a result of my arriving late." he said to her and she nodded softly.

_**"And the add on?"**_ Farcloud asked and he wiped the tears off his face as he answered him. "That I'm scared out of my mind where this power could take me right now, I just learned I'm what the council call a master guardian. I control the evil in my heart, but I'm a protector, I can't control this fear, I need help, but ever since I built my original lightsaber I've been carrying that fear ever since." he said and they all nodded to him as he answered him gently.

_**"Shh, it's alright son we understand that easily, but that doesn't mean that you're dangerous you have a lot of doubt in what direction in where that power could take you. But don't hold it in, take it to the council unload it all to them, if you told this to Obi-wan, you need to talk to us. As much as you need to talk to Shmi, she and Cliegg are going to understand this like I do."** _he said and Anakin nodded as he said it to him.

"You have no clue how much I miss you guys right now, as a result of my being this powerful I've been singled out ever since. I never wanted to be the chosen one, all I want is to come home, I'd rather be normal or just like everyone else in the temple. But the added add on here, is that I was now singled out by the sithmaster that we'd been hunting down. Turns out he's the new supreme chancellor, but his powers, they're as strong as the head of my order."

"He's been the grandmaster of my order for close to 800 years and as result every generation before me was trained by him. To him after hearing what I had to tell him today in knowing we found him finally he's taking charge and he's ready to kill, but like you. He knows this for a fact, but I would never have turned to the darkside ever, if if meant protecting all of you." he said and she quickly answered him at that remark as she looked into his eyes at that news.

_**"Anakin you want to keep us alive stay yourself, like the girls the only thing that would kill me, Melee or your mother. Is losing you to this Sith scum you just told us about, don't change, I'm not losing you anymore then Darra or Padme want to, you want to save and protect us. Just stay yourself honey, you did that already, before you became a Jedi do it the way you did then, by coming to head it off that day."**_

_**"And by taking us somewhere else here now, you remember the raider, you decided to take me to the oasis, you're here and you can prevent your mother from getting taken by the raiders. By using their superstitious nature against them it's that simple right now, no need to change, just be who you were before we found you were force sensitive honey."** _she said and he nodded as Obi-wan squeezed his shoulder at that remark.

"Well that's the problem for these two right now, you knew this long before I ever met them, but would I ever do something like what they're attempting to imply. Even though my mentor called off this mission now, they're arguing over staying here at the moment, but someone's lightsaber got hit so hard. That it possibly did internal damage to it, and repeated use could cause it to blow." he said and Seek, Melee and Kitser crossed their arms as Farcloud nodded.

_**"So what's the implication, when your honesty you brought with you as a padawan since you started 10 years ago. You know the point of honesty, you never lied to Halla, your mother or me once since you were a cub, so why start now. But while they grew up sheltered in the temple you see the corruption all over the galaxy and to them. You're dangerous, because you think about the values that we taught you."**_

_**"You were raised in love, trust and family, you knew the ways of the galaxy since you were still a child and live on our planet. That made you more prone to understanding that all things are not as they seem, but our lives are not all fountains, peace and luxury. We don't have much to live on and we have to survive on our own, but we offer what we have to those in need, but most of all us humans are not perfect.'**_

_**"No human is perfect and as Jedi they certainly aren't, if they're human, and as humans we are not perfect, we have sins, and values. But we let the values control us and we stay good, clean of corruption, and we live a long life. We let sin dictate our actions and it will be the self destruct sequence it's that simple right now. But lying is a sin in our eyes, as is pride and envy, even jealousy, so what is this, jealousy."**_

_**"That this character is trying to frame you for something you would never do, because he wants everything you have. Your title, the council's attention and most of all your friend there behind you, she chose you and he's in shock. That she picked you over him, like my daughter would over Owen Starkiller would right now. And to him and his friend, if he can't have her then no one can is that it, Annie?"**_

_**"They're trying to implicate you in something you would never do, you never lied to us: that is her mother, your mother and me before. So to us it's why start now, that's not changed and I know it hasn't."** _he said and Anakin nodded as Obi-wan crossed his arms at that. "Yes and not since I took him as my student, did he ever lie to me either, let alone Siri or the council, so why risk our trust?" he asked and he nodded sternly as he said it to him.

_**"No of course not, and why would you, you would never do such a thing just to prove that the person who is trying to show you up. At the current moment is not as noble as he thinks he is, you're not that cruel or cold blooded, we knew you better then that. Young man, just what makes you think he would ever do this, I know he never changed from the boy I know." **_Farcloud said sternly and they swallow hard at that.

_**"If you idiots really think that, then you don't know him at all, you never took the time to get to know him. But don't judge someone before you get to know them, my Jedi double knows this all too well, and so does Melee's double."** _Amee said sharply at that remark. _**"Just how cold blooded can you be to even consider that at the moment right now, but I could say the same about you guys right now."**_

_**"Are you so determined to hold on to the fact he's turning to the darkside, that you're willing to kill the entire temple. And have our opponent create a dictatorship here?" **_Kitser Banai asked them sternly at that remark. "He's been separated from you for ten years, you don't know him now." Ferus snapped back at him and they crossed their arms as Kitser answered him as he leaned into the camera at that his blue eyes blazing in anger at that.

_**"Hold it Kit, Just who the force do you think you are right now, Veld, Olin, because what's the deal, did he sound sincere during a question by Obi-wan. Obi-wan asked him something on the training exam you all went on five years ago, and though he passed it. You didn't and now you're giving to him what is a matter of training threats?"** _Melee said sternly and Kitser finished that with a stern growl at that news as he said it.

"We just had that question asked and answered for a second time and he passed it right now in this case. But getting a good look at his rival's face, I could see he never got the meaning to what the true lesson was, the real Jedi goal. And you guys, if you met Qui-Gon, why don't you explain that to him, he taught this to when I was younger then you." Obi-wan said and the sextet nodded as Wald closed his eyes as he carefully thought through what they learned at that.

_**"And for the record, he never lied before to our parents, his mentor or the council, and to us, all of us it's why start now. But why lie about it, if anything the test is trust in your partner and trust in the force, competitiveness and rivalries have no part in this exercise. But you both have your own strengths and weaknesses and that was for either of you to understand and I don't have to hear the words."**_

_**"But you merge with the strength and cover the weakness, and together you are stronger together. But only if you set aside your differences and work as one and while he passes the test you don't and you lie to your mentor that you learned the value of this lesson. Before giving him a threat, you honestly think that the quartet are not going to notice her trying to calm him down?"** _Wald asked him sternly and he swallowed.

"There, that's it exactly Wald you just proved you got the point as well." Obi-wan said and the quartet nodded in agreement to his thoughts at that. "Yes you got the point of the test just like Anakin did and that just proves to us, that if you were like us that you would ace every test that the council. Adi, and Qui-Gon would give you, you certainly are Jedi, though you don't have our powers, you're still Jedi." Siri said and they nodded in acceptance as Melee said it.

_**"What's the problem, you think that just because we're not like you we don't understand the meaning of Qui-Gon's training lessons. As we all got something, during his three day stay with the Skywalkers at the time. And we got the point of his teaching Annie at the time and to us, if we were like you. And we would buddy up in training and go back to back in training, as we reorganized."** _Melee asked and he paled at that.

_**"If we know anything it's this, but this lesson they were taking you through is the one his mentor and your's went on. And when they were still younglings themselves, but they got the point of that lesson and decided to run it a second time. Anakin, the adult duo know he could fight, he made that clear, but now you had to learn to work with him, and you failed the test, lied about it to your master."**_

_**"And then gave a training threat, if your parental mentors were on this mission and heard the conversation you'd be dead right now. Especially if Qui-Gon was along for the ride and with him her mentor as well, but seriously right now, you may think that. That we don't know him now, but the fact is we do, and it's clear you're jealous." **_Amee said to him sternly as Kitser finished that remark firmly to him at that.

_**"And I could say the same about you, you had him with you how long and you don't know the first thing about his personality at the moment. If I was there all I had to look into his eyes to know he never changed at all."**_ he said and Seek finished that. "_**I see this as you're turning into your alter egos right now."**_ Seek added sternly at that. "Alright that's enough, both of you calm down." Siri snapped and they nodded as Farcloud nodded.

_**"Alright we can discuss this in person if you and his mentor are coming with him to see us, Master Tachi."** _he said and she nodded. "We will indeed, I'm the only one in the Jedi next to Obi-wan that knows about your wife, and everything else in his past. We can give you a more thorough outlook, on what we're preparing to train him in now, as I'm taking him through advanced training now." she said and he nodded to the new information smiling.

_**"Thank you for your help Master Tachi, you have no idea how much of a relief that is now, us slaves as he told him. To us another day is another day to die, because our owners have the power of life and death over us. So his racing and winning gave all of us hope, before we got word in that he was dead finally now. We were living in fear he would come raid us, and my wife was one of the victims 13 years ago."**_

_**"I understand why he never told you this, but you had the right to know this, before you saw what things were really like." **_Farcloud said and she nodded to him in understanding at the news. "It was no worry, the mission was what brought us together, but I love Anakin like he was my own baby brother. I'd do it again in heartbeat right now, but my team and his team were a family, but this situation was just another piece to the history between us."

"We had intentions of shutting him down for years, but we didn't know any other way in until Anakin got himself captured and that did it. So the only Jedi that was a slave was the only way we had that could take him out, as the Jedi who was once a slave. He was only our chance, but the ending results now, resulted in changing things forever between us." she said and he nodded in understanding to the news as Anakin went further at that remark then.

"As you know, I left with Qui-Gon Jinn, but what wasn't told to all of you, is that he's really Jedi master. This is his apprentice, Obi-wan Kenobi." he told them as Obi-wan moved into view behind him and they nodded gently smiling at that. _**"Nice to meet you Master Kenobi."**_ he said and Obi-wan smiled at him. "You too, Mr. Farcloud, nice to meet you as well, if you're wondering how his training is going he reached the pinnacle of it in my case."

"Siri, and her mentor, as well as the second in command of the council are taking over from here on in right now." he said and they nodded. "So is that what they are, this title you just told us, they're like you?" she asked and he nodded to her. "Yeah it is, but it turns us into lone wolves, making us even more powerful then our counterparts here. Qui-Gon realized this when he found me and he had to get me off the planet, before the Sith found me now."

"That dream I mentioned to my mother, that was really a premonition, saying we had a couple Jedi coming to visit, but the day Jar-Jar crossed Sebulba, that was the day, that Qui-Gon saw I was like him, I'm a force sensitive." he told her and she nodded in shock to the news. _**"Everyone one of us on the planet were wondering how you could come out of these races unscathed, but there is only one type of racer that could."**_

_**"And the said happens to be a member of the group everyone never wants to mess with right now." **_Farcloud said and he nodded to that gently. "No kidding, well after learning who it was I invited in to spend a couple days in bunking at my apartment now. Qui-Gon tricked Watto into betting against him and the results were with him giving me that faint nudge, I unlocked my powers, but the trio that were with him now, they were from Naboo."

"I was really aiding the Queen of Naboo as I got them the parts needed to get off the planet and later on destroyed the blockade. That was surrounding their planet, a few months later after a mission to Zonoma Sekot now, I was working on my lightsaber. And ended up getting a premonition, and of Krayne telling me it was time to face my past as I was the only member. And of the order that knew the network, the council chose us to be the ones to do it now."

"While Siri was undercover, but I decided to make it clear to Krayne he was never harming another soul for as long as I live now. As a result in the Jedi, the ones not like me, and to explain that, there are two types of Jedi and two different versions of the force. One is the living force and the other is the unifying force, the living force focus on the here and now, never thinking about the future, but wanting to live in the moment, as a result here in that."

"We don't want things to change, and we can sense deception and the other is unifying force, and they focus more on the bigger picture. And on the past or future but never think about the present, well that just came back to haunt two members of my team as it is now. Because one death could spell the total destruction of the order and the democracy I have represented since I became a Jedi." he said and they nodded firmly as she answered him then gently.

_**"As said loss of your Jedi family could destroy you if it's coupled with a back to back death and following that is a trauma you can never heal emotionally from, and are stuck with the guilt of what you did in the blackout."**_ Kitser said and he nodded and the duo paled at that. "Yes, and would you hold the duo that caused it responsible for the fact that their actions are the reason I came close to turning or did?" he asked and they nodded sternly.

_**"Yes we would the duo are the reason millions of families are torn apart, the amount of pain we, as your friends and loved ones. But we are in at your loss, it's because of the said duo we lost you to the darkside, because you only became a Jedi to protect the ones you love. But that's not turning to the darkside, that's being human, you were normal before you became a Jedi it's only natural now as a Jedi."**_

_**"That the first thing that appears in your records is you're thinking about the amount of pain **__**we went through during the raid."** _Farcloud said to him firmly and he nodded. "And this resulted in my reputation being turned into a case of infamy now." he said and they nodded. _**"You did what you had to do, if he didn't come quietly he had to be put down, aside from that. He was to dangerous to be left alive and anyway."**_

_**"And you gave us hope by taking him out, Annie, but in truth, though a Jedi, you are still you on the inside. In truth you can take the Jedi out of a normal person, but you can't take the normal person out of a Jedi. No matter whether you're a force sensitive or not, you're still human, you have to think about the lives you're saving by taking the one life that is a threat to all the other lives, and with it now."**_

_**"Honestly it was the only way honey, you did what needed to be done now." **_he heard a new voice say and his heart lifted as he answered the voice in delight. "Mom is that you?" he asked and a minute later she came into view and he smiled in delight._** "Yes Annie it's me, and Will is right, you did what you had to do here." **_she said and he nodded as he answered her smiling as he looked into her eyes then softly.

"I missed you mom, you have no idea, how much." he said and she nodded. _**"Missed you too baby, what's going on if you decided to comm us exactly?"**_ she asked and he smiled at her. "The council changed the code, and they're letting me see and call you guys as much as I want now. And with you Padme, but that's the good news, they changed the code, we're engaged." he said and she smiled in delight at the news as she answered him gently at that.

_**"Are you coming home?"**_ she asked and he nodded. "Yeah I am, I have a few things to do, but I'll be home in a week and I'm bringing her with me, but it's time. It's time you met my mentor and his fiance." he said and she looked at the duo standing behind him. _**"I heard Qui-Gon is gone, I take it that young man behind you is his student when they crash-landed here?"** _she asked and he nodded to her as he explained it to her gently at that.

"Yeah he is, he's my adopted big brother in honest truth now, but at the moment I reached the pinnacle of what I had to learn from him. His fiance and her mentor and the second in command of the council are advancing my training now." he said and she nodded. _**"What they told you was true honey, I was free when you were 14 and I married 4 years years ago with you turning 19, 3 months ago, your stepfather is a moisture farmer."**_

_**"Named Cliegg Lars, you got a way to transmit the coordinates, so you and your brother, sister and Padme can find us?"**_ she asked and he nodded as Obi-wan turned to the navigation-computer at that. "I know it's somewhere in Bestine Township, but where in Anchorhead?" he asked and she explained that to him._** "Coordinates are 22,25,45,32."**_ she said and he nodded as Siri inputted that in the computer and it appeared and they smiled.

"22, 25, 45, 32, yes I know that is, it's southwest of the dune sea and the Jundland wastes, and east of Mos Eisley in a direct line of sight from Anchorhead, yeah okay, well if the trio know I'm coming tell I'm look forward to meeting them right now. And I couldn't ask for a better choice then him to be for a father for me and husband in your case mom." he said and she smiled at the remark._** "See you in a couple weeks honey."** _she said and he nodded to her gently.

"You too mom, guys, see you in two weeks." he said and they smiled. _**"You too see you in two week Annie."**_ they all said together and they ended it at that remark. "Will that just makes it clear right now, they know nothing changed, and they're right at the moment now, nothing changed at all. I'm still me right now, so there you see, what I had to do was a murder/suicide job here, he wasn't being taken alive and to save my life it was killing him now."

"The lunatic had a blaster on him, and I was waiting for him to yank it on me, just as Obi-wan arrived and with him your mentor. He yanked it on me and I cut his hand off, before slashing him Ferus." he said sternly and they swallowed hard at the revelation and Darra hugged him from behind. "Unless you been in that type of position I suggest you keep your opinions to yourself young man, it's not easy, and for the record we had to do it ourselves as well."

"Zan Arbor did the very same thing, for her it was freedom or nothing, but Qui-Gon was too quick for her and took her wrist. And as he took the datapad with the formula needed to cure the contamination in the water supply." Siri said sternly and they both paled at that news. "Two generations and the very same outcome, he shares this with us, but he was just activated with his lightsaber and he needed me." Obi-wan said sternly and Soara ended it at that remark.

"Alright time to wrap it up, we're going home now, Anakin you can change the crystals, by focusing carefully on the color in your heart." she said and he nodded as he dismantled his lightsaber and pulled the crystals out of it. Looking at them carefully, he said it softly to himself at that. "No longer one or the other, I am purple now, I am a Master guardian.' he thought and in response, they changed from blue to a deep violet color at that and they smiled.

As the radio went off at that as they saw a young man no older then Obi-wan appeared. _**"Anakin, the council ordered that Nejaa and I were to act as your forward partners in this situation. We ran a fast scan, that next to me and Nejaa, it looks like we're the strongest families in the order, us three."**_ he said and Anakin nodded to the news as he covered his eyes at that remark as he answered him then gently at that.

"Great that's just great, well if we needed another reason to check family back history Darian we got serious problems here. But your son could be the next generation case and mine is the same way, how's Master Da Boda doing?" he asked and the man smiled as he answered him._** "She's a little worn out at the moment, though that's expected right now from repeated missions, what the heck is going on?"** _he asked and Anakin sighed as he said it.

"I found out who our Sithmaster is, and trust me you're not going to like it either." he said and before the young man could say it, the Jedi master walked into the room in time to hear that remark. _**"Who is it Anakin?"** _she asked and he said it firmly. "It's the chancellor himself, our new commander in chief is the Sithlord we been hunting down since they killed Master Qui-Gon." he told her and she nodded sternly as she answered him as she said it to him.

_**"It gets even better Anakin, I had a premonition of who your son in law is, but if anything if he and his best friend grew up hearing your names in the war. They're going to know you on sight, the second you give your pseudonym, because to them they gave up trusting in the force. Ever since we were either wiped out or went underground now."** _she said and he nodded sternly to the news.

"The war was a Jedi trap, by just fighting it, we start being killed off one by one, and so far we lost seven in 13 years,. While two more turned into dark Jedi and the last one went rogue, so we got serious problems here." he said and she nodded as she answered him gently at the remark. _**"Well if it's time to change to the code, then we change the code then and there is no going back, we have four years before the said purge."**_

_**"Honestly I think I know why Yoda chose me, if Darian's son is next on the list of most powerful students following you and your children. It's because I was meant to train him in the basics, and before telling him, that is your son, what the future holds after we destroy this dictatorship at the moment." **_she said and he smiled at her gently as he answered her remark as another book appeared on the dash board.

"Yes and I know your grandmother is Nomi, I know that, but that was a very good first lesson in the ways of the darkside and the lightsaber. And in what not to do here, but you taught me that, and like you, if this keeps up and that's going to happen again. You know I grew up normal before Qui-Gon recruited me as a Jedi, so would you see that to prevent that is sending me back, like a couple weeks, before she gets captured?" he asked and she nodded to him gently.

_**"Yes I do, and like grandma, it's a matter of knowing how traumatizing at the fact that not only did you just do something. Something you can't ever take back, but that in the process you got a taste of the darkside, and though it feels good. You start feeling sick at the fact you did it like that, like an addiction once you use it you start wanting more of it."** _she said and he nodded in agreement to that remark.

"I can't believe she did that, I know she was grieving and she was angry at the fact they killed your grandfather. But killing in cold blood is wrong no matter what way you cut it here." he told her and she nodded gently._** "Believe me I understand that Anakin, but if we don't send you home and you prevent it yourself and that could happen again. So we have only one chance now, by stopping this mission and you heading home, before it does."**_

_**"But whatever Siri told you was true at the moment, trying to be one or the other, or trying to put one ahead of the other. That's not working anymore, you have to equalize it and we have to change to code, we have only nine months. Nine months left, before the mission that decides your fate, and that's your mandate now, so time to pick it up now." **_she said and he nodded, just as he was answering, he saw the book then.

"Uh oh, alright hold on Master." he said and checked the story as he got a close up look of a teenager and two more children as he read the book and closed his eyes then. "Well your family backhistory comes into the picture here, Master, it's the same for my son's students, and your son, Darian. But like right now in our current problem, she let her pride get in the way and it costs her-her arm." he said and they nodded to the news in shock at that remark.

"Going by what this says at the moment, she decided not to check the crystals she chose, and decided her skills were more important. And powerful than the power of the force or the capability of the lightsaber, and this choice as a result just as the lightsaber shorted out. And my grandson's lightsaber sliced through her arm, and the lightsaber exploded." he said and they nodded in shocked disbelief and the duo paled at the revelation he just gave them.


	10. Calls, Meetings And Lightsaber Tests

**The Skywalkers Reborn: The Final Showdown**

**Disclaimers: the characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to the author and the creator of the movies.**

**Warnings: This story is taking place after he learns that the blast not only did damage to Tru's lightsaber, it possibly damaged the crystal as he makes his choice right then to tell them the truth and as he prepares to change his future into who he would have been. Had he stayed clear of Palpatine as he makes one good decision after another.**

**This is also borrowing some of the conversations from my other story, as instead of Darra being killed now, it's taking the alternate reality of what if the council had called them back to the temple and they decided to run the test there. Before Anakin got hit by Sidious's rage at the loss of his plan falling apart, before the mission reactivates as Ferus gets expelled and Tru gets hold back a year now.**

**But he's still going to be paired with Padme, and the second pairing is Darra, in friendship now, as the future gets changed, as every loss he took changes as he grows more powerful as he cuts himself off from Sidious later that year now. And before the movie begins now, but this is taking place during the weeks leading into the prologue to the Attack Of The Clones later, but this story opens with the last chapter.**

**And of the Jedi Quest Novels, after the first show down, and before the middle of the story, as they return to the temple as one change, does it as it changes his future, as he gets thrown into the future. As a result of their, Obi-wan, Yoda and Mace's decision, in making that choice to bring them home, before the lightsaber breaks down then.**

**And this will be a what if one change in his childhood as a padawan does for his future and the future of every Jedi in the order. As the Skywalkers, continue making changes in the past, before the purge begins as one by one every Jedi that died is cloned by the Kimonoans. As he and Padme raise Luke and Leia and it enters the original trilogy as he stayed himself now and everyone who loved him knew it too.**

**Chapter 10: Returning To Coruscant And Lightsaber Training**

"The lightsaber exploded, from over use?" Obi-wan repeated and he nodded to him. "Yeah and this is from not checking the crystals, as only a true mechanic can see that and hear the monotones in the lightsaber to know that said crystals need to get exchanged. Now, and before the power source gives and it either short circuits or explodes, killing the wielder and the person their fighting in the process."

"As such who wants to risk another member getting killed in the explosion, but honestly I told this to you 100 times, these weapons are our life." he said and Tru swallowed hard at that remark and revelation. "And I finally took that message seriously with the fact I created 10 in seven years right and just out of training mode it's the result of killing in self defense." he said and Obi-wan nodded in agreement to that.

"I guess we can guarantee that if you were there with me in training my son, even though we trained him from the time he was ten, like you did me. It's like we got to switch from training mode to real and like everything we ever taught leaked out of his head?" he said and Obi-wan nodded in agreement to that. "Yes and Master's not going to like that right now, but in this case, we know this is easy as you had ten years to train, to you this comes naturally."

"And I knew I trained you well, but that only makes it more clear, that you know things on lightsaber construction and safety, most never consider this. But there you see, to know for sure if it's got a problem, test the lightsaber, by testing the consistency of the crystals. Just to know if it's going to blow, if it gives off what you described to me or the council that means that there is a chance it could blow or short."

"Point of fact, just because you're good if you don't continue to practice and learn to use these and it could result in an injury or something you can never take back." Obi-wan told him and he nodded in agreement to that. "Well that's the area this girl from Dathomir never got at the moment, she selected crystals with flaws. And saw that though a flaw in them, it was okay, as her strength was better then the force or the lightsaber."

"My grand daughter, on the other hand, created her's by scratch in by synthesizing hers in a way the trio never would have attempted. But her's were purple, so her lightsaber was a purple amethyst laser in the blade, living force, and she was a master guardian. Her twin brother was living force, but he was a consular in training, but he got cocky. And their friend was beyond arrogant that it cost her, her arm." Anakin told him and he nodded sternly to that.

"And their baby brother?" Siri asked and he nodded. "Also living force, but like their sister, he too was a master guardian, as is Leia and Han, Luke is a consular and if I had another boy he'd be like Adi. He controls the evil in his heart, but shines with the light of the sun to keep the darkness at bay. And is giving Leia enough light to light her way out of the gloom after Han got arrested and taken to Jabba." he said and the duo nodded gently to the news.

"Alright so like your grand daughter's best friend she too never double checked and the lightsaber started shorting out. As Luke heard the frequency start changing and till it gave just as they cross blades again, and he, your grandson sliced right through her arm?" Soara asked and he nodded. "One more reason never to show arrogance or get cocky." Obi-wan said sharply and he nodded in agreement to that as they all exchanged looks to this.

"How many times do we got to say do not get cocky or someone's going to get hurt?" Ry' asked and he shook his head sighing. "Once too often evidently but our age groups are training our children and grandchildren and to the point, now. That we got a lot to work about as by then Master is going to be gone and as if half the council, we're the chosen meant to train the next generations that is if Ikrit is not still alive." he said and the quartet nodded in agreement then.

"And if he is then the ones that are supposed to find him are your youngest grandson and his friend, he's their mentor." Soara said and he nodded. "Yeah and that's the case point the planets, that belong to Jedi most of them are jungle planets. But the Chu'unthor and it's companion ship are out there somewhere as us surviving Jedi are hunting them down. For our records so we can train the next generations of Jedi as they get a very thorough education out of this now."

"But come on, us Jedi of the old republic had a single Jedi training us, but there on Yavin IV or Endor, it's Living force Jedi can learn to attune themselves to the living force, while the unifying force can learn to be more sensitive to their living force counterparts." he told her and she nodded as Tru interrupted their conversation at that in fear knowing he just got caught at that remark, before he could though Anakin froze up at that as he saw a fast image.

Watching, he saw the knowing looks in Tru and Ferus's eyes as he saw himself trapped in a shield trap, as he saw them switch lightsabers. As Tru's lightsaber give out then as Darra jumped in front of Ferus and Omega fired at the exact same time, as he felt as though the blast hit his own heart._** 'Nooooooo, Darra!'** _he heard his voice scream out at that as he broke through the shield and Obi-wan killed Omega as they charged to her at that finally.

Pulling her into his arms, he put his hand to her as she wrapped hers around his neck to keep their foreheads together as he said it to her quickly _**'No, no don't leave me, hang in there, you'll be okay.'** _he heard as she closed her eyes and went limp. _**'No!'** _he heard his voice scream mentally. _**'No, no come back, Darra wake up, please don't leave me'** _he said, shaking her, as she lost consciousness, before he felt her go limp as he started crying finally.

_** 'Please, don't leave me, I need you, come back, please, come back.'**_ he said as he hung on to her as Obi-wan and Siri crouched in front of him and he buried his head into Obi-wan's shoulder as he broke down at that. _**"Darra, please don't leave me."** _he said crying as he felt Obi-wan rock him and feeling him rocking him, he let go as he gripped Obi-wan's tunic as he started shaking in silent sobs then as he heard the quartet exchange a stern conversation.

_**'You two get on the ship right now, we'll talk about this at the temple, now get on board.'** _he heard Obi-wan say with stern growl at this and he knew they paled at that response and he closed his eyes tightly to block them out._** 'Eighteen months of therapy just gets undone by this, there was a reason he never told them. In what went on during his therapy sessions, Obi-wan, but this was a clear attempt to make it look like. **_

_**"Now, that he knew it was busted and decided not to report it to us."** _he heard Ry say to Obi-wan firmly as he answered that remark with a stern tone. _**'Yes, but catching them in the act of getting ready to lie to us, saves his career right now, but these two now finally just killed a student. And out of reckles endangerment and lying, Failure to report that a student's lightsaber was broken and we can add attempted implication."**_

_**"And in a murder to the charges in the censure right now, Siri, Ry, but seriously, a**__**nd once again my past comes back to haunt me. And in the worst way possible here after Xanatos is dead, and he killed himself by jumping in a contaminated pond. **__**But this time that legacy destroys our training quartet, and undo's all the progress my brother made in 18 months since Zan Arbor.' **_he heard from Obi-wan at that with a growl.

**_'Attempted implication, Master it's not our fault, we thought we had it fixed.'_** he heard from Tru quickly at that remark, even as he buried his head into Obi-wan's shoulder as he tried to drown out their voices. _**'It's not his fault, either, he never set you up, you tried set him up, to take the fall here, just to get rid of him. And because of a single thing and it kills her in the process, it's if you can't have her, then no one can.'**_

_**'But you know what, at least he did his duty of reporting that lightsaber to us.'**_ Ry said sharply to him and he heard it. _**'It's not our fault, he froze up!'** _he heard from Ferus and he heard a firm growl from Siri at that remark. _**'No it is your fault young man, Anakin was trapped in a shield trap, fighting off the force visions. He didn't switch lightsabers knowing it was broken.'** _he heard their voices echo in his memories at that.

_**'But Master...'** _he heard Tru start to say and he heard a stern cut off from Siri. _**'No I don't want to hear it Tru, get on board the ship now, we can discuss this later, now get on board.'** _she said to him sternly and then he heard Obi-wan say it sharply to Ferus at that. _**'Ferus, this is enough right now that you are getting called before the council, you may resign, and from the order in your eyes, but in his and our's."**_

_**"It's you have been been expelled, you may say none of this was your fault and claim this on every planet you go to as you were resigned. But to us it's you're been dishonorably discharged from the Jedi. But in his eyes you had this coming for six years now, he told us your threat. And now this, there is no going back, as of this moment you are on stand down right now, as of now you two.' **_

_**'But this is beyond cold blooded to continue to use said lightsaber even though it was broken, as you try to pin this on him, he told us ahead of time. What you were hiding from me, Siri, Ry and Soara, so instead of attempted set up. He turned the tables on you, young man, but you're both confined to your cabins until we get back to Coruscant. And stay there, I mean it.'** _he heard from Obi-wan sternly at that response.

_**"First father and then Master, and now her, who's next exactly out of the people I love why did they do this to me, why. I was just getting over the duo's loss and then the darkside takes her away from me, not you. I'm not losing you too, girls or you brothers, not you too, please, please don't leave me.'** _he heard his voice echo and he felt Obi-wan tighten his arms around him as he rocked him, as he felt the tears pouring at that.

As it faded, he collapsed at that Siri grabbed him to steady him. _**"Whoa, whoa, Anakin take it easy, it's alright."** _Darian shouted out over the radio to him as Obi-wan and Siri grabbed him and sat him down. "Shh, it's alright, it's not real, whatever it is, it's not real, look at me, look at me, I'm here. I'm right here, it's alright Annie, shh." Darra said looking into his eyes as she pressed her forehead to his, and he closed his eyes and buried his head into her shoulder.

"I saw it like the book said, everything, it all happened like the book said, you get shot, Obi-wan kills him and they knew, though broken..." he said as the tears of grief and pain started pouring down his face and she crouched in front of him. "Shh, it's okay, you didn't lose me, I'm right here." Darra said again as she hold him "What, what did you see?" Soara asked as the tears entered his eyes, as he wiped them off his face.

"I saw everything the book proclaimed, everything, it all happened in the way the book described it, I was stuck in a shield trap. And saw them exchange knowing looks and trade lightsabers, just as Tru's gives out. I saw Darra jump in front of Ferus as Omega fired and she took it right to the chest. Just as the lightsaber exploded and she got hit by the shrapnel as it hit her primary artery in the leg, she was bleeding to death."

"As Obi-wan got me out of the trap, but the pain of her getting hit caused me to collapse, Obi-wan killed Omega and we charged to her and she dies in my arms. This is what's coming if you hadn't stopped this and we ended the mission now. They blame me, but they knew, they knew it was broken, but they kept it quiet, till it killed her." he said as they saw the tears pouring down his face and the trio nodded gently.

"So no doubt, we got to end the mission, before it breaks down now, and I have to take a life myself in cold blood for killing your best friend. Remember what I said, though killing in cold blood is wrong, we can forgive..." Obi-wan said and Anakin finished that gently as he wiped the tears off his face. "But we can never forget now, he was a dangerous man that like his counterpart, had to be neutralized." he said and Obi-wan nodded to him

"We have to end the mission, we can stop this by preventing it from happening at all, by going home now. But I was too late to save mom and kills a tribe of raiders, I act on my premonitions and it destroys us. Yaddle is gone, I learn from that experience, before it happens and we prevent it, but by going home." he said and they nodded. "Indeed, this mission is over, as of now." Obi-wan said to him gently as Tru swallowed hard then.

"And like before this final mission was the door to our Jedi trials, you stayed yourself, because I'm still alive, and it's over now that we ended the mission. You're still yourself, and it's game over, like I said six years ago, though 4 to 5 years with us, you never changed all, you're still you." Darra said and he nodded. "All because I caught the problem before the lightsaber could break down and we lost you." he said and she pressed her forehead to his at that.

"You're never going to lose me, if I'm the Jedi version of Amee, you're never going to lose me anymore then you're going to lose her. You can protect me by us stopping this mission, you did her by taking her to the oasis you were at, before Krayne attacked. Shmi: she's by you being on the planet when she's taken and you can take care of it, before you return home and see Padme. No turning, just do what you used to, before this." she said and he nodded to her softly, as she pulled him into hug ttightly.

"To save you, I'll do anything, but I'll never crossed the line to do so, I'm never turning to the darkside right now. If we stop this now, that ends it, before it can go completely." he said and she nodded as she pressed her forehead to his. _**"I think that the reason your premonitions are going berserk, is out of exhaustion right now. So time to call it quits, you need a week's worth of sleep, Anakin. And time to recover from that concussion, little brother."** _Darian shouted out to him and the adult quartet nodded.

"Yeah I agree with him on that, your premonitions are going berserk, and it's because you're beyond exhausted you need to get some rest. And at the current moment so we better call it quits right now, one last thing to do and then it's over right now, but as of right now, with what you told us. It's clear we have to stop this, before that lightsaber shorts out and then explodes right now." Siri said firmly and Anakin and Obi-wan nodded in agreement to her thoughts.

"That's what happens if a lightsaber crystal is not changed out for one that doesn't have any flaws in it?" Ferus said swallowing hard and he nodded. "Yes, if not disassembled completely, and continued use can do more harm then any weapon ever can. As it destroys lives or worse, leaves the person fighting the person wielding it traumatized at the fact they hurt someone they care about." he said and Darian nodded in agreement in shocked disbelief at that.

_**"What the blazes caused that exactly and didn't your son already tell them not to start getting cocky here, in combat training right now. We have rules about this but 1) check the crystal for flaws, or it could cause it to break down. 2) drop the cockiness and start focusing in training and most of all and 3) do not. And under any circumstances start getting cocky when it training, you get too overconfident now."**_

_**"And someone is going to get hurt, and speak up before the lightsaber breaks down now and before it does. Damn fools, are these kids willing to risk an injury just to prove that their skills are better and more substantial to the force?!" **_Darian asked and he sighed as he answered him at that. "I know, but this is the reason I'm calling off the mission right now." Anakin told him and he nodded in agreement to that remark firmly.

_**"Yes I agree with the council and you the mission should be cancelled you've been put through enough right now at the current moment here. But this is a first lesson in Jedi training that we needed at the current moment here right now, Anakin. But it's clear you passed our tests, but you deserve the chance to balance both sides of you out, before something else goes wrong."** _Vima told him and he nodded gently to that.

"Well with knowing your personal back history certainly helps, you still have that lightsaber your grandmother carried before?" he asked and she smiled and nodded. _**"I know, but if I'm part of your family's lives for a bit, it only comes in handy they learn my expertise right now. But we're going underground and getting rid of our lightsabers till it safe to come out now."** _she said and he nodded to that in agreement as he answered her.

"I know and I agree with you on that opinion, I think that was the key, that Palpatine hoped that someone was going to be killed on this mission. Before he delayed me long enough that mom was captured and near death, before I got to her in time and by then it was too late, as I brushed the darkside." he told her and she nodded with a stern look. _**"If it is, well he's losing his chance at it."**_ she said sternly at that remark and he nodded in agreement to that.

"I know, but Darra was the plant food for this seed of evil that he's planting as I lose her, and then I lose mom as the two losses come together as one. Before I brush the darkside as I do what Nomi did, as I'm living with the guilt for the rest of my life as I lose my friends and everyone I love one by one. And till the desperation hits, as I'll do anything to keep Padme alive." he said and she nodded in agreement to that as she answered him gently at that remark.

_**"If that's his intention we, as the adult Jedi are ending it, before he can get his hands on you right now honey, hang on, we'll see you when you come home."** _she said and he nodded to her smiling gently. "The council ordered us to return we'll be home in a couple of days now, Master." he said and they both nodded to him gently at that. _**"Alright we'll see you when you get back."** _Darian said and he nodded to him gently at that.

As they ended the call at that and sighed. "You expecting trouble?" he asked and she chuckled. "I don't know about you, but we better end this, just in case we got a more urgent call coming in the door right now." Siri said and he nodded as he tried to keep from laughing at that. "Case point, we had the calls going back and forth ever since I found out from father what was coming. But this, this going just a little too far, I know you guys are worried, but we're tying up the satillite right now at the moment."

"But one radio call and it turns into a case of radio tag right now, I know we're all working at stopping his attempt to destroy me, but this is getting ridiculous right now." he said and Obi-wan nodded in agreement to that remark as Darra and Soara tried to hold it in at that. "I know, but you're the one who can get inside his head to know what he's thinking." he told him and Anakin nodded as she moved to him as they took a break at that remark at that.

"If this was on the planet that wrote all these books that we got, it's there's another way to put that and it's phone. But one phone call through the line and it has the calls going back and forth and till the adults involved are worried it's tying up the line. But this is getting ridiculous right now if this keeps up right now and we're not the couple that has these calls going back and forth." Darra said and he nodded in agreement as their mentors hid a chuckle.

"Anakin, why don't you and Darra spend some time alone right now, we can handle this right now." Soara added and they nodded as Darra helped him stand and Ferus and Tru got up as well to go with them and Siri grabbed the duo by their tunics. "Ahh you two are staying in here with us, you're under scrutiny until we get back to the temple right now." Obi-wan said sharply and they nodded shaking at that remark, as they knew what he meant by that remark.

"At the moment the council told us that you two are under probation right now, and you're to study the ways of the Master Guardian. And until you understand the man that he is becoming, the warrior is not dangerous at all, just a very strong lone wolf, like I am, like Masters Adi and Windu are." Siri said to the duo and they swallowed hard at that, knowing there was no getting passed what the adult quartet thought as Obi-wan furthered that.

"After what he told us he saw in his premonition there is no getting around this, this what was coming if he hadn't told us that you lied to us." Obi-wan told them sternly and they swallowed hard at that. "And for the record, you can claim all you want that he froze up and wanted to make it look like he was attempting foul play. But his premonition stated quite clearly he was stuck in a shield trap." Soara said firmly to the duo and the quartet exchanged looks.

"Who's bright idea was it to keep this from us right now?" Siri asked sternly and they swallowed hard at that remark. "Master we thought..., but we thought we fixed it." Ferus said quickly to that and Obi-wan crossed his arms. "Are you willing to put the lives of the entire team to make sure those claims are true?" Siri and Ry' asked together and they swallowed hard. "Until we get back to Coruscant, you're confined to your cabins." Soara said sharply and Obi-wan finished that.

"You're both under house arrest in your cabins until we get back to Coruscant, and stay there, if we catch you outside them now. You're both facing expulsion from the order, is that clear?" Obi-wan said to them and they swallowed hard at that. "But Master." Ferus said quickly and he shook his head. "No what you intended, if this was entirely intentional is completely cold blooded, so you're confined to quarters, go." he said and they turned and walked off at that.

**Arrival On Coruscant Two Days Later:**

After getting back to the temple Anakin and Obi-wan walked into the council room then firmly. "Alright what happened up there?" Mace asked and he explained that to him. "After tracking Omega to the planet, we realized he was there to meet someone else, till I realized it then, this was a Sith planet, they were there meeting either a Sith follower, a Sith want to be or, and this was the most likely conclusion." Anakin told him and he nodded to him gently at that.

"That our Sith himself was there to meet up with Omega, because only a Dark Jedi or a Sith has plans that involve destruction of the entire order. That are just to get back at the person they're furious at right now, for Qui-Gon it was Xanatos, and for Obi-wan. It's the fact that Omega blames him for the death of his father, and it dragged you into it now." Adi said and he nodded. "Yes that was my conclusion as well." he said and Mace nodded to him gently at that.

"Did the presence feel familiar to you at all?" he asked and Anakin sighed and told him the truth. "There was vague feeling of familiarity, but I wasn't paying attention to that, as I knew if we found him there, there was likely more then one." he told him and they nodded. "So what caused the lightsaber to start breaking down on you?" he asked and he explained that to him as he crossed his arms as he looked between him, Damon, Adi and Tiana gently.

"While we were fighting I saw the blast from one of the destroyers blow the damn thing right out of his hand, and it hit the ground so hard now. That a shard the size of coin chip got chipped off it, but the blast hit the power cell and jarred it enough that it got knocked loose. And the flux aperture itself, was fused enough to cause it to melt into the handle itself." he told him and they all nodded firmly as he crossed his arms at that remark.

"So if what I understand is correct, after you went to deal with it, Obi-wan arrived in time for you to get blown into the wall?" Adi asked and he nodded to her. "Yes Master that is correct, I was going to check to find, and saw a cloaked figure with Omega, but before I could get a good look at his face. He blasted me into the wall and Obi-wan came charging in as he fought it out with him, before he took off." he told her and she and Mace nodded to him firmly at that.

"He didn't want you knowing too soon or his plan to get you to turn was blown." Mace said and he nodded in agreement to that. "Well it's already too late, with the fact father got me this information it's too late for him now at the moment. You and father got to me first and I'm staying who I was meant to be now for life, you're my mentors now, nothing is going to change that." he said and they both nodded in agreement to that remark gently at the declaration.

"With the fact Father got to me now, we have a chance, we all made mistakes, now we have to fix that. I know we had this on going rivalry that I was close to replacing you as the youngest in the council. What with Obi-wan getting ready to be admitted to it, but I can admit this, though we had problems before. All I wanted was your trust, we have the bond that we're getting ready to develop now." he said and Mace nodded softly to that as Yoda nodded gently to him.

"Understand we do, but that admittance, changes things between us forever it does, lost he did. And in the second you admitted that to us, fresh start, make you stronger, and unlearn everything, attempted to teach you he has." he said and Anakin nodded to him. "I am, I'm not afraid of failure, but I won't fail you, I'm ready for that re-learning you're getting ready to take me through." he said and they nodded gently to him in relief he was ready to start over.

"Indeed, Minga, told us you were drained slightly from the fight and one injury away from having your system impact and crash on you, she did." Yoda told him and he nodded to him. "She's not kidding when she told you, we been at it for so long that the lack of rest, the shock of realizing who Palpatine is, and with it. The blow to the head is enough I shouldn't even be in battle right now, I need time." he said and they all nodded in agreement to his analysis.

"Indeed, but can you handle a fast training test in sparring as we run that test on the lightsaber, before you leave again in three days. And get the senator, before going to see your family?" Adi asked and he nodded. "I can master, but that's the one, they wanted me to be blamed for the fact I knew it was broken and never told you now." he told her and she nodded as the script of a story appeared on her lap and she nodded as she checked it over at that.

"What's the title of that holo story script?" Obi-wan asked and she read it out. "The First Duty." she said and he nodded. "Makes sense, I said that to the duo, that our first duty as Jedi was a duty to the truth. But us padawans, we have a duty to you, our mentors, to you it's us as your students, but to all of us Jedi, our first duty is a duty to the truth." Anakin said and they nodded. "Indeed and right you are, passed that you did." Yoda said and he nodded as Tiana said it.

"How did the conversation with our padawans go exactly?" Tiana asked and he crossed his arms as he explained that to her. "Went word for word what's in that script Master Adi has in her hands, looks like I was playing the title character, but by the time his mentors figured it out. And the damage was done, but it gets even better, they denied their truth and he decides he's quitting, because his mentor's country was in a blood war with the people."

"The ones that lived on that planet, same thing, just 500 years in time difference, his mentor was born from the country that sided with their enemies." he told her and she nodded, and Mace crossed his arms. "And if you hadn't told us this would go in the exact same direction, but you turned that into Obi-wan, Siri and Ry' immediately. And then turned it into us, but the honesty test is always the one that most padawans fail at if they grew up in the temple."

"Because lying is discouraged by the Jedi code, as is cheating, threats and eavesdropping, and you never did any of these. And all the time we raised you over the years, the born an outsider to the other padawans that grew up in the temple. You brought your honesty and values into the temple and your training, you were the one who deserved those commendations in your record." he said and Anakin nodded softly to his thoughts on that that.

"Well here's a question, would one of you take your lightsaber and actually engage the people fighting?" he asked and they shook their heads. "No, are you saying that's what he did, even after one of the people involved in it, said for him to stay out of it?" Mace asked and he nodded to him. "Yes Master, that is exactly what I'm saying, it took hearing a single world spoke in Huttese to realize who they were." he said and they nodded as he answered him at that.

"What was the said word exactly?" he asked and he explained that. "Schutta, which is Huttese for worm or rodent, which to them is considered an insult, in their eyes, but once I called out our planetary greeting and switching to a mixture of Huttese and basic. That got the reaction the trio, and the security guards getting involved in it, the fight, wanted, as the guards shouted out to me for help to stabilize this." he said and they nodded as he went further at that.

"There were a lot of things he started showing off to you about, but that first situation for the games, was my arena, the story showed one angle on it, but that's where the fight got worse." he said and Yoda nodded. "How far worse, if intervene you had to now." he asked and Anakin crossed his arms. "He yanked his weapon and was about to aim right for her neck had I not arrived when I did it could have turned into a bloodbath."

"But the racers were getting ready to yank their blasters, the trio had their lightsabers also pulled and the guards. They had yanked their blasters as well, but grabbing his wrist, that forestalled it and the trio relaxed immediately as they told me thank you. But he scared the life out of them, as I calmed her down, and went to our home planet language and that did it. And as we went over this, before I made it clear how close riot it could have turned into now."

"I knew the racers involved in the fight personally, in fact we been friends since I started podracing myself, but the quintet were close friends of mine. He very nearly killed a friend of mine, had I not intervened." he told them and they nodded in shock to the news. "Who is she, if you reacted like that at the time?" Mace asked and he explained that as he looked between his two new commanders in his new branch gently as he answered him.

"Her name is Senia Tawbeck, she's from Tund, but their planets are all aligned to the Outer Rim territories, and that area is controlled by Jabba the Hutt in particular. As a result, she and Loren, he's from Er'kit, but they, and three others are all friends of mine and fellow podracing pilots. As we knew each other for five years, but close friends." he said and they nodded in amazement as Adi answered him gently at that news as he looked into her eyes gently at that.

"He reacted far too fast to get the point, but honestly there was a matter of disagreement that only I could resolve, as I know them all. But during this debate, I knew they needed a local to break it up and I did it by use of my knowledge of the planetary language and the way the apprentice. Mixed in with my knowledge of the sport so all of this together prevented him from making a bad situation worse." he said and the council nodded to him gently at that news.

"I take it he was embarrassed at the fact you had to break it up and he made it worse?" Mace asked and he nodded. "Yes, as a result that I knew what I was doing, but he could have made a bad situation worse, and he had no clue how to speak the language. He didn't understand what the heck was going on as I broke it down and made it clear to the trio I know them already and seeing their delight at seeing me, he was in shock at seeing this that I know them."

"And 2) that I know how resolve a situation like this without bringing out the weapons now at the time, I made it clear in what the real lesson was. In what you wanted him to learn, as I know your teaching strategies you and father way too well, but different personalities and at times we clash. But like the same point of your lesson to Obi-wan and Siri I got this one in the same way as I made that clear to him." he told them and they both nodded gently as she said it.

"You translate the lesson that we wanted you to know as a living force, as Obi-wan he got it after we learned Sorn was killed as he died. And from anemia, but everything Obi-wan learned after Melida/Daan, that's what we needed Ferus to understand. For you, that was easy you grew up in the real world, the living force, life creates it and makes it grow. For a unifying force, that's the piece that they can not understand yet at the moment and with that."

"I guess he asked what he was supposed to do?" Adi asked and he nodded. "Yes and answer is, not yank out your weapon at the exact same time, when did Ferus start exactly, you taught me this and by example, but all is not as it seems, so before reacting. Watch and listen carefully, right after he gave the warning to them, Sebulba's son told him to stay out of this, but it was my calling out our planetary greeting that got the reaction the trio wanted now."

"You once told me that time passes as it teaches, but do not hurry the knowledge that you seek, that knowledge takes it's own time. Well this matter proved that point as he just activated from basic training during Radnor, and I've been active since the pit races." he said and she nodded in agreement. "Indeed and you proved that point in a way that we approve of right now." Mace said and he smiled gently as he went further at the remark as he said it to them.

"Much to see and much to experience, but do not hurry the knowledge that you seek, for that knowledge takes it's own time. And getting a firm lesson in the outside world he never expected I knew what to do in a situation like this, though I did it before to prevent Sebulba from beating the tar out of Jar-Jar. A Jedi that can prevent a fight like this is enough that for the adult trio, or your case the parental trio is best at the moment now this case."

"Because though he was showing off, his showboating could have destroyed his life as I take care of it and show the true essence. And of what you used to tell us at the time, as apprentice's it's our job to try and maintain peace. And what he did nearly resulted in chaos, as in his eyes, it looked like it was descending into a riot, to me. I saw this as a disagreement I hear all the time, before a practice run or just before the race gets started here."

"They all spoke Huttese as a result so I knew they all were from Tatooine, and there we all speak Huttese, but the fight was between her, another racer and a young Dug." he told him and they nodded in shock to the news. "So only a local could stop this from turning into a riot and bloodbath, correct?" Mace asked and he nodded. "Yes Master, that's correct, they're all podracers, and secondly they all spoke Huttese red flag right there to me, I had to intervene now."

"But this was my arena now, as I knew the circuit, the sport and I knew the people involved, if anyone could prevent this fight it was me. If you were with the trio and saw this in the same way they did, you'd know that just hearing the debate as I translated it for you, that you'd give the same orders." he said and they nodded. "You're right we would, if you called out the planetary greeting that was enough to prevent this from escalating at the time."

"But his foolhardiness could very well have this descending into chaos." Mace said for the trio and he nodded. "Telling you, this would work as you controlled the added areas and together that would prevent it, had I not shouted out to them and he could have killed someone." he said and they all nodded. "Well that's enough to remove that commendation from his record at the moment." Adi said and they all nodded in agreement as he told her the rest of it then.

"Where from the planet are they all from if you knew them all?" Stass asked him and he explained that to them. "Mos Espa, that's my home town, I live in the capital or I did up until four years ago at the moment, mom moved to Bestine Township. And that's the other side of the planet, but the capital is the main base that Jabba has his castle at and everything there. It all circles around the races, as a result he knew nothing on Tatooine culture so this was my area."

"All those things he kept showing off to you about, was a simple catch, but every single time, it was a matter of knowing who I was looking at. But the quintet that he nearly got the riot started with were all old friends of mine, from Tatooine." he said and they nodded in amazement to that. "Who are they, if the quintet responded to you the second you said their names?" Damon asked gently and he explained that to him gently at the question.

"Ody Mandrell, Ben Quadrinaro, Xelbree, Loren Hawreck, Senia Tawbeck and the last was the son of my racing rival Sebulba." he said and they nodded. "So the quintet were there for the podracing portion of the games?" Tiana asked him and he nodded to her gently. "As we didn't realize that podracing was part of the games, you chose the only team, who's member was an expert on the podraces as I explained everything to Obi-wan, Siri and Ry that day."

"As they all never knew what became of me, all it took was hearing the fight break out in Huttese and I knew they were all from Tatooine. And the Outer Rim Terrorities, and 2) why the heck they were arguing in the first the place, my podracer. It was built with a Jedi handi-cap involved in the engines, so Master Qui-Gon sold it to Sebulba to teach him a firm lesson in cheating that day he freed me." he said and they chuckled at the remark as Mace answered him.

"Qui did it again, did he?" he asked and Anakin nodded with a chuckle as he answered him. "Yeah after getting into a force related debate at dinner the night before, and he told me he was Jedi master. Well that did it as we considered I was possibly force sensitive, as I was the only human that could race in this sport. Before he decided to trick Watto into betting against him, with the fact he gave me a very slim nudge, that did it now."

"As I opened up to the force and started racing, but Watto's greed was his self destruction as he blew his entire life savings. And on betting Sebulba was going to win, he lost everything, as for Sebulba, he sold him the pod, as he knew there was a slight Jedi handi cap. When in the engines as he became the laughing stock as he's not joining the others till he works out burning off the excess fuel that flooded the engines." he said and they started laughing to that.

"Didn't see that coming right now, so Qui-Gon sold him a racer you built to teach him a very firm lesson in the natures of racing honestly. And the fight gets started, as the fellow racers didn't get why he kept stalling at the start, and with it why it looked like a human. Said a force sensitive human child built it and created it with a Jedi handi-cap, if that doesn't get you nothing ever does." Damon said as he started laughing at that and Mace nodded in agreement.

"I know where he and I at times butted heads, but his ways of handling a situation can get annoying at times. But this only worked to our advantage as it not only finished the mission to get all parts and protecting you from getting kidnapped as a result. While at the same time, making sure we ran the last and final test, at the time, though we saw the race through him we didn't get everything." he said and Anakin gently at that remark as he went further then.

"I know you never considered this at the time, but the reason we didn't release you 7 years ago, it was because if we had. There was the likely chance he was going to kidnap you and by the time you reached the level you are now. There was nothing left of the you we know now after seven years of learning the darkside." Mace told him and he nodded. "Well Darra made a vital point now." he said and they nodded to that remark as he went further at that remark.

"I know I considered that myself, but that fear I had, had been there ever since I was 12 and I never understood what it meant. Seven years and holding that in, is a relief I can tell you this now, but at the moment over the years we never had the chance to do this. But there a few things you never got the chance to see in my past as you were feeling my uncertainty of my just leaving my friends and family, but it's time." he said and they nodded in agreement to that.

"Truthfully now in this case, it's the Carver and and Krayne Master, it always was, that's the piece that, no matter how many years go by, never lets go, the guilt. I'm lucky we forestalled this mission or what happened to Nomi very well could have happened again and this is something that I already told Vima. But this is something else I don't need on my conscious right now, after three self defense cases now." he said and they nodded in understanding to that.


	11. Emotional Confessions And The Truth

**The Skywalkers Reborn: The Final Showdown**

**Disclaimers: the characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to the author and the creator of the movies.**

**Warnings: This story is taking place after he learns that the blast not only did damage to Tru's lightsaber, it possibly damaged the crystal as he makes his choice right then to tell them the truth and as he prepares to change his future into who he would have been. Had he stayed clear of Palpatine as he makes one good decision after another.**

**This is also borrowing some of the conversations from my other story, as instead of Darra being killed now, it's taking the alternate reality of what if the council had called them back to the temple and they decided to run the test there. Before Anakin got hit by Sidious's rage at the loss of his plan falling apart, before the mission reactivates as Ferus gets expelled and Tru gets hold back a year now.**

**But he's still going to be paired with Padme, and the second pairing is Darra, in friendship now, as the future gets changed, as every loss he took changes as he grows more powerful as he cuts himself off from Sidious later that year now. And before the movie begins now, but this is taking place during the weeks leading into the prologue to the Attack Of The Clones later, but this story opens with the last chapter.**

**And of the Jedi Quest Novels, after the first show down, and before the middle of the story, as they return to the temple as one change, does it as it changes his future, as he gets thrown into the future. As a result of their, Obi-wan, Yoda and Mace's decision, in making that choice to bring them home, before the lightsaber breaks down then.**

**And this will be a what if one change in his childhood as a padawan does for his future and the future of every Jedi in the order. As the Skywalkers, continue making changes in the past, before the purge begins as one by one every Jedi that died is cloned by the Kimonoans. As he and Padme raise Luke and Leia and it enters the original trilogy as he stayed himself now and everyone who loved him knew it too.**

**Chapter 11: Lightsaber Training And Truths**

"I understand, the first one is always traumatizing in for a fresh student, but three times in four years is too much in any students case. As you already seen enough death in the outside world you don't need this added to it right now, and if they would give you time and maybe then you'd tell them. But as you already told my daughter, the quartet and us, it's this is the real reason they're afraid of you?" Damon asked and he nodded as he looked between them.

"Bad first impressions between us right now, and all that time it was Vader doing the talking this is me, if I was Obi-wan at that age." he said and they hid a smile at the remark. "The pieces Father told you were from his own observations at the time, but those are the parts you never got to see. As Ferus acted before I could do anything and as their equal in the podraces, I knew I had to head off the fight, before they started going at it then."

"Everyone on the planet knew that I was podracer, before I became a Jedi, so I knew that was my one way in to end the fight. And before it could get out of hand, as I exercised who I used to be with the locals, and knew that if my old racing companions were also there. They'd know their fellow racing companion was heading off another fight, and before it could get out of hand right now, as a result it takes racer to know a racer and we know each other on sight."

"And with it there's a few things you need to see from my past, as you see who I was before the trio arrived there." he said and Mace nodded. "Podracing, you mean to tell me that the fight he forestalled was a fight between two podracers?" Adi repeated and he nodded. "Yes Master, and if they heard the name of first human that did it was there, that would end it before it got too physical or worse, the weapons coming out." he said and she nodded to that gently.

"At the moment had we seen you race against this rival and saw what Qui-Gon saw, and for real, that's enough to make it beyond clear to us. That your skills as a pilot, your knowledge of Tatooine, and everything that we saw in you the last nine years was enough. That we could use your help when we needed you in these cases, as having two very fresh padawan involved in this situation and a young one only two months old in training a situation where you know it."

"As you trained them all by example as this was your world, your people, and the world you lived in, before you became a Jedi. And as you helped us train them, and by example and in the same way we as your parental mentors and main mentors do. But a Jedi does not threaten, a Jedi uses the living force to tell what is going on and most of all, a Jedi padawan does not show force, threaten or use violence." Mace said and Damon finished that remark as he said it.

"Having a padawan that knew the slave network and knew the sport and what happens at the arena is beyond invaluable in our eyes right now. As more and more we see where these situations lead if we never freed you from slavery as you know what to do and when. But seriously right now, it's knowing what's going on as though everyone we know understands basic, we can't speak their language if it's Huttese." Damon told him and he nodded to the news gently.

"Well that makes perfect sense, you needed me to translate to you to what the heck was going on here, as a result. In the way I did it with Obi-wan, Siri and Ry, they, and you, needed me to translate what the heck was going on as I told you the rules in the racing circuit and with it what the fight was about." he said and they nodded. "Yes, and those skills, beyond invaluable they are, Anakin." Yoda told him and the rest of the council nodded in agreement to that.

"If it wasn't for the fact that we didn't know where we messed up and when we'd see this like our doubles did, but better late then never. His show boating very nearly destroyed us and our credibility, by killing an innocent person and when this was not a riot, but a simple disagreement right now. You know what you're doing as you are Qui-Gon as a child to teenager and he had a knack for making friends and made them easily when we were younger then you."

"Though the latter is where we as the council tended to disagree with him, he was right all along and as was Thracia, we never focus on the smaller picture. And we allowed our own arrogance and pride to blind us from the true powers of the force, but we got 4 years to fix that right now." Mace said to him. "I get why, but we can fix that the next 4 years as we set the trap and let Sidious walk right into it." he said and the council nodded in agreement to that gently.

"Under normal circumstances we'd see this the same way he did, but unless you had a student who already knows the people in question. You better leave this, said this the fight to the said padawan and before you make a bad situation worse right now in this case. As such and we'd know if you told us everything you told our own padawans, we'd give the same orders that Siri, Obi-wan and Ry gave you." Tiana said and he nodded to her gently at that.

"She's right, if the four of us were there and heard what the heck was going on and you told us what this was. We'd tell you to deal with it, as we prevented him from making it worse, as Sebulba saw us face to face finally, as we watched you deal with him and the others. But seeing a near fight, well that's enough as you controlled your temper at his jibe before we saw the furious look on his face his chance blew up again." Mace said firmly and Adi nodded to that.

"Added issues in side effects, if you needed another reason to have me take charge, before he made it worse this was it. As I was a Tatooine local and they knew me on sight the second they heard me say take away the five years, the haircut and the lightsaber. Senia did as I suggested and realized it was me, before Ody, Ben and Xelbree also shouted out to me in greeting as we went to racing and strategies." he said and the council nodded to the news bemused.

"Seeing his working out a compromise and discussing things, I knew this was exactly what was needed right now, but seeing her shaking. I knew Ferus scared the heck out of her, so instead of us giving that lecture, we let Anakin be the one to take charge here. So though it went a little too far, he was right on all counts, if you want to learn anything then learn by example from another who knew the people in question." Obi-wan told her and they nodded to that.

"Whatever was said, let that go, we can now, as prevented a riot from starting and with it a bloodbath, as a result of you taking charge Anakin, but very nice work, proud of you we are." Yoda said and he nodded to him. "I know where most say they can't help their feelings, but in this case, you got to, or it puts others at risk. And case in point is allowing his feelings of trying to show off to result in a riot." he said and the council nodded in agreement to that remark.

"Indeed and correct you are, but if not riot, could result in destroying private property or worse a murder that day now. And if happened turn us into pariahs it could have if not reacted that fast to end this situation you had, Anakin." he said and Anakin nodded. "Well with the fact you got to see one piece of my life before you came into it, I think I better show you the rest right now." he said and they nodded to him as he opened up his memories of the situation.

"It gets even better, but Jabba was there as well." he said and they nodded in shock. "So you had to do his orders and decisions for him to prevent one of your own people. And from being killed that morning, as your planetary owner was there to watch the races?" Mace said quickly leaning forward at that. "Yes Master, the second he recognized me, he realized what the duo were there for and let it go." he said and they nodded to him.

"After letting Anakin let him have it for us, we took charge, as Anakin introduced us to his friends and one of them told us his rival was also there. So as a result of also knowing Didi and Astri were there, the sextet asked to let him stay with them and he agreed. Before I gave the go ahead and ordered Ferus and Tru with us, as we dealt with the next situation, but we gave the go ahead, letting him race one last time." Obi-wan said and the council nodded to him softly.

"Seeing him calm down as soon I wrapped my arm around his back I saw what looked like a look of shock in Ferus's eyes at the time. Not knowing what was going on till he told me what that was about, that was enough to irritate me as not only was he trying to provoke him. He was also talking about him behind his back to me during the mission with the Slams, but I gave him a shot to race one last time." he said and the council nodded firmly to the news at that.

"One last chance to race is more then enough as he let that piece of his past go, and with it, as he took his rival's insults and you took charge to control that, correct?" Kit asked and he nodded. "Yes Master, that's it exactly, seeing the annoyed look on Ferus's face, it never occurred to me why he was so annoyed, till Anakin told me. And earlier this week, he was hoping Anakin would lose his temper completely, but Darra did one piece of it, I took care of the other."

"And two attempts to completely tick him off blew up in his face, as he also lost points with her for that threat, but at this rate. It's not only is he now trying to get him in trouble for attempted implication, he's still furious she chose him and secondly, because Anakin publicly humiliated him. And in front of his friends from his home planet, but Anakin never humiliated him, he did that of his own accord, and from this psychosis of Zan Arbor now."

"He's now determined to get him out of the order by any means necessary at the current moment now, even if means cold blooded murderous decisions. Said are like this one that Anakin just caught them both in the act for right now" Obi-wan told him and he nodded firmly to the news then as he took charge. "But this crossed the line between cold blooded and turning into either Dark Jedi or Sith." Siri said and the council nodded in shocked disbelief at the news.

"So that's what's been going on and if we weren't so hung up on several other situations in the senate, we'd see we have to control things in the temple. And right now, before it destroys him in the end, but with the fact you told us where this was leading and the fact our Sithlord. Our Sithmaster, is standing in front of us, we'd never see it coming till everyone in the council was executed and the scum raids the temple." Stass said sharply to that and Mace nodded firmly.

"We fixed that problem and it's a clear case of ignorance and pride, but we all thought we'd become just as good teachers as Master. And in the end our arrogance blinds us as he gets to you in the end." he said and Yoda nodded sighing. "And not changing the code, my own arrogance is, as Sith, changed they have, and evolved, therefore, have to as well, we do." he said and Mace nodded in agreement as the council gave a nod of agreement as he said it then.

"Lovely, alright, alright, we need to see this situation from your point of view, as these books gave it as though Vader was in control. Well now we have to see this from your's as you're the one in full control of your personality traits." he said and Anakin nodded. "You want the portion before the fight, or leading directly into it?" he asked and Yoda answered that. "Show us Ferus's attempt to stop fight." he said and Anakin nodded as he did that gently then.

Watching from his position they saw it from his angle then, and they nodded. "Lovely, he tries to stop it, alright, keep going, as you know the right way to do this, we already had the blasters out, we didn't need a student getting involved. And yanking out their weapon, and when we're supposed to be peace keepers, so with that show us how you would have handled this?" Mace asked and he nodded as he quickly unlocked the image to show them his then.

**The Galactic Games Arrival And Riot-Anakin's POV:**

_**"What is he doing?"** Obi-wan said sharply and Anakin watched it carefully at that. **"Think twice, friend and then think again."** he said, and the Dug got in his face. **"Jedi, this is not your fight, stay out of this chutta!"** they heard and Anakin nodded. **"Stay out of this worm, he's saying this is not your fight, stay out of it."** he said and Obi-wan nodded as he looked at the scared look on Ferus's face that his warning never worked at that._

_**"That's not going to work, he just told him to stay out of this, that's a dug no older then I am."** he said and they nodded to him. **"So what's the fight about anyway, Anakin?"** Siri asked and he explained that to her. **"It's about that dug's racer, and I...'** he started to say as he looked at the engines and nodded. **"That's my racer, this dug must be related to my former rival."** he said in shock and they nodded as the guard called out at that._

_**"It's your's son?"** he repeated and he nodded to him. **"It was, but when I used it, it was painted white and blue, but that podracer and the engines, they were built by me, but that's what the fight is about right now."** he said and the guard that charged up to him answered him quickly. **"You understand what their saying?"** he said and he nodded as he answered him then as Obi-wan stood next to him at that remark._

_**"Yeah I do, and it's because I speak the same language."** he said and the second guard called out to that. **"Anyone want to hazard a guess of what the force this is about right now?"** the guard called out to him and he nodded.** "Yeah it's standard in the case of why someone's engines keeping stalling out and why the racer looks like it was built with a Jedi handi-cap."** he said and they nodded as Siri said it to him gently at that._

_**"And reason 2)?"** she asked and he hid a chuckle as he answered her at that. **"Ever since Qui-Gon sold him that racer he's been getting a strict lesson in racing cleanly. And fairly right now, and he and his family have become the laughing stock of the podracing circuit. But she and her partner have been debating this every year for months that this is considered cheating."** he said and they started laughing as Obi-wan said it._

_**"I can't say I blame the pilots for debating that, but that is going just a little too far in paying someone back. And for the amount of crashes they caused at the moment in this game. But come is that debate really necessary right now, Padawan?"** he asked him smiling and Anakin nodded smiling. **"Yeah it is and trust me I hear this all the time on the circuit before you freed me."** he said and Obi-wan nodded smiling as the second guard called out to him._

_**"Jedi Skywalker, if you know what this is, and who they are, say it quick, before your peer makes it worse."** the security guard shouted out to him and he nodded. **"Ferus freeze!"** Obi-wan shouted out to him. **"Ferus this is not a riot!"** Anakin shouted out to him at that as he thought quickly. **"Ke booda, chut chut?" **he called out and they heard a fast shout in different language and he nodded. **"Huttese."** he told the trio and they nodded to him._

_**"Ke booda nova chut chut, ding mi chasa hopa?"** he called out and they heard a fast reaction to the inquiry and he quickly translated it to them. **"Jedi whoever you are, if you know our language, stop your peer from hurting us. This is not a riot or a real right, we're in the middle of a debate we got into since this racer was sold to the dug's relative."** he said and they nodded to the remark as the guards all looked at him in shock at that._

_**"Where are you from?"** he called out and he heard the name of his home planet.** "Where on the planet exactly guys, where on the planet do you all come from exactly. I am from Mos Espa, I am local from Mos Espa, where on the planet do you come from?"** he asked and she shouted out the name of his home town __and he paled at that as he nodded.** "Blast, they're all from Tatooine, they're from my home town, I know them all."** he snapped and Obi-wan and Siri nodded in shock._

_As they looked at the trio he was in a fight with._**_ "Are all of you podracing pilots, and did you ever see me on the racing circuit?"_ **_he asked and they heard a fast shout. _**_"If you raced with us then yes, if you know what this if we were old friends and comrades. When in podracing, if we know you and you know us, stop your fellow padawan."_ **_he said, translating as he called out to his fellow surviving pilots._

**"Wait a second the racer next to mine belongs to Ratts, he was killed in the cavern, his sons took over for him. And they, and the young Dug are arguing over this, though the duo are trying to prevent it from going to blows, hold on."**_ he said and the trio nodded as he shouted out to the young duo in a fight with the dug. _**_"Guys, it's okay, if you remember the human pilot Anakin Skywalker."_**

**"Well ****then you remember what went on during these fights on track, but stand down, alright let me handle this."**_ he said and they heard a fast remark in Huttese as he hid a smile as he translated it._**_ "Great where is Anakin when we need him right now we're the best pilots on our planet. And we got some little hotshot trying what Annie always pulled off."_**_ he said in aggravation and the trio nodded to that._

_**"Come on, if you're who I think there is only one way to be sure."** he said under his breath. **"Ben, Ody!"** he called out in Huttese, and he heard an immediate reply to that as they both turned to look directly at him. **"Chut, chut!"** they called out and he nodded. **"That's five and if this is who I think it is then that means this debate is over why the dug keeps stalling out at the start. My racing rival is here and that pod belongs to him."** he said and shouted out the trio's names at that in Huttese._

_**"Senia, Loren, Semta?"** he called out and he heard three affirmatives to the call out then. **"Who are they if you called out their names?"** the guard asked and he quickly explained that. **"Members of my home town Mos Espa, we race at the main track, the last time they saw me was the Boonta Eve Classic. Before I left the planet, but I know them all very well, that racer used to be mine like I said that's what they're debating."**_

_**"Senia, Loren, and possibly Sebulba's son, and the others I don't know who is here, but the six best racers. With me off the planet now are here and he's about to cause a riot with my friends and fellow podracing pilots."** he said and the trio nodded firmly to the news. **"Friends, they're your friends?!"** Siri repeated and he nodded. **"All from Tatooine, and Mos Espa, we know each other well."** he said and they and the guards nodded_

_**"They're all from Tatooine?"** the first guard asked and he nodded. **"Yeah I know them all, but she's saying get him to back off, before Ferus makes it worse. And he's close to attacking one of them out of miscommunication right now. This is not a riot or a real fight, I hear this all the time on Tatooine after a debate. But it's normal for a pilot if they get a new racer, then the debates, it's over who created it."** he said and they all nodded to him._

_**"Let me try."** he said and they nodded as he called out. **"Chut, chut?"** he called out and they heard an automatic response to the greeting. **"Chut Chut, E' Tatooine?"** the female racer asked and he nodded. **"Indeed Mi Chasa hopa?"** he asked and she nodded quickly to him at that. **"Jedi don't know what he's doing, could make worse if you not chasa hopa, please."** she said and he nodded.** "Come on."** he said and the trio nodded as they got closer._

_**"Wait a minute, I know the vehicles, these two are podracers, they're podracing pilots, quiet."** he said as he listened carefully to the fight and nodded. **"They're arguing over the fact mine was given a Jedi handi-cap, Sebulba's here and possibly several more members I used to race with, they hear the title of the race that freed me that ends this guys."** he said and Obi-wan, Siri and Ry all nodded to the news in amazement._

_**"Who are they?"** Obi-wan asked and he explained that. **"Loren Hawrek and possibly Senia Tawbeck, the last race we saw each other at was at the Boonta Eve Classic, that's the one that freed me. But if this fight is over the case of Selbulba using my podracer, she's saying that a Jedi handi-cap created podracer is not cheating and their debating over why he keeps stalling out."** he said and the trio nodded in amazement to that._

_**"She's from Ben's home planet, and he's from Ody's, but I know them both, 5 years and a new haircut doesn't change anything. As they'll know it's me the second I say their names as we go to our normal language, which is Huttese and that's the local tongue. And for all Tatooine locals, but as a result, their old friends, and racing comrades of mine, so let me handle this."** he said and and Obi-wan nodded to him smiling._

_**"Nice we get the one race that has several of your friends at and you know what to do."** he said and Anakin nodded in agreement. **"I don't think they're the only ones here, but as is Sebulba, and possibly three or four others. But it's the standard debate in podracing as for the aliens they never understood why a human could do this. Or said human was child and said was no older the five in racing, but this helps now."**_

_**"The main racing circuit for us Tatooine locals was in Mos Espa, and the last race resulted in destroying, Ody's engine. And after one of his pit droids got too close, and Ben's power coupling exploded before I shot passed him in the starter. But if the guys are all here, expect trouble from this, as Sebulba is a filthy cheater."** he said and the trio nodded with a bemused smile at the news as he went further at that._

_**"Well that answers that, we didn't know there was going to be podracing at the games, but they chose a game that I know. And one I'm an expert in this after fours years of doing it right now. Let me do this, I can stop this, before it gets worse."** he said and Obi-wan nodded.** "If you're planning on doing this, it's just this once and for the last time now."** Obi-wan told him and he nodded to the orders as Siri finished that._

_**"Son, if you know the pilots involved, then you take charge for us, if you did this repeatedly in your home town and they all know you."** the guard said and the trio nodded in agreement to her thoughts. **"She's right, you know them and you know your planetary customs so you take charge right now. You're the only one who can stop this act like you did then."** Obi-wan said and he nodded. **"Obi-wan, Siri, I know under normal circumstances..."** he started to say and they nodded to him._

_**"We'll let it go this once, but we don't need that happening repeatedly between you, you're the veteran padawan, he's the rookie. They're your people and this is your life before we came into it."** Obi-wan and Siri said together and he nodded as he made it clear as he answered them. **"Sorry guys, but I'm going to have to do a public dressing down."** he said and they nodded firmly to that as she answered him gently at that._

_**"Well you take charge then, if your fellow racing pilots are here that stops this before it results in a shootout."** Siri said and he nodded as he got ready to do it. **"Better do it fast, before he makes it worse."** Ry added as he saw Ferus yank his lightsaber. **"Oh no, not now don't try it Ferus!"** he shouted out to him at that. **"Everyone hold fire, don't shoot."** he called out and they all froze at that as he said it to Obi-wan at that._

_**"Chut Chut, don't shoot, just hold fire!"** he called out in Huttese and that caused the entire group to freeze. **"Nice thinking, your native language is the fight stopper and it keeps anyone from losing it now."** Siri said and he nodded as they moved closer to the group as he got a better look. **"Yeah it's Loren and Senia alright, they're arguing over this, but Ferus, he could have made it worse."** he said and she nodded as he said it to her_

_**"Oh force, they see a lightsaber and there's going to be a blood bath, only a Jedi that knows the duo this well can do it, so get ready in case it gets worse guys."** he said and they nodded as he shouted out to them. **"Whoa, whoa hold fire, nobody move, Ferus put it down now."** he said as he got ready to swing it within an inch of the female racer's neck at that as he shouted out for a second time as they heard a sigh of relief at that remark._

**"_Ferus, stop, don't, just back off, let me handle this."_**_ he called out at that as he charged in at that, as they saw the lightsaber he yanked and he threw himself in front of her and he grabbed his wrist. **"Don't, stop and put it down now, let me handle this."** he said and turned to the trio. **"Chut chut, Loren, good to see you again, ding mi chasa hopa." **he said and they relaxed in relief as the male alien straightened up._

_**"Ke booda, chut chut." **the dug said in relief as the second pilot nodded in agreement gently. "**Mi chasa hopa." **the male alien and the dug said together and he nodded. **"You're welcome, you guys okay?" **he asked in Huttese to them at that gently. __And they both nodded to him gently at that as the male alien smiled in relief. And as she answered him gently at that remark as she looked into his eyes in relief._

_** "I am, Jedi and thank you so much."** she said and the duo nodded in agreement. **"Anything for an old friend Senia, Loren and Semta."** he said and they nodded as they exchanged looks.** "Know who we are, without needing to hear our names or where from?"** the young dug asked and he nodded to him gently as he said it. __**"No banyo, from Tatooine and Mos Espa myself, five years, but still me."**_

_**"Me slave, before become Jedi."** he said and they nodded in shock and relief at the revelation then. __**"So race with us, or watch us race?"** she asked and he smiled at her. **"Race with you, first human racer in podraces, long story can explain in a minute while get misunderstanding worked out."** he said to her and they both nodded in agreement to that thought as the male alien said it to him._

_**"Indeed, but good to see a local who is a Jedi, young Jedi here, not know what this is, but relieved you do my friend, if knew each other in another life now."** he said in Huttese and Anakin nodded. **"I do, but the last time we saw each other was at the Boonta Eve Classic Loren, I'll explain who I am in a second."** he said and they both nodded as she gripped his arm and he nodded as he rubbed her back to calm her down at that._

_**"Senia, you okay, it's alright, he doesn't know what he's doing, he's a very fresh student just out of basic training at the temple. I got started the year before, but it's me, it's me, Sen."** he said in Huttese and she nodded as she pulled him into a hug and he pressed his forehead to her's as he felt her shaking in fear then. **"Force that was too close, I don't believe you Ferus."** he snapped in anger at that to him._

_As he lifted his gaze to him sternly. __**"You out of your mind, what the force were you thinking right now, this is not a riot, but a misunderstanding?!"** Anakin snapped at him sternly at that. **"What are you doing Anakin, their rioters?!"** he said in shock and he shook his head. **"Not rioters, this is a simple debate us locals get into all the time in the racing circuit, you don't understand huttese, Ferus."**_

_**"It's that clear, I grew up speaking the language and the local tongue or Tatooine is Huttese, if you heard me putting my notes. And into my local language, so you can't copy off me, this is why. This debate in huttee is a standard argument that happens all the time. They're Tatooine locals Ferus, and you just failed Adi's test right now, they're my friends in the racing circuit."**_

_**"Are you trying to cause it to turn into a bloodbath, they're my own kind, so stand back and watch me. I know what they are, they're podracers, Ferus, let me handle this."** he said as Obi-wan moved in with Siri, Ry and Tru just behind him as they watched things. **"Senia, you okay?"** he asked her and she nodded. **"Chasa hopa."** she said as she straightened up at that as he looked at the fight between the dug and the racer._

_**"Whoa, alright hold fire, what's the problem both of you?"** he asked gently as he walked up. **"Was it just you three or did these guys also start the fight, before you three nearly got caught in the middle."** Anakin asked in Huttese and a bigger version to the young Dug answered that. **"Stay out of this human."** one of them said and he looked between them and he looked at the alien firmly, at that remark._

_Before turning back to the trio gently as he said it to them._ **_"Chut Chut Sebulba, been a long time, but chesko, now is not the time for this."_**_ he said in huttese and he nodded._** _"Di minimento and then discuss how you know me, that is if the truth doesn't come out in the next 20 seconds. Young Jedi, if we knew and know each other already."_ **_he said and Anakin nodded as he explained it to the group at that._

**"We do, but if you chose the only way to get my attention, that's a good one and a good way to do it. After you and Jar Jar nearly got into it at the time, before I left the planet that year." **_he said and she answered. **"I'll asked where that remark was heading in a second, Jar-Jar, the gungun?" **she asked and he nodded. **"No kidding right now, but as for my classmate, guys, and my other friend."**_

_**"It's alright, I'm not like him, Ding mi chasa hopa?" **he asked and they nodded sighing. **"Ke booda?"** one of them asked and he nodded. **"De boda chut chut."** he said in response and they immediately relaxed at that.** "So what caused the fight exactly?" **he asked and they sighed.** "Long story, but debating over his podracer." **she said to him in Huttese and he nodded to her gently smiling as he answered her._

**_"I know that Ratts was killed in the classic guys, so I take it you took his place and racer since?" _**_he asked and they all nodded.** "Indeed but how did you know that?" **the pilot's oldest son asked him. **"The only human pilot in this type of race is Anakin Skywalker, but you guys, we knew each other in another life. It's been five years now, were you hoping to see someone today, or find someone?"**_

**_"if you reacted like this to my team mate?" _**_he asked and they nodded to him gently. _**_"Jabba gave us news that one of the teams, in Jedi teams, that was coming to help with security in the games, was holding a Jedi. And by the surname Skywalker."_ **she told him and Ferus paled at that remark.** _"You were hoping to, if he was here, find Anakin Skywalker now and before this debate started."_**

**_"You knew that your friend and fellow pilot, though a Jedi, was still showing interest in the podraces. Though a fight like this would draw him out and you would know him once you saw him finally, that it?" _**Anakin asked and they nodded to him. _**"I know most humans never get involved in a fight where podracing is concerned especially not Jedi, so why you?"** the dug asked him at that remark._

_ **"Veteran racer actually, but I'm from the Outer Rim territories, during the weeks leading into the Boonta Eve Classic. But I didn't have to hear the words, you're arguing over this racer, because she's right and he's wrong, right?"** he asked and they all nodded to him gently at that remark. __**"So preparing for the podrace I assume, did you all just get here at the moment now."**_

_**"And just so you can prepare for the race, taking turns on the circuit to practice. And you see him using a human made podracer, that start it?"** he asked and they looked at him in shock. **"Indeed we are, but how did you know that?"** Senia asked and he smiled. **"I'm like you actually you two, an old podracer in my prime."** he said and they nodded in shock to that as she answered him then._

_**"But how could you be a podracer, you're a human?"** she asked and he smiled at her. **"Well think about it, there is only one type of racer that can survive this type of race, if they were human?"** he said and she leaned against her pod. **"The only human that can survive it is a Jedi."** she said and he nodded to her. **"Yes, but do you recall a young pilot, a human pilot in the Boonta Eve Classic?"** he asked her and she looked at him in shock._

_**"Hang on, where did you get this racer from?"** he asked the dug and he explained it.** "It belonged to my father human, who are you."** he said and he smiled sternly, as he looked at him.** "Does the name Anakin Skywalker ring a bell?"** he asked and they nodded in shock. **"Your father is Sebulba, the former rival of Anakin Skywalker, the day of the Boonta Eve Classic he lost to Skywalker?"** he asked and they nodded in shock to him at that._

_**"Indeed we do, but that was five years ago."** the male alien said, as he smiled at him. **"You ever wonder what happened after the race, in what happened to him?"** he asked and they nodded in shock. **"Guys, those five years I was in training all this time, but it's been five years and I'm turning 14 this year." **he said and they nodded in shock as he said it gently to the duo as he looked between them smiling as he said it to them_

_**"Loren, Senia, it's me." **he said and they looked at him in shock at the use of their names. **"How do you know who we are exactly?" **Loren asked and he smiled. **"Been a long time, but it's easy to figure out, but you're from Ody's home planet, she's from Ben's and the last race we saw each other. It at was at the Boonta Eve classic, that was five years ago, and that race resulted in a debate after Sebulba was beaten by me."**_

_**"You remember that young pilot, well add the five years and add the haircut you two, you were also at the race then. And as one by one each of you lost your chance to beat Sebulba, that was the last time you saw me, before you got wind that some Jedi. Said was a former slave killed the raider finally and that was last year, well here I am now, been a long time, but though five years, still me you guys."**_

_**"The me you remember is still there even after five years of training, new haircut and lightsaber, but still me now. Guys the hope that you would find me again was granted when my team mate got into it with you. But here I am, five years and nothing ever changed that in me, you wanted me back. Well here I am now."** he said and they looked at him in shock as they did as he suggested. _

_**"No, that can't be?!"** she started to say as she looked into his eyes and nodded as she said his name. **"Anakin?"** she said in shock and he nodded. **"Like I said, only a local can do this."** he said to Ferus said and the boy swallowed hard as that as he answered her. __**"Yeah it's me alright, Senia Tawbeck, that really you, five years nothing ever changes?"** he asked and she smiled in delight at him as she said it to him. _

_**"Little Annie, I don't believe it, we never thought we'd see you again."** she said smiling in delight at him and he nodded.** "Long story, but as I said he's a very fresh recruit just out of basic training, you already know me."** he said and the group nodded smiling in pride and relief then as they surrounded him in happiness at that. __**"Skywalker, you are Annie Skywalker?"** the Dug said in shock and he nodded to him. _

_**"I am, but I'm a Jedi now, but that racer you own is mine actually I built it, but this is why your father kept stalling out in the starts. It's a Jedi handi-cap podracer in the engines, but did you think only aliens can race. And in this particular sport, as it takes a special type of human to do it."** he asked and the Dug swallowed hard at the remark as the brothers, she and her friend smiled._

_**"Yes, yes it's me, but I never thought I'd ever see you again, what are you doing here?"** she asked before he could answer he heard a familiar call out. **"Skywalker is that really you?"** they heard and he turned his gaze to the alien. **"Who else here from our planet, if he just said that?"** he asked and she quickly answered him. **"Ody Mandrell, Ben Quadrinaro, and Xelbree, as well as Sebulba."** she said and he nodded as he called back to him._

_**"Ben, Ben Quadrinaro, yes it's me and it's good to see you old friend."** he said and the alien moved to him and with him two others. **"Good to see you Skywalker, been a long time."** the second alien with him said gently smiling at that and they smiled at him. **"Well this is a pleasant surprise, we never expected to see you here of all places Anakin, after the Classic, it's good to see you."** Ben told him and he smiled at him gently at that_

_**"You too, Ben, Ody, Xelbree, it's good to see you old friends."** he said and they smiled at that. **"You too, Annie, it is good to see you, so what has brought you here?"** Ody asked and he smiled.** "On security duty with my mentor and two more teams, though I never expected to head off a fight. And between two racing rivals in the same way I had to Sebulba, though this keeps up and he's here at the moment now."**_

_**"Well it's a rematch between us."** he said and they nodded smiling, bemused. **"Indeed, Tatooine's top six best racers are here for the games and the podraces. But with you gone, that left us five now, but we were not expecting to find you here of all places right now. We got word in on the fact that the raider is gone, that true?"** Ben asked and he nodded to him as he rubbed his wrist unconsciously at that remark._

_**"Yes it's true, I did it."** he said and they nodded as they saw the scar on his wrist and sighed. **"Refused to surrender and it turned into a murder/suicide job, right Annie?"** Xelbree asked and he nodded. **"At the moment I'd rather remember the good memories when we were competing against each other. But if you guys are here then so is Sebulba?"** he asked and they all nodded to that remark firmly then._

_**"Indeed, but that was a very close shave, be more careful at the moment."** Ben told him and that did it for the duo. **"Skywalker, as in Anakin Skywalker of the Boonta Eve classic winner Skywalker?"** Loren asked and they all nodded. **"Indeed, that is exactly what we do mean, so again, what's the fight about if you know each other and why did it start?"** Ody asked him gently and she sighed as she answered him gently._

**_"Jabba said you would be here, but hearing our conversation in Huttese was enough to get your attention. But followed by that, and actually throwing caution to the wind. Just to prevent that fight from starting was enough to expose your cover. Different appearance maybe, but that's still you as we know you, s_**_**omeone want to get this under control and before it turns into a real riot."**_

_**"At the moment though, as to why, if you hadn't intervened. And he would have been arrested for attacking her and miscommunication right now. You knew what to do as you knew all of us and secondly. It's because you did this all time on Tatooine and we all saw the fight and near altercation between the Gungun and Sebulba."** Xelbree said to him and he nodded firmly to that remark._

_**"Trust me I know that, but he's a unifying force, who has a lot to learn still about the living force, and until seven months ago. He never left the temple, while I travel quite extensively right now, but clearly the council obviously knew, if the games included podracing. To send their best team as the duo with me learn by example, as I know all of you quite well."** he said and the quintet nodded in agreement to that._

_**"Who's the bonehead who misinterpreted this, as you know what to do, as you knew all of us and we're all from Tatooine. And the same spaceport, but seriously only you could end this as you did this all the time on Tatooine, and we knew each other already." **Ben said firmly and he nodded in agreement. **"No kidding, but seriously, he's a very fresh out of basic training student." **he said and they all nodded to him gently._

_**"I don't believe this, what the force was he thinking, you only needed to hear the conversation to know we're all from Tatooine. And secondly you know us all and we're friends and racing companions for five years, we know you better then he does and you know us. And better then he does, so that over reaction is enough that it could have turned into a real riot if you hadn't thrown yourself in front of me."**_

_**"But honestly now, it's a matter of knowing the language and shouting out to us, to know we found each other finally. You're a pilot, and secondly we know you better then he ever could, so what's the point of exercising Jedi restraint if he never learns. And to connect to the living force, you had a knack for making friends and made a lot of them, Annie." **Senia said gently to him and he nodded in agreement to that._

_**"That a nickname?"** Loren asked her and she nodded. **"Yes we all knew him by this name as a child, but he was one of the kindest human children we ever had the privilege of knowing at the time. But five years, I know this is him, but five years Jedi training and if he said he had a mentor and this is guess. Well then the farmer that sponsored him, he was not a farmer at all, but a Jedi master, the Jedi were there."**_

_**"On Tatooine, possibly on protection duty of the girl that was with him and he's being trained by said master's own apprentice right now****."** she said and he nodded to her. **"Yeah that's what happened alright, but the master in question helped me unlock my own powers. And that racer I was using was for a Jedi handi-cap, although Selbulba is being taught a strict lesson on cheating."** he said and they chuckled at that remark._

_**"Little Anakin Skywalker, force have you grown."** she said and he hid a smile to that. **"I missed you guys, but knowing you got the chance to see me and me you, could you do me a favor and spread the news. That you had the chance to see me here at the games as we got the chance to see each other finally."** he asked and they all nodded smiling to him at the request then gently, watching the other padawan with a look of shock then._

_**"We missed you, it's not the same without you there to corral him right now."** she said and he gave her a hug and she tightened her arms around him. **"You never changed, five years and you never changed a bit right now, it's that clear to me, Annie, but that's how you always used to do it before. But only a true padawan, skilled in the ways of the living force can get us to end this debate."** she said and he nodded to her at that._

_Watching him getting a hug by the alien woman, Obi-wan smiled at that. **"Like we kept saying you want to learn, then watch by learning by example. Qui-Gon did it with me, I did it with him and now he's teaching Ferus by example, it's so clear. That he was well known in his home town, the other racers, they all loved him. We know he never changed a bit in their eyes and ours right now."**_

_**"That's his nickname, Qui-Gon and the queen called him that the entire trip back Naboo to and from now from Coruscant." **he said and the duo nodded. **"Case point in training, I don't think that the boys were expecting to meet up with a quintet of racers. And said that know Anakin on sight the second they saw each other, after he said their planetary greeting." **Ry said, seeing the shocked look on Tru._

_**"What's with him?"** Ody asked and he sighed. **"He's in shock that just talking to you guys can end the fight, before the weapons came out right now. He and my other flight companion grew up in the temple and secondly. He's not able to work with other beings as well as I can with you."** he said and they nodded with a bemused look on their faces as Ben said it for the sextet with a bemused smile on his face at that._

**_"What type of Jedi are you if you could make friends this easily and make a lot of them?"_**_ he asked and he explained that to him. _**_"I am living force, I can connect to others easily, but making friends easily was part of this. I don't have to exercise that, as we know each other so well. As all it takes is calling ouT our greeting to get your attention." _**_he said and the Tatooine locals nodded, smiling._

_**"Is it really that hard to see that not only do we know each other, but you used to do this all the time on Tatooine, in preventing a fight between one of us and Sebulba. But you never changed a bit, and the fact we all know you so well is a shocker to a Jedi who grew up in the temple, aside from your mentor and his fellow masters at the moment?" **Loren said bemused and they nodded in agreement as Ben said it to that._

_**"Typical, that just makes even more clear, you're the one that grew up outside the temple and you knew us better then they do. All it took is mentioning the race, and then say our names and we know it's you, as there is only one Anakin Skywalker on our planet. Who was the best pilot in town and a very good pilot who beat our rival for the first time in years."** he said and they nodded as they looked at Ferus sternly at that._

_**"That's the next lesson that Adi wanted you to learn, but time passes and it teaches, you are nearing 16. You have much to see and much to experience, but do not hurry the knowledge that you seek, for that knowledge takes it own time. I'm a living force Jedi, and this was a key point in my training, and I learn by example, but if you never open yourself to the living force, you will never learn anything."**_

_**"For a Jedi who is learning to understand, this is a matter of not everything is all that it seems to be you two. A Jedi must have the deepest commitment, the most serious mind, well you're obviously thinking about the being out there. And not focusing your mind on things in the here and now, never your mind on where you are, nor what you're doing, as such, if I hadn't stopped this, you failed."**_

_**"Not just mentioning the race, but our term for help and you immediately responded to me on that, the races occupants are scattered all over the Outer Rim. Before you three came to me at the moment, but is it really that hard to see, that this is not a riot. But a simple misunderstanding, one that only a fellow local of the planet can take charge in, before it gets worse?" **he asked Ferus and he swallowed hard._

_**"Only someone who knew what to do and opened themselves up to the living force can see this as a misunderstanding. Not a riot Ferus, just a misunderstanding right now, and one. That we, as Tatooine locals get into all the time, look around you to see how close it was."** he said to him firmly and he swallowed hard as he watched the guards blasters be put up. and he swallowed hard as he saw the adult trio put their lightsabers away and Anakin nodded sternly at that._

_**"You see how close you came to causing a real riot, you have the guards ready to fire their weapons, our mentors and fellow padawan bringing out their lightsabers, even several vibro-axes and knives got yanked out. Had I not intervened right now, this could have turned into a real blood bath and someone could end up in the hospital while you get arrested for a near murder or a real one."**_

_**"But what's the point of learning to be a Jedi if you never open yourself up to the living force, the living force, showing compassion. Showing compassion is not against the code, it's central to a Jedi's life, so we are encouraged to love. But you, you never look at the long term ramifications for your actions, I see and know where I mess up, and I learn never to do it twice."** he said and Ferus swallowed hard at that._


	12. A Jedi's First Duty I: The Trial

**The Skywalkers Reborn: The Final Showdown**

**Disclaimers: the characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to the author and the creator of the movies.**

**Warnings: This story is taking place after he learns that the blast not only did damage to Tru's lightsaber, it possibly damaged the crystal as he makes his choice right then to tell them the truth and as he prepares to change his future into who he would have been. Had he stayed clear of Palpatine as he makes one good decision after another.**

**This is also borrowing some of the conversations from my other story, as instead of Darra being killed now, it's taking the alternate reality of what if the council had called them back to the temple and they decided to run the test there. Before Anakin got hit by Sidious's rage at the loss of his plan falling apart, before the mission reactivates as Ferus gets expelled and Tru gets hold back a year now.**

**But he's still going to be paired with Padme, and the second pairing is Darra, in friendship now, as the future gets changed, as every loss he took changes as he grows more powerful as he cuts himself off from Sidious later that year now. And before the movie begins now, but this is taking place during the weeks leading into the prologue to the Attack Of The Clones later, but this story opens with the last chapter.**

**And of the Jedi Quest Novels, after the first show down, and before the middle of the story, as they return to the temple as one change, does it as it changes his future, as he gets thrown into the future. As a result of their, Obi-wan, Yoda and Mace's decision, in making that choice to bring them home, before the lightsaber breaks down then.**

**And this will be a what if one change in his childhood as a padawan does for his future and the future of every Jedi in the order. As the Skywalkers, continue making changes in the past, before the purge begins as one by one every Jedi that died is cloned by the Kimonoans. As he and Padme raise Luke and Leia and it enters the original trilogy as he stayed himself now and everyone who loved him knew it too.**

**Chapter 12: Jedi Truths And The First Duty I: The Double Agent**

_**"Ferus for a young padawan, you really are an idiot, do you understand the seriousness of this right now, you let me have it on Radnor. But my how the tables have turned right now, so you say I should think more like a Jedi and yet when in public surrounded by every planet. And from Corsucant to Tatooine is here, and you just barely turn us into martyrs, you're lucky I stepped in here right now, padawan."**_

_**"This is the way of the apprentice now, stepping in without violence, and if there are a few locals that know you then all the better. But violence is not the answer, it never was before I left Tatooine and it never will be, all it takes is a fast call out from me. In our local tongue, and it ends in a hurry, if you touched her they would have arrested you."** he said sternly to him and Obi-wan and Siri crossed their arms at that._

_**"That's going a little far in the reprimand, but at the moment he's right, if this was you and me, and you reacted in the same way. Qui-Gon would have let me have it for giving you this type of telling off right now for this, but come on right now. He's right on all counts is it really that hard to see this, he knew what to do the second he saw the quintet right now?"** Obi-wan asked her and she nodded in agreement to that._

_**"We better let that telling off go."** Siri told him and he nodded in agreement.** "Going a little too far maybe, but never mind that, had he not intervened and the council would have expelled him for a close call murder or worse. The fact that he reacted in a way that is unbecoming of a Jedi when he's only going on 16, Anakin grew up in the outside world, he knows what to do."** he told her and she nodded firmly to that remark._

_**"He's right at the moment, if he attacked her with that lightsaber, that's just cause for the planet leader to evict us right now from the planet. But Anakin did the right thing by stepping in as a result he did it perfectly by preventing him from making the biggest mistake of his life. But that was a very near murder instead of preventing a riot, he could have killed someone."** Obi-wan told her and she nodded in agreement._

_**"I can't believe how close a call it was here, what the heck was he thinking if he slowed it down and looked at it more closely, he'd see what Anakin told us. But it's clear how much those racers know and adore Anakin, it's clear he was close friends with all of them, they all know him all too well."** Ry said in response and she nodded to that. **"One more reason never to over react in the boys."** Siri said to that and they both nodded._

_Listening to the telling off then, Obi-wan and Siri nodded to that. **"Ferus, you are so lucky I stopped you right now, or you could have made the biggest mistake of your life right now. You know I was living as a non living force, before Obi-wan met me, but as a result right, that gave me a sixth sense. Just to know a way to do this without it getting dangerous, and pulling your lightsaber at the wrong moment is." **_

_**"You could have killed her out of miscommunication Ferus, you out of your blasted mind, they were debating over the racer. This is Senia Tawbeck and Loren Hawreck, they're podracers of my home planet of Tatooine, there was no riot about to be started. It was a simple disagreement, that podracer, they're debating about used to belong to me, but no riot, no chance at it turning it into a shootout."**_

_**"You realized you could have killed her, a Jedi is a peace keeper, not a local security grouping, this was a job for a living force Jedi."** he said to him sternly and he swallowed hard at that. **"But they were about to bring out their blasters, what was I supposed to do?"** he asked quickly and he crossed his arms. **"Maybe not bring out your weapon at the exact same time."** he said to him sternly at that remark and Senia nodded sternly to that._

_**"We're Jedi, we're keepers of the peace, we don't go running in all half cocked, Master Qui-Gon had to do this with a Hutt once. When Obi-wan was two years younger then you were at the time, but this was a very close call at the time. I'm Master Qui-Gon, and you are Obi-wan, before a mission that had resulted in fixing their relationship, but this is a master of us being them, our mentors and parental mentors."**_

_**"In public, Master allowed me to take this, because, if he was alive, he'd know I can do this, and without it. Now, turning into this, this is the true power of the force, I can influence them and talk them down, simply by my knowing them all. That's the true power of the force, we don't need our weapons, we just need to be open to them, the living force." **he said and Ferus closed his eyes in humiliation at that remark._

_As the trio moved to him and she leaned against his shoulder at that as he looked at him sternly. **"Well if that's not making a fool of yourself right now then nothing is at the moment. But Anakin is right, if he said that to Anakin, well the tables just turned here, as Anakin knows all of these racing pilots."** Ry said to Obi-wan and he nodded to that. **"Yeah and he's right, this is the way of the apprentice."** Siri added and they nodded to that._

_**"Anakin is right at the moment, he reacted too fast to see this, and if he slowed it down, he would have seen this would take a real Jedi. And one that lived in the outside world to understand this right now, if they had problems before, instead of Ferus getting our attention. Anakin gets it and knows every person surrounding him so this was easy as we let him do it."** Obi-wan said and she nodded in agreement to that._

_**"I would say he passed our test in the way of the apprentice, and by not immediately bringing out his lightsaber, as he talks them down. Before it got physical right now in this case, so this Dug is the son of his rival, well that's the next test, that you better take charge. If this rival is the same as Bruck, that's the catch you can disengage his temper pretty fast here."** she said to him and he nodded to her in agreement._

_**"Catch case touch of approval and from everyone, either Jedi or not, sees that this is the only way now to end it. At the moment I think your student is a natural Master Kenobi."** the guard said and he smiled in pride at the way his student was handling it. **"I know, I barely had enough time to get that, before every mission that Qui-Gon and I went on took a jog to the left."** he said and the guards chuckled to that as Senia said it firmly._

_**"Indeed, this was a misunderstanding only he understands young man, if you ever been outside of the temple at the moment. Well it makes perfect sense right now that you just recently activated and I know that attitude, to you, Annie is dangerous. Because he acts like a normal person and he was one before being a Jedi, we all know this." **Senia said sternly and the quartet nodded in agreement as he crossed his arms at that._

_**"But I thought..." **Ferus started to say and Anakin shook his head. **"No, this is not the way to handle this Ferus, you realized you crossed into the darkside by how close you came to killing her?"** he snapped at him and he swallowed hard at that.** "All I needed is what's inside me to know they are my friends, I know them all so well you should have paid attention to the language, you don't understand Huttese, I do."**_

_**"Teaching by example right now, is a key point in training, Qui-Gon did it with Obi-wan, Obi-wan with me and now I do it with you. By showing you what there is to learn by watching and learning now, as in a living force Jedi."** he said and the group smiled as they gave him a hug and he returned it smiling and Ferus lowered his head in humiliation at the fact he failed the latest test the council and their mentors gave him then._

_As she looked him over smiling and he hid a chuckle. **"Well you certainly have grown handsome, you have a female friend?"** she asked and he chuckled and nodded. **"Yeah, my friend, she's a younger version to Master Tachi, she, Siri, was pretending to be the raider Zora, but she and I. Well we're like my mentor and me on duty, and we're close friends, not that stage yet though."** he said and she chuckled at the news then._

_**"She's bringing the you we know back out now?"** she asked and he nodded to her. **"Good to know that the you we know never changed, even after 5 years, nothing ever changes right now. Always the good deed in being a kind boy on our planet, but like she said then, if she told you this already. But never mind what this boy brings out in you, remember who you were then."** Ben said to him in Huttese and he nodded to him._

_**"And I did say if you want to learn anything on the living force, you better start paying attention as I had to do this before. And when Jar-Jar picked a fight with a very dangerous Dug called Sebulba that day that I had to prevent this from turning into a riot."** he said and Ferus nodded in shock to that. **"That's his son?"** he said in shock and Anakin nodded to him sternly. **"Master it's safe, come on."** he called out and they nodded to him._

_**"Nice work Anakin, that was great work, in stopping this and preventing your peer from making it worse."** Ry told him and he nodded. **"Trust me this happens all the time on my planet, I got to prevent a fight between my peers in the racing circuit. But this was due to the fact that they were arguing over my racer, it was sold to my rival and they were trying to figure it out."** he said and the adult trio nodded to the news gently._

_**"Close call I take it, if she moved to your side, along with the quartet?"** Obi-wan asked and he nodded to him as he walked over to him. **"Yeah the fight was over my podracer, I built that racer with my own hands, and Qui-Gon sold it to Sebulba. Siri, you better deal with your student, he could have killed her out of miscommunication had I not intervened right now." **he said and she nodded firmly as she answered him gently._

_**"Nicely done Anakin, that was really good right now."** Siri told him and he nodded smiling.** "I was right, this was over the debate of my racer, they were preparing for the racing by running a practice, drill and Loren started a fight with Sebelba's son. Ferus tried to step in and it got worse, but have a Tatooine local and you can end the fight pretty fast if they're like the people involved."** he said and the trio nodded to that._

_**"Well that just goes to show that violence is always a last resort and you proved the point of the way of the apprentice Anakin. Nicely done and that was really good right now, there are better ways to handle a situation. Without immediately going to violence and you just proved that."** Obi-wan added to him smiling and he nodded. **"Guys this is my mentor Obi-wan Kenobi."** he said and they nodded with a gentle smile to him._

_**"Nice to meet you Master Kenobi, so your friend there is also raised in the temple or you realized that Annie was like you as a child, Kenobi, Oh I know who you are: Melida/Daan?"** Senia asked and he nodded to her.** "Yes that's me, so you knew Anakin as a racer, nice to meet all of you."** he said and they nodded smiling. **"You too, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance now."** Ben said to him gently and that did it for Ferus._

**_"Indeed it is, so our human podracing champion is a Jedi padawan now, nicely done Jedi Skywalker, so you and your mentor were the Jedi in Mos Espa. Nice to make your acquaintance, Master Kenobi."_ **_They heard through a rush of Huttese and Anakin looked up to a hutt moving toward them as the group made way for him to reach them._**_ "Greetings exalted one, been a long time." _**_Anakin said to him and he nodded._

**_"You too Young Skywalker, to answer your question, in why I am not on our planet, I chose the top six best racers we had with you gone. And came to watch the games, but I was not expecting to find you here. So security detail with your fellow padawans?"_**_ he asked and Anakin nodded to him._**_ "Yes, and had to prevent something that would destroy his career and life at the moment."_**

**"And get him arrested by our planet, but nice to see several familiar faces right now. The situation those three days on Tatooine, my team and I were dealing with getting the parts needed to fix the ship. When Watto lost to my mentor the so called farmer, he tried to pull back on the agreement. And my mentor was ready to take it to you to settle this." **he said and Jabba nodded to him gently.

**_"Indeed, what is your mentor's name, if he sponsered you, but in his words when gambling sometimes you win, sometimes you lose and he lost to him. After the games do you wish me to send a message back to our home town and your mother?" _**_he asked and Anakin nodded._**_ "Yes your excellency, could you tell her and my friends that the Jedi council and the trio send their greetings."_**

_**"And I am being well taken care of, but that I promise to return and keep my promise I have given her five years ago. Krayne is dead and they are free, I'll come home, before I reach my trials to knight." **he said and Jabba nodded to him. **"I will send the message back to them, you have my word, I asume this child is the one that misread the situation and you had to stop now, Skywalker."**_

_**"Child Jedi, you are very lucky one of my own subjects stopped you, or I would have you arrested right now for attacking her. He may not be a slave anymore, but nothing ever changes, he had not much to live on. But what little he did have, he offered to his guests and the Jedi master that freed him. Still innocent enough that he believed you can win by racing honestly on our planet."**_

_**"Even with five years of changes, but what didn't and we see this very clearly right now, is he stayed himself. He is the young boy who did everything he could to help others, in our town, but our own Annie Skywalker is a Jedi. And one we take real pride in by showing nothing changed." **he said to him and Ferus swallowed hard at that remark as Obi-wan heard the nickname repeated then._

**_"So though not a child youngling anymore, I guess you want them and Padme to continue calling you by your nickname?"_** _Siri asked and he nodded with a smile. _**_"Just proves that five years older and the me they know never changed at all right now. Though I am a Jedi apprentice now, I'm still their human racing champion." _**_he said amd they both nodded smiling at the remark gently at that._

**_"Issues as a Jedi and I know you understand what we mean by these things, but you just proved the point to what we mean by that remark. But to answer your question, our mentor was Qui-Gon Jinn, my name is Obi-wan Kenobi. I am the apprentice Qui-Gon when he freed Anakin five years ago."_**_ he said and Jabba nodded to him as he looked at Siri and his eyes narrowed at that remark. _

**"Why does this young woman next to you look familiar?" **_he asked and Anakin explained that._**_ "She was under cover in the raider's ranks as the raider Zora, she is a friend, her name is Master Siri Tachi, she is my team partner, my sister. She's not a threat I promise, your excellency."_**_ he said and Jabba nodded in acceptance. __**"You know these people?"** Ferus said in shock and they nodded sternly._

_ **"Yeah I do and the reason is, because they're my fellow podracers from my home planet, but that just goes to show that what Siri said was the truth. Your sensitivity to the living force is not your strength, I had a knack for making friends when growing up. And I made a lot of them and this is evidence to that, but here as a result now is the only way, we knew each other for years."**_

_**"Had I not reacted when you yanked that lightsaber you could have started a riot and it would turn into a bloodbath right now. The way of the apprentice is there are better ways to bring order then adding on to the violence and trust me. If Adi, Tiana, Damon or Qui-Gon was here, they'd say the same thing that you have much to learn still of the living force now."** he said and the sextet nodded as they crossed their arms._

_**"Fast thinking that only someone fluent in the language can take charge and that just shows a real impact of being sensitive to the living force. And in a way that your parental mentors would appreciate right now, but Anakin is a cub version to Master Qui-Gon and Obi-wan. So they spend most their time in the living force, and only a living force can do this."** Ry said to him sternly and Siri and Obi-wan nodded in agreement._

_**"There are better ways to handle a riot without adding on to the violence involved in one right now."** Siri said sternly to him and Obi-wan nodded. **"Indeed, and this is something that we needed to see, that only a local can stop the oncoming violence involved here. They needed to know that though five years, nothing changed and would not change and that their champion was still himself."** he said and the quintet nodded to that._

_**"Indeed, he is correct right now, but leave it to a town local who knows the people that are involved in said to the said local. As he brings order, we had this problem two days before the race that freed him. And he had to step in after his friend picked a fight with our racing rival. And said we all had a natural hatred for after he caused 150 crashes in five years."** Senia said to him sternly at that as Ody and Ben nodded firmly._

_**"You out of your mind cub, you could have made a bad situation worse."** Xelbree snapped at Ferus and he swallowed hard at that. **"Nice thinking in calling out to us in our native language that's the fight stopper and we know each other already. But you had a knack for making friends and made a lot of them growing up, but we knew each other for five years, that helps."** Ben said to him and he nodded in agreement as Ody said it then._

_**"Well knowing a fellow podracing pilot helps as does knowing they're from your home planet, to answer your other question on spreading the news. And to your mother and friends that you got the chance to see us today during the games and with you, your mentor."** he said and Loren finished that smiling. **"We would be glad to, everyone in town has been asking for information on you, and this helps now."**_

_**"So young Annie Skywalker is now a Jedi padawan, I know what the braid means now?"** Loren said and they nodded. **"It left a lot of the slaves holding a lot of hope, but none of us ever understood in why he could do this and come out of it, and alive at the moment."** Ody told her and he ended it at that as he looked between them. **"Alright subject change, so what is this about." **he asked and Loren answered him gently at that._

_**"I just said there was a possibility that someone was cheating here in the race, if the character was force sensitive or a Jedi and she got violent."** He said and she sighed. **"A Jedi handi-cap on a podracer is not cheating, is what I said, but with the blaster I'm defending myself."** Senia said and he nodded.** "I take it this fight started, because you realized Sebulba's racer was looking like a Jedi handi-cap as a result."**_

_**"You knew that as Jedi we are skilled pilots and mechanics?" **he asked and they both nodded to him.** "We did, but who the force built that podracer, exactly, because he's keeps stalling out in the start off?" **she asked him gently and he chuckled. **"I did, that was my podracer, before I sold it and left with my friends after the race ended. You were half right, but that was meant to be a handi-cap for me in the race."**_

_**"As I got the news from the farmer I met I was possibly force sensitive and I decided to yank out my podracer. Which is for a force sensitive human being, making the race more fun between us." **he said and they nodded with a bemused chuckle at the news then gently.** "You giving us a head start and then catch up to us?" **Loren said as he started laughing and they nodded to him as Obi-wan rested his hand on his back smiling._

_**"Yes, but I really hope that the pit droid that did that doesn't do it twice."** Anakin said and Ody lowered his hand as they all started laughing. **"One scream is immediately followed by a second from the balcony Jabba is on and then you come flying passed me as you catch up to Sebulba?"** Ben said and he nodded. **"Are you ever going to let me live that down Annie?"** Ody asked and Obi-wan chuckled as he answered that question._

_**"Why didn't you turn off before he got too close exactly, we know this, but this was the big one right now?"** he asked and the quartet chuckled at the remark. **"Alright guys, let's get on with this and at the moment you're both right, this was the big one that changed your life. And one last chance to race, is great, the circuit is matched up to the Mos Espa race course so we can do this one more time now."**_

_**"As we get to go at it one last time before you let that go, but hopefully we don't have repeaters."** Ben said to them and they nodded. **"Were you able to get the screen and engines fixed since that race though?"** he asked and Ben nodded to him smiling. **"I did, but I wasn't expecting it to break down on me when we had a shot at the amount, for Gas though that was embarrassing."** he said and Anakin nodded to that remark._

_**"Do I even want to know what you mean by that?"** Siri asked and he hid a smile. **"During the first lap, pre second lap, after Ody pulled into his pit crew, one of his droids came forward to fix it. But the other was talking to the first, and the first told him don't come any further, but as he did. And he got sucked into the engine turbine and barely blew the accelerator, as they had to fix that before he could start again."**_

_**"For us that's the bird getting too close to the engine and getting sucked into it, before we can turn off the blasted engine. It was after this happened we heard a second scream as what miniature wild life we had running loose all over the planet. It got too close to the microphone and Jabba knocked it off the balcony." **Anakin said and the duo started laughing at that as Senia chuckled as she answered him at that remark then._

_**"Should have seen that coming that your podracer was meant for a Jedi at the time, I saw the protocol droid, but this now, I saw that podracer, before he repainted it orange, as it was blue and white before." **she said and he nodded to her smiling gently. **"The X, that was going to get changed to the symbol of the Jedi later on now, but this was mean to be a clear partnership now as two sides were crossed."**_

_**"But yeah I know, my friends finished painting it before the race, but that was the race that ended things for me and changed our lives. But as a result it's a matter of dealing with it, but your fight and that I understand, but we can agree to disagree right now. At times there are truths you can't take, that's their opinion, I know you know that at times us Jedi bend rules, but that's understandable here now."**_

_**"But there's no need for violence right now, we don't need to get testy with each other, we're all racers. ****But if you want to get testy I suggest you loose it out on the track, before our watchers get caught in the middle here. And whoever's carrying a weapon, put it away, there's no need for that. We got a enough people surrounding us, so put the weapons away please, just relax."** Anakin said and they both nodded to him._

_**"Hey Skywalker, with you here, we could talk this over, as Sebulba is here."** they heard another racer call out to him and he nodded. **"Great that's just what we need right now, cheating in this race is illegal and with me and my mentor and our teams here. He's going to get it, if he tries to sabotage one of you for the second time in five years." **he said and the sextet nodded in agreement as he called out to Obi-wan and Siri at that._

_**"Master I got this, they need a fellow mechanic to check the binders and the engines, so I'm going to be over here. And while you: you, Siri and Ry', but you are doing what you have to do." **he said and they nodded to him as she said it to that. **"Alright, we've got a few things we have to do, but we'll be back in 90 minutes, so stay put." **Siri said and he nodded as the sextet smiled in delight at this news as Senia turned to him gently._

_**"You mind if we talk shop, we could use your help in case Sebulba shows up now, but he's here, so be careful, he's a nasty cheater."** she said and he nodded to her. **"Trust me I know that, he caused fifty crashes before I got one up on him, but if you need some help I can do that for you no problem."** he said and turned his gaze to Obi-wan who nodded with a slight smile as he looked at the duo who both hid a chuckle to this._

_**"And I thought this couldn't get any stranger right now, I never expected some planet town locals to know him on sight then second they see him right now."** they heard a bemused tone say to this as they saw Anakin's gaze shift to Obi-wan who had a slightly bemused smile at that remark._

**End Of flashback**

"So that's what happened, I understand the telling off and like we said we can let that go, but just this once." Mace said and he nodded to him gently. "Yes Master, I know that he was sure he was fighting the good fight here that day, but to me now. It just takes hearing a single word and one only used on my planet that I know they're all Tatooine locals. And though they have planets in the Outer Rim, they spent 80% of their time on Tatooine and in Mos Espa."

"But just shouting out our term for their needing some help and that did it, as I stopped him from striking her with his lightsaber. As he didn't understand what the force was going on at the time here right now." he said and the council nodded to the news in shocked amazement as they exchanged looks. "So that's what happened there, if you were heading this off from turning into a full blown fight, you podracers know another the second you see each other."

"So fast reaction and taking charge, as another podracer, who's an old friend knew you the second you gave out the title from when you were still on Tatooine at the time here." Adi said smiling with a slight smile and Obi-wan nodded. "I never expected that he could end it like that, but his expertise was more then helpful now. As a result he deflected it, and before it got worse right now in this case." he said and Mace and Yoda nodded with a gentle smile to that.

"So if you hadn't stopped him from slashing her..." Mace asked and he nodded. "It would have turned into a taking sides notion and turning into a bloodbath, I'd already seen what these duo when it's being cut across the arm, but I was preventing his taking his first step down the dark path. By miscommunication as a result of his not understanding the language right now." he said and Adi nodded sternly to that as he went further to the remark as he went on.

"And I remember my shock at the fact that Qui-Gon was getting so demonstrative with Didi when I met him before I did the same for you. But you profited from my example and used it to teach Ferus as he still had much to learn on the living force right now, but you make a good teacher. That's what comes from watching and learning, you can learn a lot from watching instead of constant lessons." Obi-wan said and she nodded in agreement to that as she said it then.

"Indeed and you're right, Qui and I taught you and Siri by example over the years, but this was a key lesson during our partnership years. But this was one where the Jedi not born in the temple had to teach the Jedi that did not understand a thing about the real world, till the rival had to teach them. But had you not reacted that fast, and he would have been charged with manslaughter at the time." she said and Anakin nodded in agreement sighing as she went further.

"Just because we're Jedi doesn't mean we're the governing party we can stop a fight, without resulting to violence and you just showed us that. These books give a fast demonstration of that as Qui and I had to make our position clear to Sorn's president on their planet. But for a padawan not to take a very good look at what was going on, before reacting, that's a fail and you read our reaction right." Adi said and Damon, Mace and Tiana nodded in agreement to that.

"We're keepers of the peace, not soldiers, but at times we got do things that go against our morality and that's hard for us. But you still showed the good in you after five years training to prove that though five years you never changed at all in their eyes. That was enough to prove that we taught you quite a bit and yet you still stayed yourself at the time now." Damon said and Anakin nodded as he looked between them and Tiana and Mace gently at that remark.

"Xelbree and Senia let him have it, as the fact he acted without thinking it could have turned into a riot, if I hadn't taken charge this fast now." Anakin told them and she nodded in agreement. "I'll say that just goes to show that having a planet local know several others on sight the second you see each other. That works, and as does knowing what the other person is works too." Adi said smiling and Damon nodded in agreement to her thoughts as he answered him.

"Well that just goes to show that even as a Jedi raised in the outside world and even Thracia was right, she was right all along. But a Jedi that grew up on the outside, needs to use that knowledge to stop things, before it gets worse." Damon said and Mace nodded in agreement to his thoughts gently at that. "Nice touch and if you hadn't headed that off, before Ferus pulled his lightsaber, I doubt we would have been this close to it turning into a firefight right now."

"But one remark and statement on the podraces, before a quartet of old friends who were part of the races catches sight of you, de-ages you five years. And removes the haircut and the lightsaber on your belt and then realizes they found you in the one place they never expected at the moment." Mace said with a bemused smile and he nodded. "Yes and trust me, my fellow racers said they saw me to the other locals of my hometown at the time there."

"But hearing that he was racing against me for the second time in five years, followed by the news I was now a Jed to every human local in town. That was enough to get proof that I was working over time at keeping my promise to them. But that's part of the area, I spoke to Amee and my other friends, before speaking to my mother, they all know I'm coming home and tying up the final catch as I ended their worst nightmare the year before at the time."

"Before Ody, Senia, Ben and Xelbree saw me that day, so they know that this is the last and final time I'm racing now as I free the rest of the planetary slaves. I had to do this again during the situation with Sebulba after Jar-Jar crossed him at the time, but I'll show that one to you later, but this is normal. So as a result I knew there was an easy way to do this, before going to weapons now." he said and they nodded as Mace answered him at that remark then.

"Well I want to see that one, as I know what Qui-Gon said if he got you off the planet, before Sidious's apprentice saw you." he said and he nodded as he moved to him as he opened his mind up to him as he pressed his forehead to his at that as he saw who he was in his home town. Watching the altercation with the dug he now saw everything they missed as their being distracted by the added news Qui-Gon gave them firmly as he closed his eyes tightly at that.

Feeling the utter irony of his own failings he now saw everything they should have seen when they met, as he opened his eyes and looked into Anakin's at that. "Well now I see where we messed up Anakin, we should have done this memory recall as you showed us everything through the link. When Qui-Gon gave us that news he found you and the possibility of your being the chosen one." he said and Yoda nodded in agreement to that as he saw it through Mace.

"Indeed and the true chosen one you are, but the chosen one born in one world and raised in both, must be balanced out. In both ways, the good, the bad, normal life, and life raised in the Jedi, key point that is now, and now see this we have. Must change we have to now, your children and grandchildren, must learn that to be a very strong Jedi it is to learn that not all things, black and white they are." he said and Anakin nodded in agreement as he answered him.

Before he could say it, he heard a voice he hadn't heard in seven years. "Indeed and as a result, we catch this and before our Sith can get his hands on him is a case of irony. That we should have seen coming right now, but it's ironic that we discovered this power to become immortal and at a very close shave with being eliminated." they heard and Mace looked up at that and smiled in delight as he answered that voice and stood up then smiling gently at that.

"Indeed and welcome Thracia, welcome back." he said and she smiled at him gently as Anakin turned to her smiling in delight. "Missed you Master." he said and she smiled and gave him a hug at that. "Minga contacted me and told me everything right now, in what you discovered on this mission, but the last 18 months of your therapy. After Zan Arbor was enough to have the council and me worried and it's enough that hearing two padawans are trying to frame you."

"Is enough that there is no forgiveness for it right now, a very close shave that has been prevented by the help of the people of the planet. That these books came from as a result now, but evidently they never saw that their one choice could have destroyed us." she said and he nodded in agreement. "I know, but if we hadn't stopped the mission now and it's game over." he said and she nodded in agreement to that remark as she answered him then gently.

"You remember the original lesson he and I taught you?" she asked and he nodded. "Why would you even want to grow up faster, when all that it brings you is more pain and anguish so best to enjoy your childhood while it lasts. Yes, I understand and I plan to enjoy these next four years while I got the chance, we caught it before he got me completely. Still me, you did it, it's over, so we just have to get him to say the words in front of you now at the moment."

"The duo made it clear if this was intentional, then Ferus is getting expelled at the moment." he told her and she nodded as she crossed his arms. "I know, Mace was keeping me updated on your therapy with him, Adi and Master Yoda all this time, it was after I got back. That Minga told me the prognosis in your case, and you were close to a system crash right now, that I decided to make it clear, I was back now." she told him and he nodded as Mace said it firmly.

"The duo don't know who you are, as you left, before they got chosen, but it's a clear case of jealousy right now, he has everything he wants. But he still wants more, but Anakin's title, our attention and most of all he wants Darra, but Anakin has all of these already. But Anakin turned in the possibility that he was crazy jealous and decided that if he couldn't have Darra, then no one could." he told her and she nodded and said it sternly at that remark to him.

"There a reason he is so jealous of you?" she asked and he nodded. "Yes ever since we decided to train Anakin, our attention was focused entirely on him as he was the best and top of his class, but like we knew here. That though he had a lot of gifts, he had an equally level brace of flaws, but one being his racing and that was enough to aggravate us. And the other, that was having his droids going berserk and running loose in the hall for two years at the time."

"But he never tried to show off to us all that time, but Ferus's arrogance has crossed the line between self assurance and pride. And now it reached a deadly case of pride that could destroy us and the order if we hadn't ended the mission. But as a result of Anakin getting chosen a year early by Obi-wan that made it worse, as he was chosen two years past the correct date and got picked by Siri when he wanted Obi-wan." he told her and she nodded sternly at that.

"Issues in growing up when living on the planet, you let your pride take hold, someone is going to get hurt. And I was beyond humble at my first race, but every value I showed when father found me, Ferus is showing the very sin for it, and everything he's showing. It's all against the code that we live by, but that was the test, can a Jedi live in the real world and still be a Jedi?" he asked and the council smiled at the remark as Mace answered him gently.

"Yes and you passed it with flying colors, but every other test we had to run you got them all at the moment, but in truth now. What Obi-wan meant, was that before they went on that mission to Bandomeer, was that Bruck provoked him into a beating the force out of him. Before it could trigger a repeat, Master and I checked the droid that saw the whole thing and we saw who said what and what happened next." he said and Yoda finished that remark firmly then.

"Indeed, and now time to run Ferus through same test you followed the outlets left to you that were around for your predecessors. Well passed the outlets and took them all as came to us, Obi-wan and Siri to report the seriousness of this situation to us. So test you both on who learned the point of the teamwork lesson run that again and with us in the room." he said and Anakin nodded to his decision as Mace looked at Thracia, who nodded to him then and he nodded.

"Well it's time to run that test, we're doing this in the stalles, this time like we did Obi-wan and Bruck it's now the very same test." she said and he nodded in agreement to that. "Yes and we go one further, as we bring Darra in until we hear the frequencies of the lightsaber come close to critical. And before he finally admits it now, that this was clearly intentional now." Adi and Tiana said and they and Yoda nodded in agreement to that remark firmly at that.

"Alright, here we go, Ferus, Tru, meet us in the training stalles." Mace said sharply into the radio. _**"Yes Master, we will be there."**_ the duo said together and they nodded as the council, Thracia, Damon, Tiana, Obi-wan and Anakin walked down there together. "You wanted to see us Master?" Ferus asked and they nodded. "Who is she?" Tru asked and Anakin crossed his arms as he answered him at the question as he looked between them firmly.

"Master Thracia Cho Leem, she was Master Windu's partner in my therapy after the blood carver and Zonoma Sekot, after my ship passed that day. But he's been keeping her updated on things and she knows everything from Sekot, to Krayne, to my capture by Zan Arbor." he said and they swallowed hard at that. "I created a ship on that planet, but she was destroyed by Palpatine's men after I killed the blood carver." he said and they nodded in shock to that news.

"Why is it we never met her before, because this is the first time we saw her?" Ferus asked quickly and he said it sternly. "She's like Master Damon actually had a few families scattered out there, but she's one of the living force Jedi that understands Jedi children. Ones who grew up in another life before becoming Jedi, so she knew if anyone could benefit from her teaching strategies. Well then it was me now, but like Master Adi, she was like a mother to me now."

"And I'm more then relieved she's back, because I had carried that fear since I was 12, and not till I release it to them. Does it become clear, that my alter ego needs to be corralled and locked up and only they can do this, but she's an emotional healer, who is Master Windu's partner. When in my therapy, she understands me better then you ever will and that my therapy is none of your business." he said and the duo swallowed hard at the stern look in her eyes.

"Who the heck was it, that had the Diversity Alliance on our heads?" Soara asked and he sighed. "Palpatine's right hand man in Admirals, but he became a system Governor, his name is Tarkin, and he made it clear that he was willing to kill innocent lives. Just to put fear into the hearts of everyone in the galaxy, but he just barely got shocked himself, he barely triggered it a second time." he said and Mace, Thracia and Adi got the subtext at the news then.

"You want anymore reasons to understand, in why I hate the darkside so much it's because it killed one person I love and then causes it in me. To kill another, and by electrocuting him to death and had Obi-wan not shown up when he did and Tarkin would be next at the moment." he said and that did it for them. "Well that sums it up in why he's scared of turning evil, because of this, the carver." Thracia said and Mace nodded in agreement to that remark firmly.

"You two never suffered the pain of what the darkside causes in you, the anger, hate and primal instinct builds in you, and till you can't hold it back. Not anymore and It explodes out of you, in a rush of force lightning, till the victim is covered in blood as it's like hemorrhagic fever, and there's blood all over them. Do you understand why I was so sick to my stomach, Obi-wan knew what happened the second he saw the carver, and why it happened now."

"That one day sealed the true fear in my heart now, of what the darkside does when you can't control those emotions, you never took a life. And you never had to live with the fact that instead of an arrest, you had to kill in self defense twice, so don't say you do, because you don't. That's why I needed counseling from the council and Master Thracia, only they understand, so enough already." he said and they swallowed hard in shock and the adult Jedi nodded firmly.

"You don't understand and how could you, you grew up in the temple, you never saw the greed, corruption and death all over the galaxy. You never understand until it's too late what the trio cause if you can't control them, so cut the understanding attitude, you don't understand and you never did. Murder/suicide at my hands, and do you think I wanted to do that, or the Carver, do you?" he asked firmly as he tried to control his voice and Mace nodded.

"Alright that's enough, Annie calm down, they did that to themselves, and pressed the wrong buttons, its not your fault." Siri said gently and he nodded. "I know, but the guilt never stops, how can I be expected to be guardian or a Jedi if I can't release that fear and move on. That trauma is one that I never could forget, every-time I fight, I see Krayne's face or the carver's every-time." he said and she, Mace, Adi, Thracia and Obi-wan nodded in understanding to that.

"And if I hadn't arrived when I did, he would be next for testing you like that Anakin?" Obi-wan asked and he nodded. "He just barely turned Vader on himself, I was already sick to my stomach at the fact I did it once, and if you hadn't arrived. And when you did, then it would have happened again, I never want to see another self defense attack like this ever again." he told him and he nodded as Mace rubbed his back gently at that remark gently at that.

"Alright, time to focus, we can discuss this later and in private, as you still need some emotional counseling, right now from that. But at the moment this is matter of releasing that fear and letting go, but clear your mind now." Adi said and he nodded as she pressed her forehead to his and soothed his rattled nerves at the memory and he relaxed. "I'm ready for training now Master." he said softly and she nodded as they focused at that remark as Ferus sighed.

"What did you call us in here for?" Ferus asked and he crossed his arms. "We're going to be running a few lightsaber training drills." Mace said and they nodded as they pulled their lightsabers. "No, switch lightsabers you two." Adi said firmly and the duo nodded, even as Ferus felt his heart sinking. "First training with the remotes." Mace said and Anakin pulled on his blindfold and went into a ready stance as they turned them on maximum stun then.

"Relax, padawan, feel don't think." Obi-wan said softly and he smiled as he remembered that remark from Qui-Gon. "Begin!" Mace called out as he started deflecting every blast and jumped and ducked with the grace of a fully grown Jedi master. Watching for 15 minutes, the council smiled at this. "Well with the fact we changed the code, this is him, if he was seeing his family." Minga said smiling and they all nodded in agreement at that remark gently.

"Alright good that is Anakin, stay your hand." Yoda called out, and he relaxed, but froze up, and then quickly swung behind him to black the shot aimed at his back and they hid a chuckle at that. "Wise guys, that's enough of that already." Damon said firmly and Anakin took off his blindfold and turned to look at the remote. "How many times do we got to say it, that's enough of the wise guy responses, pal, now switch off." he said and his remote fell to the floor at that.

"Something's never change no matter what generation you are in being a Jedi, but this is getting ridiculous at the moment." Mace said with a bemused chuckle and they nodded in agreement to that. "Ferus you're next." Adi said and he nodded as he started and as they heard the tone start changing then and nodded. "Alright sparring now, Anakin, you and Ferus." Mace said to them and they nodded as they started fighting as Damon said it firmly at that.

"Alright that's good." he said and Darra walked in and Ferus froze. "Darra, you're fighting Ferus." he said and she nodded and Ferus swallowed. "But Master..." he started to say and Obi-wan crossed his arms. "Is there a problem?" he asked and Ferus swallowed hard. "No Master, there is not." he said as they started fighting, before the pitch shifted and Anakin saw sparks starting to come out of his lightsaber and Tru stepped forward at that.

Watching this, Ferus saw the sparks starting to shoot out of it then. 'No, no, not now, please, alright I have to say it, tell them the truth now!' Anakin heard him thinking as he switched his lightsaber off and said it quickly to the council at that as he blurted it out. "Stop, it's damaged." he said and Tolan crossed his arms at that remark. "Why wait till there were sparks starting to shoot out of it to tell us?" Obi-wan asked him sternly and he swallowed hard at that.

As Anakin and Darra closed their eyes at that as Anakin slumped forward in exhaustion and Mace and Adi nodded firmly. Watching them at that reaction, Thracia rubbed his back and he nodded to her. "It was close, but any closer and I wouldn't have been able to keep quiet, before he said it finally." he told her and they nodded in understanding. "I understand, but it's alright, it's okay, it's okay." she said and he nodded as Tolan crossed his arms as he said it.

"You knew this lightsaber was damaged, didn't you?" he asked with a stern growl and Ferus nodded as he swallowed hard at that. "Why didn't you report it that it wasn't just damaged, but the crystal was cracked exactly?" he asked looking between them and he paled at that question, knowing he couldn't admit the truth then. "You knew this is a very good reason to take a few weeks off the mission to get a replacement." Adi told him and Tru swallowed hard at that.

"Anakin over heard the conversation, checked a key point in lightsaber lore and turned it into us, you two. But your arrogance very well could have been the self destruct switch had we not taken action at the time. You see all that time when he was with your mentors and us, he was studying lightsaber lore for months as he was in counseling. But you check the crystal at all, he realized it cracked?" Tolan asked and they paled at that as Tolan said it for both of them.

"Cracked!" Ferus repeated at that and Tolan nodded. "Of you, the only padawan that studied lightsaber lore is the new arrival who is also a mechanic, young man. He decided to verify a key point in why it was draining that fast when not even being used at the moment here. But had you dismantled it completely you would have seen the lines running through the crystal." Mace said sternly and he swallowed hard at that as Tolan finished that remark.


	13. A Jedi's First Duty II: The Truth

**The Skywalkers Reborn: The Final Showdown**

**Disclaimers: the characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to the author and the creator of the movies.**

**Warnings: This story is taking place after he learns that the blast not only did damage to Tru's lightsaber, it possibly damaged the crystal as he makes his choice right then to tell them the truth and as he prepares to change his future into who he would have been. Had he stayed clear of Palpatine as he makes one good decision after another.**

**This is also borrowing some of the conversations from my other story, as instead of Darra being killed now, it's taking the alternate reality of what if the council had called them back to the temple and they decided to run the test there. Before Anakin got hit by Sidious's rage at the loss of his plan falling apart, before the mission reactivates as Ferus gets expelled and Tru gets hold back a year now.**

**But he's still going to be paired with Padme, and the second pairing is Darra, in friendship now, as the future gets changed, as every loss he took changes as he grows more powerful as he cuts himself off from Sidious later that year now. And before the movie begins now, but this is taking place during the weeks leading into the prologue to the Attack Of The Clones later, but this story opens with the last chapter.**

**And of the Jedi Quest Novels, after the first show down, and before the middle of the story, as they return to the temple as one change, does it as it changes his future, as he gets thrown into the future. As a result of their, Obi-wan, Yoda and Mace's decision, in making that choice to bring them home, before the lightsaber breaks down then.**

**And this will be a what if one change in his childhood as a padawan does for his future and the future of every Jedi in the order. As the Skywalkers, continue making changes in the past, before the purge begins as one by one every Jedi that died is cloned by the Kimonoans. As he and Padme raise Luke and Leia and it enters the original trilogy as he stayed himself now and everyone who loved him knew it too.**

**Chapter 13: The Approaching Storm Begins**

As he dismantled it and showed the lines running through the crystal and they paled at that as Tolan read it out to them. "I suggest you both listen to this as this was a key point in the ways of lightsaber construction. As he decided to verify where the damage was before reporting it to us mentors and Obi-wan. But '**_Lightsaber safety, important: if lightsaber still drops below 65, check the flux aperture and crystal."_**

_**"For if there is a flaw in the crystal it can cause the power relay to drop without warning. And needs further work done on it, before use, but if lightsaber is recharged. Check the crystal and flux aperture to insure repairs will held up.'. **_Seeing as you never did that, it was clear you never wanted to get sent back to the temple or that you never went to the only padawan who was a mechanic for this."

"And only a skilled mechanic would seen this and report it immediately without letting something like the acceleration program drive them. And especially when the lives of the entire team were at stake young man, of you, the one that did the right thing. And reported it to us immediately was the new arrival, so why didn't you ask the mechanic to be the one to fix it?" he asked and the duo swallowed hard and the quartet nodded.

"It's because of me isn't it, you ask either of them, Darra or Anakin, to fix it and in turn they tell your mentoring quartet, that's including me as well, Tru. As Anakin's mentor, he knows everything regarding my past, after a situation regarding my own rival. I became far more careful, and although I bend rules, I follow the ones needed for survival. Like reporting a damaged lightsaber to the mentors that deserved to know this right now."

"I taught this to my teenage version and to him, it's you want to be mad him, then fine, and so what. It doesn't matter, but he's reporting you for hiding this from us, he's not losing " Obi-wan said sternly as he looked at the duo. "You out of your blasted minds right now, what is the matter with you boys, are you trying to kill your entire team?!" Adi snapped sternly at him to that news as Darra and Anakin exchanged exhausted looks at that and relaxed.

Dropping his lightsaber, Anakin fell to floor shaking in relief it was over as he buried his head. "Annie?" she asked and he shook his head. "Too close, that was too close, what if it went now, he couldn't have been the one to kill you. Or worse, one of us got hurt in the fight, ever since Krayne and the carver, I never hurt anyone and instead was always fighting battle droids, but this, this is too much." he said to her and she nodded as she hugged him tightly at that.

Burying his head into her shoulder at that, he relaxed finally as he looked at the duo shaking. "You realize what you almost did to me here, I can't take being the one..., the one to hurt someone I care about here. The girls and your mentor are my family, my family, I'm not a murderer, I would never hurt anyone. Krayne was in self defense, as was the carver, but this too, no I can't take this right now." He said as the tears started pouring down his face at that

"Both of them were self defense, not murder, to protect me or someone with me, had no choice, no not now, please." he said closing his eyes as he saw Darth Maul in his mind, and seeing the sneer on his face then as he remembered the confrontation in the cave then. "I never got around to telling you this right now, Master, but when creating that lightsaber the first one, I saw 'him'." he said and Obi-wan nodded as he crouched him in front of him.

"Before I killed him padawan?" Obi-wan asked and he nodded. "My alter ego wants him as a mentor, me, I want you, you're my brother, my mentor. But losing father was bad enough, you no, I can't take that too, father risked so much for me, I owe him everything. And you even more, you raised me most of all, why should I let him poison my mind where your concerned." he said as the tears started pouring down his face.

"If he got to me before you met me, it's over, but no, I'm not letting him, them, get between us, him most of all. This is what I was too afraid to tell you before dealing with Krayne, it's this, I saw the first one in red. The laser, that's what's scaring me, when one second in the vision I saw it in red. I turn it on in reality and it's blue, but first you are in my vision and then he is, what is this?" he asked him and he sighed as the duo nodded.

"Him, him who, padawan?" Mace asked him gently as he blurted it out to him then as he answered him quickly. "I saw the Zabrak that killed father, before Master killed him, he entered my vision. I'm been scared out of my mind ever since, afraid of what my title meant, what the prophecy truly means, bring balance, what does that mean. That's why I came to you after Master died now, I needed a way to end that fear."

"But now, it started again, Master, that's what scared me, my power now, is scaring me to no end. As I said I hate my powers and my sensitivity to the force, but now it's this, that's the real problem, every time. My nightmares, show my blade in blue one time and red at another, what the force is this trying to tell me exactly right now." he said, closing his eyes as he tried to control his shaking then as finished saying that.

Looking at his lightsaber laying on the floor they watched him as he was seeing it change from blue to red then. And he swallowed back to bile that was trying climb up his throat at that. "No, no I'm a Jedi, get out of my head, blast it." he said shaking and hearing that, Obi-wan crouched in front of him. "What are you seeing exactly, if you said that?" Siri asked and he swallowed hard as he told them the truth as he looked at her then.

"My vision in the cave on Ilum, my original lightsaber the one I created before I destroyed Krayne, I saw the laser in red. The Sith you destroyed entered my vision, I just saw this change color from blue to red, I mean what if, instead of a bunch of droids. Or a Dark Jedi it struck down, that it was one of you, you get hit as my vision becomes reality, I can't take this, Siri." he said and she nodded as Soara pressed his forehead to his.

Pulling him into a hug, they saw his face streaked with tears of grief at how close it was then. Also crouching down, Obi-wan and Siri did the same as he looked between them and Ry' as he said it out loud then. "Shh, calm down, it's okay you never hurt anyone this time, but those fools pressed the wrong buttons. You're a Jedi, you did your duty then and you did it now by turning them in." Mace said, crouching in front of him at that.

"Master, my nightmares during the Carver, they came back, and combined with them are the visions I saw when I made my lightsaber. I saw the Sith, the one that killed father, when I was building my lightsaber, before you sent us after Krayne now. But those two and finally Zan Arbor now, the fear in my heart at what these situations are showing me. It's scaring me to no end, and has been ever since Master Yaddle at the time."

"But I never understood what they meant, why is it happening, what do these images really mean, because they're scaring me to do death. Honestly every time I square off against a red, I see purple shining in the blade, but the purple is coming from my blade. Directly against the red it shifts to your color, Master, every time. What is this saying exactly what's happening to me?" he asked and the duo nodded gently to him.

"Why didn't you tell us this sooner in why you hated being this sensitive to the force?" Adi asked gently and he sighed and nodded to Ferus. "He was just waiting to hear it and twist the conversation to Tru, what's it mean exactly. Good or evil, aside from that Zabrak the only time I face off against a red is when we were dealing with Omega. I think that Omega has Xanatos's lightsaber?" he asked and Mace explained it to him gently.

"The Zabrak ending up in your vision, it was sign, showing you the evil in your heart and activating your lightsaber and it showing blue. There's two sides of you, but that Zabrak is really the alter ego to Obi-wan, you're fighting the evil in your heart. You're a guardian, it has to be in complete balance, so these nightmares you're having. It's saying more than you realize, you are a master guardian." Mace told him and he nodded in shock.

"Listen to me, when red is mixed with another color, pink, blue, even yellow, it creates a way to say you're stronger than a guardian, sentinel or even a consular. It says that though you control the evil in your heart, you can shine with the light of the sun. Just give enough strength to help your purple counterpart have the strength to keep fighting. Or that you are a protector, so what you see every time is that though you control that."

"That darkness, that evil in your heart, you are protector, a guardian, once you met Siri, she was giving you the strength to keep fighting now. Fight the evil threatening to over take you now, Adi was giving you enough light to light your way through the tunnel. As for me, I was protecting you all this time, giving you a way to fight that evil. And at the same time protecting you from it." he explained and Anakin nodded as he answered him.

"This was why I was testing you so much son, I had to make sure, though your emotions are already developed you have the type of personality we see in us. You are like Siri, Adi and me, a master guardian, given time and a chance we can train you to control this. It's going to be okay, but starting now, it's time we limit your time around Palpatine, you need to focus on training as we help you get stronger now." Mace added and he nodded as he answered him then.

"Is that what you are master, why your lightsaber is purple, you are this title you just gave me?" he asked and Mace and Adi nodded. "The added colors you see me, and Siri carry are based on this title, Siri was giving you the strength to keep fighting it. After you met her and ended Krayne for good at the time, but with it now. Is we control the evil in our hearts and by shining with the light of the sun or the power of goodness."

"Before I lost my lightsaber, my blade was in orange, the same colored orange of a rising sun, Siri chose a pinkish, near violet color and Mace is purple. Each color showed a specific function and position in being a Jedi, but they all maintained. Now, that we control the evil in our hearts, but were a guardian, showed with the light of the sun. Just to keep the darkness at bay and showed with the strength of goodness and light."

"And heart, Siri was giving you the strength to keep fighting at the time, she made you happy by being the big sister you always wanted, for me. I was showing you the light at the end of the tunnel, so the breaking dawn just hit, you are no normal Jedi. You are a master guardian, we just have to balance both sides of you and you have to change color frequencies in that lightsaber, you're purple." Adi told him and he nodded to her in relief.

"That's what my nightmares are really telling me, I'm not a normal Jedi, it's not that the evil is something I'm afraid of, and honestly it's I'm afraid of turning into a Sith. That evil in me will destroy everything I care about, but don't be afraid of it. Just balance them out, Obi-wan is blue, that Zabrak is red and they are two sides of me. Stop trying to fight it, or try to push one ahead of the other, equal them out and I become purple now."

"Okay, I understand now, but this could have been the tipping point had you not stopped the mission, I'm still me, I just have to face that fear, that evil." he said and Mace nodded to him. "I understand, but remember the key lesson we gave you when we met, you let that fear control you it could very well destroy you, don't be afraid. Of the evil in your heart, just balance the evil in you with the good." he said with a soothing tone to him.

"Master, for the last few months to a year and half, I felt like there was some of storm bearing down on us, like it was just waiting for the right moment to strike. The darkness was pressing down on me so hard I could barely breathe at the time. Until you said that I never knew what it was or what my nightmares really meant, like this vision. Of Master Yaddle was just the beginning, but the fear, the darkness, it's bearing down on me."

"The dreams are back, it's bad enough I have to live with being the one to take a life in self defense three times. But this too, I love the girls, the duo are my sisters, Darra even more, the thought of hurting them, you, Ben or anyone of my friends in the Jedi. I could never live with myself if I did, I couldn't, I wouldn't do it, I would never hurt anyone." he told him and closed his eyes, before he took a deep breath as he looked at the quartet.

"Too close, that was too close, but what if it wasn't me or Tru that was killed in the fight, but you guys or Darra. What if it went now and I accidentally struck one of you or the sextet, even Master Yoda, because it went now. If that was a set up, it was attempted murder and my being implicated for knowing that blasted thing is broken. We had problems at one point before, but I could never hurt any of you, you're my mentors."

"Why exactly, I can't live with the guilt if one you got hit or worse, but lying to you, just to keep their secret, no, it's not going to happen." he said, shaking in pain and grief as Soara pulled him into a hug and he buried his head into her shoulder as Damon, Adi and Tiana all looked at the duo as Obi-wan stroked his hand through his hair gently. "My family, my Jedi family, I couldn't live with the guilt I hurt you or lie to you, ever."

"But not me, it was never me, Master, when I reported in to you over this that he was hiding this, I made my choice now. I was trying to protect you, the girls, Ry and Obi-wan by reporting in, before going back into battle, you had to know this. My friends, my family, I decided never mind duty to your friends, I chose you, the quintet. And my mother, but I never lied to you before, so why start now exactly Master."

"They can consider me a traitor all they want right now, but so long as I never lost your trust or my mother's, I accept the consequences. You matter more to me, you always did at the time now." he said looking between the duo and Yoda and the council nodded to him gently. "You did the right thing Anakin, and I am very proud of you right now." Adi and Mace said together as they both turned Ferus sternly at that remark.

As Yoda rested his hand on Anakin knee, he looked into his eyes. "I spent 10 years earning your trust, I am not jeopardizing that for their sake. Your trust and respect, your guidance, that matters more to me than anything, why lie about this, I can't. I never could before, not to you, my mother or even myself, so why should I do it for them." he asked, shaking and Yoda nodded softly as he answered him gently so that remark.

"Understand I do Anakin, and never lost our trust you did, you passed, final test to get into your trials now, you have. Very proud of you I am, never let me down, you have, to try to coerce you into lying to us, also against the code that is. But come a time where we may have to ask you to go against the code, will you?" he asked and Anakin nodded. "If it means the fate of the entire order and the republic, yes Master I would."

"And in a heart beat too, but I think everything switched courses now, everything reversed itself, I can come to you starting now. But something doesn't feel right at the moment, whatever master mentioned, regarding that elusive feeling of danger. It's getting stronger by the minute, like the darkside turned it's sights on me now." he told him and they nodded firmly as they sighed in relief at the news then.

"What's the sense you're getting from the force, anything serious right now?" Damon asked as he crouched in front of him and he nodded to him. "Yes, but..., agh!" he said through a pained shout then and Damon pressed his forehead to his. Before he relaxed as he said it at that. "What the force was that exactly?" Tru said in shock and he said it with a firm growl as he looked at Yoda then as he reported what he just felt.

"I just felt the power blast from Palpatine's anger, he's furious, like all his plans depended on me, and they just got short circuited. Everything he was hoping for depended on me, but Sith and Jedi are natural enemies as a result, so with that in mind. If the prophecy was true now, bring balance to force was by having the last days of the republic. They come to an end and the Sith and Jedi in equal numbers, there's two right now."

"Destroy the Sith, bring balance to the force, equal numbers, the only way that could happen is if..." he trailed off and Mace nodded as he read it out. "Is if he got his hands on you and used you to make the both sides completely equal now. While bringing about the last days of the republic, the force has been out of balance so long. That several years of war would do it as the peace comes to an end and the strife gets started now."

"And all that depends on you as he tries to use you to wipe us out and reorganize the republic into a dictatorship right now. Not going to happen, we just stopped it from happening by ending this mission that would start whatever obsession there was. But you had three blows to the heart already and we prevented a fourth from happening." he said and Anakin nodded as he looked between each council member in turn at that.

"Too late, our bonds are deepening every minute right now, whatever your form was can you teach me?" he asked and Mace nodded. "Yes, but your's does the same thing, but you've been acting like a master guardian. And from the second we started spending more time together at the moment here now. But honestly it's controlling your premonitions and this fear, so we got some work to do." he said and Anakin nodded as he looked between them at that gently.

"Master what do you call a Jedi that wants to live in the moment, just stick to the here and now, never mind the future, but staying right in the here and now. For seven years since we met I never wanted things to change and after Master Yaddle was killed. They did, but what changed was a deeper connection between Obi-wan and me. With it is my growing closer to Darra, Siri and Soara while things changed between me and Tru."

"Something changed here and whatever it was just shifted directions, if I'm feeling our Sithlord's anger at the fact you deflected his plans from happening?" he asked and Yoda explained that to him. "Living force Jedi, you are, but sense of emotions more easily than Unifying force Jedi do, you do, can sense deception easier than unifying force. But if felt that you did, sense the immense anger in our Sithmaster, you are now, he's closer, then think, we do."

"What do you sense regarding the anger in that jolt, felt you do, Anakin, because if Sithmaster was hoping for this to result in a loss of a friend or mentor. Then failed miserably they have right now, with fact that forestalling it, we are." Yoda said and Anakin nodded to him. "The sense is beyond furious, like the Sithmaster was hoping for this at the moment, but by forestalling the mission, you just made him furious."

"Said furious, he was hoping someone would get hurt, before the next stage of his plan kicked in. Oh boy, I think I know why exactly, since the day the chancellor met me, he said that he would be watching my carer with great interest. What if it wasn't just him watching my career, but it was our Sithmaster all this time. If he was waiting for someone to get hurt or worse, he had designs on me, and from day one at the time."

"We will watch your career with great interest, subtext, I look forward to using your powers for my own gain. You will make a perfect apprentice one day, and one day you will learn who I am as I reveal who this Sithmaster was all this time. That's like whatever message Xanatos gave to father, before he chose Ben as a padawan. I think we stopped his plans regarding me, before they even could start." he said and they nodded firmly to that.

"We just prevented whatever was coming from happening at all, but..., oh no, it's happening again Master, the formula that Xanatos used, is the one our Sith is using it now. And by stopping this mission, before that lightsaber broke down completely, we just stopped it. If the Sithmaster was waiting for you to suffer a broken heart, and brush the darkside, then he just failed miserably." Obi-wan told him as Adi read it out firmly then.

At that news sternly as they exchanged looks. "Saving you from a broken heart was the key now right now, if you and my daughter were growing that close. But either by love or the love of a best friend/adopted sibling, maybe imprint now. We just stopped his plans from coming to the fore by stopping this mission, before you got into it. With Omega and Zan Arbor, we just saved you, ourselves." Damon said and Tiana and Adi nodded to him.

"Whoever was killed on this mission was to be combined with what coming next in a few months now. And both together were the catalyst to cause him to brush the darkside as a result here, as the grief of the fact he lost another loved one combines with the loss. And of who in the quintet were hurt or killed in the fight, as it gets channeled, now. Into a secondary trauma like say, during the black out, destroying a village of innocents now."

"But whoever was supposed to die was to be combined with the lost of someone else he loves, possibly Shmi." she said firmly to Damon and Tiana, Mace and Yoda nodded to that in agreement. "If they get the occasional attack by Tuskins and he was delayed just long enough that would do it, as he learns what we tried to tell him." Kit said and he nodded to him at that as the sextet all turned to look at Ferus, who paled at that.

"As he's traumatized for life, as instead of one death on his conscious, it's however many were part of the tribe that kidnapped her and this time the agony and pain. It's so strong it hits us in the second that he loses it in the blackout, but that was the lesson. That Master taught him 9 years ago at the time, before we agreed to let him train." Ki Adi Mundi said firmly and Yoda, Mace and Adi nodded in agreement to his remark

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay, you didn't lose us, it's going to be okay, we just have to head off the rest of his plans if they center around you now. We can finish this, we just have to be patient and wait it out, but if your mandate is combined with anything else. We're going to check on your mother, we promise." Mace said softly and he nodded to him. "I love you master." he said softly and Mace smiled as he pulled him into a hug then.

Burying his head into his shoulder, Mace responded to his remark softly at that. "Love you too padawan, I'm not losing you, it's going to be okay." he said softly, rubbing his back at that and the rest of the council crossed their arms. "Do you see just how close you came to destroying him right now, if our Sithmaster's plans centered around him. You could have turned him into a Sithlord." Adi said, trying to control her temper at this.

And Ferus flinched at that as he tried to answer her, but she held her hand up. "No young man, this crossed a line you can not take back right now, he's suffered three traumas. And in 9 years right now, and my other partner in his therapy is retired from the Jedi, I'm all he has left right now, but my padawan and Qui-Gon's are the only Jedi Knights. That knew this was extremely risky to push a padawan already this powerful now."

"That your attempt to try this could have backfired so drastically you could have made him a prime candidate for our Sithlord, who lost his last apprentice. He's already so far ahead of you, that's it's very clear in why exactly, he's a master guardian. Part of my branch and with that, if the red and the blue are not equaled out. That could destroy him." Adi said with a stern growl and Mace gently let Anakin go and stood up at that.

Looking between the duo with a beyond stern look, he said it then. "And this is beyond idiotic at not telling us until the secondary scrimmage. Just what were you attempting to do in not telling us this, hmm, did you know, young man. Did you know that he was listening to the conversation, were you trying to set him up?" Mace said sternly and he swallowed hard as Tru also swallowed and they nodded as Kit repeated that sternly.

"Why did you not tell us sooner, Padawan Olin, you know the rules, why, was it so you could insure he be the one charged for not coming forward, Anakin drop the act." Kit said and Anakin stood up, picked up his lightsaber and hooked it on his belt. "Test runs, and the Jedi that was meant to be the best on two occasions won against the cocky one. Truthfully you two, I'm a spy working for the council and our mentoring quartet."

"I told them the truth already Ferus, you see how close it is, that you think everything is going fine, I warned you, there is very thin line between self assurance and pride. Cross the line and it turns to arrogance, but pride is a sin and if not checked at the blastdoor. That it can destroy lives or destroy your own, as we sparred, until you see the laser start spurting out, what if it gave now and I took your wrist off here, think about that."

"That's the reason they called us back, they were waiting for you to blow the whistle on yourselves now. But this decision, it cost you everything and when you're this close to graduation, the acceleration ceremonies are not worth the life of our entire team, nor early graduation. Or even a shot at making the council and saving someone you love from dying and turning into a slave of evil, it's not worth it." he said sternly as he looked between them sternly.

"This is what I meant, you lost focus in the real picture now, the Jedi are not meant to serve the republic as soldiers or as it's policing body, we serve the force and to a lesser extent the republic. But you all lost that touch with the living force that had Qui-Gon not contacted me now and we'd have destroyed the republic, but it's because of you." he said looking at Ferus and Tru and they swallowed hard at the revelations as the council crossed their arms then.

"Well now it makes in why Qui-Gon got you those books, we lost our way, and had been focusing on the wrong things, had you not ended the mission. And we'd be extinct, because of this, that your downfall is because we never saw this coming till it was too late, and even then. We did nothing to stop it at the time, but now that Qui-Gon got you the books you cracked the code for me." Adi said and Mace, Ki Adi Mundi and Kit nodded in agreement to that remark.

"But what if Darra was the one holding it and it shorted then and you sliced her arm off, this is what it means to tell the truth. And to not get cocky, or someone could get hurt, you think she would forgive you, if I was with you, and I jumped in the path and I got shot. But again, nothing is worth proving your right or getting a shot at making master, or the council, nothing." he said at that as Darra moved to him then and pulled him into hug at that remark.

As he closed his eyes and tightened his arms around her as he ran his hand through her hair then gently as he hold her, pressing her forehead to his then and hugged Anakin tightly at that and she closed her eyes in relief as he buried his head into her shoulder and in relief the testing was done. "I'm okay, I'm okay honey, shh, it's okay." he whispered into her ear at that gently. "I'm not losing you." she said and Ferus felt his heart shatter at this image then.

Seeing the tears of anger and near loss in her eyes at the fact her best friend was nearly killed, Mace nodded sternly as he watched Anakin holding her, her head on his shoulder. "Well I think that says all that is need to be said right now, the heart broken look in Olin's eyes is made clear right now to me. But its like Anakin said, that if Olin couldn't have her then no one could right now." Thracia said sharply and Mace nodded in agreement to that sternly as Kit said it.

"Indeed nothing is worth destroying your life over, just to prove you're right and someone else is wrong young man, nothing. But the one that deserved those commendations in their record was Anakin all this shows us is your jealousy knows no bounds and secondly. You are willing to destroy the entire order just to prove it, and instead of you wrecking his life, you destroy yours." Kit said sternly and he swallowed hard at that as Tru paled at the remark as Darra said it.

"Hold it baby, and for the record, the team that stayed intact all this time right now, though one of them is in the force. Is the Jinn/Kenobi/Skywalker team, I've never been more disappointed in you young man, you shame your weapon, you shame me and you shame your master. We taught you better then this, but like before all I see is that even after everything you learned, you never learned anything at all here." Adi said to him sternly and Darra nodded firmly.

"If you deserved to learn anything from 10 years as a Jedi padawan, you should have learned the clear rule of honesty. And Anakin shows that in spades right now, but this is what it means to work honestly and I saw the fight, near altercation. When in his memories of the fight between the podracers, we're supposed to be peace keepers and instead you bring your weapon out as well, Anakin had the right idea." Mace said to him sharply and he swallowed at that.

"Yes, I saw Qui-Gon, in the middle of a fierce debate between two mining companies and one of them was a Hutt, but no violence. It was just a brief talking down, but that taught me one thing now, that at times that violence and weapon is not needed. And when words work just as well, but as a living force Jedi there are matters that can be done without the need for violence, and Anakin exercised that too." Obi-wan said and Ferus swallowed hard at that remark.

"What Anakin told you was the truth, this was another test in the ways of the living force, but in Qui-Gon's words right now. But your sensitivity to the living force is not your strength, but time passes and it teaches, you were going on 16. But you have much to see and much to experience, but do not hurry the knowledge that you seek for that knowledge takes it's own time. Only a padawan fully in tune with the living force can understand what we mean by that."

"But then, Anakin knows my and Qui-Gon's teaching strategies very well, and it's because he was teaching him briefly for a bit. But every bit of our teaching strategies are in these books to Obi-wan and Siri, and he knows it, so he's teaching by example and let me tell you. He's going to make a very good teacher, once he's a mentoring his own student. For him this was a matter only he understands, but different personalities and at times you clash."

"But in your case, the clashing never stops because there are other ways to bring about order, but did you think he'd never tell me?" Adi asked and he swallowed hard at that. "Master, with the duo and the senator I'll go, they, his family and friends, need to know, that though Qui-Gon is gone. He's got another mentor that was connected to him now, and our teams were partners for years." she added and Yoda nodded to her decision gently at that.

"Indeed, but time it is for you to return to who you were before, Adi, time to return to your true color once again." he said and Adi nodded as Anakin hid a smile at the news. "There a reason you never switched colors back?" he asked and she nodded. "I've been denying who I truly was ever since my best friend was killed 10 years ago. But it's time now, I am not a guardian at all, but a master guardian, I control the evil in my heart and yet I shine."

"Like the light of a rising sun, I control the evil in my heart, but I shine with the light of the sun, I am orange." she said and she dismantled her lightsaber, as she hold the crystals in her hand and they changed color to orangish yellow and then put them back in as she reassembled it. Turning it on, the effect was instantaneous as the color was a orangish yellow, as Siri and Obi-wan turned theirs on and and added to it as Anakin smiled then gently.

Closing his eyes he looked at both sides of himself as he saw Vader and Darth Maul and then saw Obi-wan and thought it gently. "I control the evil in my heart, but I am a guardian, protector of peace, warrior against evil, I am a master guardian, I am purple, I am a master guardian." Anakin said and that did it, as the lightsaber started glowing dark purple and she smiled proudly at that response as she rested her hand on his shoulder gently.

"Master, I'll go too, but as we're his new branch, his family deserves to know that we're finishing his training as he becomes who he is supposed to be. The master guardians were lone wolves in the Jedi as we're stronger then the others, in all three colors, but this is a matter they need to know. That though he was chosen passed the correct age for starting, it's part of our new policies now." Mace said and Yoda nodded to the remark then gently at that.

"At the moment your version of the real Jedi very young, they are, while the others were around for centuries. New branch created as of today: the master guardians, the true strength of the Jedi, are not guardians, sentinels or consulars, but the ones that control it. The redness of evil in their hearts as mixed with another color to make a strong warrior. That show though carry both light and dark in us, the color mixed with it, is the source of true power in us all."

"But yes, all carry darkness in us, but must balance out the good and the bad, once done and only then can your training truly begin. Just got the point to that lesson Anakin has and his training truly begins now." he said and Mace and Adi nodded in agreement to that. "I'd consider this exact profiling that someone is scared of where that power is going to lead me, but though it's in training, nothing changes the truth now finally here at the moment."

"That for years you were scared of my powers, but it's not me they're afraid they're afraid of my high count, the fact I was chosen. And passed the correct date and finally the fact I keep getting singled out, am I dangerous, no, but before you judge someone, get to know them first. Or you fail to learn anything in training at the moment, and this is a test most people keep failing, first impressions." he said and the trio nodded in agreement as she said it for them.

"Anakin aced the test and saw everything we wanted him to see and took charge, without needing to think twice. But several clues to tell this was not a riot, did you see them drawing out their weapons, were the guards getting ready to stun them. Did you see the racers next to them, did you understand anything they were saying, force sensory perception, it's very clear to him, but you failed my test when you did that." Adi said firmly and he swallowed hard at that.

"But Master, I thought..." he started to say and Mace shook his head. "At times there are other ways to get through to a couple people, but a podracer pilot knows another the second they see one. Did you see the racers they were standing next to in the middle of the fight, like you were supposed to at the time. That was part of the test, sensory test, pay attention to your surroundings and not focused on a single thing when in this situation."

"Were you watching for what this was or were you too busy trying to show off to us and Obi-wan at the time?" he asked and they both shook their heads, as they felt their hearts sinking at that. "Answer me, were you trying just trying to show off to him that you were better then he was, and trying to show boat to the real judges in this situation?" Mace asked and he swallowed hard and then nodded as he admitted it then to him, Adi and Yoda and they nodded sternly.

"So Anakin was right all along, you want to prove you are better then he is as padawan and continue to show off to me. Because you want to be my padawan, but it was already too late for that, we spent two years getting to know each other now. And he knows me better then you do, all you know is I was an apprentice to Qui-Gon and held in very high esteem by the council, as well I'm very strong in the unifying force, but do you know anything about me at all."

"My past with your team my missions, Senia dragged up a piece of that past by mentioning Melida/Daan." Obi-wan said and Thracia nodded to that. "You want to be his padawan so much that you're not paying attention to your surroundings or opening up to the living force. I saw this before in Obi-wan he wanted to be Qui-Gon's apprentice so much at the time. That he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings at the time, but this is part of the training."

"A Jedi pays attention to their surroundings, a Jedi does not show pride, or try to show off, so tell me young man. Are you a Jedi if you act like this, or that you try to set up your rival in ways that are considered being a coward. And when you know that you are close to graduation, you want to graduate first and yet the one that gets the prize is your rival?" Thracia said sharply and he swallowed hard at that remark as Darra said it to Tru at that remark.

"This choice, it destroyed our trio forever Tru, you're not our friend and you never were, by saying that to him, you said it to me." she said and Tru swallowed hard at that. "Guys please, don't do this, give me another chance." he said and Anakin shook his head. " You remember what you said, it's too late you made your bed and now you have to sleep in it." he said as Corran, Dane, Tahiri, Sari and Wedon all moved to him at that as Tahiri rubbed his back gently.

Before seeing a young Togruta girl walk in as well with her clan at that. "Hey nice work Skyguy." the girl said and he hid a chuckle. "I take it the word spread among the Jedi clans they tried to sabotage me?" he asked and they all nodded. "Yeah it did, Master." she said and he nodded. "So future padawan, Master Yoda?" he asked and Yoda nodded to him. "Well given a little time and patience, she's going to be just fine with me." he told him and she smiled in delight.

"Hey come here." he said and she moved to him and pressed her forehead to his as they checked and a jolt shot through him as he saw them from that point to the years ahead after purge. Watching her, they knew she was seeing the same thing as they opened up their eyes. "The partnership is correct, she's my future student now." he said and Yoda nodded. "Obi-wan go to Tatooine with him, you will to report to his family." he said and Obi-wan nodded to the orders.

"Best we tell his friends parents and his own what has transpired here on this mission, they need to know everything. As like us, he gets what needs to be said out of him, Siri you as well, go with them, as you tell them the truth. Not a true raider you were a Jedi masquerading as a pirate, and slave radier, till we shut down Krayne. And freed every slave all over the galaxy, you leave in three days." Mace said and she nodded to the orders then as Anakin's clan nodded.

"You honestly think we'd never find out you two, because we did at the moment, the word spread all over the padawans from our clan to her's." Sari said to them with a firm growl to that. "Anyone want to chance ticking you off right now Sari, because its not wise to upset a wookie?" Anakin told her and she hid a chuckle. "Yes, and at the moment, I'm keeping my temper at this stunt they pulled." she said and he nodded as he leaned into her and she smiled.

"You guys okay?" Dane asked and he nodded smiling at him. "Yeah we're fine brother, but one expulsion from the order is the pride to pay for attempted implication of fellow student. And lying, let alone reckless endangerment, along with training interference is what he's in trouble for. The test of honesty is a key that was meant to get into acceleration program. And I'm the first to make it with Darra at my side now." Anakin said and Mace nodded in agreement.

"Indeed, the final prize is acceptance to training for the council and training to make master there in. As being a Jedi master and a council member gives access to the restricted section of the archives, of you three only you show the qualifications. In acceptance according to Jedi code and Jedi order. You have shown an aptitude worthy of acceptance into training for the council." he said and the duo paled at that remark as they realized they got tricked then.

"The Council, this was a test in order to make it to the council?" Tru repeated and they all nodded. "Prize acceptance into council, early graduation and most of all, make Jedi master, before reaching your brother and sister's age." Adi said and they paled and Anakin nodded. "Anakin and I made it to Jedi trials and through the acceleration ceremonies, we did it, by being honest, this program was the bait." Darra told them and they swallowed hard at the news then.


	14. A Jedi's First Duty III: The Sentence

**The Skywalkers Reborn: The Final Showdown**

**Disclaimers: the characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to the author and the creator of the movies.**

**Warnings: This story is taking place after he learns that the blast not only did damage to Tru's lightsaber, it possibly damaged the crystal as he makes his choice right then to tell them the truth and as he prepares to change his future into who he would have been. Had he stayed clear of Palpatine as he makes one good decision after another.**

**This is also borrowing some of the conversations from my other story, as instead of Darra being killed now, it's taking the alternate reality of what if the council had called them back to the temple and they decided to run the test there. Before Anakin got hit by Sidious's rage at the loss of his plan falling apart, before the mission reactivates as Ferus gets expelled and Tru gets hold back a year now.**

**But he's still going to be paired with Padme, and the second pairing is Darra, in friendship now, as the future gets changed, as every loss he took changes as he grows more powerful as he cuts himself off from Sidious later that year now. And before the movie begins now, but this is taking place during the weeks leading into the prologue to the Attack Of The Clones later, but this story opens with the last chapter.**

**And of the Jedi Quest Novels, after the first show down, and before the middle of the story, as they return to the temple as one change, does it as it changes his future, as he gets thrown into the future. As a result of their, Obi-wan, Yoda and Mace's decision, in making that choice to bring them home, before the lightsaber breaks down then.**

**And this will be a what if one change in his childhood to young adult self as a padawan does for his future and the future of every Jedi in the order. As the Skywalkers, continue making changes in the past, before the purge begins as one by one every Jedi that died is cloned by the Kimonoans. As he and Padme raise Luke and Leia and it enters the original trilogy as he stayed himself now and everyone who loved him knew it too.**

**Chapter 14: A Jedi's First Duty III: The Council's Decision**

"And again, just what makes you think that we're ever going to believe that Anakin would attempt something like what you just pulled?" Mace said crossing his arms at that. "We may have raised you two from the second you left the nursery. But he made a promise to us, that promise is he would never lie to us, ever, and so far he kept that promise. But the one thing, or rather two things that he brought with him in training."

"That bag he brought with him, was loaded with a few trinkets from his old life, but the piece that was more valuable to us. But to us, his parents, Obi-wan and him, it was his honesty and his dedication, dedication. To do the right thing no matter the cost, us or you, you Tru, he made his choice. Because our trust, Obi-wan's, even Shmi's, mattered more to him then anything." Damon said, firmly with a stern look at the duo then.

"That honesty, that dedication was the key into training for advanced training, seeing if you have the honesty for this training, to make decisions that affect generations. For years to come, as we: the council, trained you ourselves." Ki Adi Mundi said and they swallowed. "What training would be worth getting into if you agree that honesty was a piece of it?" Tru asked and they crossed their arms as Mace answered that one sternly.

"Training, to make council, and promotion to Jedi master, and you both failed that test." he said and they paled at that as Anakin straightened up and moved to him and Adi and Adi rested her hand on his shoulder. And they swallowed hard at that as Anakin crossed his arms. "The council made their decision, by passing their test today when I reported you for this, Master chose me as the applicant, this is not me, you two."

"The me you are trying to turn into a bad guy, that is not me and it never was me, I can see my parents and my friends, even Padme again. And both sides of me turn into the man I should have been, the man she knows. Instead what your choices turned me into, but you blew your shot, because of this psychosis you have of me right now." he said, holding up book 10 sternly and they swallowed hard at that remark as Ferus said it.

"The..., the prize is acceptance of training into the council?" Ferus said in shock, while swallowing hard at that remark. "Yes it is, but do you know how you get chosen for that position, and like getting the best placement, the starship. Even the best commander of the entire federation?" she asked and he saw the truth to where they were going with that remark as she explained that to them as he crossed his arms at that.

"Following the rules, keep yourself on a clean regime, honesty, and never showing off to us and of you, the one that earned it. The one that most deserving is Anakin right now, but your attitude is unbecoming of Jedi, everything you did. That is unbecoming of a Jedi, so what else happened if he laid into both of you again. Before they spoke to the senator or during that radio call?" Adi asked him sternly and they paled at that remark at that.

And she nodded sternly as Tiana said it sharply in a angered and stern tone. "You called them outsiders, didn't you?" she asked sternly and they nodded swallowing hard to that. "The ones that are the outsiders are you, boys, Anakin and Obi-wan had a connection to her and her crew since they met. That was the last mission that Obi-wan and Qui-Gon had together, even before he heard the decision, he decided to tell her first."

"Now that she was his charge now, in protecting her, but that's what we're deciding in now. But we're doing extended protection duty to the senator, she's always going to be our mandate, no matter how much time goes by. But she's his fiance now, and now with that she's got a lock into us as the Jedi council and extended council. But you, young man are to her the enemy now as a result." Stass said sternly and they swallowed hard.

"You understand what that means as their children are a product of two different planets, her's and Tatooine, that means now, finally that he's a Jedi master, she's a senator. But his children are a product of two different careers right now. I don't have to hear it, Leia is taking Padme's and Luke is taking Anakin, and possibly their youngest is." he said and they swallowed hard at that remark, before they could answer the radio went off at that.

And Mace quickly turned it on at that remark then. "Yes, this is Master Windu go ahead?" he said and a image of a man no older then himself and Adi answered him then. _**"This is the Loyalist Committee, Master Windu, is it true?"**_ he asked and Anakin nodded as he answered him gently to that. "If you mean about the Chancellor yes it's true, he's the Sith Master we been hunting down." he said and they nodded in shock to the news.

"My parental mentor got a ton of books from a galaxy and planet two galaxies over and got me the information needed. But the day that he met me, he made it clear that with his current apprentice dead, I could be the perfect apprentice to him in later years." he said and the loyalist committee nodded firmly as Mon Mothma said it to that gently. _**"Not going to happen, Padme told me how powerful you are, Anakin."**_

_**"But your powers now could do a lot of damage in the long run if in the wrong hands. And making us fear every Jedi just as powerful as you are."**_ she said and he nodded as he answered her gently at that remark then. "I know, and if you want someone to blame for that power winding up in the wrong hands. Or just nearly did, you can blame these two now, Senator." he said and moved out of the way at that.

As the entire group looked at the duo with panicked looks on their faces.**_ "They're the reason we nearly had you turn on us?" _**Carlist Reeikan asked and he nodded to him. _**"Padme told us that you changed the code, what's this mean for us and you now?"** _Jan Dodonna asked him and he smiled as Mace rested his hand on his shoulder. "We realized we lost sight of the smaller picture at the moment here, Colonel."

"We changed the code, and he told her the truth, we gave our blessing, it's not against the law, but everything she would have said. Is now obselete at the current moment right now, but right now it's best if we set the trap for Sidious. That's the chancellor's Sith alias, if you know what our alter ego is, well, they're dangerous. But as a result right now, you know what's coming, but we can fix it, but this entire thing right now."

"This is a smoke screen, but we're doing a case of cross and double cross and we trust each other with our lives now. And we become your Jedi generals of this resistance you create." he told him and they nodded as Carlist Reeikan answered him gently at that. _**"We understand, as for the intention, what is it?"** _he asked and Anakin explained that to them as he relaxed as he looked at him as he said it then to him.

"With the rules changed, you got a lock into us, through Padme now, she and I are engaged, but at the current moment. But I need you to understand, that though my daughter is like her mother, she doesn't have a duty to marry royalty, though she was born into royalty and is a senator herself. My son is going to be like me at the moment, but everyone in our family, in the female side, married under it, their position."

"Starting with Padme right now in this case." Anakin told them and they all nodded to the news in acceptance to his decision at that remark. _**"So this means we know your children and grandchildren all their lives now, as you're a Jedi master?"** _she asked and he nodded to her. "Yeah I know Padme is your best friend Mon, as such right now, you and Bail are friends of the family so are the other rebel leaders."

"But fast case touch, she may have her duty, but she'd rather marry for love then lose her self respect, I can take care of her and my baby girl." he said and she nodded smiling. **_"That's how Padme sees it, she wants your daughter to marry a man like you or a reformed smuggler we saved his taking our charter?"_** she asked and he nodded to her. "Yes it is right now." he said and she nodded to him gently at that

"We both know that the twins are our one chance to stop him, but to do that, they need to learn as much as possible. But the first thing we have to do is for me and my family to go into hiding right now, but no secrets, I promise. No secrets the code changed, you knew from the very beginning, but we have to hide the twins. And from the second they're born now." he said and the leaders nodded to him gently at the news.

"But that's the idea, Naboo is out, but we need a way to get her family and mine to where we're hiding, and till they're old enough to learn to control their powers. So with that, every rebel base planet any planet that has bad memories for my alter ego. Now is fair game, you know I never changed, but he could clone my alter ego. And he does, and it could get dangerous right now." he said and the sextet nodded to the news at that.

As he went further at that remark then. "Year 2 1/2 of the way is the twins conception date and Bail, you're up." Anakin told him and he got it immediately to his remark._** "I'm the only one that knows you're alive and where you're hiding the family, is that it, and with it. That I know that you had twins, not one child or another, but twins?"** _he asked and Anakin nodded to him as the rebel leaders gave a nod.

"Yeah that's it exactly, but the twins destiny is to join the alliance." he said and they nodded to the news firmly. _**"So as a result of their framing you they're playing with fire and the ones that get burned are us and the future generations. Had that lightsaber went and it shorted out and your friend there got shot. They triggered the you that would later turn into Vader, with this choice."**_

_**"Had you not over heard their conversation, is that it?"** _Bail snapped and he nodded to him._** "Young men, in light of this decision you are both under arrest."**_ Mon snapped and they swallowed hard to that as they exchanged panicled looks. "You can't do that, I was trying to prevent the order from being destroyed." Ferus snapped at her and Anakin smacked him across the head at that remark.

"Didn't we already have that conversation Ferus, I told you, she, like Padme, is a lady and as a lady, she deserves respect. And where I come from we do treat ladies with respect." he said sternly and they both paled at that as Mon looked at him gently as she answered him gently at that. _**"Thank you Anakin, but there is no need to defend me, and as for you two, you little fools, if you were thinking on all cylinders."**_

_**"Then you would know you're playing with fire, and the people that get burned are all people that are part of the alliance that is fighting this dictatorship. Said that Padme told us about and the lives that get ripped apart are their family: her's, his family, even their own grandchildren now. **__**And we, that is us: their friends, families and mentors, we are left in mourning for life."**_

_**"And they are left wondering if there is more to this, because you never thought this. And all the way through, young man, you never considered this, she's dead, he might as well be, and his family is destroyed. And piece by piece, generation after generation after generation you destroyed the lives of because this psychosis of your's."** _she snapped at him over the radio at that remark sternly.

_**"I don't give a damn whether you agree with this, but you are being tried for a near genocide of your entire order and attempted murder of your classmate."**_ Dodonna said and Mace nodded in agreement as a book ended up on the floor and they saw a title on it. "It's a bad, bad, bad world, that's the title of the story episode, I think this is considered under the very same thing, that the future goes to hell.

"And it's because he, the boy, was either traumatized, as a result now, but that child had been traumatized or something happened to his mother. And as a result he brushed the darkside, as his mind was warped." Siri said and the council nodded in agreement to her thoughts. "One trauma is the reason he's left dealing in it, and the older version to his baby brother has been trying to crack it, till the double of the demon."

"And in their reality tells them the truth." Adi said sternly and she nodded as she, Mace, and Obi-wan looked at it then as Obi-wan grabbed it, and he and the council nodded. They and Siri exchanged looks as they read the story and nodded as Anakin pressed his head into Obi-wan's shoulder. And in shock at what they saw then as he realized he was the youngling they were protecting and from being destroyed at that.

"That's me, I'm that baby, if father hadn't contacted us, and this kept up, and that me, this me, would be destroyed right now." he said and they nodded as Mace said it with a firm growl at that as he looked at Ferus, "A near murder, or the fact this character killed his brother when he was a toddler. He was traumatized and they were trying to find out who the hell caused it, till the alternate reality showed things in complete reverse."

"And to their's, their reality is evil is good and good is evil, Sith are Jedi and Jedi are Sith, as they get the truth as the alter ego, of the demon. The good version of the Sith that the boy's father went to told him the truth." Mace said and she nodded in agreement to that. _**"And if you hadn't forestalled this mission that would be you, this is the you we know."** _Bail said over the radio and they nodded in agreement to that.

"Yes and as a result we did forestall the mission it can wait a few weeks till after he goes to see his mother. And takes Padme with him right now, as his parents gets to see her again as he gets to see his family. Well that's where you're wrong, if Obi-wan said this to you already he wasn't kidding, but Anakin's first mission started with them that year. At the time that year, he made his choice as he helped them on that mission."

"He chose that though not a Jedi, he was doing what it took to protect her and got involved, but that is not only rude, but also inappropriate behavior as she is a senator." she said sternly to that and Mace crossed his arms at that as he looked at the duo. "Did Anakin demonstrate the proper way to speak to speak to her, or the queen, the captain or the governor?" he asked sternly and they paled at that as they exchanged looks.

"Yes Master, but..., but we didn't understand why he was dragging up his traumas with everything to them." Tru said quickly and they nodded to firmly. "He grew up a non force sensitive to them this was only natural as I know he did the same. And to his friends and mother, he could be as open as he could be as open to them. As he grew up, as he could be, before we took over us: the council." Thracia said sternly and they paled to that.

"To him, you were no longer his friends, but Darra is, as are the quartet so tell me, what right do you have to demand he keeps his mouth shut. When he used to pour his heart out to his friends and family first, to Dack, to the senator. This was normal for them: even to their squadron leader and his second?" she asked and they swallowed hard. "Unbecoming of a Jedi that is in behavior." Yoda said with a stern growl to the duo.

And Mace said it firmly to them at that remark firmly as he finished it then sternly. "In light of what has transpired in the last three days, we vote you be expelled from the Jedi order for lying and attempting to implicate a fellow padawan for murder." Mace said crossing his arms and Ferus paled at that as he watched the young couple. As they were holding each other and shaking in relief, they didn't lose each other then during the fight.

"Too close, it was too close." Darra said as the tears started pouring down her face at that remark. "Pretend, it's stage acting we make it sound it real, but once we're on Naboo and Tatooine, we pretend that she was gone. We just got to make this look real, that, she was gone, but everything, we keep our mental shields up. And pretend he did get his shot in winning this, but we fake it a while." Anakin said and they nodded firmly.

As Anakin ran his hand through her hair and she buried her head into his neck as Soara rubbed his back and he looked up and her and gave her a hug. "This was them as they admitted to each other, they made it clear when he reported this to us. So in truth, he's moved on from Padme, Master Windu, she's everything to him. After he told us this, they made the pledge, Masters Qui-Gon and Tahl made." Soara told him and he nodded firmly.

"If we had need to protect her, he's not getting side tracked at the moment, because she's just a friend, old friends, his heart belongs to Darra now, as she is his age." Obi-wan added and the council nodded to the news. "Although something happens between now and that mandate, mom hurt, I could relax finally. In knowing you checking in on my mother so I can focus completely on my mandate." Anakin finished and they nodded.

"If those premonitions start getting worse, just tell us and we are going to go investigate, who was your owner before we freed you exactly?" Mace asked and he explained that to him. "A toydarian named Watto, my spaceport is Mos Espa, though that's not if whoever freed her also switched ports, but if I have to guess. If she married a farmer, try Bestine Township, there's a bunch of moisture farms there." he said and Mace nodded to him.

"Thank you for telling us that, but this is clear right now, that the animosity is not just jealousy, it's he wants to be chosen one. Anakin stayed himself, and she's alive because we ended the mission, and again, in light of what has transpired. And since Jenna Zan Arbor now, the decision is rendered now: Ferus Olin is being expelled from the order. And Tru Veld is being hold back from his trials for a year." Tiana said sternly to that news.

As they looked down at that. "Just doing my job, they got no reason to be angry at me when I know they lied to you, but never mind trying to trap me. And just to prove he's more noble then I am, or they're looking at this in one way. Through this book, I gained a scene of the future, before my premonition hit me as I stood there frozen. When in a shield trap, seeing you exchange looks and throw your lightsabers up in an exchange."

"My reputation among the Jedi, like you, was based on infamy, the infamous Anakin Skywalker, the Jedi born and raised a slave, who came into training. Even though he was too old, his emotions already advanced, the prophecied chosen one. The Jedi that killed a man who hurt and enslaved innocent people, who gave the slaves hope. And by winning his own freedom, who supposedly allowed a Jedi master to die, but the implication."

"The implication is beyond cruel in my eyes, why would I never tell you to adjust it, before the fight started, huh. Why would I do that when I knew it was broken, the man you keep seeing is my alter ego when you look at me. The legacy of this situation is pain, it doesn't matter that the opponent was never captured. He did his job, we didn't lose the entire team, but we lost something even more." he said and Tru looked down at that.

"In that book he made it clear, I'm not who he thought it was, I'm not sure what made me freeze up or forget to tell him to check it again. Maybe it was the fact that I was allong your side of me wait till he realizes that it's time come forward. Maybe it was Vader, I don't know, but they wanted me to be blamed for her death. Because I knew it was broken and never told you." he said and they nodded to him gently at that.

"Know why we do in why you did freeze up, reason being it's your inner council member, not turning to the darkside, you were. Your inner council member was acting as a plant for us and was waiting for them to expose themselves, it was." Yoda said and he nodded. "Though you never confronted them in this book over this and gave that warning for us to come forward, they think you froze up on purpose, that you took side."

"That you wanted him to prove he's not as we think, even if it means getting him in trouble. That it, is that their implication at the moment right now, but instead you turn the tables, my daughter is alive and he lost you both. By you turning them into us at the moment right after?" Damon asked and Anakin nodded to him. "Yes, but as I said the legacy of this is pain and betrayal, he lost more then your trust or your respect now."

"But not only did you disown him as your cub apprentice, Master Tiana, but even more then that, he lost something mattered even more. We all love Darra, but this choice cost them the girl they love and with her, is his friendship with me. Our friendship was already on the rocks, before I contacted you four, well this seals that door shut, forever." Anakin said as the council nodded in understanding as Mace said it for all of them.

"You're saying he lost you both in this one decision, your friendship is over, he lost his trio forever?" Mace asked and he nodded. "Yes he did, but I can forgive this, but I can never forget what I saw in that premonition. I've been playing it and replaying inside my head ever since we got back, you knew I overheard the conversation. Every word you exchanged between you, so you could insure I knew it was broken and needed repairs."

"But I have to wonder Tru, since we got back, I have to wonder now." he said and Adi exchanged looks with Tiana. "What, what do you wonder Anakin?" she asked, as Obi-wan flashed the implication in reverse into their heads at that and they hid a nod. "I saw how you traded knowing looks as you exchanged lightsabers in the cave. That there was a chance it could go during the fight, that you knew I knew and I was stuck in a trap."

"And that I couldn't get in front of her in time to save either of you, you or her, Ferus, that there it was, there was a chance it could go then. Not my friend, I said to myself, my friend wouldn't do that, but then I thought of how wary you were of me after Zan Arbor. You knew how I felt about Ferus, I was upset, you would want me to look like the failure. The failure of a Jedi I was, that you claimed me to be, ever since Yaddle was killed."

"Even if it meant not saying anything until it shorts out and one, or all of us, are killed by both Omega and Sidious. You would want me to get blamed for it shorting out or exploding, even if it meant putting the entire team at risk till one of us is killed." he said and Tru swallowed hard as he said it quickly to that remark quickly at that. "That's not fair!" he said in denial to that and Anakin sighed as he looked at him sadly at that.

Sadly and with disappointed resignation as he said it to him. "And suddenly I realized-yes, Tru could have done that." he said and the council crossed their arms. "You're looking at this all wrong." Tru said quickly and Anakin and Darra shook their heads to that. "I don't think so, I think I truly am seeing you for the first time." he said sadly, as he turned away from him and Darra pressed her forehead to Anakin's.

"I gave up everything I had from that side of me, I begin anew, the me that died a slowly turning dark Jedi. That person is gone and in place, is the me I was when Padme met me that day. And Obi-wan and father found me, I can't fix the damage they made to their careers now, nor can we fix the damage this has done to our friendship. I can forgive them, but in my eyes, they lost more then their chance at early graduation."

"But I can offer a way so they can learn from this experience as they see me change from the person they thought I was changing into. And they see me become a Guardian as powerful as the two best masters that understand that. We all have light and darkness in us, but the part we chose to act on is most important, that is who we really are." he said and she nodded. "Be that person then, Annie." she said and he nodded to her softly.

"I'll see you outside." she said and he nodded in agreement to that. "Alright, give me 15 minutes and then I'll join you on the landing." he said and she nodded as she left the room, as she looked at the duo sadly and in disappointment then. As he hugged her tightly at that as she pressed her forehead to his in response then. And as Ferus felt his heart break and Tru felt his heart fall to the floor, knowing it was over then.

Knowing he lost the most important people of his life then as the council nodded, nothing he did could erase the damage that his choices had caused. "I see this as your choices cost you everything now, young man." Tiana said to his sternly. "You see what you have done?" Ferus asked him angrily and Anakin nodded to him sadly. "Yes I do, but do you?" he asked and then sighed as he looked between them sadly as he said it then.

"Honestly, I'm afraid for you, you think admitting you are wrong makes you weak and leaves you open to attack." he said and Ferus shook his head. "That's not true, I think you should save your fears for yourself." he said and Anakin looked into his eyes. "If the Jedi need me I will be there, that includes you and Tru, Ferus." he said and came to a decision, knowing he was in council training as he looked at the head of the council.

"Master wait, I got a better idea, but push their graduation of the trials back four years, Darra and I did what we were supposed to do, so we get to go into the program now. They got to wait four to five years." Anakin said and they nodded to him. "Indeed, consider that idea very highly Anakin, works better then sudden exile." Yoda told him and he nodded as Thracia nodded sternly to the remark as he looked at the duo.

"Even after all they tried to do, and all they have done to you that would have destroyed us in the end, you're still giving them a chance, why?" she asked and he crossed his arms then. "Indeed Anakin tell us, why are you offering them a second chance at redemption, after the way they treated you, since Zan Arbor, the fact they tried to implicate you. Why offer them a second chance and an alternative?" Nejaa asked him gently to that.

"They tried to sabotage me and nearly get her killed, I can forgive their fear of me, but that to hold on to my anger is not the Jedi way. I am better then they are, because I felt the anger, the fear, the hate, I felt it and let it go." he said and she smiled at that gently as she, Mace, Nejaa and Vima exchanged proud smiles at that response. "Very good that is the very point." Mace said resting his hand on his shoulder gently and he nodded.

"There's the true nobility of the Jedi council I was waiting for, you let the anger go through you and let it go, it only proves even more. That you are ready for training to join the council, you and Obi-wan both are, as of today. your team is in training to join the council." Adi said and he bowed to her in respect. "Thank you master, but everything you ever taught me comes to mind, I maybe ready, but not completely."

"Still so much to learn, like winning the race, no pride, just humility, the fact I earned this position, until I'm ready, I need time." he said and Ferus looked at him in horror as he realized he sounded like him. "And that humility only shows how much you have learned, since you met us, since you had the chance to see your mother. You have made us all beyond proud of you." Mace said to him as he bowed in acceptance to his thoughts.

"You may say he is not a Jedi, but only a true Jedi can forgive something as cruel as what you pulled and still give you a second chance at redemption." Obi-wan said sternly and they swallowed hard at that. "And accept his suggestion we do, but not expulsion, you are hereby on probation for five years till after the Jedi purge. And studying the nature of the darkside and the consequences." Mace and Yoda said and the duo nodded sadly.

"And we are hereby stripping you of your padawan status under our team names, as of now." Tiana and and Adi said sternly and they nodded sadly to the remark. "Our teams are just Siri and me, or Ry and Tiana, but you both lost your connection to us. We never been more disappointed in either of you for this decision." Adi said said to them sternly as she looked between the duo with a stern look as Yoda nodded in agreement.

"Forget you did where my wisdom and guidance is concerned, trained you all your lives, I have, but never more disappointed in you then I am now. And for your behavior in attempting to sabotage your classmate then now, I am. Of you, only he learned the benefit to what I had to teach him and passed with flying colors he did. My prize pupil he is, and much to learn you have, about his new branch starting now, Tru, Ferus."

"But, as of now, on in academy suspension from fieldwork." he said sternly to that remark. "You both are deactivated until you see the consequences for your actions and learn the truth, but as of this moment. You are both on confined to the temple, for advanced training in the ways of the new branch of the order as of now." Mace said to them sternly at that as Anakin relaxed at that remark as he looked at Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka, test run, I want to test your lightsaber skills." Anakin said and she nodded smiling as she and he moved into the center of the room and Mace hid a smile as he called it out. "Fighters face off." he called out and they activated their lightsabers, and Yoda called it out. "Begin." he said and they started sparring as they worked out, Anakin suddenly smiled and mentally through a cushion at her and she ducked it.

Just before she threw a shock ball back at him then as he quickly knocked it to the side mentally, as Garen ducked it and the council chuckled at that. "Who does this remind you of right now Mace?" Adi asked and he started laughing. "It's us and Qui all over again right now, so Padawans get ready to duck before the one next is aimed directly at you." he said and Obi-wan clan group nodded with a chuckle to that remark gently.

Watching the young duo sparring as they saw a smile of happines on her face and a smile of happiness that had a hint of pride in it and they smiled. "There it is now, the him we know, is enjoying training his own student. Even before they make it to the choosing ceremonies or the trials." Adi said smiling gently and the council nodd in agreement. "There's the him we know now, he's going to be the best of the best as he grows now."

"Well it's clear, he sees another chance at happiness, by being a tutor himself for his own apprentice, before he finishes his own trials." Mace said to Yoda and he nodded in agreement. "He's ready finally, master the act of being a mentor finally now, the perfect young Jedi master in training, he is." he said as the council exchanged approving smiles at the way he worked with his future student, as the young duo stopped and relaxed.

"Between missions, I can help train her right now Master, she's my padawan now, if there is a war on the horizon, she's safe with me and Obi-wan." Anakin told them gently and they nodded gently to him. "Understand I do Anakin when the time comes for training to become Master and council member starts. In year two before twins conception date, begins it does." Yoda told him and he nodded to his decision as he answered him.

"Yes Master, I understand, but not ready to let go, I want another year or so, things changed, looking at this from your and Obi-wan's point of view. I see where this would have led as he was not ready to let me go, give it another year or two. But training to be a master, I want to stay under his apprenticeship a little longer. So though Siri and Masters Windu and Adi are teaching me to be a master guardian now."

"I want to stay Obi-wan's student, graduation can wait a little longer, till I'm ready to let go, but for now. I want more time, I want to stay his student for a while longer right now Master, 7 years changes. But what I come to realize that though ready mentally, I'm not ready to let go emotionally. I want another year or two, before I'm ready to let go now, so these next four finish it off." he said and Yoda nodded in acceptance to his decision.

"Stay his apprentice, you will be, and very, very proud of you I am, my padawan." he said and Anakin bowed to him in acceptance and respect as they ended the hearing and censure at that. "The last lesson they gave me just came back right now, but just because I'm a fast learner doesn't mean I should rush growing up or training. That makes you arrogant, so until I'm ready to let go things stay as they are."

"I know I can't stop the change, but until that day comes now, but I can insure no one I care about is hurt, and by being there for it, before it happens. But this was the first test needed to see where these images could lead, if the next one shows what happens. I can head it off by being on the farm, at the ridge where she was taken." he said and they nodded. "Indeed, but remember future not set." Yoda told him and he nodded to him.

"The future is not set, there is no fate, but what we make for ourselves, I understand, but with Padme I have to let the image play out. But for mom, it's being on the farm at the same time the attack happens now, Master died. And because I couldn't interpret the premonition very well, living force, I live in the moment. Until now I never had to worry about the past or future as I live in the moment." he said and Yoda nodded to him.

"Indeed, but though mindful of the future, not let it distract at expense of the moment, my padawan, remember my first lesson." he said and Anakin crouched in front of him. "You think I should follow Father's guidance and opinion on that right now, not to let this drive me right now?" he asked and Yoda nodded. "Indeed I do, and done very well you have, so keep it up you should now." he said and Anakin nodded in acceptance to that.

Looking at him, Obi-wan pulled him into a hug and he tightened his arms around him. "You are my brother Anakin, I love you." he said and Anakin smiled at him. "Love you too Obi-wan, no matter how much time goes by, you're part of my family. Padme and I discussed that when you were behind me, but I'm making it official now. Obi-wan, I'm just saying this now, and long before we hit the conception date, or our wedding."

"But I'm naming you and Siri as my children's godparents, and Darra, you're their aunt." he said and they nodded in shocked delight to that. "Adopted family in our case, but it's best right now, as with you being a member of the council. She's locked into the order and the council, but four years is a long time and you're three months. Now, past your 19th birthday right now, so we just make these changes now in training."

"And our bonds for these next four years now he's never going to get to you." Mace said and he nodded to that. "Like you keep saying, time passes and it teaches, we have much to see and much to experience. But do not hurry the knowledge that you seek, for that knowledge takes it's own time." he said and they nodded as they smiled proudly to that remark as Siri hugged him and he pressed his forehead to her smiling softly.

"Annie, I think you better take it easy and rest for a couple days that one blow to the head is enough you could suffer a relapse. If you don't take it easy for few weeks, but your body has been put through enough abuse right now." Bant said and he nodded to her. "Old nickname, if you guys want to start using it, I'm fine with that right now." he said and Obi-wan's clan and his own nodded to that gently as he hid a smile to that.

"I take it that's what they called you in Mos Espa?" Adi asked and he nodded to her gently at that. "Yes, but father started using it as well, as did Padme right now, but though three traumas, a new haircut and a lightsaber, the me that they know. I never changed at all thanks to us ending this mission now right now, though what I will say. Here, is if they want a reason I did start changing it's the near loss of my best friend."

"And a very close call in the quartet's cases, so with that in mind right now at the moment. Anyone want to take a guess that if we never caught them, then the me that you know would have been destroyed. As Vader started getting stronger, until the weeks before the purge, before he killed the me that you know?" he asked and they all nodded. "Indeed, and the twins and everyone in the loyalist committee want reason for this."

"Said reason lies with a couple padawans that not understand the consequences for their actions where lead they could have. As one loss causes concern you continually tell us to grow into obsession and said is what destroys you in the end. But no anger and patience regained, this you is the you that we know." Yoda said and the rest of the council and Thracia nodded in agreement as they looked at the duo sternly at that.

"Ferus, you and Tru are to return to your quarters and you are to study the dangers of the darkside as of now. You're studying lightsaber lore to understand how dangerous this is, and you are using training lightsabers till further notice." Mace said and they nodded as Anakin took Tru's lightsaber and Ferus's as he dismantled them. And yanked the crystals as he reassembled it and gave them to him at that remark.


	15. Grieving For A Lost Mentor

**The Skywalkers Reborn: The Final Showdown**

**Disclaimers: the characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to the author and the creator of the movies.**

**Warnings: This story is taking place after he learns that the blast not only did damage to Tru's lightsaber, it possibly damaged the crystal as he makes his choice right then to tell them the truth and as he prepares to change his future into who he would have been. Had he stayed clear of Palpatine as he makes one good decision after another.**

**This is also borrowing some of the conversations from my other story, as instead of Darra being killed now, it's taking the alternate reality of what if the council had called them back to the temple and they decided to run the test there. Before Anakin got hit by Sidious's rage at the loss of his plan falling apart, before the mission reactivates as Ferus gets expelled and Tru gets hold back a year now.**

**But he's still going to be paired with Padme, and the second pairing is Darra, in friendship now, as the future gets changed, as every loss he took changes as he grows more powerful as he cuts himself off from Sidious later that year now. And before the movie begins now, but this is taking place during the weeks leading into the prologue to the Attack Of The Clones later, but this story opens with the last chapter.**

**And of the Jedi Quest Novels, after the first show down, and before the middle of the story, as they return to the temple as one change, does it as it changes his future, as he gets thrown into the future. As a result of their, Obi-wan, Yoda and Mace's decision, in making that choice to bring them home, before the lightsaber breaks down then.**

**And this will be a what if one change in his childhood to young adult self as a padawan does for his future and the future of every Jedi in the order. As the Skywalkers, continue making changes in the past, before the purge begins as one by one every Jedi that died is cloned by the Kimonoans. As he and Padme raise Luke and Leia and it enters the original trilogy as he stayed himself now and everyone who loved him knew it too.**

**Chapter 15: Seeing The Truth And The Prophecy Revealed**

"Master there was one other thing I was concerned about, but I think Obi-wan said it for all of you when he said this." Anakin said and Adi went over that. "Which was what Padawan?" she asked and he sighed. "That one day I lose you when my powers surpass yours, but he said not to be afraid of that." he said and she nodded to him gently.

"He's right, you already gave up everything, but just because one day now in the future. You will surpass us in strength and powers, in wisdom, that is not something to be afraid of as by then we know you are ready fully for full mastery now. Things changed by you just opening up your emotions to us, and just telling us everything you're feeling."

"But our bonds wil never change, we love you and we'll aways be proud of you, of the man you become. Since you freed yourself of this worry and told us everything in your heart, we changed the future and most us will be around for you and your family." Mace said and he nodded as Mace pulled him into a hug and he tightened his arms gently.

"You did well right now these last few missions, but right now you need a reprieve at the moment, so for a few days you're on temple rest. And then you head for Naboo to pick up the senator, before we return to Tatooine and we tell your family and friends. We never lost anyone and you never lost her, so we tell your mother this and the truth."

"In what has transpired here this past mission." he said and Anakin nodded. "Getting a single chance to talk to your friends, the senator and your mother. I think that started something right now, but one minute the concern over you not being able control it. That fear is very valid and the next you're beyond calm and more sure of yourself then ever."

"But this is one heck of a transformation right now." Tiana said smiling and he nodded to her. "Well I think this would answer the question to what having mom back does for me in your eyes. As well as seeing my father, brother and sister-in-law right now, learning the future. So to answer that question, if we never stopped this mission and I never went to check on them at the moment, that me would cross the line, but we didn't."

"That's the catch, we never learned from one mistake and made another and it destroys me in the end." he said and Yoda nodded firmly as he got it. "We never learned from calling off one mission, to delay another until you checked your premonitions. To see if they were proven right, as you returned to the capital three days after the attack."

"But we had you two pulling a double shift and you're so exhausted that your premonitions have gone berserk." Mace said and he nodded in agreement. "Exactly that's the fatal mistake for our doubles, I never considered reporting the duo. For what they did, you never canceled the mission and we never took that detour to my planet."

"I think I know the fatal mistake, but you remember what you told Ahsoka, that sometimes your past can foreshadow your future, old sins can cast long shadows. Your past can ruin your future if you let it and I don't plan to as we forestalled one piece. And of it, we get the other, by heading to Tatooine and head it off, before we head home."

"So I got to make a trip by my father's farm to check in and the four of us help the farmers." he said and Yoda smiled proudly. "Indeed exactly what I mean, that is, and correct you are, that past can ruin your future if let it, you do. And ready you are by translating my lessons for your padawan, as understand me better then ever now."

"You do since released all the anger and impatience, very proud of you I am." he said and Anakin smiled at him gently. "That's the problem at times if you never listen with your heart and are too impatient, you can never understand, and with in mind, it's clear. And with the rescue, but trust me, the Jundland wastes are not to be traveled lightly, Master."

"Maybe two or three days in delay, but that's fine, I have to make sure, to give an equalization between us to these droids and the raiders. It's one of us is more then a fair fight with the raiders or the droids, two is over doing it here. But four to eight, and that's going for over kill in their eyes right now." he said and Luminara and Obi-wan nodded.

"That's an understatement, having us deflecting the shots back at them is enough where they got to break ranks and retreat right now. Alright, we can take a detour enroute from our mission from Ansion back to Tatooine to check on Cliegg and Shmi. Before returning to the capital." Obi-wan said and Luminara nodded in agreement to his thoughts gently.

"How many teams do you suggest we send exactly?" Barris asked and he thought over over carefully. "Thirty of us went out after her, and only four of us came back', two Jedi is more then fair fight, but one Jedi/padawan team per ten men, that's it. We send five, so one team to five farmers, is more then enough." he said and the council nodded to him.

"Our team takes Cliegg, Owen and their team then, the trio, or quartet, with us, are taking the four teams, but the last is protecting Beru. Let alone the the other farmer's female family members." Obi-wan said and he nodded in agreement. "Agreed, 5 to 6 and team number six is guarding the homestead that is HQ for the others, so with that."

"We send 5 teams, us 2, plus Garen, Siri and Soara, as the quartet are the Gallia/Tachi, Muln/Hancock, and the Attana/Thel Thanis teams that should do it." he said and Ry' shook his head as he answered him. "You're not leaving without me Annie, we been together for 6 years, the four of us started this together that's how we finish it now."

"Qui-Gon may not be here, but the rest of us are, so Adi, Damon, Tiana and Clee with us, our mentors were your's closest friends. We're family, we finish this together, but that's six teams now and that should be enough to make it clear." he said and the four Jedi masters nodded in agreement. "Agreed, we all go." Clee said and the group nodded.

"Ten years maybe, but if all of you want to use my nickname that's fine right now, we all know where this could have lead if father had never commed me. And through the force, it was close, but any closer and we never would've made sure. Now, that he never destroyed me, it was way too close." he said and they nodded to that remark firmly.

"More then way too close, if we hadn't stopped this mission, one loss triggers a chain reaction of losses, one after another, that in the end destroys you. Because of your desperation to keep from losing the rest of us, and it all starts. And with an irresponsible decision to keep silent." Mace said as he, Adi, Tiana and Damon exchanged furious looks.

"Indeed, return to Tatooine to check on Shmi, before returning to Coruscant to start your mandate, you will." Yoda said and Mace and the council nodded in agreement. "Thank you Master, it's fine, but my training for the council starts with this now. In being who I truly am now, balancing out both sides of me, Jedi and non Jedi again, starts with this."

"But both sides of me balanced, like the good and the evil, create a stronger warrior and better person now then what being around him ever did for me. But you did it now, by taking the first step to preventing it, we stop the other losses. And the me you wanted is so strong he's never getting to me at all." he said and Yoda nodded proudly to him then.

"With making these changes we fixed what went wrong, the me you wanted to know is in total control, but like I said and I wasn't kidding when I said this. Father contacted us through the force after the fight did damage to his lightsaber. Leaving the pile of books that he left with you, he gave me these two on the cause and effect this week."

"But forcing my memories forward, I saw his, Padme's, my friends and adopted uncle, and mom's faces more clearly than I have in ten years since we met." he told him as he gave the two books to them and they checked it carefully then. "The you we met as a child returning as the you we know now." Mace said, looking at the diorama softly.

"Looks like they melded what you look like now with your cub self to come up with your 13 to 17 year old selves." Kit said as he looked at him aging from his 10 year old self into his 19 year old self in the diorama and the council nodded in agreement. "Well if the twins wanted to know you in the way we do, they would get this pretty quickly right now. But this is the you we know, when not piloting, you thought about mechanics."

"And studied lightsaber lore to create a lightsaber to your parameters, but our best student, so yes you came in a little late and yes, you were a too old. But you remember our original lesson for you before Sekot?" Mace asked him gently. "Why would you want to rush training and growing up, when all both do is cause more pain and traumas."

"But time passes and it teaches, you have much to see and much to experience, so don't hurry the knowledge you seek, that knowledge takes it's own time. And enjoy your childhoo and padawan years while you still have the time too. Life goes by fast, and if you do not stop and take time to enjoy it, you could miss something vital to it."

"So just enjoy these years while you stil have the chance, we're, if on the planet these come from, we're second year to third college students. But once this comes to an end, we're entering the real world, without you and our current mentors. But without you there to guide us, I'd rather stay a padawan for another 4 to 5 years, then let go now."

"I'm not ready to let go, not yet, I need you still." he said and the council, Damon and Tiana smiled proudly as Obi-wan smiled in relief, as he knew his padawan read his thoughts. "Yes, but only a true padawan can understand our lessons and decode them, you are the true chosen one, it's clear now, ready for the trials now you are, padawan."

"Very proud of you I am Anakin, best rest for now, long day you have had emotionally, but like Mace said, leave in four days, but until then. Just rest and we can continue with therapy, over close call, how it was in this scenario. But clear to all of us now, made much progress you have, not much longer now, not lose Darra you did now."

"And not lose Shmi or us you will either, rest." he said and Anakin nodded, as he left the room and headed for the launch pad to find Darra there sitting on the edge of it. As he sat down next to her and she leaned into his side as they looked out over the sunset. "We did it, it's over, you know ever since the last premonition two years ago."

"Yaddle, I was afraid of where my powers and title were going to lead me." he told her and she nodded as she took his hand. "I know, but they made the mistake, you did your best in trying to prevent it, but they made the choices." she said and he nodded. "I am just so relieved I never lost you today, you made me a better person now."

"You are my strength, my heart, I love you Darra." he said and she pressed her forehead to his as they closed their eyes. "On our own we are strong, but together we are stronger, you're the strength, I am the speed now in our case. But we are like Obi-wan and Siri, Qui-Gon and Tahl, so why should we risk letting anything between us now."

"But though you lost one pairing in best friends in your trio, you and Obi-wan still have Siri and me, we are the very reason you are both so strong. Remember that, love can keep you strong, we just have to insure we never lose each other." she said, and he nodded as he pulled the duo's crystals out and straightened up in shock as he said it.

"Oh force, we're lucky we left when we did, these are bleeding through with a scarlet tinge, the lures of Korriban got to them." he said and she nodded as they quickly turned on their's as they saw her's changed. And from blue to blue with a violet tinge in it and his from blue to the tinge that Mace had in his lightsaber and they nodded in relief.

"I went from guardian to near master guardian and you made full master guardian, the duo are turning into Dark Jedi right now. You made the right call, we had to leave and before his lightsaber went and killed me." she said and he nodded firmly. "I made my choice, to protect you, I was ignoring the lures of that planet and you girls."

"Obi-wan and Ry' kept me strong I did it, I did it, finally, first step to changing the future is ending this mission and before the lightsaber goes now." he said and she nodded smiling happily. "You never lost me Annie, your Tatooine versions of us, all of us would say it to, you can protect us, but making changes to the storyline from here now."

"The only way you could lose us is us losing you, don't you ever change, not like that, you can protect us, just look at it carefully and you protect us. Like you decided now honey." she said and he nodded as he hugged her tightly then, before he felt two presences walk up behind them and they turned to see the duo behind them.

"You heard I guess?" Tru asked and she crossed her arms. "If you mean that the council removed your status participation to your trios then no, I didn't. But for what it's worth, I'm sorry." she said and Anakin nodded. "We're sorry." he said and Ferus looked between them. "Are you, I hear no sorrow in your voice." he said and Anakin said it then firmly.

"I am sorry, but you have to admit, that you got yourselves unto this mess." he said and Tru looked at him shock then, as Anakin looked behind him to see Yoda in his hover chair. And standing next to him were Obi-wan and the seven then.**_ 'Anakin, Darra, don't say anything to alert them we're here, we're running a fast test here now.'_**

**_'We weren't around for the debate on Radnor, but we are for this one, as we learned from our mistakes when your brother was a youngling. So run the conversation in the way you would if it was you four only. And we were not listening to this as we're watching him as he tried to provoke you right now.'_**

**_'You have done beautifully so keep it up, this is the very same conversation that Dooku had with his own version of Tru.'_ **Mace said softly and Yoda nodded as he flashed the oncoming argument to him then gently and he hid a nod. 'He's playing Lorian, I am Dooku, but I am a far more wiser version to Dooku now in this case.'

'Master, I learned the outlets available to me, I spoke to Obi-wan, I spoke to you and the council, I am not Dooku, all that matters to me, is never losing your trust, any of you.' he said softly to him and Yoda nodded.**_ 'Understand I do, but love him you did, clear it is, and stab you in the heart he has, you learned the lesson, as Dooku has.'_**

**_'At times the ones you love most, their betrayal, hurts most it does, but not let it keep you from doing the right thing. But just because one friend betrays you, not mean they all do, so your friends close and your enemies closer, you keep.' _**he said and Anakin hid a nod to him as Tru answered his remark at that statement.

"A mess?, is that what you call it, how typical of you, you started later then any of us. But the first to get a secure mentor was you, it's like nothing ever touches you, Anakin, every jab, you just brush it off. My life is over as a padawan for 5 years, I no longer have a mentor, do you understand how that feels." he said and Anakin said it forcefully then.

"Why do you keep asking me to feel everything you feel, I can't do that, I am not you." he said and Ferus said it firmly to that. "No you're not us, but we know you better then anyone. We have seen more of what's inside your heart, then anyone." he said and stepped closer to him at that remark firmly then as he finished that sentence.

"I've seen your heart I know how empty it is, I seen your anger and I know how deep it is, I have seen your ambition. And I know how ruthless it is, and all of that will ultimately destroy you." he said and Anakin shook his head at that remark as he said it. "You don't know what you're talking about, you wanted me to lie to protect you, you guys."

"Do you think you're better then me, because you grew up inside the temple, I grew up a slave, as I have said, 1000 times, my life is not all peace, waterfalls and wind chimes. I have seen the true corruption all over the galaxy, but was this to prove to me you're better then me." he said Tru answered that as he said it to him firmly at that question.

"No, it was about friendship, I needed you to help me, like you did when we were younger, what changed?" he asked and Anakin said it sternly. "That is what this is about. You guys have always been jealous of me, that's why you tried to destroy me. And instead you destroyed yourselves, our friendship." he said and Ferus answered him.

"I know one thing, I will never graduate for a couple more years, it's true, but neither will you. You will never be a great Jedi master." he said and Anakin said it firmly. "You're wrong, Ferus, Tru, I did love you, I loved you like a brother. While Dooku could never say what needed to be said, because he felt it made him weak right now, I can."

"But I loved you like a brother, but if I learned anything from this situation. It's that the ones you love most can be the ones that hurt you most, to which you did now. You hurt me, and you hurt her by making this choice, but unlike a dark Jedi. And slowly turning Sithlord, they let their emotions control them, I'm not mad, and do you know why."

"You are the first of many betrayals I have learned today, but the me that was being written out to sound like Dooku. He is gone, I am a Jedi and I will protect my love ones with my life, but to do that it's by staying a Jedi. And Masters why not join us right now, as you heard this entire conversation." he said and they turned to see Yoda at that.

Before they saw the 8 standing there with their arms crossed and they paled as Nejaa Halcyon and Vima Da Boda, as well as Darian Durron walked into the hallway then. "Nicely done Padawan." Vima Da Boda said to him and he smiled at her as he gave her a hug. "Yes Master, and thank you." he said and Mace looked at him gently at that remark.

"Is this close to the same conversation you two had on Radnor?" Mace asked and he nodded. "Yes Master it is, but like then, Darra was standing close as she prevented a loss of temper, just before I caught sight of all of you. But once again, he tried and again I resist the provocation at the moment, once again it's he's furious at me now."

"But it's the near riot he tried to start all over again, and guys, Ahsoka, I know you're listening to this, come on out where I can see you." he said and the duo saw their clan and his future padawan standing there and they both swallowed hard. "Well I see his humiliation is once again turning to provocations." Sari said and he nodded gently to her.

"If this is the you I know when I become your student this is enough I'm furious at what they nearly caused to destroy you Skyguy." Ahsoka added and he nodded as he gave her a hug and she tightened her arms around him protectively. "Irritated maybe, but remember, the trio can have lasting consequences if you let them control you."

"And I just realized my own fatal mistake, but this is what Master meant when he told you that past actions can foreshadow your future. But the what if for my double is what if we never cancelled this mission, what if I never took the detour. And to my planet to check on them, said them my parents and brother." he said and she nodded to him.

"Darra would be gone and your mother captured, and by the time you do go back it's too late as you brush the darkside, out of grief, I get it. But we stopped it and by calling of the mission, before you take that detour and head home to check on your family." the duo said at the same time and he nodded as he looked at Mace to answer him.

"This is the reason nothing changed since Radnor, Master, he's beyond jealous and he's trying to provoke a fight, to make himself look better in your eyes." he said and Mace nodded as he crossed his arms. "Like when we had the droid watching your brother and Bruck when they were 12, we did it again." he said and Anakin nodded to him gently.

"Training droid?" Ferus said in shock and they shifted position to reveal the training droid and he swallowed hard at that, as he realized he'd been set up. "TD-12, you tape the entire conversation?" Darra asked and it answered her. "Indeed Padawan Thel-Thanis, I taped the entire conversation, and very close to another altercation at the moment."

"But I saw this behavior in Padawan Chun when Master Kenobi was a few years younger then you are. And while Master Kenobi flunked that test, you, Padawan Skywalker, pass the test, well done right now." he said and Anakin hid a smile at the praise from the training instructor droid gently at that as Yoda looked at him with gentle pride then.

"Nicely done Anakin showing the true power of being a real Jedi master here, that was very good resisting the barbs thrown, well done indeed. That everything Dooku is you're not, but Dooku, let him have the last word, but believed he did. Not need anymore training he did, but you, show that a few added years still need us you do."

"And much to learn still, you do." Yoda said and he nodded and to him smiling. "Yes Master, the me that would have been born if she had died is gone. This is me as you spent the last 18 months training me now, though I have learned much. More to learn I still do right now, give me 5 more years and then my trials, I'm not ready yet."

"I'm not ready to leave your side, I want more time." he said and they smiled at that. "Advanced training as a master for you, that it padawan?" Mace asked and he nodded to him. "Yes Master, with the fact you chose me as the candidate for the council, that jumps over going right to the trials and instead I'm being trained to join the council now."

"It's been ten years and nothing's changed, at first I thought I was ready, but now I see it clearly, I'm not, not yet, why let go of our bond that fast, once I go to my trials. And I don't have you at my back leading me in the right direction like always. I've always been partnered with one of you, as a knight, it's I'm alone now, so no, not yet, not ready yet."

"But no rush, I'm not ready to leave your sides yet." he said and they nodded. "That only says that, even more, that ready you are, but wish to have more time. And we can grant that, though in training to make the council still, you are." Yoda told him and he smiled. "I know Master, but you, your trust I never want lose that, or any of you now, Masters."

"But just because a person you love betrays you, doesn't mean they always will. So keep your friends close and your enemies closer right now, as his career is on hold. Until after the purges, he's got five years to wait now, as does Ferus, but the key point. Said is trying keep your dignity even with this loss, and trying to start another fight."

"Never works, because I have patience." he said and the council and the quartet nodded. "That's the you I know easily Annie, you made me proud." Obi-wan said and he smiled as he gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around him. Pressing their foreheads together the council, Tiana and Damon felt their bond singing in happiness then.

And they hid a smile as Adi turned to Ferus sternly at that. "Still trying to start a fight are we, young man, what he just said, goes to show right now. That though very good, very powerful after 10 years of training, it's clear, he doesn't want to graduate just yet. In fact he wants more time, he wants to stay a padawan just a little longer right now."

"This is the lesson that Thracia, and we, were trying to each him, why do you want to grow up faster when all it does is bring you more pain and anguish right now. He was happy after he released his resentment and his anguish at Yaddle being murdered. Last year, only now that he got it out of him, he doesn't want to grow up just yet right now."

"He wants to stay our cub, our student a while longer, your attitudes regarding the lightsaber, and a chance to graduate this soon, it's saying to us. Clearly, you're not ready to graduate to the trials at all right now." Mace said to them firmly as Darra moved to Damon and she gave her adoptive father a hug then and he smiled proudly at her.

"Love you my baby." he said softly and she smiled. "Love you to daddy, but like him, not ready to let you or Soara go, I want more time." she said and he nodded. "You're getting it, I nearly lost you on this mission, I'm not taking that chance twice. This was too close, I'm not letting you girls go." he said and she hugged him tightly and Adi nodded sternly.

"That's the real heart breaker right now boys, the rest of you had your parental mentors, mine is gone you two, you don't understand. In many ways, so many ways, he was my father, the darkside murdered my father and it nearly cost me two more people I love. You have your's, I lost mine, so treasure every moment of these days, you two."

"Because you never know when they're going to be ripped out of your life, and in the worst way possible." Anakin said as he wiped the tears off his face and Mace gave him a hug as he tightened his arms around him then. "It was time for that to be said, you hate the darkside for it killing Qui-Gon, we understand that, but you won't lose us too."

"It's okay." he said softly and Anakin looked from him, to Obi-wan and Bant. "I miss him so much right now, for the first time in 10 years, his voice, his face is clear to me. I wish he was standing next to us, as he saw this in the way the 8 of you did. They don't understand, and how could they, they never lost you three or their own mentors."

"They don't know what it feels like to feel the strength of the connection one second and it suddenly going out like a busted light, something being ripped out of your heart. One second I felt father's force connection, and then next it feels like someone. Someone just ripped my heart right out of my chest, I keep hearing Obi-wan's scream of denial."

"The day the Zabrak killed him, Obi-wan was channeling my anger at his stabbing him, it was like I was fighting the Zabrak and I threw my force connection into his. And we took the fatal swing that killed him and dropped him into the reactor shaft. I want my father back, and because of the Darkside he's gone, I wish he was here, I miss him so much."

"I want my father back." he said and the council nodded in understanding as Obi-wan hugged him and he closed his eyes tightly. As the duo felt the fear of that connection coming out as their mentors and parental memtors looked at them. And with angered stern ness in their eyes as they saw him shaking as he finally let go as he started crying.

As Obi-wan felt him shaking in grief and the council nodded knowing that both Qui-Gon's and Yaddle's deaths had come together as one and Mace said it firmly at that. "I was waiting for that to happen and be said finally." Obi-wan said and he nodded firmly. "Do you understand now, only he understands the true meaning of this pain, of grief."

"The loss of a loved one, if we hadn't stopped this mission and one loss triggers a chain reaction as he loses all of us one by one, young man. You just barely destroyed him yourself, to complete his recovery, finally he's going home. And is seeing his mother finally, but this crossed a very serious line." he said with a stern growl and Adi nodded.

"Their teams stayed in one piece, because they did the right thing and 2) they realized at this stage that though they know they're ready. They don't want to, they're not ready to graduate yet, to us in the council and your own mentors. That is the sign of a true Jedi apprentice at the moment, young man." Adi said to her own sternly at that remark

"Trying to trigger another burst of temperament for the third time in 6 years right now Ferus. Well nice attempt, but again it didn't work at the moment, he sees he's not ready and can wait a little longer, but your jab he took it, released it and let it go. So no matter what you try he is a Jedi, he controls the anger, it does not control him now finally."

"As always it's you want to show me what a failure he is, and yet even when you lost a mentor, you're trying to start a fight." Obi-wan said sternly to him. "I take it you cubs were watching the sunset, before this started baby, son?" Damon asked and they both nodded. "Yes father, that's it exactly." Darra said and he hid a smile at that gently.

And at the title she gave him. "You know like I said you're the first of many betrayals that I had and Sidious is the other. But just because someone hurts you this way, it doesn't mean they always will. So keep your friends close and your enemies closer, and you just exposed yourselves to them in that betrayal." Anakin said and they swallowed hard then.

"Try to make it sound like turning evil he is, when just did that now, you did Tru. Confessed that love you like a brother he does, showing remorse for the loss of the man. You were and you become, but in truth now, what not say Dooku did, Anakin has. Loved you like a brother, and that he regrets losing you as a friend now, and as such."

"He is the very meaning of a padawan on the edge of greatness, lost you he has. But show regret, you yourself show nothing but cruel blindness. Not wanting to admit you are wrong, and he is right that you make it sound like never be a Jedi now. But of you, the one who still has his team partner trio is him." Yoda said and Tru and Ferus swallowed.

"They were there the whole time?!" Tru said in shock and they nodded. "Yes and unknowing or not, you just quoted, word for word, nearly. That Count Dooku and his own former friend had when as younglings leading into the choosing ceremony. They wanted to see this attempted provocation you attempted." Darra said and he swallowed hard.

"Another test passed at the moment, very nicely worked out Anakin, proven to me again you have learned much from your predecessors mistakes." Yoda said and Anakin nodded to him as they looked at him quickly as he looked between them. "Attempting to provoke him into a fight are we, Ferus?" Adi asked as she, Mace and Tiana walked in then.

"Well this time we heard the entire conversation, like we would have if we were with you on Radnor now. But once again you tried to provoke him into a fight and he releases the anger as he looks between you. He is showing the true master guardian he is now, but that arrogance is going to lead to self destruction." Damon said, crossing his arms then.

"Nicely done my padawan you did it once again, shown that you can accept the blows, of the barbs. And release them as you let go of the anger in you, he is a true Jedi, but that is beyond cruel right now young man. Even though you've lost us as your mentor trio, you still try to act noble by deliberatly starting a fight." Siri said sternly to Ferus at that.

"You are very arrogant, but in the words my double would say on Anakin if he lost Darra, 'I am very concerned for my padawan. He is not ready to be given a mission on his own yet.'." he said and Yoda nodded. "The council is confident in it's decision Obi-wan.'." he said and Obi-wan nodded as he went further as he crossed his arms sternly at that.

"The boy has exceptional skills.'." Mace added and Obi-wan nodded. "But he still has so much to learn still Master, his skills have made him..., well arrogant.'." he said and Yoda nodded gently. "Yes it's common flaw, more and more, too sure of themselves they are, even the older more experienced padawans and knights.'." he said to him gently at that.

"Recall I do that you yourself were slightly arrogant, before mission to Melida/Daan.'." he added and Obi-wan nodded gently as he said it. "Yes, but I learned humility after that mission, but honestly this situation after losing Darra has me scared out of my wits. He hasn't slept in six months, he's now having nightmares and last night he told me this.'."

"But he's now having premonitions on Shmi.'." he said and they nodded in shock. "Oh lovely right now, we blew one situation and it kills Darra for not stopping that mission. We don't act now and it could kill his mother next at the moment, alright, before you start your mission head for Tatooine to check.'." Mace said and he nodded to the orders.

"But remember Obi-wan, if the prophecy is true then your padawan is the only one who can put the force back into balance.'." he said and Obi-wan sighed softly. "If he follows the right path now Master." he said and they nodded as Yoda said it for both of them. "Indeed, but until that time comes, attend to your duties, you must now Obi-wan.'."

"When solved this mystery of the assassin is, then other riddles might be answered.'." he said and he nodded to the orders as they ended it at that. "One mistake of not ending a mission this soon before it could short out causes a chain reaction. And even if I got there in time, the damage to her body would takes weeks to recover from by then."

"So in our eyes, we stop this, before it even starts and by taking a detour to Tatooine after the mission to Ansion. And head off the attack, before the entire rescue party is murdered as well at the time, aside from Cliegg, Owen and whoever else survived it." Obi-wan said sternly and the duo swallowed hard at the remark then as Obi-wan sighed.

"I'm also extending an offer to Jabba if he needs Jedi help, contact me, and through you Master, it's time, it's not him that deserves your anger. It's his mate Gardulla the Hutt, as his subject he has me as a link into the republic now. We have to prepare for changes that come with being Jedi help to the Rebellion." Anakin said and they nodded to him.

"Indeed, it is time, and you are correct, it's never wise to hold an entire group accountable for the actions of a single person." Mace said to him gently at that remark. "Like the defenders of the dead, prejudices of any kind can be over come if you have the heart to take that chance." Anakin said and they nodded smiling at his wisdom then.

"If that novel says anything those are your trials to Jedi knight Anakin, but you're ready, he's skilled in the old art of fencing padawan. You still have another 9 months left, before your 20th birthday right now and before that mission brings you home again. Your mother and Padme, but one side or the other, it will destroy you if you left it."

"So what's the correct solution to fix that?" Mace asked and he smiled gently. "I have to tell you the truth, it's time to bring both sides of me together as one. As I become the Jedi master I was supposed to be now, but separate lives destroys a Jedi. To be the best of the best you must combine the two together." he said and the council smiled proudly.

"That it's, you're ready now Annie, as I said you go through your life too fast you miss something very vital to it. Said is staring you in the face now, so what is this that you're seeing is missing from your life right now?" Thracia asked him gently. "Finding love and having a family of my own, that's what's missing from my life right now."

"At my stage, if I was still on Tatooine, I would be like Owen, engaged to my friend Amee, being a member of the security detail on the planet. And just to prevent the attacks from getting out of hand, but my life was destined for more. My destiny was to start the first true Jedi dynasty now." he said and the duo looked at him in shock at that.

"The twins?!" Kit said in shock and he nodded to him. "We all knew this was coming, but the children of my bloodline, the force is strong in our family. But there was two things I was destined for now, one is change the code and secondly. It's to teach future generation the dangers of the darkside, had we not stopped this mission right now."

"The offers of that always has strings attached to it." he said, but before they could answer he got hit by another premonition as he saw his son stand over him. And with a green lightsaber and he shook his head and Mace steadied him. "What did you see this time?" Darian asked and he explained that to them as he remembered Yoda's lesson.


	16. Jedi Lessons And Reorganizing

**The Skywalkers Reborn: The Final Showdown**

**Disclaimers: the characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to the author and the creator of the movies.**

**Warnings: This story is taking place after he learns that the blast not only did damage to Tru's lightsaber, it possibly damaged the crystal as he makes his choice right then to tell them the truth and as he prepares to change his future into who he would have been. Had he stayed clear of Palpatine as he makes one good decision after another.**

**This is also borrowing some of the conversations from my other story, as instead of Darra being killed now, it's taking the alternate reality of what if the council had called them back to the temple and they decided to run the test there. Before Anakin got hit by Sidious's rage at the loss of his plan falling apart, before the mission reactivates as Ferus gets expelled and Tru gets hold back a year now.**

**But he's still going to be paired with Padme, and the second pairing is Darra, in friendship now, as the future gets changed, as every loss he took changes as he grows more powerful as he cuts himself off from Sidious later that year now. And before the movie begins now, but this is taking place during the weeks leading into the prologue to the Attack Of The Clones later, but this story opens with the last chapter.**

**And of the Jedi Quest Novels, after the first show down, and before the middle of the story, as they return to the temple as one change, does it as it changes his future, as he gets thrown into the future. As a result of their, Obi-wan, Yoda and Mace's decision, in making that choice to bring them home, before the lightsaber breaks down then.**

**And this will be a what if one change in his childhood to young adult self as a padawan does for his future and the future of every Jedi in the order. As the Skywalkers, continue making changes in the past, before the purge begins as one by one every Jedi that died is cloned by the Kimonoans. As he and Padme raise Luke and Leia and it enters the original trilogy as he stayed himself now and everyone who loved him knew it too.**

**Chapter 16: Jedi Lessons And Dangers Of The Emotional Trio**

"My last and final lesson for Luke was the one that Master taught me as he sees what happens when you let the trio control you. I saw Luke, at 23, in a fight with Vader, but Luke and I are the next generation team after Ahsoka's training is finished. As I train Luke and Obi-wan has Leia from from the time they're six to now at my age now."

"And up to their 23rd birthday." he said and they nodded as Yoda got it as he answered him. "The final lesson that is to fight to the darkside, the padawan must understand what happens when let the trio take control, is that it Annie?" he asked and Anakin nodded. "Yes Master it is, for a student to understand the dangers of the darkside now."

"But this was the lesson as they see what the trio cause and my double learned that by mom's death at the time. So new training, once they learn what the trio cause, and see what they had done as they snap out of it, that's their trial by lava now. Let it get to them or they renounce it for good and the lightside now, you taught me that, Master."

"You taught me this as I get the entire point, I let go of that fear and I'm free, but though we're Jedi, only human, so these emotions are dangerous. Especially if you don't control it anger, but anger, resentment, hate, fear, it's all a one way ticket. The sins are a one way ticket and to either death or worse then death as it destroys us at the moment."

"They must get a taste of that power to understand, as they see what it causes if they let it control them, I'm a master guardian now. I am teaching the future generations how to fight the lures of the darkside as they get a taste of it. Before they see what it nearly caused them to do to a peer, a friend or a loved one, even a family member now.

"You taught me well, well now it's I got to train them to understand the dangers of it." he said as Yoda landed his carrier and Anakin crouched in front of him then. "You said it repeatedly: fear is the path to the darkside, well the reason is desperation. You allow the fear to turn into desperation and it will destroy you if you don't control it now, Master."

"You would just say this anyway, but do they really understand the dangers of the darkside or are they posturing children. You made it clear I'm ready as soon I cracked your first lesson to me and I have, but mentally I'm ready, I'm not emotionally. I don't want to let go, it's been ten years, I don't want to let go of our connection just yet."

"I'm 19, I feel like Obi-wan did and does, knowing the time was coming to let go, but his not wanting, I feel that myself right now, 10 years we been together. I don't want to let go, I want another 4 to 5, or 5 to 6 years, match my age up with his. The day when you and Obi-wan found me." he said and the council hid a smile at that as he went further.

"And passed the test to the trials you have, now you are ready, fear is the path to the darkside, but desperation, the reason is. As allow desperation to take hold, fear leads to desperation, desperation to anger, anger to hate, hate leads to suffering. You understand now and you are ready for your trials Anakin, very proud of you, I am, it is time."

"Guardian you are no longer, as of now, promote you to Master Guardian, take your place with your branch, you will." Yoda said and Anakin stood up and settled himself between Adi and Mace as he answered him gently. "Well their self destruction, and I think I better explain this, but during the exchange I saw their eyes turn reddish gold now."

"Checking their crystals, I saw the crystals start to bleed turning them a slight cherry red, but then we realized if it happened them, it could have to us and we checked our's. And this is what we saw, Darra, together." he said and she nodded as the group backed up as they turned their's on and Damon saw her's in a violet lining and looked at his.

And saw it had gone purple and they nodded in amazement. "You made the transition from normal to master Guardian and she went guardian, and going on borderline master. So if this is you then what about them?" Adi asked and he sighed as he answered her. "If we hadn't left when we did they would have given into their alter egos and turned on us."

"But best look at these." he said and passed the crystals to the duo's parental mentors and Yoda and checked and saw a slight crimson tinge to them. Seeing that, Damon dismantled their lightsabers and then got the crystals into them. And as they repaired it, turned it on and then saw it as the lasers were etched with a red lining at the shaft.

"So gentlemen, what do you have to say for yourselves right now, because your lightsabers reflect what's in your souls right now." Mace asked and they paled. "There is no getting passed this right now, you turned because you're refusing to leave it alone. Where his emotional state and therapy under me is concerned right now and as a result."

"Being on Korriban caused that and that makes it clear, that even a perfect padawan can turn if they allow themselves to. But you are the perfect padawan, because you are not perfect, perfection causes ignorance, that turns into arrogance and into pride. That if not checked at the door can destroy you and whoever's with you here now, Anakin."

"Humility, charity, kindness, mercy, chastity, 5 of 5, you put in a hard day's work, and you only envy one thing, being normal, you want to be like us. No moniker, correct, you want to be like us?" Mace asked and he nodded to him. "Yes Master, being different in my eyes can be deadly, or in this case could destroy us, their sins almost did now."

"Master this says all there needs to be said: his envy at everything I have could have been the self destruct switch. They let the lust of making the program influence them, you were right all along, anger and a lust for power. That very nearly destroyed us, as they get Darra killed and it in turn destroys me." he said and the council nodded sternly.

"And instead we prevented it by ending this mission, it saves her and saves you in the end, she would have been the catalyst that causes it it. Had it not been for Qui comming you, before the lightsaber broke down. We're not losing you to the darkside, he wants you, he's going through me to get to you." Mace said firmly as he looked at him gently.

"My prize pupil, we all made mistakes in the cubs timeline, none more then the fact we made a severe error by not trusting you enough. Well we got four years to fix this now once, but if they expect to get to you and they're wrong right now." Shaak Tii said and he nodded as Anakin crossed his arms as he looked at the duo as he said it sternly.

"Master, if Dooku has turned to the darkside, and Palpatine is our sithlord, Sithmaster, he thinks you're never going to change things, but for the sake of our future we have to." he said and Yoda nodded. "Chosen one, chosen to change the code and create the first Jedi dynasty in the history of the Jedi order." Mace said and he nodded and they gave a nod.

"To defeat the darkside, it was either I get cloned or I turn, gathering inside information you needed to destroy them once and for all. Once you changed me back as we destroy him for what he did to us." he said and they nodded sternly to that. "Who are the only survivors of us in the Jedi that were willing to take that chance exactly, Annie."

"Because if it took me trying to talk some sense into you, before Bail took a shot at it himself, that was the break we needed right now." Nejaa Halcyon said and he nodded. "You, Master and Obi-wan, with the fact we committed treason, he slaughtered the Jedi council, before killing everyone here at the temple." he said and Mace nodded sternly.

"Well not a chance in hell, if he offers you some sort of way to save her, we can counteract that by using Qui's knowledge of Shaliman of the Whills, Anakin. You're so close to being free of his influence, don't let him get to you. I know we had a rocky start in the beginning, we can give a second shot." he said and Anakin nodded to him smiling.

"He's too late anyway, you win, the first step to changing the future is by us getting everything on the table, we just did it now. One a Master Guardian, the other a real guardian, your trust is all that matters to me now." he said and they smiled. "There we go now, he's too late." Adi said and he gave her a hug and she tightened her arms.

"I just saved you guys, but your non force sensitive doubles are all on Tatooine, you're like my mother in personality traits, Master." he told her and she smiled at that as she pressed her forehead to his and they closed their eyes to fuse the link shut. "Going on a guess I must be Amee's big sister in Jedi form." Lana Chion said as she walked in then.

"Yeah you are, but Dane and Corran are Kitser and Seek." he told her and she nodded smiling as the duo smiled then. "Like your friends on your planet, we don't care you're this powerful, best of friends and siblings. But we would choose duty to the truth over duty to your friends, Annie." Sari said to him through three gentle growls and roar then.

"Never mind the real name anymore, you guys can call me by my nickname now." he said and the sextet nodded and smiled that the door was open finally. "Soara guessed right, but what you heard father calling me, is what my nickname really was. My friends at home still call me that, as does mom and Padme." he said and they chuckled then.

"You got a version of yourself in my old spaceport as well Sari, but so long as I keep both sides alive I think we're okay. But here's a question for you, but would you see this as what I had to do, regarding Krayne as murder?" he asked and they crossed their arms. "No you did what you had to do, he was too dangerous to be left alive anyway now."

"Qui did the same thing to save Noor at the time that year, for the greater good you had no choice, you did the right thing, you are a hero." Mace told him and he nodded in relief as the duo paled at that remark. "To you as the entirety of the order I'm a hero, but to them, I'm a murderer." Anakin said and the duo's trios nodded sternly to that news.

"Well tell me boys did you ever get stuck in a kill or be killed situation, with who knows how many lives hanging in the balance?" Mace asked sternly and they swallowed hard at that remark. "Certain degrees in his past are private that until he decides you deserve to know, leave it alone, you did this yourselves." Nejaa said to the duo sternly at that news.

"Master you know that Damon, Ki and I have families of our own, it's only fair we give him that chance too right now. Especially if he and the senator fall in love and decide to get married, but we leave that door open. She's got protection and a connection to us through him, as do the alliance." Nejaa added and Yoda nodded in agreement then.

"I think he had this planned from the second he met me, but we got 26 years in advance to train and make our plans that by the time he thinks he's got us. His over confidence destroys him as Luke and I take them out and we're back. But Vader is the one that killed the Carver and the group that got cooked." Anakin told them and they nodded to him.

"He had 13 years, we have 26 years to plan this out, so 26 years to change the code and we reorganize this, but seeing this now, we start recruitment. And at your age of 9 near 10, Annie, but killing him inside the republic would be considered treason. But the Outer Rim, we don't exist out there, so there we go." Siri said and the council nodded sternly.

"Or creche age, of 6, near 7 year old youngling that is not too old as they learn to adjust to powers, but if this what they do on my counterparts planet. We go it their way now at the moment, starting now, but we need to find the Chu'unthor and her sister ship. As he's going to destroy our texts we ned to get our back up texts, but the girl now."

"It's Dathomir, Master." Anakin said and Yoda closed his eyes. "Repulsed by the witches of Dathomir I am, capture men on their planet and make them slaves, Anakin. Who in witches on from it did we have turning to Jedi." he asked and Anakin explained it. "My younger double's age groups, they both turned to the darkside, and the girl's mother."

"But, Luke also suffers a stint with the darkside like I did, but..., oh gods, that's the double meaning, at last we will reveal ourselves to the Jedi, at last we will have revenge. Our Zabrak is a nightbrother, they're back, they're both back, the Sith and the night brothers and sisters, they're back." he said and the council nodded in shock to the news.

"Thank the force you told us that, that's the cluebreaker we needed, they started up again, repeated encounters with the darkside. Well we got 40 years worth of work to do to change the future at the moment, after the purge. And we lay low and make ourselves stronger, before we return at the batte of what?" Adi asked and he explained that to her.

"The final confrontation is directly over Endor." Anakin told her and they smiled sternly at the news then. "That's the Outer Rim, we got him, but long live the Old Republic, once we do this, he's 76 years old right now, 26 years, he's close to death. And you're younger and far more powerful, we just have to encourage our you to fight that darkness now."

"Two of these guys pressed the wrong buttons and killed themselves by using your alter ego to do it, Krayne was never coming without resistance. We understand you're guilt ridden, but what happened was not your fault, it never was. All of them were too dangerous to be left alive." Adi said, pressing her forehead to his and he nodded softly.

"Would you call my having to prevent Krayne trying to kill me by using these, as going to the darkside?" he said as he pulled a cartridge out of his pocket. "The only people left who saw this are, with Father dead and with him Master Tahl. Is your team and Obi-wan, Master and Winna and with that in mind." he said as the quartet crossed their arms.

And Anakin gave them to her. "There is only one lab that created these and the antidote to them, so I'll give you two guesses, but you're only going to need one." he said and the trio said it together. "Arbor industries." they said and he nodded gently. "After knocking the blaster out of his hand, and before we decided to pull back I grabbed this."

"Looks like, for right now, that they very nearly could have made things worse, if I got captured, but we made the call to end the mission. I was waiting till now to show you the reason why, but it was these Master, Master Yoda, you four, Winna and Father." he said and pulled out the power pack and opened it to show them the contents at that.

"I assume if you named us and Master, let alone Winna, then this is serious enough to put them on probation?" Adi asked sternly and he gave it to her. "What..., what are those?!" Ferus said, shaking at the stern looks at that on the trio's faces. "Tell me those are not what I think they are?" Winna asked and Yoda crossed his arms and he nodded.

"Like Krayne, I dismembered Omega's blaster and found these." he said, giving them to her and she quickly checked it as she walked into the room. "That is the poison that Nobis used on Qui-Gon and Didi, Master." Siri said sharply and the trio straightened up. "Not a second too soon, if not for his lightsaber..." Adi said and she nodded to her gently.

"It is, after blowing the blaster out of Omega's hand, I found these in the blaster, it's Father all over again. She intended to arrest me and do to me what she did to Father, but to prevent that, Obi-wan headed it off." he told her and the duo paled at the news. "The embrace of pain, in medical form." Winna said with a furious growl at that news.

"That's why I had to call this off, from his shoulder after getting the whip taken there, to his getting shot in the shoulder. Zan Arbor and Ona Nobis, in the next generation, Mother, Siri, Obi-wan, or, and even worse. That Sidious gets to me, by using Darra, mom and Padme to do it now." he said and Adi pressed her forehead to his protectively then.

"Maybe 19, but I can't help not seeing you in the way Shmi does right now, my cub, you're not being subjected to that barbaric ritual." she said softly and he hugged her tightly. "Were you waiting till you were home before you showed us these?" Winna asked and he nodded. "Then we made the right call." Mace said sternly and she nodded to that.

"But honestly, do they really understand the dangers or are they just showing off right now, are they the only ones that understand the dangers of the darkside?" he asked and Mace nodded sternly. "And another thing, but to doubt someone's judgement is to doubt the very person that they are, you taught me that, but honestly, not all actions now."

"Not all actions lead to the darkside, but pride is a very dangerous thing, that can lead to the darkside, but really, that attitude is beyond arrogant. But is he the only one that understands the dangers, look at me, if I not turned the duo into you and we lost Darra, I would have brushed the darkside, as human Jedi we are just as susceptible to the sins."

"As our non force sensitive counterparts, but for years since before I became a Jedi, I was doing the values, but pride is dangerous. It's as dangerous as anger, lust, greed, envy, gluttony and sloth, but come on, to be a Jedi you got to put in a hard day's work. You got to be humble, show chastity, show charity, but honestly right now, Master."

"Envy is also a killer as is jealousy, but that can destroy, the sins and the trio lead to the darkside, or a one way ticket to self destruction. If you don't control those emotions right now, as you two just learned that now, the next person finds that out the hard way. By losing a limb because of her pride, but many acts lead to the darkside, many acts."

"Lead to the darkside, sometimes they appear dark to overly perfect padawans, but to others this is a sign of pride, you just got evidence to that by his conversation with me. Do I look overly self assured that I know I'm ready for the acceleration program, or do I look like I don't want to let go yet in our bond?" he asked and the council nodded softly.

"Sounds to me that these two did the exact same thing, immediately assuming the worst, though you were given a direct order by my daughter and your brother. And to fall back and retreat, you followed orders, but your first duty is to your own team first. And your fellow Jedi second." Damon said and the duo paled as he passed it and they failed it.

" Darra came with, so first duty is to my own unit and the girls, okay that makes perfect sense, the deepest commitment, the most serious mind. My comitment to my team and the girls, and I am 100% serious about that commitment. Never doubt my conviction to you, my master." he said to him and the man smiled proudly as he gave him a hug then.

"There now you're ready finally, but if you want another 6 to 7 years that's fine son, you get it." Mace said for both of them and he smiled as he gave him a hug and the man tightened his arms around him. "If either of you had any commitment to us, you would not be so ready to leave us at the moment." Adi added as she crossed her arms then.

"He's the perfect Jedi, because he is not perfect, until you understand that you are not ready, but you're on probation until the purge, is that clear?" Mace said for the entire council and they noddd sadly at that. "And again why is he a traitor, because he loves us with the matter of a son and brother to us?" Obi-wan asked sternly at that remark then.

"Your humility shows you are ready for graduation to the trials, so you're afraid to let go of our bond, you don't want to let go, not yet. As for the first question, yes, I agree with you, not all actions leads to the darkside and that is a flaw. And amongst the even most experienced, as to doubt someone's judgement is to doubt the very person they are."

"As I said your grandson could take a leaf out of your book like his father and brother and sister do, but that arrogance could cost him everything if he's not careful. And starting with his baby brother, I don't blame his sister for lashing out. And in letting him have it, but you just proved to us you're ready now." Vima said and Mace nodded gently.

"She's right, to doubt someone's judgement is to doubt the very person that person is, to immediately assume the worst. Good point, do they think that they're the only ones that understand the dangers, we came way too close to it by losing you to it now. But Qui prevented it by us stopping this mission and changing the code starting now, Anakin."

"Your son just barely crashes himself, before he has a six month stint with it, Darian's son falls and your grand daughter's soulmate, I mean the child that makes that remark. Is beyond arrogant and his pride could be the self destruct switch if he's not careful. You learned the exact point to what we've been trying to teach you, you're ready now."

"But though ready for the trials mentally, you're not ready to let go emotionally, you don't want to let go of our connection, not yet, though a man grown. You still feel like a cub and not wanting to let go of the safety net just yet." he said and Anakin nodded. "That's it exactly, I'm not ready to go it alone now, not without you at my side."

"I spent 10 years training under you, and on the home stretch the time is bearing down so hard I know that it's coming close, that I got to let go of the safety net. I don't want to, I want to stay your student a while longer: My mentors: father, brother, my sister, my mother, not letting go, not yet." he said and the duo nodded with a gentle smile at that.

"I think your grandson could take a page off you right now in the extended book series at the moment, he thinks he's ready, but he still has more to learn." Vima said to that he nodded in agreement. "Like Master keeps saying: on his own council he'll keep on who is ready or to be trained, and though he knows I am ready, I'm not ready to let go."

"I was happy these last two years since Zan Arbor came back into the picture, the me you wanted as a student over rode the me that Palpatine was creating. And here I am, I understand now, your lessons make more sense now, since I let go. And returned to cub me, that you remember when I was a cub still." he said and the council smiled at that.

"You certainly made us proud of you these last two years, but no matter how old you get, you're still our cub, nothing changes that Annie." Mace said and he nodded as they saw the love in his eyes towards Mace and Mace gave him a hug and he tightened his arms. "Love you master." he said and Mace smiled at the word as he thought it firmly at that.

'You lose Sidious, he's my apprentice now, you want him, you're coming through me, Master and Obi-wan to get to him, you Sith scum.' he thought to him with a firm growl in his mental voice as he answered his remark. "Love you too." he said, smiling at him. "Looking at the code, I think that was guidelines rather then rules, but attachment."

"If this is why attachment is forbidden, I get the point now, at times that attachment turns possessive till it turns inward and into crazy jealousy." he said and the council nodded in agreement to that remark. "You just hit it dead on, that is exactly why attachment is forbidden by the code, at times that attachment turns possessive."

"Before turning into crazy jealousy and even that can turn you to the darkside if you let it to right now." Mace said, before they heard a loud crash at that. "Uh oh, sounds like our mechanical friends just escaped containment from my workshop. But she and I are working on fixing the bugs in couple of them." Anakin said and the group nodded to that.

"Who forgot to lock the blasted door this time, if we got another one running loose here." Darian said as he went to check at the door. "I think I did that Darian, but whoever it was is good at unlocking locked doors, if she was a helper in her past life." Darra said to him and he nodded as he saw the droid in question and quickly shouted out to Mace.

"It is, in fact she was Tahl's helper, after she lost her eyesight and went blind." he said and the council went on alert at that. "You got to be kidding, first she gets turned into a spy and now this?!" Clee said in shock and they nodded. "Yeah that's exactly what I do mean, 9 years since Tahl and it's another 10, but she just lost it finally, Master."

"It's Toojay, she finally snapped, it's been 19 years since Tahl and she finally loses it." he said and Mace yanked his lightsaber as he, Adi and Obi-wan waited for it as she started moving erratically down the hall, as he took her head off and then cut her legs out from under her. "Toojay, you trying to kill yourself or us?" Mace said with a gentle sigh to her.

"I think she was coming in here so she could try jumping off the landing pad." Anakin told him as he checked her over and then opened up the panel. "Oh gods, if our counterparts in the galaxy our story ended up ever reads this. Well then my counterpart is going to find this funny right now." Anakin said with a bemused chuckle as he checked.

Checking her emotion chip he nodded as he looked up at the first two generations. "Her parameters are down, if this was a human, then her seratonin levels are way off. Exhaustion and depression she's depressed to point of being suicidal. But she's suffering depression at the moment here, Annie." Corran said and Darra and Anakin nodd to that.

"Bordering on being suicidal right now, and you just prevented the suicide attempt Master." he said and Mace nodded with a bemused smile. "Oh gods, come on, if that doesn't make it clear nothing ever does, she misses her owner so much. She reached her limit and we prevented a suicide attempt." Bant said firmly then and he nodded to that.

"Tahl was my mentor, before she was killed on New Apsolon, when Obi-wan was sixteen, since then that was the only time we ever saw Qui-Gon. In that close to crossing the line at the time, his acceptance came with another mission. The Cobrals, the widow of member of the family decided to be a witness and he was ordered on protection duty."

"But since then, the following 19 years we weren't sure when Toojay here was going crack at the time, well we're lucky she chose today when all of you were here. Instead of when you're off the planet." she said and Anakin nodded in agreement to that. "And with time you heal from all wounds, physical or emotional." he said and Yoda nodded to him.

"Indeed, Zan Arbor the beginning, it was of your healing from Yaddle's loss, the Slams, and your mission to Faleen the rest of stages of grief it was. Reached final stage, acceptance and can move on, what feeling are you regarding your parental mentor. In knowing Palpatine reason for his death, he is and was?" he asked and Anakin nodded.

"I'm not feeling anger, but I will see to it, that he is brought to justice right now, but my family was destroyed by him, from the real to the adopted family members. But not killing in cold blood, but defense, but aggression against aggression here now. Just to save someone you love is safe as it doesn't turn you to the darkside now, why?"

"Well it's because you suffer remorse for the life you take, however fighting aggression with aggression to ultimately kill and take a life in cold blood will. And continuing to do so will leach the good right out of your heart." he said and they smiled. "There that's it, you're ready finally, you just proved it." Adi said, squeezng his shoulder smiling then.

"He is, however you two are not, Ferus, Tru, alright Annie, I need you to think like a dark Jedi, but this is connected to Obi-wan during his stint on Melida/Daan. But during that time when he was helping to clean up the mess we had a case of thefts. And these were the items stolen, before the healing crystals of fire or Obi-wan's lightsaber was."

"So 1) you're a mechanic and 2) if we were anyone, we'd be homicide detectives, if our homicide was playing games with us. So what's the reason for why these were stolen, you can get into a dark Jedi, a Sith want to be, or Sith's head. Why steal these things rather then something of value, say the vertex?" Mace asked and passed him a list.

Reading the list, he closed his eyes as he thought it over as if he was a dark Jedi, grabbing a teacher's robe so he could get around without un-noticed, as his head shot up as he answered him. "Siri, did Bruck ever mention his father to you, as by then you have no memory of your parents?" he asked and she nodded as she answered him, smiling.

"He did, and he said that his father was a very powerful man on his planet, of Telos." he said and Anakin nodded. "Little clue right there, Xanatos is also from Telos, the robe was meant to get around un-noticed, he's sabotaging equipment. The records, any new developments in the family are put into the records and finally, the activity kit."

"It had a rebreather, as he put the truck at the bottom of the lake, we're not Mon Calamari, we need air to breathe. These thefts, followed by the lightsabers was disruption, the attack on Master, father being murdered. And stealing the crystals was demoralization and sabotaging each wing was a distraction at the time now."

"But he was distracting you from the real prize: and said was he was after the vertex and destroying the temple was bonus. By using the crystals, those little guys carry so much raw power, as what we revere could destroy us." he said and they nodded firmly. "That's it exactly, so we do it again, Omega is his son and Palpatine is using his technique."

"But the, oh force, the crystals, the Sith would do that as third time's the charm and blow the reactor if they had gotten to him in 4 years, we did it, we win." Obi-wan said and they nodded. "Ideas?" Mace asked and he nodded. "There were 2 ways to bring balance to the force, but the first means you lose me anyway, but the second is a better option."

"We clone me by his using my arm as the way to do it, but Darth Vader in Sith mode, in Jedi, I had a twin named Damian Skywalker." he said and they nodded. "So just pretend your twin is the one that was willing to risk the safety of the team. And by letting Ferus keep that secret till it kills someone?" Vima asked and he nodded to her and sighed.

"I would never turn on you, my family, I didn't lose anyone, but one side or the other, I need complete balance, it's time I went to see my family. And you can meet my parents and Owen finally, Owen is close to getting married, but she's just like Amee. But I got three girls I love, two my own age and the last is Padme, but that sums it up now."

"But..., hold it, we can forge the records, I had a twin brother, he's the one that had these two scared out of their minds as the blame is exactly where it belongs here. But guys, you want a scape goat then you got one, my twin." he said and the duo swallowed hard at that remark and Mace nodded in agreement to that thought sternly.

"Darra is alive and it's game over, but how do you suppose Cliegg is going to take this when he learns that you tried frame him for a near murder that turned into a real one." Mace asked and they nodded, just as the radio went off. "Yeah this is Jedi Skywalker, go ahead." Anakin said and image appeared of a man the same age as Mace appeared.


End file.
